The new genneration, the snipers daughter
by moonbird
Summary: Based on an alternative timeline from one of my other fictions. "How long is for-ever." Yanopp, is a child of two worlds, her dad is the infamouse pirate captain, and her mom is the noble. Yanopp though, dreams of only one thing, to go on adventure herself, it is more complicated than that though, as she meets up with the strange young newcommer pirates.
1. The Snipers daughter, Part 1

_**Important AN; **  
_

_**This story is based on an alternative time-line created in my other story "How long is for-ever." you can read on my page. **_

_**What you bassically need to know about this time-line is that Luffy has been dead for twenty years at this point, Usopp initially settled and got married to Kaya, and got a child, Yanopp the main character of this story, but left them to fight the pirate war, by making a new pirate Crew and Make Captain himself, captaining a crew called the longnose Pirates, he travelled around asking former straw-hats to join him, but only Robin accepted and is now his first mate. **_

_**Nami died shortly after Luffys death/Dissapearance, rest is alive though. Zoro is currently captaining the sunny and the rest of the straw-hats, holding the title as worlds strongest swordsman. **_

_**Coby is newly made Admiral, the world of one piece is currently by the end of a big Pirate war, which Usopp and the rest of the straw-hats are out fighting, you can kind of imagine that while this story is going on, on tiny syrup island, the war is at its last days out in the ocean, as Usopp and the straw-hats, with the backing of the free pirates, are making negotiations with Admiral Coby, the representative of the world goverment. **_

_**That in place, I'll hope some-one will enjoy! :) **_

* * *

Syrup Island, was one of the most peaceful islands in the most peaceful ocean there were.

It was small, remote.. nothing ever happened at Syrup.

It was boring!

Or that was how Yanopp put it, surely she was to big and magnificent warrior of the sea, her dad was a pirate, a part of the strongest freest people, he was out there. And some day, Yanopp would be to, that was her dream.

How she ended up actually doing it, was its own story, and it started a couple of years before Yanopp managed to go.

The day when her mother, Kaya, brought home a girl Yanopp's age to the mansion.

"Welcome to your new home Elly." Kaya smiled at the girl.

The girl wide-eyed looked around as she swallowed, shaking lightly. It was obvious that she was very timid as she looked incredible small in the big mansion.

Her hair was platin blond and straight, and her bangs were so long that they constantly fell into her eyes, her frame was small so she looked even younger than her actual fourteen years. Her eyes were huge and almond coloured as she looked from side to side. "Thank you miss Kaya." She barely whispered in a small voice.

Next moment a huge crash sounded from the front door and a girls voice screamed. "LET ME GO MERRY! I DIDN'T DO ANY-THING WRONG!"

Frightfully Elly let out a little squick as she jumped.

"Oh you know what you did, Miss Yanopp." A mans voice hissed. "Just wait till your mother hears of this."

"Oh dear." Kaya sighed rubbing her forehead.

Wide-eyed Elly looked towards the entrance, where a man with lamb features came, dragging a girl with him, whom fought against him with all of her might. "What else would you have me do!?" the girl asked in a hiss. "I couldn't just stand back."

The girl looked.. rather wild, she had dark tanned skin, long black curly hair, she was wearing practical clothes in form of holed trousers and a t-shirt, a pair of heavy boots, and she was covered in dirt and scrapes as he fingers fought against the lamb mans grip.

"Hm hm." Kaya then interrupted with a hand on each hip.

Slowly the girls head turned towards Kaya and her eyes widened. "Mom." She swallowed.

Elly blinked then looked from the girl to Kaya.. they didn't look any-thing alike.

"Yanopp." Kaya spoke in a warning voice. "What did you do?" she asked.

Yanopp quieted as she looked down and blushed. "Erh.."

Merry sighed as he let go of Yanopp so she dropped down and stood on the floor. "She got into a fight with some boys in town." He explained.

Kaya sighed deeply, then bowed down to grab Yanopp's chin and turn the girls head around making the girl hiss in pain. "And a real fist fight to it seems." Kaya frowned. "We better cleanse those wounds young lady, or they might get an infection." before she stood up and exhaled. "Some-times it seems like I was supposed to become a doctor all along, just so I could take care of you."

"I'll be fine!" Yanopp stated surely.

Kaya sighed. "What happened this time, why did you get into a fight?" she asked.

Yanopp sourly crossed her arms.

"Yanopp answer me." Kaya demanded.

"They called dad stupid." Yanopp finally stated as she closed her eyes. "Called him a filthy pirate, But I know he's not!" she exclaimed turning to Kaya. "How dare they!?" she asked.

"Yanopp that's enough." Kaya stated. "What am I to do with you some-time?" she asked in a sigh. "When some-body say some-thing you don't like, you don't have to shout at them or hit them, you can just walk away. And that is what you should do."

"But." Yanopp tried.

"No buts." Kaya lectured. "Now go wash up."

Yanopp hissed as she stuffed her hands in her pocket, then looked up, and saw Elly whom had backed all the way over to the wall doing the argument. "Hey." She blinked. "Who's she?" she asked pointing at Elly.

Elly blinked, and Kaya smiled lightly as she gently lead Elly up in front of her. "Yanopp this is Elly." She told. "Elly is an orphan, and she wishes to become a doctor, so I decided to hire her as my doctors assistant and apprentice." She told. "She's going to life with us. Elly this is my daughter Yanopp, she's just one year older than you, I hope you'll treat each other well." She asked.

"Ha… Hallo." Elly swallowed nervously. "Pleased to meet you." She tried, then averted her eyes.

"All-right listen." Yanopp stated as she stood right in front of Elly. "My dad, is the great captain of the long nose pirates, Captain Usopp, he is a brave warrior and pirate, a proud pirate following his dreams, and goes on great adventures, and one day, I am going to be just like him, you got any problem with that?" she asked.

"Erh.." Elly swallowed. "No.. that.. that sounds like a lot of fun." She whispered. "And he sounds amazing, I sure hope I can meet him one day."

Then Yanopps mouth cracked open in a great wide smile and laughed. "I like you!" she stated in a laugh. "Be my Nakama, then we can go on great adventures together!"

Elly blinked, then looked wide-eyed at Yanopp. "Na-Nakama?" she asked.

"Sure, you know what that is right?" Yanopp asked. "It'll mean I'll look after you and you'll look after me, be my nakama, and I promise always to look out for you." She stated and reached a hand towards Elly.

"Erh.. Hai." Elly swallowed then reached forward a hand to Yanopp, and shook Yanopp's hand, making Yanopp smile and also Kaya, whom looked very pleased about this development.

* * *

Yanopp sure was a weird one, she wasn't a thing like her mother, while Kaya was quiet, kind and plain.

Yanopp was loud, laughing and colourful.

The only thing Yanopp would ever talk about was adventures and pirates, she knew every-thing there was to know about ships, how to sail them, how to maintain them, what you needed at sea. She knew how to build things, how to make the best knots and she was really good with a slingshot. If you didn't know it, you wouldn't guess that Yanopp was rich and lifed in a big mansion, she just wasn't the type.. at all.

As Elly would begin on her studies and work as an assistant in the morning, Yanopp would always mysteriously vanish, right after breakfast, to return again for lunch, and then she would always be doing stuff.. all kinds of stuff. Never did it seem this girl had just a lazy day.

One day Elly walked through town with a book in her arms, it was one of her days off, and she looked forward to some quiet.. that was when she heard a very familiar voice shouting in the streets. "Hey! Come back here and say that to my face!"

Elly blinked, and then turned around to run around a corner.. and there she saw her, Yanopp, yelling at a boy whom had his back to her.

"So you did hear me." The boy smirked, then turned around. "You filthy pirate."

And then Yanopp jumped forward and hit the boy up the chin, then dragged him up by the collar. "I'm proud of my pirate blood! My dad is a hero!" she proclaimed shaking the boy. "and some day, I'll go to sea and go on big adventures just like him!"

"You talk big, but can you back it up?" the boy asked. "Face it, pirates are lazy leaches on others, just like you, living in your big rich house without having to worry about a thing, you are not even a pirate, you are even lower."

"Why you." Yanopp hissed raising the boy even higher.

"I can't believe your mother is still allowed to be a doctor, after she touched such a filthy creature as a pirate, even married him, yuck." The boy spat out in a disgusted wrench.

And Yanopp hissed as she threw away the boy on the ground, and was just about to jump him, if it wasn't for Elly whom jumped in and grabbed Yanopp's arm. "STOP!" she asked as tears ran down her eyes.

"E.. Elly." Yanopp blinked as she looked at her arm where Elly now hang.

"Don't do it, you'll just get into trouble." Elly begged.

"A true brave warrior never steps down from what she believes in." Yanopp hissed. "Let go of me."

"No." Elly cried holding to Yanopp's arm. "It's not worth it, look at him, he is always running away." She pointed out.

And true enough, the boy was all-ready on his legs and running as he yelled over his shoulder. "EW THE FIFLTHY PIRATE OFF-SPRING TOUCHED ME!"

Yanopp sighed deeply as she lowered her arm and Elly swallowed. "Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, this is hardly any-thing new you know." Yanopp pointed out in a tired sigh. "My dad is a pirate, and people around here don't really like that."

"Oh." Elly swallowed. "I'm sorry I."

"oh I don't mind he is a pirate." Yanopp told in a smile. "I'm proud of him, he is out there being free and seeking adventures, daring to go and do things only few dares to do. Hey Elly come with me! I gotta show you some-thing!" she smiled as she grabbed Ellys arm, and then dragged Elly along.

"Where are we going?" Elly blinked as she had been dragged through the forest and upwards for a good while, up a hill.

"You'll see in a moment." Yanopp smiled. "It's my secret place! So don't tell any-one all-right?" she asked.

Elly blinked, then nodded. "Hai.." before she they both reached the top of the hill, which proved itself to be a clearing in the forest.

Then Yanopp grinned as she let go of Elly and jumped up on a branch, then pulled herself up on a platform some-one had build, to throw down a rope ladder. "Come on up." She invited.

Elly blinked, and climbed up to stand beside Yanopp, then Elly blinked as she saw. "Wow." She swallowed. "You can see the ocean from here." She noted, and that was right, they were so high up there, that in all directions, you could see the ocean.

"Preciesly." Yanopp grinned as she pulled up a pair of binoculars from her bag, and then started to scout. "You can see any ship or boat nearing from the ocean, hours before it will actually arrive." She told looking around. "Five hours to be precise, if it's a ship of average seize and speed."

"That's what you are doing after breakfast and dinner every-day?" Elly asked. "You are up here scouting?" she asked.

"Well, scouting only take five minutes." Yanopp grinned. "here, check this out." She asked as she pulled out her green slingshot, then a pulled in the string, and then she shot, to hid a board in front of her, that board released a little log in a rope that came swinging down, which Yanopp also hit with her slingshot, then she jumped down from the plat form, to hit a bottle before it hit the ground, then she turned around and hit another board, that send a bottle flying up in the air as it was hit, and Yanopp aimed upwards, to hit the flying bottle, and then destroy it.

All of them, were perfect shots.

Elly looked wide-eyed at it all, and then she clapped her hands as she grinned. "wow!" she exclaimed. "You hit all of them! Are you doing this every-day?" she asked.

"Sure do!" Yanopp grinned. "If I am going to be the best sniper in the world, I better practise every-day." She laughed as she grabbed the log still swinging in the rope and then put it back in place.

"And you build all these things by yourself?" Elly asked.

"Absolutely." Yanopp smirked. "I do every-thing that I can, to become ready for when dad takes me. I must train and learn, every-day!"

"Wauw." Elly blinked, then sighed as she sat down in the platform, resting her head in her hands. "I sure wish I could be as cool as you."

"Huh?" Surprised Yanopp turned around and looked at Elly.

Elly though was looking out in the air, with very distant eyes. "People keep calling you and your family… awful things, but you don't run away from it, you are so true to yourself." She sighed. "How do you do it?"

Yanopp blinked, then blushed slightly as she scratched her neck. "Erh.. no it's not." She blushed. "I mean, it's not bad being you either is it?" she asked. "You at least know how to stay out of trouble, in fact I am sure the village would prefer it if you were mothers real daughter and I was the orphan.. you are every-thing a person living in a mansion should be. Not me, I.." she looked down. "I don't really belong here." She whispered holding her slingshot tight.

Elly blinked. "But." She hesitated.

"I did hear them in the village you know." Yanopp muttered. "People have started questioning if you aren't moms real daughter, you are polite, intelligent, quiet and pretty.. every-thing that." She squinted her eyes together.

Elly swallowed, then reached down to give Yanopp a hand, and Yanopp accepted as she climbed up on the platform.

"Well, even if I am all of those things" Elly swallowed. "I'm not brave, and I don't know how to stand up for myself." She whispered. "I.." she pulled her legs into her arms. "I may not be all that you people think I am." She whispered.

Yanopp smiled lightly, the whisked away a year from her cheek with her finger. "I don't care." She finally told. "You are my nakama, so you are like family to me." She told laying an arm around Ellys shoulder. "And if you need a brave warrior of the sea to stand up for you, you know who to call." Yanopp smiled.

Elly looked up, and then she smiled. "Hai." She told, then she looked to the ocean and squinted her eyes. "Huh.."

"what?" Yanopp asked.

"It looks like there's a ship out there." Elly commented.

Yanopp blinked and at ones stood up to put her binoculars towards her eyes, then she looked in the direction of the black dot and she stiffened. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"What, what is it!?" Elly asked.

"IT'S DAD!" Yanopp yelled happily as she jumped up and down. "DAD IS COMING FOR A VISIT!" she exclaimed.

Ellys eyes widened. "He's really coming?" she asked.

"I'm really surprised to, it's only been nearly a year since he was here last." Yanopp told in a grin. "I guess he has business in the eastern blue at the moment, he is usually some-where in the grand-line." She told.

Ellys eyes widened. "The grand-line?" she asked. "He is a sailor of the grand-line!?"

And in response Yanopp grinned.

* * *

First after the sun had set and it had become dark, did the mansion get a visitor, just as Yanopp had anticipated.

Elly kept herself out of sight, merely observing through a slightly opened door, as a man came into the house.

And suddenly it was obvious where Yanopp got her looks from, the man looked so much like her. From the skin colour, to the hair, to the nose.

"DAD!" Yanopp laughed as she tackled the man and send both down on the floor.

"Wow Yanopp." The man laughed as he laid on the floor. "You're so big! You are almost a young woman, don't grow so fast." He asked, making Yanopp chuckle.

The man didn't particularly look like a pirate, he was wearing very plain clothes, but then again, that was maybe due to the same reason as why he first came after dark. He didn't want to draw any suspeciouns.

Kaya as well smiled lightly. "Hallo Usopp." She greeted to the man. "It's nice to see you."

Usopp smiled as she stood up. "It's great to be here." He told. "So what have you been up to?" he asked.

"I've read all the books you gave me!" Yanopp stated. "Have them memorized to."

"What all of them?" Usopp asked in a blink. "Let that be a test, what's a keel young lady?" he asked.

"The most important part of the ship!" Yanopp stated. "It's almost like the spine of a ship, going through it, if that breaks, it's over for the ship, it's the most vital part to keep it together."

"How do you navigate on the grandline?" Usopp then asked.

"Are we talking regular grandline or the new world?" Yanopp asked. "That takes two different kind of log poses, because basically."

"Hold it." Usopp smiled as he pressed a hand towards Yanopps mouth. "I believe you." He stated in a grin then ruffled up her hair. "You sure been busy." He smiled.

"That's not the only thing she's been busy with." Kaya sighed.

"What?" Usopp turned to Kaya.

"Erh.." Yanopp blushed.

"Yanopp, have you been in a lot of fights again?" Usopp asked, and Yanopp blushed deeply.

"She has." Kaya then told. "Can't you speak to her."

Usopp sighed. "Yanopp, I all-ready said this."

"You always said that you should stand up for what you believe in!" Yanopp stated as she stood up. "I couldn't just let them get away with calling us those awfull things."

Defeated Usopp looked at her. "Yes you are quite right, you should stand up for yourself." He told. "But, you need to elect your fights wisely." He told. "To waste your resources on a pointless fight is plain stupidity." He told. "You need to savour your resources for when it matters, and then fight with your smarts. Fighting is more than brute strength, it's intelligence." He told, then took of his hat and placed it on Yanopp's head. "In short, pick your fights."

Yanopp swallowed as she nodded. "Hai." She whispered, then she looked up. "What did you get for me this time!?" she asked excisted.

"Huh?" Usopp lifted an eye-brow. "What makes you think I got you any-thing, I'm just on a short visit since I was in the area any-way."

Clearly Yanopp looked disappointed as she looked up at her dad with a pouting lip.

Kaya gave Usopp a look, and then Usopp laughed. "Don't be fooled so easily." He laughed taking Yanopp by the nose, then pulled some-thing out of his pocket, to hand it to Yanopp. "Here, take good care of it. And remember, with this instrument in particular, you have to fight with smarts not force."

Yanopps eyes widened as she looked at the item in her hand, and then she yelled. "AN IMPACT DIAL!" and then she embraced Usopp. "Thanks dad!" she exclaimed, as she let go. "Were you on a trip to sky island to get these?" she asked wide-eyed.

"Kind of." Usopp smiled. "Lets get out of this entrance hall, I'll tell you all about it in the living room." He told.

* * *

All-ready the next day, Usopp was gone again, and up on the platform on Yanopp's secret place, she was looking at the disappearing boat through her binoculars.

"That sure was a short visit." Elly pointed out. "Is it always like that?" she asked.

Yanopp sighed. "Usually." She admitted. "It's just a check up he makes, to make sure me and mom are all-right, there has only been a few times he stayed for longer, but he always tells every-thing he has done, or stories about the straw-hat crew he was a part of." She grinned. "And he always brings me some-thing from his adventures." She laughed. "Ever since I was really small, he would come and do this from time to time. I always loved it cause it was the only time I was allowed to stay up all night! Right up till dawn!"

Elly sighed. "You are so lucky, you both have a mom and dad that loves you so much."

"Yeah." Yanopp grinned. "I am." She fully admitted.

* * *

That was merely the beginning, the real story started later, as Yanopp had turned seventeen and Elly sixteen.

A little boat sailed to the shores of Syrup island, there was only two passengers, two young men, one with messy silverhair and a pretty innocent boyish face, and one with straight black hair that went directly into his eyes, his face looked pall, but his clothes were neat, in complete opposit to the boy, he was even wearing glasses over his constantly calculating eyes.

Yanopp how-ever, whom always had a sight upon when a boat neared the island stood ready by the shore up on the hill, where she stood proudly with a hand on each hip. "Ohoi Strangers!" she proclaimed. "Are you friends or enemies of this island?"

The silver haired boy laughed loudly. "What a welcome."

"What kind of question is that?" The black haired asked in a tired sighed, pushing his glasses back up with two fingers.

"It's just a warning." Yanopp proclaimed. "Because if you are enemies, then know now that this island is protected."

"Oh, by who?" The black haired asked, not looking the least bit impressed, in fact his tone was all-ready then, a little bit mocking.

"BY ME!" Yanopp yelled pointing directly at herself. "For I am Yanopp, a brave warrior of the sea and no one has bested me in combat thus far! If you are bad guys you have been warned, turn around now, and I'll might grant you mercy!"

The silver haired boy laughed loudly. "What if we are pirates just passing through?" he asked.

"Ohh Pirates!?" Yanopp asked, then jumped down on the beach to look at them. "Well, as long as you are not here to plunder the village I am okay with that." She grinned. "You see, I'm a pirate to!" she told proudly.

"That's so great!" The silver haired boy grinned. "My name is Acturus D Orion and I am going to be the next pirate king! This here is my first mate Damon." He told pointing over his shoulder.. Damon merely shrugged.

Yanopp's eyes widened. "Don't tell me, you are headed for the grandline to searh for One Piece?" she asked.

"YEP!" Orion laughed. "That's exactly it!"

"WOOOAAAHHHHH!" Yanopp exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"So what pirate crew are you part of?" Orion asked excited.

"Erhm.." Yanopp swallowed. "Well I.. I'm not.. you know.. I don't have a ship or any-thing yet." She hesitated. "BUT I HAVE A LOT OF FOLLOWERS! I'm the captain you see!" she stated.

"Liar." Damon merely stated. "All of it from the beginning."

And Yanopp fell to the ground, as if Damons words had actually been a ten ton brick hitting her in the head, making Orion laugh loudly.

Damon how-ever looked sternly at her, with those icy stern eyes.

"How.. how did you know?" Yanopp whispered a little pathetic lifting her head from the beach.

"It was pretty obvious." Damon stated in a small sigh. "Your very aura seems to be filled with hot air, it can be felt a mile away."

And Yanopp looked wide-eyed at Damon, with a wide open gaping mouth, while Orion was still laughing loudly.


	2. The Snipers daughter, Part 2

"Real pirates shows no fear!" Yanopp stated.

"Real pirates sing the night away!" Orion replied, looking yanopp directly into the eyes.

"Real pirates go on Adventure!"

"Real pirates are free!"

"And Real pirates." Yanopp smirked, before both of them yelled simultaneously.

"Don't let any-one tell them what to do!"

"Hahaha!" Orion laughed as he raised his glass of Sake. "KENPAI!"

And Yanopp clashed her glass with his, she couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun!

Now this was a guy, who really got what being a pirate was all about, this Orion sitting in front of her with a large grin on his face, as they sat in the inn drinking sake.

"Real pirates also have great ships." Yanopp pointed out in a deep sigh. "Where's yours? Is it on a nearby island?" she asked.

At that Orion halted. "Erh.. well. We don't exactly got one yet." He finally admitted.

"Then what the hell is the deal about pointing out to me I don't have one!?" Yanopp asked as she pointed at the two.

Damon really shrugged… that seemed to be all he was capable off.. Yanopp really got to wonder if he even cared, as he kept on trying to play so god cool, with his frown, glasses and smart clothes with not a wrinkle in it, what kind of weird pirate was he!?

"I am just as good as you two are!" Yanopp hissed as she sat back with crossed arms and a pout. "Here you are, claiming to be a pirate Captain and a first mate, and all you got is each other." She stated as she rolled her eyes. "Do you even know how to maintain a real ship?" she asked. "How to set sails? How to navigate?"

"I thought we could figure that out as we go along." Orion merely shrugged. "How hard can it be to set sails, navigate and maintain a ship?" he asked.

And Yanopp was left to face-palm herself. "Are you for real?" she asked.

"So you know how to do those things?" Damon asked in a lifted eye-brow, so he just looked slightly less bored than before.

"As a matter of fact I do." Yanopp stated as she proudly pointed a finger at herself. "I can do any-thing!" she stated. "I could even get a ship if I wanted."

"Oh really?" Damon asked, sounded.. not at all impressed, he was mocking her again.

"Yeah.. probably.." Yanopp muttered. "Would just have to.. you know.. Negotiate here and there."

"Aha." Damon noted, still as unimpressed as ever, then yawned deeply. "Call me up the day you become rich so you can buy your little ship." He muttered as he rolled his eyes.

At that.. Yanopp scrambled together.. what would these to think if.. if they found that she was living in a huge mansion.

With people cooking her food for her, cleaning her room, and that she was the single heir to a to say it mildly, huge fortune.

They would think she was a pampered little know it all. Yanopp swallowed as she sank under the table, and then of cause.. his timing couldn't be worse. As the door slammed open and Merry stood in there.

Bored the bartender looked up at Merry, then shrugged. "She's right over there with some other kids." He told pointing in the direction of Yanopp, clearly indicating this was some-thing that happened pretty often.

"Shit." Yanopp swallowed as she sank under the table.

"I heard that." Merry stated as he walked right over to Merry and the two others. "That is not fitting languet for a young lady of your stature." He stated.

At ones both Orions and Damons eyes turned to Yanopp, and she blushed deeply, suddenly her hands were very very interesting.

"And what's this?" Merry asked, taking a glass from the table. "Sake? It's barely afternoon!"

At that Yanopp hissed as she crossed her arms and looked to the side, away from Merry.

"Look at me young lady!" Merry demanded.

And slowly, slowly Yanopp turned her head, but looked down, blushing deeply.

"What am I to do with you?" Merry asked. "We were supposed to have a class right now, you need to find at least some kind of a carrier path now, some-thing to do."

"I all-ready got a profession." Yanopp hissed looking up, finally meeting Merrys eyes. "I am a sniper and a sailor! I've studied to be exactly that since I could barely walk!"

"That's not fitting for a person of your stature!" Merry exclaimed.

"Isn't that for me to decide, what I want with my life?" Yanopp asked as she stood up. "I'm seventeen now! Why do you keep acting like a god damn nanny?"

"Language young lady." Merry pointed out holding up a finger.

"It's sailors language!" Yanopp proclaimed. "Merry, you are embarrassing me right now! How could you?" she asked.

Slowly, Merry's eyes turned to the two young boys, whom both looked surprised and wide-eyed at him, instantly Merry's cheeks grew red as he stumbled backwards. "Ah Sorry, I got carried away, please forgive me, you two have nothing to do with this." He swallowed, lightly bowing his head for the two.

Orion blinked. "That's okay." He told.

"So you are Yanopp's nanny?" Damon asked in a slightly lifted eye-brow, making Yanopp blush deeply as she secretly wished the ground would just go ahead and swallow her… right now would be good.

"What, no." Merry told as he straightened up. "I am the head manager of the Syrup Mansion household."

"Mansion?" Orion asked in a blink.

"Why yes, it's right, hmpf!" Merry didn't get to say more, because at that point Yanopp had stood up, and covered Merry's mouth with her hand.

"Okay, I'll go with you, if you just promise not to say another word." Yanopp mumbled, her face burning red.

Merrys eyes widened, and then he nodded, so Yanopp could remove her hand.

And Yanopp sighed as she turned to the two young pirates. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I got.. Duties to attend to." Then she lightened up as an idea stroke up in her head. "I am not really supposed to tell it's a secret." She whispered as she bowed over the table. "But I am the person they call when some-one suspicious arrive, their protective warrior and secret weapon, apparently some shady figure is at the mansion, so Merry here is just making it look like he needs me for studies."

"Ohhh." Orion exclaimed with wide open eyes. "why didn't you just say so, that's awesome! You want to hang out later?" he asked. "Maybe you can help us with that ship to."

"Maybe." Yanopp shrugged. "I don't know, I am a very busy woman you know." She sighed. "Sole protector of the island, secret weapon, brave warrior and all of that." She stated in a shrug as she went with Merry out-side.

First as they were out-side, did Yanopp shoot Merry a rather annoyed look.

"Erh.." Merry swallowed. "I'm sorry miss Yanopp." He finally told. "I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends."

And Yanopp sighed. "It's okay Merry, I didn't mean to shout at you, I'm sorry to." She told in a deep sigh.

Merry hesitated, and then he spoke quietly. "You really mean it, don't you miss Yanopp?" he asked. "About going to sea."

Yanopp shrugged then sighed. "I want to go Merry." She told as she looked up at him. "Why is that so bad?"

"But why then be a pirate?" Merry asked. "Why not join the marines for a few years?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" Yanopp stated. "I want to be free and go on adventure! Not be in the military. Why is that such a big deal?" she asked.

"Because ones you become a real pirate, got a bounty, there is no turning back, do you realise that Miss Yanopp?" Merry asked looking at Yanopp. "Your father was forced to leave, because he was a wanted man. A good man, but a criminal, that's what pirates are." He pointed out. "When he left the first time around, as a kid, it made sense for him, even for me. He was poor, he lived alone, he had no one and no-where else to go, to become a pirate made sense, but you Yanopp." He looked at the girl. "You got a good home, a mother who loves you, you can have any future you want!" he stated. "So why pick the future of a lawless?" he asked. "There are other ways to go on adventure, you could be just a regular explore? A scientist, you got a good head on your shoulders."

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked at Merry, then she looked down. "Yeah but.. that's not what I want." She muttered.

"Wont you at least think about it?" Merry asked. "Your mother worries for you, all she wants, is to see you being safe and happy."

At that Yanopp swallowed, and then.. they had all-ready reached the mansion gates.

"Why don't you go some-where quiet to rest and.. think a little?" Merry asked. "Clean yourself up and dress nicely, we have guests this evening."

Yanopp grimaced.. dress nicely, that meant she had to be all femine, then, she looked at the lamb man in front of her.

Merry had always been there, he had practically raised Yanopp, which wasn't an easy feet since Yanopp was quite a handful and her mother was the islands only doctor, so she couldn't be disturbed when she treated very sick patients. He was probably one of the gentles people that Yanopp knew, next to her own mother.. how come every-body in the house-hold were so quiet and gently, except for Yanopp, and then she made them loose their temper because she did some-thing, some-one like her shouldn't do. It was unfair of her really, to treat all these people that cared so much for her like that.

Then Yanopp exhaled. "Thanks Merry." She nodded. "Give me half an hour to wash up and dress, then I'm sure we can manage for what-ever you planned for today." She told in a slight smile.

"I think you'll like this one." Merry told. "I found a book about the different types of islands, what makes a winther island into a winter island, and a spring island into a spring island."

"That sounds awesome!" Yanopp smiled, and then ran into the gate, waving over her shoulder. "See you in the study room in half an hour!"

* * *

In the evening, before the bell for dinner would ring, Yanopp had gone to Ellys room, to talk a little with her best friend, and tell about the cool people she had met that day.

"Elly, you should come meet them! That Orion guy sure is fun!" Yanopp laughed as she sat in Ellys room with crossed legs on Ellys bed. "But that dumbass, he really thought he knew more about pirates and ships than me, sure taught him a lesson." She sighed falling back in the bed. "Can you believe it, just because I happen to be a girl."

"that's.. that's great Yanopp." Elly told quietly as she sat in her chair, blushing as she pulled some hair behind her ear. "It's good you can make other friends than just me, you erh.."

Yanopp blinked as she sat up and looked at Elly. "Hey where does that kind of talk come from?" she asked. "They are just passing through, it's not any-thing serious." She told.

"oh." Elly blinked. "I thought that.. that maybe.. urhm."

"Man." Yanopp sighed. "You are acting so weird today."

"Hai." Elly nodded. "Sorry."

Yanopp blinkly.. some-thing was wrong, she and Elly had been living under the same roof for over two years now. "Elly?" she asked in a blink. "Are you all-right?"

"Yeah I'm.. fine." Elly told in a blush.

Yanopp chuckled lightly. "Some day, we need to teach you how to stand firm, like a real sailor." She stated. "You are so timid some-times, it's just me you know." She pointed out.

And Elly chuckled very lightly. "Hai."


	3. The Snipers daughter, Part 3

Marine officers… they had Marine officers for dinner. Suddenly Yanopp regretted not even having asked why she had to dress nicely or who was coming over.

No, it was not that Yanopp had any-thing against marine officers in general, yes they were chasing pirates which included her father, yes they had been responsible for keeping the five oceans free people hostage since before Yanopp was even born.

But her father had always reminded her, they were just people, doing what they thought was their duty, all individuals, and there was no reason why pirates and marines couldn't work together when the situation demanded it, even if they were natural enemies.

Yanopp had heard the stories about Coby, Garp Iron-fist, Vice-admiral Smoker, Tashigi and the G-five, and the strange sort of relationship the straw-hat pirates had had with those marines, as well as many others.

No, it wasn't the fact that they were marine officers that Kaya had invited in, to show the good will of the island, that they were indeed peaceful and had no trouble working with the marines. That happened some-times.

No, it was the fact that these men gave Yanopp the creeps! Right down her spine.

Looking down, Yanopp bit her lip as she flattened her red dress over her lap. And lightly touched the rose in her hair-braid, that matched the dress so nicely. She was dressed up as a little doll as far as she knew, and she didn't like being that way when there were sitting men so close to her, giving her so many creeps, they just.. send out the wrong vibes.

"Are you okay?" Elly whispered as she sat beside Yanopp. Elly of cause looked extraordinary pretty in her simple light-blue dress, and her blond hair sat up in a little bundle. It didn't take any-more for her to look like a little princess, it was almost unfair.

"I'm fine." Yanopp sighed as she waved Elly away, then glanced at the marine Captain.

He was a tall broad-shouldered man, with dark skin and a bald head, they were all wearing uniforms, with their jackets over their shoulder and that justice symbol on the back, this tall Captain Lui-tang.. Yanopp knew nothing about him, she only knew that she didn't like him!

"Thank you for inviting us, it has been such a pleasure to finally meet the lady of the Gecko islands." Lui-tang smiled at Kaya.

Kaya as well smiled. "Well, you are out there doing a hard duty, I'm just doing what I can, to give back to the people that protects us." She told in a very kind voice.

"Your daughter as well, seems very lovely." Lui-tang stated, looking straightly at Elly.

And Yanopp squinted her eyes. "You got your eyes a bit to far to the left." She mumbled with crossed arms.

Lui-tang blinked, then turned to Yanopp, who sourly looked straight back at him. "Excuse me?" he asked.

Kaya sighed. "That's my daughter Yanopp." She told. "The girl to Yanopp's left is my apprentice Elly."

Lui-tang looked at them. "Oh, please forgive me." He asked. "Your daughter looks very little like you." He commented as he turned to Kaya. "But then I suppose, pirate blood floats deep and is a thing hard to suppress."

Yanopp's eyes widened and so did Kayas, in stunned silence.. it was hardly a secret whom Yanopp's father was, every-body on the island knew, but so far they had managed to keep it a secret from the marines at least.

Then Kaya frowned. "Sir, you are a guest in my home, would you please keep such accusations to a minimum?" she asked annoyed.

"It is funny though." Lui-tang sighed as he took up a glass of wine, and swirled it in his hand. "As you talk about re-paying the marines when you keep such a thing secret, how often do he come here? That longnose Captain? How often did you have the opportunity to turn him in?" he asked. "I must admit, the daughter looks just like him."

Yanopp swallowed as her hand under the table tightened into a fist, worried Elly looked at her with wide open eyes, then under the table, laid a gentle hand over Yanopp's shaking fist.

Kaya frowned annoyed then looked hard as the Marine Captain. "So I suppose that means you have actually seen Usopp?" she asked. "Have you ever met my husband?" she asked, making Yanopp's eyes widen.

It was a clear challenge her mother had just put out to the marine captain, openly stating that she was married to a pirate.

It was true that Kaya didn't wear a ring on her finger, but Yanopp knew that Kaya always had it on her any-way, in a chain around her neck as a necklace.

Lui-tang rolled his eyes. "The Longnose captain, yes." He muttered. "He is currently straddling in and out of the head-marine base as if he owns the place."

That made Yanopp look up. "What is dad doing there?" she asked wide-eyed.

Then Lui-tang turned to Yanopp. "Creating problems, he is a pirate you know, they just don't have an excuse to execute him currently." He commented. "But don't worry, they'll get him soon enough."

"As if!" Yanopp snorted. "You haven't been able to catch him for fifteen years, why would you be able to catch him now?" she asked. "I bet you are just scared, because my dad is about to do some changed to the world government! He probably all-ready did it, found a link in the government to work with, and make changes with all the alliances pirates in his back. HAH!" she laughed as she stood up and pointed right at Lui-tang. "You lost, and you hate it! So you came here to gloat over the family to make yourself feel better, that's how big a looser you are!"

"Why you little!" "Lui-tang hissed as he stood up, and so did Yanopp.

"Looser, looser! Big scarridy-cat looser!" Yanopp mocked the marine Captain in a singing voice.

"YANOPP!" Kaya then cut in. "Enough, sit down and eat your dinner."

"But.. mom." Yanopp looked at Kaya.

"Don't say another word." Kaya asked rubbing her tendrils. "Please! Leave if that is what you have to do, but don't say any-more."

At that Yanopp stood as she looked at Kaya, her mouth quivering slightly, then she yelled. "FINE!" before she turned around and ran out of the room.

"Hmpf." Lui-tang snorted as he looked after where the girl had run out of the door. "You sure let her get away easy, you should be more strict."

At that Kaya looked angrily at Lui-tang. "I treat my family my way, you can treat your family your way." She stated. "And now, no more about my family, it's a private subject, and you as a marine captain, should know how to maintain decency by not prying about things that doesn't concern you." She stated.

* * *

Yanopp had run out in the garden of the mansion, where she hissed and kicked into the grass, which probably was some-thing these nice black shoes weren't designed to, but she didn't care. She was just angry, bottled up and very annoyed.

"HALLOO!"

"Huh?" Yanopp looked up, and towards the gate to the mansion, where two figures stood leaning up against the bar.

"Yes you! Would you mind letting us in?" A young man asked.

Yanopp squinted her eyes at them, then she realised. "IT'S YOU!" it was Orion and Damon, standing down there by the gate. Quickly Yanopp raced down to the gate as she hissed. "Quiet you idiots! You'll make the entire mansion come out." She stated before she grabbed the bars looking at the two. "What the hell are you two doing here?" she hissed at them, through the bars.

"Ah." Orion blinked. "Yanopp!" he exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognise you, that dress sure makes you look different."

"Oh, so she really is a girl." Damon pointed out in a slightly amused smirk, as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Good to get that cleared up."

Yanopp rolled her eyes. "You are avoiding my question, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well." Orion looked up in the sky. "We sort of need a ship, and this seemed to be the best place to ask for it, hey!" he suddenly exclaimed as he looked at Yanopp. "You are all-ready inside, you could ask for us!" he stated.

"Eh." Yanopp swallowed as she stepped backwards. "Wha.. what makes you think I am in any position to ask for a ship for you guys?" she asked.

"Well you can always try." Orion pointed out in a grin.

"What are you doing on that side of the gate any-way?" Damon asked as his eyes looked straight at Yanopp, in a very calculated manner as he spoke calmly. "Dressed all up, so very nicely."

"That's none of your business!" Yanopp stated in a hiss.

"Will you at least let us in?" Orion asked.

"NO!" Yanopp responded loudly.

"But, whyyyy?" Orion asked in a very long disappointed face.

"Listen, there is no ship here for you to take any-way, you are wasting your time." Yanopp hissed as she held the bars, looking through them, so close that her nose accurately went through the bars to the other side.

"Why don't we ask that person?" Orion asked as he pointed behind Yanopp.

"Huh?" Yanopp turned around, and there in the door, stood her mother, Kaya, squinting her eyes out in the darkness, probably looking for Yanopp.

"Who's she?" Damon asked in a blink.

"Well erh.. she's the.. the mistress of this mansion, she owns this entire place, plus the land around it. It's Miss Kaya." Yanopp told lowering her eyes.

"Oh." Damon blinked looking at her.

Yanopp lifted her eyes. "You seem surprised." She told quietly.

"I just thought.. never mind." Damon shook her head. "I guess I had figured you out wrong, I thought you were the child of who-ever lived here, with the fine new quality of your clothes, even your trousers from before, the smell of perfumes coming from your hair, the man whom appeared to be your servant. I assumed you were a spoiled rich girl, full of hot air." he told. "But since this is the only place for any-one so rich to life on this island, and you obviously have lived here for a long time. If that is the mistress, she looks nothing like you. So you must merely work here, i'm sorry for the miss-judgement." he told in a slight bow of his.

Then Yanopp's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open. That long explanation, that man, this Damon, really was of the calculating thinking type! But.. his final conclusion! Had hit Yanopp like a ice fist in her stomach.

Damon frowned by her deep look. "What?" he asked.

"You _idiot!"_ Yanopp hissed. "Just because I don't look like her, doesn't mean I can't be her daughter!" she stated.

Damon blinked and so did Orion.

And Yanopp sniffed as she turned around, just in time to wipe away the tear which had emerged. "Okay, you got me." She swallowed. "I'm Kayas daughter, her _real_, blood-related, daughter." She told. "And my mother is a hardworking, kind, honest woman, so there is no shame in that!" Yanopp stated pointing directly at Orion and Damon. "She doesn't just waste money or laze her days away, she's a person to look up to and aspire to become, JUST BECAUSE SHE'S RIGHT DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S WORTHLESS!" she yelled. "I hope, I can be as hardworking as dedicated as her! That's how she is! You should be lucky to ever be friends with some-one like my Mother! So hands off this property, you got that?" she asked the two.

The two didn't answer, just looked at her.

"Good." Yanopp stated in a stern nod. "I better get back to the little party I suppose." She muttered turning around, and was about to walk back towards the mansion, before Orion yelled.

"OI! YANOPP!"

At that Yanopp turned her head around and looked at Orion.

"I don't really give a shit about where you come from or who your parents are." Orion stated looking seriously at her.. and that was all he said.

Stunned Yanopp looked at Orion with wide open eyes, waiting for more.. but it didn't come, Orion was just looking at her, with those stern black eyes of his.

At last Yanopp nodded as she swallowed, and then turned around to go back to the mansion.

"Yanopp." Kaya spoke softly. "Who was those you were talking to?" she asked.

"Oh them?" Yanopp asked. "They are just.. you know, a couple of boys I met in town. Thought they could bring some trouble over here, no big problem." She stated in a slight shrug.

"Oh." Kaya sighed. "Well then, come in for some dessert." She invited.

"Hai." Yanopp nodded slowly, but then stopped in the door, and looked back to where Orion and Damon whom still stood by the gate, and Orions words rang in Yanopp's ears.

_I don't really give a shit about where you come from or who your parents are… _

Those words.. they felt important some-how, like.. that was the first time any-one had ever said any-thing like that to Yanopp. It was always. "Kayas daughter shouldn't" "Daughter of a filthy pirate." "Girl in the mansion should behave as such." … always.. it was always.. that.

When was she supposed to just be Yanopp?

Then, Yanopp lifted a hand and waved at the two, smiling ligtly.

Orion beamed as her reached up a hand and waved with big arm moments, Damon naturally, didn't move at all, just looked through his long black bangs.

Then Yanopp grinned at them, gave them a thumbs up, before she went back into the mansion and closed the door, then faced her mother.

"Yanopp." Kaya sighed as she looked at her daughter. "Why can't you be more careful?" she asked.

Yanopp blinked, then swallowed. "Mom I.." she tried.

"I know why you said the things you did, but can't you understand?" Kaya asked as she laid a hand on Yanopp's shoulder. "You only have to give the marines a reason, and they could take you." She told. "It's to dangerous to speak up like that for you, if they decide to take you in, to use you against Usopp, there would be nothing I could do!" she told. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." She told.

"Mom.." Yanopp exhaled. Then she looked down. "I know." She finally admitted. "I promise, I'll behave." She finally stated.

"Thank you." Kaya exhaled, then gave Yanopp a hug, which Yanopp returned, closing her eyes, and deep down knew.. there was no way she could actually behave for that long, it just wasn't her nature.


	4. The Snipers daughter, Part 4

That night, Yanopp couldn't possible sleep, her head was spinning, with so many things.

The future, the past.. what was she supposed to do. About that Orion guy, about the stupid marines.

Only wearing her white night-dress, Yanopp walked towards her drawer and opened it to have a look at her most priced collection.

The collection of things her dad had given to her. There was so many things.

The old slingshot her dad had taken with him himself when he first left Syrup island when he was seventeen year old.. Yanopp was seventeen to now, perhaps it really was time for her to do some-thing!

There was a little dagger made out of sea-stone, to combat devil fruit users, there was a pocket knife with several different functions in it from the north-blue, there was rope that wouldn't break from the west-blue, a helmet made out of a tough sea-shell from fisherman island, it was a well of treasures in that drawer.

Lovingly Yanopp picked up her newest treasure, the impact dial from sky-island, and she remembered what her father had said.

"_With this instrument in particular, it's about how smart you are with it. Remember, you only get one hit, use it very wisely." _

Yanopp turned the dial in the air, as she closed her eyes and laid back in the bed.

She could imagine herself, standing on a ship, the waves under her, the wind in her hair, out for new adventures.

That thought alone made Yanopp smiled.. then she remembered Merry and her mother.

They meant the best for her, they just wanted her to be safe.. she was of good stature, she was filthy rich all-ready, by simply being born the right place, she could become any-thing she wanted.

Other people became pirates because they had no other choice, they ran into a bad conflict with the government and was on the run any-way.

Yanopp how-ever? Merry was right, she was in the very privileged situation of being able to do what-ever she pleased.

She could ask for her own ship to cruise around in as an explore and she would probably get it, because Kaya would be so relieved she wouldn't become a pirate after-all.

And yet, that thought made Yanopp's heart sink. It was just.. that sort of life was fine she supposed, but.. it wasn't what she wanted.

Was she just being ridiculously selfish?

With a deep sigh Yanopp plummeted down on her bed looking up at the ceiling.

There was though some-thing else tugging in her.. She was wealthy, it was her birth-right to life in luxury and do what she wanted. She was in fact… a noble.

She could never escape that half of herself.

But neither could she escape the other half, she couldn't escape the fact that, her father was a wanted pirate, a criminal, from a completely other world.

People whom were pirates, like her father, wrinkled their noses in disgust over rich people like Yanopp and her mother.

And people whom were rich, and born into wealth, wrinkled their noses at people whom were just that, adventures.. like Yanopp and her father.

No matter where Yanopp went, for as long as she could remember.. she had been met with those wrinkled noses.

She was proud of both her mother and father, they had both archieved so much in each their way.

Why was that so wrong? Why did Yanopp have to choose like that?

Suddenly Yanopps eyes widened.. she heard foot-steps.. many foot-steps.. downstairs.

In the middle of the night? What was going on? Did some-one try to rob the place.

Swallowing Yanopp stood up, as she moved to her shelf and took down her green slingshot, as well as her small back with led bullets.

Armed only with that, wearing only her white night-dress, and completely barefooted. Yanopp snook for the door, and as silently as possible, opened the door to the hall-way.

Then she heard them… voices, from under the stairs.

Suddenly, Yanopp felt her heart banging in her chest, and she swallowed.

Okay, some-one was in the house. But.. she was the daughter of the grand Captain Usopp, right? This was their big mistake!

And with that in hand, Yanopp snook to the balcony, to look down, where she saw several robed man, standing there. And among them, stood a young girl, in her own night dress, with blond hair, looking at the men.

"ELLY!" Yanopp exclaimed.

At ones every-one turned around, and looked up at Yanopp.

Yanopp's eyes widened. "Urh.. urh.." she swallowed. Then she pulled up her slingshot, and aimed a led bullet at the group. "Wha.. what do you think you're doing!?" she asked. "Leave Elly alone!" she demanded.

"God." One of the men sighed. "It's the pirate off-spring."

Yanopp's eyes widened. "Lui-tang?" she asked. The marines!? Why the hell would the marines dress themselves up as thiefs and steal into her home!?

"I warn you." Yanopp swallowed. "Elly, get out of there! I'll keep them occupied!"

At that, Elly looked up at Yanopp, with big light brown eyes. "Yanopp, don't be silly. I'm going with them on my own free will."

"What?" Yanopp blinked. "What the hell Elly, why should you!? What the hell do they even want with you!?" she asked.

Elly swallowed, then looked away.

"I think you should tell her, it'll be delightful for Yanopp to know whom will behind her fathers death." Lui-tang smiled as he ripped off his hood.

"Huh?" Yanopp asked. "Elly, what are they talking about!?" she asked confused.

"I…" Elly swallowed, then looked down. "Yanopp I'm really sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you.. I just.. I never wanted it at all, it was an accident."

"Elly, what are you talking about?" Yanopp asked confused.

"Well, little pirate off-spring, have you ever heard of a pirate called Black-beard?" Lui-tang asked a little nonchalant.

"Of cause I have." Yanopp snorted, not having let go off her slingshot for all of that time. "But what the hell does that matter, he's been dead for over a decade. He died in the war!"

"Precisely." Lui-tang smirked. "And you know of his devil fruit powers?" he asked.

"Well, he were one of the few whom managed to have two." Yanopp blinked. "He could control the earth.. and then there was the dark-dark fruit power."

"And what happens to the devil fruit when the user dies?" Lui-tang asked.

"The devil fruit appears again some-where compleately randomn." Yanopp replied. "What the hell does that have to do with any-thing!?"

Then Elly sighed. "The Dark dark fruit." She whispered. "It.. it appeared in the fruit tree of my aunts garden. It looked funny so I wanted to taste it.. just a little taste." Then she closed her eyes.

Yanopp's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "Elly, you got devil fruit powers?" she asked with wide opened mouth.

Ashamed Elly looked down, biting her lips.

"Do you even know what happened to Ellys home?" Lui-tang asked in a smirk. "Half the island, it got completely covered, in darkness."

"I.." Elly swallowed. "I couldn't stop." She whispered. "I couldn't control it.. I didn't mean to! I didn't! I swore never to use that ability again."

"And now, they are forcing you, by turning you into a weapon against my dad!?" Yanopp asked. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" then she fired a bullet, then another one, and another one.

But, to her deep surprised, they were all easily stopped, by a sword.

The next moment, Lui-tang had jumped up, and was right in front of Yanopp on the stair case railing.

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked at him. How could he suddenly be so close! He had been beneth her! And now she could feel his breath on her face. Yanopp stumbled backwards as she dropped her slingshot.

"Trying to shoot me now, are you?" Lui-tang asked as he jumped down, and advanced on Yanopp.

Yanopp shivered over her entire body, as she was pressed up against the wall, Lui-tang coming closer and closer, with a sword in his hand. "St-Stop." Yanopp stammered. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled in deep fright, pressing herself up against the wall. She couldn't breath, she couldn't see, she felt like she could black out any moment.

"STOP!"

It was Ellys voice, whom had spoken.

Lui-tang turned around, away from Yanopp.

"You promised me to leave this island and every-one on it alone!" Elly yelled. "That was our deal! I go with you, if you don't hurt any-one! If you do, the deal is off!" she exclaimed.

Lui-tang sneered, before he turned back to Yanopp, grabbed her night-dress, hoisted her a bit up, and then pushed her into the wall, before he let go, turned around, jumped up on the stair-railing, and down on the first level again. "Very well then." Lui-tang stated. "Lets go."

And they all left, leaving Yanopp behind, up against the wall, stunned beyond reason, and frightened to death, then she looked up, she heard the foot-steps vanish, and she whispered slightly. "Help.." before her eyes widened and she stood up. "HELP! I NEED HELP!" she yelled. "SOME-BODY HELP ME!"


	5. The Snipers daughter, Part 5

"NO! NO LET GO OF ME!" Yanopp cried, as she struggled against the many servants trying to keep her back.

"Yanopp, calm down." Kaya tried standing in front her daughter. "Take a deep breath."

"Don't you understand!?" Yanopp asked. "They took Elly! They took!" she lowered her head as she cried. "She's gone mother! I have to help her! I have to!"

"No sweet-heart, you need to be safe." Kaya told embracing her daughter. "I've all-ready asked a servant to go to the police, they will do all that they can."

"Mom, that wont help!" Yanopp exclaimed, looking up at Kaya. "It's the marines, and the marines are the law, the police wont have any-thing on them. _We _have to go!"

"Sweety, what can we do?" Kaya asked concerned. "None of us are fighters, if you went after her, you'll only end up getting hurt."

"But mom!" Yanopp exclaimed.

"I said no." Kaya stated.

"Miss Kaya, Miss Yanopp?" It was Merry whom lightly stepped over to them, to the crying Yanopp in Kayas arms. "Any-thing I can do?" she asked.

Kaya nodded. "I'll be going to town, I'll talk to the marines myself." She told. "Make sure Yanopp doesn't leave her room in the mean-time." She asked.

Yanopp gasped. "BUT MOM!" she exclaimed.

"It's for your own safety Yanopp" Kaya snapped. "Time is of the essence right, so go to your room so I can get to town." She exclaimed.

"Why can't I go to town with you!?" Yanopp asked.

"I know you, you are to hot headed. Suddenly you are in the middle of a fight, and the marines have the perfect excuse to take you, then they'll have _two _weapons against Usopp." Kaya stated, then grabbed Yanopp's shoulder. "Why wont you understand! You are to important! To connected to run such chances. You need to stay _put!_"

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked at Kaya, then exclaimed as she pushed Kayas hands away. "OH SO THAT'S IT!" she yelled. "YOU WANT ME TO STAY PUT! YOU ALWAYS JUST WANTED ME TO STAY PUT!" she yelled.

"Yanopp, this is NOT what this is about!" Kaya hissed.

"TO HELL WITH ALL OF YOU!" Yanopp exclaimed as she turned around and ran for her room, slamming the door.

"Yanopp, no, WAIT!" Kaya exclaimed stretching out her hand.

"Miss Kaya, excuse me for saying so." Merry sighed. "But this is not the time, beside, Yanopp is merely frustrated and worried for Elly, they are like sisters to each other you know. Go to town, I'm sure miss Yanopp will have calmed down in the mean-time."

Kaya swallowed as she looked in the direction of Yanopp's room. "Yes I guess so." She sighed. "Thank you Merry, will you look after her while I am gone?" she asked.

"I'll stay right out-side her door, until you are back." Merry promised.

"Thank you Merry." Kaya nodded, before she headed to her own room to dress.

All though, if they hadn't been so stressed and worried, they should probably have thought twice about leaving Yanopp alone inside of her room.

She had all-ready thrown off her night dress as Merry took place on the other side of the door, and Yanopp could hear Merrys voice.

"Miss Yanopp, Yanopp?" Merry asked, from the other side of the door.

Yanopp sighed as she pulled up a pair of trouses, and dug through her drawers for a bra.

"Look, Miss Yanopp." Merry sighed deeply. "I can see why you are upset and frustrated, but you must understand, we all worry about you." He told.

Yanopp rolled her eyes, as she pulled a t-shirt over her head, then reached for a shoulder bag.

"That whole staying put thing, your mother doesn't meant it, she wants you to grow and be free, but, she is also very worried that you might get hurt, because she love you."

Yanopp was mindlessly emptying her draws with treasures into her shoulder bag.

"She loves you so much, that she would do any-thing to keep you safe, she's your mother after all."

Then Yanopp jumped up on the window still, before she sighed deeply and whispered to herself. "I love her to, but that doesn't give her the right." She mumbled, then jumped out on a tree branch on the other side.

"Yanopp?" Merry blinked from the other side of the door. "Miss Yanopp, are you even listening to me?" he asked. "Miss Yanopp, I'm going to go in now." He warned and stood up, to lower the door handle and open the door.

To suddenly realise, the drawer that had previously contained all of Yanopp's most beloved treasures, were laying on the floor, emptied out, the bed was unmade and a mess, unhabited, and the window, stood with open with the curtains blowing in the wind.

"No.." Merry whispered, then sprinted for the window. "Miss Yanopp." He called. "YANOPP!" he yelled as he he reached the window and grabbed the window still.

But the young lady was gone and completely out of sight .

* * *

Yanopp herself, was running towards town, towards the harbour, with tears spilling down her eyes. "Damn you all!" she sniffed. "DAMN YOU! Why! Why couldn't I safe her!?" she asked herself with tears running down her eyes. "Elly I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm sorry I couldn't stand up for you. ELLYYY!" she screamed, as she ran over the hills, and then suddenly tripped. "WOAH!" she exclaimed as she fell over some-thing, and landed right on the ground.

"Oh, Yanopp."

Yanopp blinked as she looked up, and looked behind her, she had tripped over two young men, sleeing in the shelter of the small hill, from the wind.

"ORION!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Damon!"

Groaning the two young men sat up, Damon annoyed rubbing his head.

"OH GOD IT'S YOU!" Yanopp exclaimed, grabbing Orions shirt. "Please, you got to help me!" she asked.

Orion blinked. "Huh?" he asked.

"The marines, they took Elly! They took my only sister!" Yanopp exclaimed, shaking Orion shirt. "Please, help me get her back! I'll do any-thing!" she begged. "I.. I'll get you a ship! What-ever you want!" she told.

"A ship?" Orion asked. "Really?" he asked.

"Don't listen to her Orion." Damon then muttered, pushing up his glasses with his finger.

Orion blinked at Damon.

"Look at her, she is desperate, she has been full of hot air from the moment we met her, she would say any-thing to let us do her dirty work." Damon commented.

"But.." Yanopp's lip quivered as she looked at Damon with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, that's what you proclaimed isn't it?" Damon asked. "Oh great defender of this island, why didn't you just safe her yourself?"

"I.. I.." Yanopp swallowed. "I wanted to." She whispered. "I.. I don't know what happened. Maybe one of them were a devil fruit user, I.." she swallowed. "Suddenly my heart was beating so loudly, I couldn't think and I couldn't move.. not even an inch. What was that?" she asked looking wide-eyed at Orion and Damon.

Damon snorted. "Are you really that stupid?" he asked. "You were scared and you froze up due to sheer fright." He stated.

"No no." Yanopp stammered. "Of cause I wasn't, I would never be scared, a true pirate like me, is never scared."

"You are shaking right now." Damon snorted. "You are terrified as you speak to me, look at you, you are shivering, your voice is shaking, your fore-head is sweaty, and you don't dare to look me in the eyes, your eyes, are fixated on the ground."

Yanopp swallowed as she lifted a shaking hand to her forehead, and Damons words were confirmed, her forehead was glammy and her hair had started to become slightly wet, she could even feel it in her sculp. And.. she was looking on the ground, she couldn't remove her eyes.

"Not that I am that surprised." Damon snorted as he crossed his arms. "You talk big, but what are you really?" he asked. "You spend your entire life on this little island, in comfort and you have always been protected, you never had to worry about any-thing, not really. You say you want to be an adventurer and go sail the ocean, but you are still here. Why is that I wonder?" he asked. "You can just go, the ocean is right there, you are rich, just take a boat, I'll tell you why you Havn't gone yet. It's because you are to scared." He whispered. "You are in truth, just a coward, like so many others. You are nothing special."

Yanopp shook, she squinted her eyes, suddenly she felt how right Damon was, she really was terriefied, beyond terriefied, she couldn't see, couldn't think and then she took in a deep breath before she yelled. "WHAT THE HELL DOES ANY OF THAT MATTER!?" she asked, looking up at the two boys, with tears streaming down her eyes.

Surprised both Damon and Orion blinked.

"All-right, so I am scared, terrified even." Yanopp swallowed. "I'm not a brave warrior of the sea, and I am not that strong, I might even be a lousy coward after all. But what does any of that matter, when my friend needs me right now?" she asked. "What would I be worth, _if I can't even be there for a friend that needs me? _Look, I don't care if you help me or not any-more! So what if I am scared, I am going to go safe her any-way!" she stated, as she pointed a shaking finger on herself. "That's what Nakamas are for! I will not let them take her I swear! No matter what it takes, I'll fight to my last breath if I have to!"

Damon blinked as he looked at her. "You might die." He pointed out. "They are way stronger than you."

"Then I die." Yanopp swallowed, as she felt her legs shaking beneath her. "But then I'll die fighting, never stopping! At least that'll be better than living with the knowledge that I didn't do my best, to safe my friend." She stated. "So if you aren't going to help me just leave!" she proclaimed and turned around. "I got marines to fight!"

"Wait a moment." Orion called, making Yanopp turn her head.

"Make it quick, I'm busy." Yanopp stated as she glanced over her shoulder.

Damon rolled his eyes. "He is trying to say that we are coming with you."

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked as she turned around. "Wha-what?" she asked.

Damon merely shrugged. "So you do have some guts after-all, good for you."

Orion laughed. "Lets kick some marine ass!" he proclaimed.

And stunned Yanopp looked at them, before a smile broke forward. Then tears fell down her eyes, as she tried to wipe them away with her arms. "Tha.. Thank you." She cried.

"Don't thank us yet." Damon snorted. "You'll ove us a ship after this." He reminded her.

"Heh." Yanopp smiled lightly. "I'll, do my best to get one for you." She told. "I promise."

Orion nodded in a smile. "That's fine, and even if you don't get us one, that's fine to." He told.

"You would do that for me?" Yanopp asked. "You don't know me, what if I can't get you a ship?" she asked.

"Well, I like you." Orion grinned, sending Yanopp a thumbs up. "Come on, lets fight those marines." He encouraged in a grin.


	6. The Snipers daughter, Part 6

How could this happen, how could they have found out.

Ones again, Elly cursed her own existence, her one little forbidden bite. Who was to know, it would grant her powers, so extremely difficult to handle?

Elly only remembered it to well, she had been seven years old, and without her control, dark power had escaped her body, made the entire island tremble, lifting people from the ground.

_"STOP IT!" Elly shouted, with tears running down her eyes. "I CAN'T ARGGGHHHHHHH!" _

She had run away.. no one should ever have to see that kind of power again, no one.

Elly looked at her hands, these hands, they were capable of so much destruction, but that wasn't what she had wanted, it was never what she had wanted, she had wanted to create, to protect, to heal!

Perhaps, the mere knowledge, that she was able to take a life, with a simple snap of her finger, was the thing, that made Elly so determined, that she wanted to learn how to safe lives!

What-ever it took!

She saw them, people saving dying peoples life. That was the power Elly wished for, to make up for the dark power within. She wished to become a doctor.

But how? She didn't have money for schools or any-thing like that. Then Kaya had come to the poor island, Elly was hiding away at.

Kind Kaya, whom healed the sick and poor, without demanding as much as one berrie for it, she merely smiled.

That's when Elly had stepped up in front of Kaya.

_"Oh." Kaya blinked at the young Elly. "What can I help you with young lady?" she asked. "Are you feeling ill." _

_"No." Elly swallowed. "There's nothing wrong with me." She told. _

_"Then what's wrong?" Kaya asked in a patient smile. _

_"Please.." Elly whispered. "PLEASE LET ME OBSERVE YOU DO YOUR DOCTORING!" she exclaimed. "PLEASE LET ME LEARN FROM YOU!" she exclaimed. _

_Kaya blinked. "Well, that's rare I get such a plea, I am not that accomplished a doctor you know, but if you are interested, as long as your parents says it's okay."_

_"I.." Elly swallowed. "I don't have parents." She told. "I'm alone."_

_"Compleately?" Kaya asked mildly shocked. _

_"Hai." Elly blushed deeply, looking down on the floor. _

_"Well then." Kaya smiled. "I'm going to stay here for four days more, and I am lacking an assistant, will you be my doctors assistant for the remainder of my stay here?" she asked. _

_At that Elly wide-eyed looked up. "Really?" she asked. _

_"Of Cause." Kaya smiled. _

_Four days went by, only to quick, and Kaya was packing up, silently Elly stood in the door. _

_Smiling Kaya turned around. "Elly, what a good job you did for me these last few days. Alligato." She smiled. _

_"oh, I didn't do much, I just.. ran after bandages all the time." Elly muttered ashamed. _

_"don't think lightly of all the work you did, it was invaluable." Kaya told, then reached down in her pocket, and found a gold coin, to reach it to Elly. "Here." She told. _

_"Ei?" Elly blinked. _

_"Payment, you really worked hard. You deserve it." Kaya smiled. _

_"A.. Alligato." Elly whispered embarrassed as she took the coin. That coin was enough to feed Elly for two months at least. It was far to much for her small service! _

_"You know." Kaya sighed turning back to her suitcase. "These four days made me realise some-thing." She mumbled. _

_"Huh?" Elly blinked looking up. _

_"I really do lack an assistant." Kaya informed, closing her suit-case. "But it can't just be any-one, I need some-one dependable and hardworking." _

_"hai." Elly whispered, a little confused over this turn of the conversation. What did that have to do with Elly? _

_"You have any idea where I could find such a person?" Kaya asked turning to Elly. "I think my wages are decent as well." She commented. _

_"Hai." Elly whispered. "I erh.. medical schools are probably a good place to look, people whom are studying medicin and stuff, they would probably love the pracise." She mumbled. _

_"They probably would." Kaya smiled, sitting down on her knees, so her face was in front of Ellys. "I was though, more thinking of a full-time position." She told. "That person would have to come with me to my island, and move in on my mansion though." She told. "And then go with me out in practise. Then she would have to study my books, to become more qualified herself.." she told, glancing at Elly. _

_Elly blinked. "That sure would be one lucky person." She swallowed. _

_"so you are not interested then?" Kaya asked. _

_"What, me!?" Elly gaped. _

_"Of cause." Kaya smiled. "You are the best assistant I ever had!"_

_"But, you don't know any-thing about me, where I came from, or any-thing." Elly gaped. _

_"Then consider this a new chance." Kaya smiled ruffling up Ellys hair. "Forget about the past, try and make a better future instead." She asked. "Will you take that chance?" she asked. _

_"Miss Kaya I.." Elly swallowed. "I would love to." She told. _

_"Good." Kaya smiled as she stood up, and took her suitcase. "Then lets go! Oh and by the way." She stopped up. _

_"Hai?" Elly blinked. _

_"Please don't let my daughter scare you, she's around your age, and well.. she has a difficult time making friends." Kaya sighed. "But she's a sweet girl, I'll hope you'll be able to make good friends with Yanopp, you both deserve to make good friends." She told. _

_And that made Elly blink again, this time, a little intimidated. "Hai." She whispered, a little shyly. _

_The meeting with Yanopp had been.. as spontaneous and quick as Yanopp often were, it had taken less then a minute, for Yanopp to decide, they were Nakamas. _

_And much could be said about Yanopp, but she stuck to her word. She had stood up in front of the boys, for Elly, protected Elly. They had fun together!  
_

_"COME ON ELLY HIGHER!" Yanopp laughed as she pushed the swing, Elly was on. _

_"YANOPP STOP!" Elly screamed. "It's to high! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!" she cried. _

_"Ei?" _

_And suddenly the swing stopped as Yanopp had stopped it with her hands. "Elly, i'm sorry!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Don't cry please, it was just meant to be fun!" _

_"I.. it's okay." Elly sniffed. _

_"Honestly, some-times I wonder if you even have it in you to be mad." Yanopp pointed out. "You are like the only one ever whom never gets annoyed or mad at me." she told. _

_"Oh." Elly blinked. _

_"It's all-right, it's just because I am a trouble-maker." Yanopp grinned. "Come on Elly! Lets go grab some straw-berries before you have to go back to your studies!" Yanopp exclaimed, and they both ran for the straw-berry patch, where they could lay on their backs looking up in the air. _

_Even though they couldn't be more different, they were best friends, Yanopp was wonderfull, always there, always interested in what Elly did, always smiling, always bringing things, always wanting to show what she had made. Never even asking Elly about her past. _

_It was just the two of them, always sticking up for each other, when no one else would. _

_Elly would love to pretend, that.. Kaya was her mother and Yanopp her big sister, it was the best pretend in the entire world, it was so warm and nice. _

_One night, Elly was turning in her bed, having a nightmore, she saw the darkness inside of her, consuming every-thing ones again. _

_"No." Elly hissed as she tossed and turned. "NO PLEASE NO!" _

_"ELLY!" Two strong hands had grabbed Ellys shoulders, and Ellys eyes opened wide, to be faced with the longnosed, exotic looking girl over her. "Elly wake up, you're dreaming!" Yanopp exclaimed. _

_And then, Elly had bust into tears, falling into Yanopp's chest. "I'm.. I'm sorry." Elly sniffed. _

_"hey, it's all-right." Yanopp smiled, brushing a hand through Ellys hair. "It's all-right." She told, holding Elly tight. "It was just a nightmare." She told. _

_Elly didn't answer, just kept on sitting there in Ellys embrace. _

_"Hey." Yanopp whispered. "You do know, that no matter what it is, you are not alone. Right?" Yanopp asked. _

_Elly swallowed. _

_"If you need to talk, I'll listen." Yanopp told seriously. "But if you don't want to talk, that's fine to, I don't care." She told. "And if you are actually afraid of monsters, don't forget, I am a brave warrior and I am right next door. I am not going to let them take you!" she stated. "Cause we are Nakamas, and Nakamas always protect each other." _

_"Hai." Elly whispered silently…_

_"Didn't I all-ready tell you?" Yanopp asked. "How I defeated a three headed dragon!?" she asked. "The two males heads were in love with the female head, so with a little wit, I made them fight each other instead of me, and I sneeked right by to get to the treasure." she grinned. _

_Elly smiled amused. "Really?" she asked, even though she knew Yanopp's stories weren't true.. that didn't make them unfunny though, they were always a lot of fun. _

_"Dragons are really dumb actually." Yanopp pouted. "The more heads they got, the dumber they are, tricking them is easy."_

_"I will try to remember that." Elly whispered.  
_

_"I'll show a dragon one day." Yanopp sighed. "just wait and see, we'll sail the ocean you and I. I'll invent a space-ship, to carry a whole crew to the moon, where we can collect the finest cheese to sell on, and i'll plug you a star for a necklace." _

_"You don't have to." Elly whispered. _

_"Well duh, you are the princess Elly." Yanopp rolled her eyes. "I'm the hero and you're the princess. And what does heroes do? they protect the princess's, so the princess's can glitter and shine."_

_"I'd rather be the healer." Elly whispered. _

_"Then you are the princess healer." Yanopp grinned. _

_"I'll like that." Elly smiled.  
_

And for a time, Elly had even completely forgotten, forgotten her past, forgotten the burden of her powers.

Kaya and Yanopp, they made Elly feel like she had a home, and a family! They made her feel like she weren't alone.

And now this.. why did this have to happen.

Elly was brough unboard that Marine ship, in the dark of the night, and looked at the island.

Would Yanopp ever forgive her? Would Kaya? That Elly had kept such a secret from them, that she had such a power inside of her?

It was nice for the while it had lasted, but Elly had been cursed, with one of the most powerful devil fruit powers on earth, it was her faith to run. She had known that ever since the day she had nearly destroyed her own island.

_"You'll protect me, and I'll protect you! If you ever need any-one to fight for you, just call! What-ever it is! That's what Nakamas do!"_

That had been Yanopps words, words she looked to repeat over and over, in different ways, but carrying the same meaning.

Those words had warmed Elly, she had entered a make believe, where she made believe that the words were true, cause it had felt so good.

And Elly whisked away a tear, as the marine ship pulled anchor.

Just as a yell sounded from over the hill.

"OI! ELLY! OI!"

Elly blinked. "Ya-Yanopp?" she questioned.

And then the girl came running, with two boys in her heels, as she yelled. "EELLYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"


	7. The Snipers daughter, Part 7

"So Yanopp, would you please tell me, and be honest this time around." Damon breathed as the three ran. "How strong are you really?" he asked.

"Erhm…" Yanopp swallowed. "I've been in fights before." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Orion asked.

"Against other kids." Yanopp then admitted in a deep blush. "I'm erh.. I've practised sniping a lot. I'm a pretty decent shooter."

"So no real close combat skills?" Damon asked.

"Erh.. No." Yanopp blushed deeply.

"That's okay." Damon whispered. "Just, stay put for now."

"WHAT!?" Yanopp exclaimed as she stopped up. "You to!? But I thought." She blinked.

"Yanopp, you said you were a sniper." Orion pointed out. "You realise what snipers do?" he asked.

"Well erh.." Yanopp swallowed.

"They hide and shoot from afar." Damon told. "Avoid close combat, listen, right now you would be in the way if you walked in with us." He told. "But we might be in use of your skill later."

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked at Damon and Orion. "Fight with your smarts." She whispered.

"Huh?" Orion blinked.

"That's.. what my dad always tried to tell me." Yanopp swallowed. "I guess I just, well." She blushed. "Having no one to fight with, I didn't really get what that means."

"It sounds like your dad is quite clever." Damon nodded, and they both turned towards the shore, where the marine ship was, with several marines looking towards them.

"LETS GO!" Orion shouted, then jumped up in the air, high high up, and then landed on the ground in front of the marine ship, slamming a fist into the ground, making the entire ground shake, so Yanopp almost fell down.

"Holy shit!" Yanopp exclaimed as dust seemed to settle and the ground stopped shaking. "I.. I didn't realise he was that strong." She blinked.

"Heh." Damon smirked as he pushed up his glasses. "Don't underestimate us, Orion there, is stronger than most Marine captains, why else would I even say yes to follow him?" he asked, as he spread out his arms. "And I learned this secret technice from my own father, it belongs to the Shinjin family one, the silver threats." He told, as Yanopp realised, that small silver threats seemed to be attached to all of Damons fingers.

And Damon lashed out, to suddenly making several marines trip, as if invisible threats had grabbed their legs and pushed them down.

"Wow." Yanopp wide-eyed looked at them. "How do you do that!?" she asked, as two other marines were slammed together by the head.

"Well, observations Haki is required of cause, and a good one at that, extreme precision. Such a clumsy person as you or Orion would never have a change. It requires delicacy." Damon smirked. Then jumped down, to skilfully dodge, dance around, and use the small threats to tie up men, making them trip, and go to the next.

It looked like an incredible dance, not tripping in his own threats, not letting them get in the way.

And Orion, was just a mountain! In complete opposite he was just incredible strong, as he punched himself through marines, then he pulled out a sword, a tiny little silver sword, but that didn't stop it from slash through the animes.

Wide-eyed and stunned Yanopp was looking wide-eyed at the two fighting, taking down marines as were the marines nothing but vax statues that happened to be in the way.

Yanopp looked at the two, then suddenly, a smirk graced her lips, then she chuckled, then she laughed.

"Yanopp?" Orion questioned turning around. "Why are you laughing."

"Damon!" Yanopp laughed. "It looks like he is using sewing threats! His nickname should be seamstress of death!" she laughed loudly. "That or the ballerina of doom!"

"WHAT!?" Damon exclaimed, and both Yanopp and Orion laughed loudly grabbing their stomachs.

"Say what you will, but I fight better than you!" Damon exclaimed, shaking his fist up in the direction where Yanopp sat on a hill.

"I'm sorry Seamstress ballet dancer, I can't hear you!" Yanopp laughed, making Orion chuckle as well.

"IT'S AN OLD SECRET ART-FORM OF MY FAMILY!" Damon shouted. "I've had to train every day since I could first walk, to master it!"

"What-ever you say!" Yanopp laughed, rolling around on her back holding her stomach.

* * *

From the ship, Elly was wide-eyed looking at the battle, as tears ran down her eyes.

Who were those two boys? Why were they there?

Had Yanopp managed to get them.

Elly simply stood there, in her with nigh gown, wearing sea-stone handcuffs on her hands. Beside her stood Lui-tang as he sneered. "Damn kids." He muttered. "They need to learn a lesson."

"But." Elly turned to him. "You promised, you can't hurt them. I wont go with you if you hurt them."

"The rules have been changed sweet-heart." Lui-tang stated. "They are the ones attacking, beside, I thought I would need extra insurance."

* * *

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked as she looked at the ship. "ORION!" Yanopp shouted down on the grass.

"What?" Orion asked looking up, brushing some of his silver hair out of his eyes.

"Lui-tang, the leader, he's gone from the ship!" Yanopp exclaimed. "And he's the strongest one! Be URGH!"

Suddenly a blade was pressed against Yanopp's throat, and behind her stood a man, though he didn't entirely look like a man, he was covered in black fur, had cat like features, green shiny eyes, and sharpt teethes.

"You-You." Yanopp gasped. "You're a zoan-type." She squeaked, only to have the blade press closer to her throat.

"A panther." Lui-tang grinned, showcasing his sharp teethes. "HOLD DOWN THERE!" he shouted. "Or a slit the pirate off-springs throat!"

At ones, Damon and Orion held in, looking challenging at Lui-tang whom pressed the sword against Yanopps throat. "That's what I like to see." Lui-tang almost purred.

"Shit!" Yanopp hissed as she squinted her eyes close. She couldn't believe this! Were she going to be the one reason that they lost!

Could she really be that weak, after all of those years stating she would become a pirate, she was in reality this bloody useless!?

A draw-back instead of an asset as she dreamed to be.. how was that fair? Now when some-one needed her! She was worse then useless!

No! She refused to be! She wouldn't be the reason that Elly got taken, and with that in mind, Yanopp raised her foot and stamped down on Lui-tangs foot.

"AUW!" Lui-tang shouted as he jumped up.

Giving Yanopp just enough time to throw herself down on the ground and roll down, then run, as she chanted in her head.

_'fight-with-smarts-not-with-strength- fight-with-smarts-not-with-strength- fight-with-smarts-not-with-strength!' _

As she ran as fast as she could, away from the battle, then dug through her satchel, desperate for just one treasure that would work.

And then in a flash, Lui-tang was back in front of her. "Oh not so quick." Lui-tang grinned as he stood in front of her.

It had been easy for him, a simple job. "You're coming with me missy." He stated.

Then Yanopp felt it, as she grabbed a gold little stone like object… The sea-stone dagger!

It was a stone blade, so it could hardly cut any-thing, especially not a half panther covered in fur like Lui-tang, but..

With a big shout, Yanopp raised her dagger, and aimed straight for an exposed vulnerable place.. Lui-tangs eye.

But in a swift motion, Lui-tang took the dagger aside with his hand. "You really think that will work little off-spring?" he asked in a sneer. Then blinked. "What's this.." he asked. "I feel.. weak.."

"HIYA!" and Yanopp threw a handful of sand into Lui-tangs eyes, making him haul in frustration, to jump backwards, reached up her dagger again, and this time, really did stap his eyes, so blood spilled out, then she reached for her slingshot and a projectile, firing it straight into Lui-tangs open wound, making him scream and hole in pain as he rolled around on his back, falling to the ground.

Giving Yanopp enough time to turn around and slide down the rock, down to the shore, where she barely regained footing before she managed to stand along-side Orion and Damon raising her slingshot.

"Hey that was pretty neat!" Orion laughed. "What did you fire at the panther-thing in the end?" he asked.

"Chilli-powder." Yanopp gasped deeply as she stood there with shaking arms having raised her slingshot. "Hurts like hell to get it in your throat and eyes.. I don't dare to think how it feels in a open wound."

"Not very impressive or conventional." Damon muttered rubbing his chin. "But effective." He finally admitted.

"Hey if it works." Yanopp gasped, still out of air. Then pressed hers back against the two boys, so all three of them stood back, to back, to back. "So what now?" Yanopp asked in a whisper, holding up her slingshot towards the remaining marines.

"Lui-tang seems to be the only real problem here." Damon commented, pushing up his glasses.

"I'll take care of him." Orion grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Sounds like fun to fight him."

Damon nodded. "I'll keep the beach clear, Yanopp, can you swim?" he asked.

"What are you kidding me?" Yanopp asked as she smirked. "I'm the best swimmer on the island."

"then go get your sister." Damon commented, as he crossed his arms, and the many sewing threats appeared on his fingers. "Go." He commanded.

And on the same time, Orion and Yanopp sat out, in each their direction. Orion towards Lui-tang, and Yanopp… Towards the water.

"ELLY I'M COMING!" she shouted. "JUST HOLD ON!" but just then, Yanopp realised that some-thing had tugged itself around her, like a string. Yanopp blinked as she looked down, to see some-thing having folded itself around her clothes. "What the hell?" she asked. To in the next second, being flung up in the air and over the water, towards the ship. "ARGGHHHHH!" Yanopp screamed as she flew through the air.. or.. maybe fell was the more correct word.

As right in Yanopps direction, stood a blond girl with light brown eyes, looking wide-eyed at her, her mouth opened wide, before Yanopp crashed directly into the blond, sending them both down on the deck.

"Oh, hey Elly." Yanopp swallowed as she sat up rubbing her head. "Fancy seeing you here."

Elly gasped as she sat up as well, looking wide-eyed at Yanopp. "Who's your friends!?" she asked.

"Remember those pirate boys I told you about last evening?" Yanopp asked.

Elly nodded wide-eyed. "Yeah.." she hesitated.

"That was them, here." Yanopp threw a little item at Elly. "Free yourself, we got company."

Blinking Elly looked down in her hands, and discovered a ring of keys. "How?" she asked.

"Lui-tangs belt, he dropped them." Yanopp told as she loaded her sling-shot and aimed at the marines on the boat, standing with her back to Elly. "come on hurry! We got to get out of here!"

"How?" Elly asked as she stood behind Yanopp. "there are to many, I can't even swim! I'll sink like a stone!"

"I'll carry you on my back! Just hurry!" Yanopp stated, still aiming her slingshot.

Then a clunk sounded, and Ellys seastone handcuff fell to the deck. "Yanopp.." Elly swallowed. "I.. you.. you've always stood up for me, protected me. You took me in, even though you knew nothing about me."

"Elly, what the hell is this all about, we don't have time for this." Yanopp stated. "You're my nakama, my sister, what other reason do I need?" she asked.

"Exactly." Elly whispered.

And Yanopp blinked. "Huh?" before she turned around, and Elly had closed her eyes.

Then Elly opened her eyes again, and they were black.. iris, pupil, the usual white.. it was all black. Then she opened her arms, and let out, fangs made out of dark matter. The swipe the marines of the ship deck, and then extent to the beach, to towards the rest of the marines.

"Holy.." Yanopp blinked as she wide-eyed witnessed it all, the dark matter, swooping the beach, and taking over the marines. Orion objected loudly as Lui-tang was tripped away from him. "Wow Elly, you're doing it!" she exclaimed. "LOOK AT THAT! YOU'RE AWESOME!" she shouted.

As the dark fangs grew and grew, soon covered the entire beach, and soon, it was difficult to see what was even going on.

"Erhh… Elly?" Yanopp blinked. "I think it's enough now, Elly.. ELLY!" she shouted, and turned to the blond girl, whom was now compleately covered in dark matter herself.

It sipped out of her mouth, her fingertips, her eyes, her hair.

"Oh.. SHIT!" Yanopp shouted, just as dark matter rammed into her, and send Yanopp down on her back. "ELLY STOP IT!" she shouted as she laid on her knees, holding her hands over her ears. "YOU DID GOOD! WE JUST NEED TO GO NOW! ELLYYYYYY!" she shouted.

But it didn't help, the dark just kept coming. "Oh my god." Yanopp realised. "IT'S GOING TO COVER THE ENTIRE ISLAND! ELLY!" she shouted, and felt another wave over her, crushing her. "Shit." She mumbled, as she dug for her sea-stone dagger again, and raised it up, to cut through the dark matter, and it worked! The sea-stone cut through the devil fruit power, but it was of little use, because the moment the dark had been cut, it merely collected again and continued.

"What do I do!?" Yanopp asked in a cry as she sat on her knees. "I'm not strong enough to fight myself through this I.." then she felt some-thing else in her pocket.. and she picked it up. THE IMPACT DIAL!

Fighting herself up on her legs ones more, Yanopp held the impact dial.. and then hit the button, then let the dial absorb the dark matter, as she tried to cut herself through with the dagger in her other hand.

"ELLY!" Yanopp shouted as she cut herserlf through, and there, was a fling of a white dress! Ellys night gown. Yanopp threw herself after the girl, and threw both of them over the railing, and into the ocean. Where they hit the icy cold waves with a splash.

The moment they crashed, Yanopp felt Elly go limp in her arms, and she took the paler, blond girl in her arms, as she kicked with her legs, to carry both of them, back up to the surface.


	8. The Snipers daughter, Part 8

Yanopp gasped deeply for air, as she laid on her back on the shore, the blond Elly laying unconscious beside her. "Oh my god." Yanopp gasped, it felt like there were needles inside of her lungs.

"Urgh.." Elly groaned, as she slowly woke up beside Yanopp, also she was drenched to the bone.

"Hey Elly, are you okay?" Yanopp asked.

Elly groaned, then nodded her head.

"That's sure is some power you have there." Yanopp blinked.

"You're.. you're not mad?" Elly asked as she swallowed. "I mean I.."

"You know, I'm to exhausted to feel any-thing right now." Yanopp gasped for hair, as she still laid on her back, looking up in the air. "Feels like my heart is all the way up my throat."

"I know what you mean." Elly returned.

Then, a chuckle escaped Yanopps lips, and she started to laugh.

Concerned Elly looked at her. "Erh.. are you all-right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just.." Yanopp laughed. "I.. I can't believe I just did that! HAHAHA!" she laughed maniacly, in a pretty disturbing way if you came right down to it. "I stabbed a marine officer in the eye, who does that!?" she exclaimed.

Wide-eyed Elly looked at her. "oh my."

"I.. I.." Yanopp laughed, and then tears fell down her eyes. "I was so scared!" she exclaimed. "I thought I was going to die!" she told as she buried her face in her hands. "Is that what pirate life is really like?" she asked. "But god Elly, god!" then she embraced the blond beside her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she told holding Elly tight, as tears fell down her face.

Elly blinked, then smiled as she returned the embrace. "Thank you for saving me." She whispered. "I thought you were very brave, I've never seen any-one being so brave before."

Yanopp didn't answer, as she held Elly close in her embrace.

"I couldn't believe how you stood up to those people, I would never have dared." Elly whispered holding Yanopp. "I wish I could be as brave as you."

And Yanopp sniffed as she smiled. "Don't tell any-one, it's a secret." She whispered. "But I am not that brave, I'm just glad you are all-right."

That's when a pair of running foot-steps came, as two boys came in their directions.

"OHOI YANOPP!" Orion yelled as he waved his arm, with Damon right in his heels, and they both stopped over the two girls. "Ooh, that's Elly your sister?" he asked.

"Ei?" Elly asked confused.

"Yanopp did call you her only sister." Damon told, pushing up her glasses. "Don't tell me that was a lie as well, to get us to help."

Wide-eyed Elly look at them. "Erhm.." she swallowed.

"It's not a lie." Yanopp stated. "Say hallo to Elly, she may be my adopted sister, but that still makes her my sister."

"oh." Elly blinked, then blushed slightly. "Hai, hallo." She waved at them. "Thank you for saving me!" she then stated as she bowed her head at both of them.

"Ah, it was nothing." Orion grinned waving at her.

"Beside." Damon smirked, as he looked down, making the light reflect in his glasses. "Yanopp owe us a ship now."

"I told you I would do what I could." Yanopp muttered as she stood up, and twisted her hair so water spilled out on the ground, then halted. "Erh.. Thank you." She whispered. "I.. I couldn't have saved Elly without your help, I am useless after-all in the real world."

"Hey don't be stupid Yanopp." Orion snorted. "If you hadn't been there and it was just the two of us, Elly wouldn't have been saved either, we were out of our depths to. You did pretty good." He stated.

"heh." Yanopp smirked, as Elly stood up beside her.

"Yanopp, may I ask you though, is your father a pirate?" Damon asked.

Elly blinked. "Why would you ask that?" she asked.

"The marines kept calling you pirate off-spring, but your mother is a noble." Damon told. "How is that?"

"oh, erhm.." Yanopp blushed.

"YANOPP! ELLY!"

Yanopp turned her head, and her eyes widened. "Mom!?"

The next moment, a woman wearing jacket and a long dress, came running towards the two girls, and then embraced both of them tightly as she cried. "What happened here!?" Kaya asked as she cried. "Are you okay!?" she asked holding both of them in her hands, looking at them both, then kissed first Yanopp, and then Elly, on their foreheads, before she embraced them again. "And who are you two?" Kaya asked looking up at the two young men.

Also Merry had come with the group, and several servants had come, and looked wide-eyed at the scene.

All the marines laying unconscious all around the shore, two soaked girls, and the two strange boys standing in front of them, both of them barely adult.

"mom." Yanopp swallowed as she pushed herself out of Kayas embrace. "Please don't be mad, I erh.. this is Orion and Damon." She presented the two. "They are really strong, they helped me rescue Elly." She told.

"That dark that came." Kaya swallowed. "It knocked so many out, it seemed to come from here."

Elly closed her eyes as she looked down. "Miss Kaya.. I erh.."

"it as one of the marines." Yanopp caught in. "We managed to push him into the ocean though, he is out cold."

Stunned Kaya looked at them. Then nodded slowly. "I see." She whispered. Then turned to Damon and Orion. "You protected my two girls, thank you." She whispered.

"No worries." Orion grinned. "Will you give us a ship?" he asked.

Kaya blinked stunned.

"They are pirates, mom." Yanopp whispered. "They don't have a ship yet though.. but they helped me, I would have died without them. I kind of promised them a ship."

Astounded Kaya looked at the two, then her eyes fell on Orion and she gasped. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Orion blinked. "What?" he asked, frowning at Kaya.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Kaya swallowed. "It's just.. you remind me so much of a young pirate Captain, who came to this island a very long time ago." She told, covering her mouth with her hand, as a tear escaped Kayas eye. "He also asked for a ship, you remember Merry?" she asked Merry.

Stunned Merry nodded. "Hai, I remember." He told.

"Mom?" Yanopp asked confused over Kayas surprised. "Are you okay."

"I'm fine sweet-heart." Kaya told as she shook her head, then stood up, and started to walk. "Come on Yanopp, Elly. Lets go home." She asked, then she turned her head to Damon and Orion. "You can come to and sleep in the guest room if you want, we'll talk in the morning." She invited.

"AWESOME!" Orion grinned as he jumped up. "Can we have food to!?" he asked.

"Sure." Kaya nodded, then turned around, before another tear escaped her eyes.

"Mom?" Yanopp blinked. "Are you crying?"

"No." Kaya sniffed, whisking away a tear.

"Why are you crying mom?" Yanopp asked confused.

"I'm sorry sweet-heart." Kaya swallowed. "It is just, well.. this entire thing, it does remind me an awful lot like that young pirate Captain, that came with his own first-mate, a bruty swordsman, and a young navigator, while I was still a kid. And well, I gave him his ship." She told. "And then.. There was some-thing else, even more precious that went with that young Captain as well." She whispered.

"What?" Yanopp asked wide-eyed.

Kaya though, didn't answer. Just held a hand to her face and walked slowly back towards the mansion, gesturing for the rest to follow.

"Stop."

The entire party sounded, by the sound of a hoarse voice on the ground, Yanopp looked down as she swallowed. "Lui-tang."

Cause there on the ground, did he lay, beaten, and hurt, holding a hand towards the eye that was now destroyed for good. "You realise what you have done tonight little pirate off-spring?" he asked. "Assaulted a marine officer, attacked us openly."

Yanopp swallowed as she stepped backwards, and felt her mothers hand on her shoulder.

"And you." Lui-tang sneered as he turned to Elly. "I'm not done with you, you took out all of my men, but you are a danger to this world, I will stop you." He hissed. "Miss Kaya, if you decide to protect these criminials, you can do it, but I'll take every-thing away from you if you do."

"You are asking me to abandon my children." Kaya hissed. "What do you think the answer is."

"It'll take me less than three days to be back." Lui-tang warned. "Decide wisely what you do before then."

"Go to hell!" Yanopp responded. "I would do it all over again, I got no regrets." She told.

"Come." Kaya hustered Yanopp and Elly with her in front of them. "Don't listen to him, we'll figure this out.. we'll.."

* * *

The moment Yanopp hit her bed ones again, she slept like a brick, so exhausted from all that had happened.

She first woke late into midday, at twelve.. and a heavy burden hang over the house.

It was so quiet and pressed, every-thing felt so different.. Elly was no-where to be found, having hidden away.

Orion and Damon was enjoying the service in the mansion, Orion proving to have quite the appetite for such a young thin boy.

While Orion was to the more refined, enjoying his tea.

"So how long are you guy planning to stay?" Yanopp casually asked.

Damon sighed. "Marines could return in big numbers very quick, so as soon as it becomes dark had been our plan." He told. "Sneak away in the night, hoping no one will spot us."

"Oh." Yanopp sighed. "Well that's quick."

"You know, a pirates life!" Orion grinned, stuffing his face with cookies. "We must be quick to get to the next adventure! This one was great, so the next will be even better!" he stated.

In her stomach Yanopp felt a tight knot, man was she jalous! She wanted to go to, and have another adventure.

Yes her adventure had been very scary but.. also.. kind of.. endearing. Thinking back at it, made Yanopp shiver, but not just fright, also a little pride. "Good luck." Was finally the words she ended on. "I'm sure you'll have some great adventures you two." She told.

"Huh?" Orion blinked confused as he looked up, but Yanopp had all-ready gone, towards the stairs, up to Ellys room.

"Hey, Elly." Yanopp whispered as she knocked on the door with her knuckles. "Elly are you awake?" she asked. "Elly?" she asked and then at last opened the door.

In a jolt, Elly stood up straight as if she had been caught in mid action. On the floor stood a big bag, filled with Ellys books, doctor instruments, clothes and other things.

"Elly?" Yanopp blinked. "What's this? Are you packing?" she asked.

Wide-eyed Elly looked at Yanopp but didn't answer.

"Are.. are you planning to leave?" Yanopp asked.

And Elly threw down her look. "Please don't tell Kaya." She whispered. "She'll stop me."

"Elly, why are you leaving?" Yanopp asked confused. "Aren't you happy here?" she asked. "You always seemed to fitt in here way better than I ever did!" she exclaimed.

"I would like nothing more than to things to be like they have been these last few years, I've never been so happy before." Elly swallowed. "But I can't stay, it's to dangerous." She whispered. "Some-how people found out, there'll be coming more. I'm putting every-one here in danger by just being here."

"Elly, we will do all that we can to protect you." Yanopp told as she sat down on the bed looking seriously at Elly. "You are family to all of us."

Then Elly sighed deeply, as she held her book in her arms, before she turned to Yanopp. "I can't loose control of my powers like that again." She told.

"You just need to practise, you can learn how to control them." Yanopp told.

"Yes, I need to learn how to control them." Elly told as she nodded. "But I can't do that here, don't you see, I have to go. And it has to be now."

Yanopp opened her mouth, but no arguments came out, then she looked at Elly, before she sighed and shook her head. "All-right." She stated. "You're right, but, I'll go with you!" she stated.

Elly gaped. "What!?" she asked.

"Hey, we both became lawless together." Yanopp stated pointing at herself. "Beside, don't think you can get all the fun for yourself! I said I wanted to become a pirate, and now is the time." She stated. "I am _not _going to let you go out alone!" she stated. "You're my sister, and I am not leaving. So pack your thinks, we'll both sneak out after sun-down." She stated.

Stunned Elly looked at Yanopp. Then smiled amused. "There's no stopping you ones you have decided on some-thing, is there?" she asked.

"Nope." Yanopp stated as she crossed her arms. "I mean you could try and stop me, but I wouldn't recommend it."

And Elly smiled amused at Yanopp. "Then I wont even try." She stated.


	9. The Snipers daughter, END

It was so weird, having taken this decision.

Yanopp had taken it, and when she decided on some-thing, she had never backed down.. tonight, she was going to leave. The pursue her dream, of becoming a real pirate.

Elly needed her, and if that wasn't good enough a reason to leave, nothing ever would.

But it still felt weird, it felt like Yanopp's throat tightened together, like she had difficulty breathing, as she passed up and down the well known halls and gardens of her childhood home.

She had all-ready packed all that she needed in secret, all what she waited for now, was for the house-hold to sleep so her and Elly could sneak out.

"Miss Yanopp?"

Yanopp turned around, it was Merry whom approached her.

"Urhm, excuse me. But, are you okay?" Merry asked sounding genuinely concerned. "You have seemed very distracted today, miss Yanopp I assure you, there is nothing to be afraid of, that marine was full of empty threats, both your mother and father have connections that for exceed his, you'll all be fine."

Yanopp swallowed as she looked at the gentle lamb-man, the man that had taugh so much, and the knot her throat seemed to double in seize. "Merry." She whispered, and then she leaped forward to give the older man a hug.

"Miss Yanopp!?" Merry blinked in deep surprised. "Are, are you okay?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Yanopp sniffed as she cried. "I just want you to know, I'm sorry I've always been such a big bother to you, and thank you for being so patient with me and never give up on me! I really appreciate all the things you've done for me."

"Miss Yanopp." Merry swallowed surprised. "I.. no, you were never a bother to me." He told. "In fact, I'm.. well I am very proud of you." He told. "You have grown into a strong women, not standing at any-thing, you should be proud of that to." He told, lifting her cheek. "now dry those cheeks." He asked. "What you did last night, it was pretty stupid." He told. "But also very brave, I know I am not your father, and not as cool as he is, but I am proud of you." He told.

Yanopp sniffed as she dried her eye. "Thanks." She whispered. "It does mean a lot."

Then Merry offered her a smile, and Yanopp send a smile back, and that was pretty much it.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Yanopp had walked past her mothers room, standing out-side, Yanopp took a deep breath, then slightly knocked on the door. "Urhm.. Mom?" she asked. "Mom, can I come in?" she asked.

There was silence for a while, then Kayas voice sounded softly. "Please." She asked.

And Yanopp swallowed as she opened the door, and was faced with her mother, whom stood with her back to Yanopp, looking out of the window.

Yanopp blinked. "Mom?" she asked.

"Do you know your dad used to climb up that tree, right in front of this window, and tell me stories?" Kaya asked as she gestured at the tree in front of her.

Yanopp blinked, as she slowly stepped forward. "I think.. you told me some-thing like that." She whispered a little embarrassed.

"Back when I was a girl, and he wasn't a man yet, he was just a boy." Kaya spoke, still not having turned around, but looked at the window. "He always said he was going to be a great pirate one day, that he would become a great warrior of the sea." She whispered. Finally turned around to face Yanopp. "Then one day, a couple of young up starters came to the island, Usopp left with them, and first came back five years later, came back as a brave warrior of the sea, with tons of true story so fantastic that a lot of people didn't even believe them. Most people on this island didn't" Kaya whispered.

Stunned Yanopp blinked as she looked at her Mother. "Yeah.." she swallowed.

"Gosh you look so much like him Yanopp." Kaya swallowed. "Do you realise that?" she asked.

"Well I.." Yanopp blushed awkwardly. "I'm also your daughter, you're my mom." She told.

And Kaya smiled as she wiped away a tear, then sat down on her bed and opened her arms towards Yanopp. "Come here." She asked.

Yanopp blinked, her mother hadn't hold her since Yanopp was eleven or even younger, but Yanopp complied and sat down to let Kaya hold her.

For a good while, there was silence, as Yanopp let Kaya hold her, embrace her, before finally, Yanopp wriggled herself out and sat up, before she rubbed her neck, awkwardly looking down on the bed they both sat on.

"Mom.." Yanopp hesitated. "I erh.." she swallowed.

Kaya looked at Yanopp. "You are planning to leave tonight, aren't you dearest?" she asked.

Yanopp's eyes widened. "No mom, that's not.." she stated at ones, waving her arms, but halted.. then she sighed deeply as she lowered her eyes. "Yes." She finally admitted. "Elly is not safe here any-more, more people will come after her, she needs to go, but I wont let her go alone, I'm going with her." She told as she looked up. "And I even want to, being a pirate is all that I ever wanted.. mom." She sighed as she grabbed Kayas hands, and buried her face down in them. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the kind of person fitting for this life, that I couldn't be settled at this island here. It's not you, I love you so much mom! I just, I just, Mom, I need to be my own person." Yanopp told, with tears running down her eyes. "I can't do this any-more, trying to be some-thing I don't even want. As long as I am here, I'll be the daughter of a noble woman, or the daughter of a pirate.. never Yanopp. I need to find out who Yanopp is. Please mom, I.."

"Shhh." Kaya whispered as she lifted her hand, and then caressed Yanopp's cheek in a gentle manner. "I love you to, you are your fathers daughter through and through, and he is the bravest man I have ever met. You got all of his bravery and then a little more, I'm so proud of you Yanopp." Kaya whispered. "And I am so glad.. That you never hated your father." She told.

"It wouldn't be safe for him to be here, I all-ready knew that." Yanopp responded.

"That wasn't the reason he left." Kaya finally admitted as she sat up. "Either of the times, have I ever told you about the first time he left the island, when he was seventeen?" she asked.

Slowly Yanopp shook her head. "Now that I think about it.. He never told me that either." She admitted.

"He was a much different person back then." Kaya told. "Some would even call him a coward, because he would be shaking to his bones when there was trouble, and run away from all the villagers."

"What?" Yanopp asked. "Dad? No way!" she stated.

"It's true." Kaya told. "He could be scared of his own shadow, but he wanted more, he wanted to become brave." She told. "I could tell by just looking at him, his potential was far bigger than this island, and he needed to go, to become the man he wanted to be, the man he could become. He would never reach his potential by staying here." She sighed. "Then he came back, years after, and he had changed, so very much. He had become that man, he wanted to be. I knew from just looking at him, he wouldn't stay for long, he had grown to big for this island, he could never settle here for long. But I didn't care, I loved him, so I would treasure every-day I could have with him, until he had to leave again, simply because a man like him.. Would suffocate when being stuck on a little island like this. He is to big, his spirit is to free, to be contained by an ordinary family life." Kaya told. "I knew when I married him, he couldn't give me what I wanted, but I didn't care, I knew it when I got pregnant with you. And then suddenly, the time just came, he had to leave or suffocate. He would have stayed though., out of duty and loyalty." Kaya admitted. "If I hadn't pushed him out the door, and kicked him on a boat." She sighed. "So if you ever feel like blaming any-one Yanopp, blame me, I picked I man I knew I couldn't have for long, whom didn't belong on such a small island any-more. But he gave me my most precious treasure." She told, and held a hand to Yanopp's cheek, looking fondly at her. "He gave me the most special, talented, brave, kind daughter in the entire world." She told. "And you even have his spirit, a spirit so much bigger than mine, so much bigger than this island.. You're Yanopp, dearest girl. I hope you'll be able to find that out for yourself out there, see how amazing Yanopp is."

"So you are telling me, you know why I have to go?" Yanopp asked wide-eyed.

Kaya nodded, then closed her eyes. "I've known for a while Usopp was never mind to keep, and neither are you darling. It does seem so quick and sudden though." She sighed. "I'm glad though, you wont be alone, you'll take good care of your sister right?" she asked looking up.

"Oh don't worry about Ely, I'll look after her, even when she doesn't want it!" Yanopp proclaimed, then blinked.. that was the first time some-one had down-right called Elly her sister, but it just felt so natural, then she smiled as she looked fondly at her mother. "Thank you for understanding." She then told as she bowed over and kissed Kaya on the forehead. "I love you mom, I promise, I'll be back before you even know it."

"I love you to Yanopp, with all my heart." Kaya told in a light smile. "Before you go, could you get some-thing for me?" she asked.

Yanopp nodded. "Of cause." She stated.

"Right over there, in the tin box." Kaya pointed. "There are several different keys, I need you to take the bundle of cobber keys."

Yanopp nodded as she wondering did as asked, found the box and found several bundles of keys in it, before she found the cobber ones as requested and held it up. "These ones?" she asked.

Kaya nodded. "Those are the ones, keep them, they are yours."

Yanopp blinked. "Erh thanks.. What are they.. For exactly?" she asked.

"You do know this mansion owns a couple of ships don't you?" Kaya asked. "For cargo on and off the island, that ones is for the ship with the seal figure-head, the daunting, you always liked that ship didn't you?" she asked.

Yanopp's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. "You.. you mean?" she asked.

Kaya nodded. "You need a ship, there you have it."

And Yanopp's eyes widened big, before she rushed to Kaya and gave her a crushing hug. "Thank-you mom! Thank-you-thank-you-Thank-you!"

Kaya blinked, then smiled as she laid her arms around Yanopp, returning the hug as she closed her eyes. "You're welcome darling." She whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. "I hope the ship will protect you."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." Yanopp told in a wide smile as she sat back. "I promise! I'll be okay!" she stated. "I'll protect Elly and she'll protect me, and we'll be okay together!"

"I know you will." Kaya cried as she held Yanopp. "I know you will."

* * *

Tears were still falling down Yanopps cheeks, as the house-hold had gone to sleep, and in the dark, she and Elly, carrying each their back-pack, walked down the stairs to the main entrance.

Where two young men, young upstart pirates were waiting for them to open up the door.

Yanopp sniffed as she wiped her face, going down in front of Orion, while Elly understanding padded her shoulder.

"So, you made your goodbye?" Orion asked the crying Yanopp.

Yanopp nodded."It's time for me to leave this place." She stated. "I got a sister to protect."

Elly blinked then looked up at Yanopp, whom smiled in response.

Then Yanopp looked at the other two, and reached forward a hand to Orion. "So I guess this is good-bye for us as well." She sighed.

Orion blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Well you know, you'll be headed your way and we'll be heading ours." Yanopp pointed out, still with her hand out since Orion hadn't taken it. "I'm sure we'll meet again some other day though, so until then." She smiled with her hand still out.

Orion blinked. "What on earth are you talking about Yanopp?" he asked, still not taking the out-stretched hand.

"Well you know, People know where Elly is now, so she better move, there's no way I'll let her go alone, so I'll go with her." Yanopp stated in a frown, getting a little impatient with the out-stretched hand "It's time for me to start actually following my dream, I'll go on a amazing adventure with my nakama Elly." She stated a little sternly. "And I'll become a great warrior of the sea!"

"Yeah I get that." Orion told. "But, you are coming with us aren't you?"

"Huh?" both Yanopp and Elly blinked.

"Those two are so dense." Damon sighed as he leaned back against the wall with crossed arms "I can see what we could use a doctor for, but do we need the loud-mouth?" he asked.

"OF CAUSE WE DO!" Orion laughed. "I need Yanopp as my nakama I decided! So there is no backing out, you are coming with me, I've decided!" he stated as he pointed directly at Yanopp.

Stunned Yanopp and Ely looked at each other with wide open eyes, then they laughed before they jumped up. "YOSH!"

"I'll be a great warrior of the sea!" Yanopp proclaimed.

"I'll get a family to protect!" Elly beamed.

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked as she looked at Elly.

"Well." Elly blushed as she pointed her fingers together. "That was always my dream." She told quietly. "To have a large family.. where every-one loves and protect each other."

"Man you are such a dumbass some-times." Yanopp laughed as she pulled Elly in under her arms. "You all-ready _are _my family." She told. "So that means my family is your family, there is enough of my mom and dad to share!" she stated. "Dumb little-sister of mine." She pouted.

And Elly blinked. "Are you intending to keep on calling me a sister?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Yanopp stated. "Cause that's what you are!"

Stunned Elly looked at Yanopp, then she smiled broadly. "Okay." She smiled. "Nechan."

And immediately as Elly adressed Yanopp with that title, Yanopp lightened up, and Elly as well smiled, it just.. felt so right!

"Lets get to the shore then." Orion proclaimed. "Maybe we can get a ship on the next island we arrive at."

Then Yanopp looked at Orion, and snickered. "As if." She asked. "I don't know about you, but I am going to leave this island in style!" she proclaimed pointing at herself.

Orion blinked. "How?" he asked.

"Maybe she owns a ship now." Damon commented sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Which means it's in fact our ship, since she owe us."

"Hey that's unfair!" Yanopp proclaimed. "We would need to ride the same ship, and well as a matter of fact I do own a ship!" Yanopp stated as she threw up her keys and grabbed them again. "Which is harboured on the opposite side of the island as your little cute boat, so I suggest we go there."

Wide-eyed and stunned Damon, Orion and Elly looked at Yanopp.

"Told you I could get a ship, I just needed to pull some strings." Yanopp stated as she reached tongue of them.

"That's awesome!" Orion yelled as he jumped up. "But wait." He blinked as he landed. "Maybe you'll own the ship, but I am still Captain." He proclaimed pointing at himself.

"Well okay, I'll let you be Captain on trial." Yanopp sighed as she shrugged. "But if you screw it up, I'm it!" she stated as she pointed at herself. "And the ship belongs to me, when it comes to how to maintain and take care of it, I'm in charge, you got that?" she asked.

"Deal!" Orion stated, now reaching forward a hand. "Welcome to the star-pirates!" he proclaimed. "Yanopp, Elly."

And both girls laid a hand on top of Orions, for Damon to come and lay his hand on top of theirs.

"Nakamas!" Orion grinned, and so did the others.

"Nakamas!" Both Yanopp and Elly stated.

* * *

"MISS KAYA! MISS KAYAAAA!" A lamb man shouted as he came running through the mansion, and then at last burst through the door to Kayas room. "Miss Kaya!" Merry shouted as Kaya wide-eyed stood there. "Miss Yanopp, Elly. THEIR GONE!" he exclaimed. "Both of them! As well as the pirates boys! What do we do!?" he asked. "Should I call the island guard!?" he asked.

Kaya blinked, then amused shook her head. "No, they are probably far away from the island by now." She told.

"What?" Merry asked. "Off the island!?" he asked.

"On the ship I gave them." Kaya confirmed in a little nod.

"YOU GAVE THEM A SHIP!?" Merry asked. "Miss Kaya! Are you saying Miss Yanopp and Elly went with the pirate boys, why didn't you stop them?" he asked.

Kaya sighed deeply. "What good would that do?" she asked. "Didn't you see Yanopp's face?" she asked. "her mind was made up, she was going to leave no matter what I said." She told, then shrugged. "It was simply.. time." She told. "Like back then.. didn't you notice? That pirate Captain, Orion. He looked just like.."

"That he looked and sounded like straw-hat Luffy is a complete coincidence." Merry stated. "It means nothing, there's no guarantee that those girls will be safe."

"There's still nothing I could have done." Kaya sadly told in a little head-shake. "Orion D Acturus, that was his name, he carries the will of D." she told Merry. "And it's in Yanopp's blood, to serve the will of D, to be a free pirate. We can try to fight it, or accept it, that's that her nature and her blood, that's who she is. She must be free or suffocate, and I just want her to be happy!"

"Miss Kaya.." Merry swallowed, then sighed deeply as he shook his head. "You're absolutely right." He finally admitted. "We all knew Yanopp would leave sooner or later, but that Elly would go with her." He blinked as he scratched his hair. "I honestly didn't see that coming." He told.

"Really?" Kaya asked turning to Merry. "They've been inseparable since the day they met." She pointed out.

"But they are so different." Merry pointed out.

Kaya smirked as she shrugged. "Some-times opposites meet." She pointed out. "But at least we know they will look out for each other." She told.

Merry sighed as he shook his head, then smiled as well. "Yes Miss Kaya." He finally told. "They've always been to good to each other, they'll see each other safely through."

* * *

And as the sun broke the horizon ones again the next morning, Yanopp's feet's were away from Syrup island and on a ship, that sailed away.

Syrup was almost out of sight now, but Yanopp didn't look back, she was sitting up in the mast looking forward with anticipation over her entire body.

Slowly another girl climbed up, the more timid Elly whom swallowed. "Wauw, it sure is high to get up here." She shivered lightly.

"Yeah, it's much taller than my platform, isn't it great?" Yanopp asked.

Clearly Elly didn't quite agree, but it helped as Yanopp reached down and helped the girl up in a sitting position. "Elly look! Isn't it amazing?" Yanopp asked as she gestured in front of her towards the vast ocean. "This is it, this is really it. For the first time in my life, it doesn't matter whom my parents happens to be. No more Miss Yanopp because I am my mothers daughter, no more talk about being no good because of my father.. Whom isn't no good by the way, he is awesome. From now on, I'll just be me." She smiled happily collecting her legs in her arms.

Elly looked at Yanopp. "I didn't know you felt that way." She confessed.

"Neither did I." Yanopp admitted. "But I feel so ready, so ready to be my own person now." She told. "This is only the beginning though, just.. Did you see how strong Orion and Damon were?" she asked.

And Elly nodded as she swallowed, clearly also a little intimidated.

"I'll have to do my best, and work as hard as I can, to even keep up and be of use." Yanopp stated looking forward. "That's what I am going to do, I am going to work so hard that you wouldn't believe it, and I am going to become strong. I'll make sure that I become my own person."

"I don't doubt that." Elly told honestly. "I'll work hard to." She told looking forward. "You have always been the one looking out for me, but now we need to support each other, I.. I.. I WILL ALSO BECOME BRAVE!" she shouted, then silenced. And blushed a little embarrassed.

Yanopp blinked as she looked at Elly, then she grinned. "You all-ready are." She assured, padding Elly on the back. "Trust me, I protect you and you protect me, because we are Nakamas." She stated. "And family."

At that Elly meet Yanopp's eyes, then smiled. As they sat up there with an arm over each others shoulder, looking towards the future.

* * *

"So Yanopp." Damon spoke up as they all ate dinner, consisten of thin soup Damon had made. "You never answered me, how can the marines be calling you a pirate off-spring when your mother is a noble?" he asked.

"Oh." Yanopp replied as she chewed on her bread. So her mouth was stuffed. "My dad's a pirate."

"Really?" Orion asked interested. "Is he famouse?"

"Kind of." Yanopp told through the bread in her mouth, then at last swallowed, and sucked on her fingers, in a way she was never allowed to do home by the mansion. "Maybe you heard of him, he's Captain of the long-nose pirates and a former straw-hat pirate, his name is Captain Usopp."

And suddenly, both Orion and Damon spat out their soup, as they looked wide-eyed at Yanopp.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled.

"It's true." Elly told quietly as she slowly ate her soup. "I've seen him a couple of times when he visited Miss Kaya and Yanopp."

"So you are telling me." Damon frowned, as he pushed up his glasses. "That you have been full of hot air, trying to convince us that you were a great warrior and pirate. And that your dad is a legendary pirate of the old era, sailed with the Pirate prince, Straw-hat Luffy, is a continoues allie to the new straw-hat pirates AND now sail his own ship, leading the collected pirate rebellion against the world government, is the one little detail you DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TELLING!?" he asked.

"Yeah." Yanopp responded. "Pretty much."

"Why?" Damon asked. "Explain to me."

"I didn't want you to see me just as my fathers daughter." Yanopp at last admitted in a sigh. "I wanted you to see me for me, I want to be my own person." She stated. "I mean, I am proud of him! And I am proud to be his daughter, but.. I don't want that to be all that I am.. you get it?" she asked.

Orion smirked, then shrugged ."Don't worry, I don't give a shit." he told.

Yanopp smiled amused. "You don't really give a shit about where any-one comes from do you?" she asked.

"I can make up my own mind about the people I meet, I don't need other peoples input." Orion stated in a snort as he rolled his eyes.

"You sure are as arrogant and selfish as they come." Yanopp pointed out slightly amused, also in a slight roll of her eyes. "Captain." She added.

Orion shrugged. "What's the point of being a pirate, if it's not to make your own way?" he asked.

Yanopp blinked stunned, then smiled. "Good point." She grinned. "I'll make my own way, here with you." She laughed. "right Elly?" she asked the young doctor beside her.

"Hai." Elly as well smiled. "Nechan."

* * *

_AN; End of act 1  
_


	10. Interlude, The new weapon

Yanopp, was in utter most concentration, as she sat on the deck, with crossed legs, her tongue sticking out of her mouth, turning a screw-driver in her hand.

Life on the Daunting, had quickly turned into a routine for the four young upstarting pirates.

Yanopp, was the person whom knew the most about ships and sailing, so she had instructed the others in how to do knots, set the sails, and steer the thing.

Elly was of cause the doctor, and had taken one of the rooms as a little infirmary, blushingly saying she was not that good a doctor, but Yanopp and Orion exclaiming she was sure to do more than well.

Damon had surprised Yanopp when it turned out that he had other talents than just to fight.

While Yanopp was terrible at mathematics, Damon was really good at it, so together, they could just manage to plot a course, in spite of neither of them ever having done so before. What an exsperience that had been.

"Didn't you say you could navigate!?" Damon had hissed at her, as Yanopp had gotten stuck.

"Reading about it and actually do it, are two different things!" Yanopp hissed right back at him. "At least I know the basics of it, which is more than you do!"

"You can't even use a square-root in your calculations!" Damon hissed. "Weren't you ever taught that stuff!?"

"Well I was.." Yanopp sniffed. "I just sucked at it."

And Damon had rolled his eyes.

Damon was also really good at sewing.. he had repaired Orions shirt, when it had gotten a hole, in two seconds flat. Which had made Yanopp point fingers and laugh loudly at the first mate ones again, making Damon hiss annoyed at her.

And Orion.. well he.. He.. He did his thing Yanopp supposed.

Well, he was a lot of fun to be around. And Yanopp knew how strong he was, his physical strength was unreal, he could lift up the cannons, as were they nothing! In spite of his short size, and his little sword, the half-moon, could cut through steal, as if the steal was butter.

They were all taking turns cooking.. but none of them were good at it.

Yanopp never had to cook for a day in her life, having servants to do it for her, Elly only knew how to make some very simple but boring stews, out of extremely simple things.

Damon had a thing for ridiculously thin soups and Orion.. well.. the rest had decided to deny Orion any access to the kitchen what-so ever after the disaster it had been to leave him in there for more than two seconds unattended.

All in all, they were seriously in need of a navigator and a cook! They could make due, but it was pretty bad.

"HEY YANOPP!"

"WARGH!" Yanopp screamed as she fell down on her back, and Orion was leaning over her, so his silver hair fell down in his eyes.

"What'cha doing?" He asked in a grin.

Wide eyed Yanopp looked at her Captain. "Don't.. sneak up on my like that." She gasped.

"I didn't." Orion muttered as he sat down in front of her with crossed legs. "You just looked very lost in your project. What is it?" he asked.

Yanopp frowned at him. "If it looked like I was busy, why disturb me?" she asked.

"I was bored!" Orion exclaimed. "There's NOTHING happening on this ship, it's soooo dull." He exclaimed falling down on his back, then at ones sat up again. "Hey! Wanna play?" he asked.

"Urh.." Yanopp blinked. "Maybe later, I'm a little busy right now." She hesitated.

"Busy doing what?" Orion asked.

"Well.." Yanopp swallowed. "You know.. erhm.." she swallowed. "When I tried to fire my slingshot at the marines it.. it didn't really work, that weapon is far to weak on its own." She muttered. "I kind of need bigger fire-power."

Orion blinked. "ooh, how you're going to do that?" he asked.

"Well." Yanopp mumbled, then picked up what she had worked with, and showed it to Orion.

"Hey." Orion blinked. "That kind of looks like a cross-bow, but it's so small." He pointed out, as Yanopp true enough, held a little cross-bow.

"Well, it's designed to be strapped on the wrist, like this." Yanopp showed, how to little cross-bow fitted on her arm, under the wrist so the front almost rested on the back on her hand. "You put amo here." She pointed. "It can be any kind of amo, and then fire. It's not much, but at least the firepower is a little stronger than with the slingshot." She sighed. "And there's no way to drop it, since it's strapped to my wrist." She show-cased.

"OOHHH! Try it!" Orion cheered.

"Well I.. this is just a test model really." Yanopp blushed.

"I GET A BOTTLE FOR TARGET PRACTISE!" Orion shouted, and with a swoosh ran for the galley, to return in a swoosh and run for the railing with bottle in hand.

Blinking, Elly looked up from the book that she was reading and looked at the running Orion, then at Yanopp. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Yanopp is about to test her new ultra cool weapon she build!" Orion exclaimed in a grin as he crossed his arms.

"Well." Damon smirked, as he appeared from above the galley, where he had relaxed by himself. "This should be interesting."

Yanopp pouted as she looked up at Damon. "It's just a proto-type!" she yelled up at him. "And a test, nothing more!"

"You're just saying that because you all-ready know you can't hit the target." Damon mocked in a smirk.

"I CAN HIT _ANY_ TARGET!" Yanopp shouted back, shaking a fist up at Damon.

"Then poof it." Damon smirked, looking almost challenging at her.

"Dammit, you fancy bastard." Yanopp muttered under her breath, as she festooned her invention on her wrist. "Always think you are oh so smart don't you, four-eyed seamstress." She kept on murmering readying her weapon.

"You do realise I can hear every word you say down there right?" Damon asked looking down. "There's nothing wrong with my ears."

"Oh shut up!" Yanopp hissed back up.

"Nechan that language." Elly blinked.

"I'm sorry Elly." Yanopp muttered, stretching out her arm to take aim. "Orion, would you please step aside, I don't want to hurt you."

And Orion took one big step backwards, standing with his hands behind his back observing.

And Yanopp swallowed, as she carefully took aim, for a while she stood there, squinting her left eye together, as she took aim with the right… took aim.. took aim..

"Yanopp, are you going to shoot soon?" Orion asked.

"Quiet!" Yanopp hissed. "I'm trying to figure the weight." She mumbled.

"Don't be ashamed if you miss." Damon smirked, leaning his head in his hand. "It couldn't happen for every-one."

"Didn't I ask for quiet?" Yanopp asked annoyed, then aimed.. and fired.

A big clir sounded, as the bottle broke into several pieces.

Stunned Yanopp lowered her arm with the mini cross-bow as she blinked. "Wow." She whispered. "I.. I hit."

"YOU HIT IT!" Orion exclaimed. "THAT WAS AWESOME! DO IT AGAIN!" he cheered.

"That was really impressive." Elly as well smiled.

"IT WORKED! IT REALLY WORKED!" Yanopp yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Wauw, she actually hit the target." Damon commented, pushing up his glasses as he looked at where the now destroyed bottle had previously been.

"IT WORKED IT WORKED IT WORKED!" Yanopp yelled as she grabbed Orions hands, and they both danced around as they sang their triumphant song. And then Yanopp let go, to jump on Elly giving her a big hug. "ELLY LOOK IT WORKED!"

Elly smiled embarrassed by the hug. "Of cause it did." She told quietly. "You are really talented at these kinds of things. Good job."

"Well." Damon lifted an eye-brow. "Maybe you can be of use yet."

"Hey!" Yanopp shouted up at him. "Without me you wouldn't even have made it ten meters away from syrup, how can you go to sea without not even know how to set sails?" she asked.

Damon smirked at her. "Can't you take a joke?" he asked.

Stunned Yanopp blinked, then she grinned. "With you, it's pretty difficult." She laughed. "Seamstress!"

Damon merely rolled his eyes as he turned away, and went back to what-ever he had been doing.

"MAN!" Orion exclaimed as he fell down on the back on the deck. "I'm hungry!" he stated.

"Well, there's plenty of dry bred in the galley." Yanopp pointed out.

"I'm tired of bred." Orion muttered annoyed.

Yanopp sighed as she sat down, leaning her head in her hand. "We need a cook." She stated. "Some-one to keep track on food. I know nothing about food."

"Don't forget a navigator." Elly pointed out as she lowered her book ones again. "I mean.. not that you are not doing a good job Nechan, but you yourself admitted you have only read about how to navigate, never actually done it."

"So it's decided then!" Orion exclaimed sitting up as he crossed his arms. "We are going to find ourselves a navigator and a cook!"

* * *

Up high, sitting in a open window of a tall building, in the dry city of "Quittance." On the summer island, rose island.

Sat a pretty peculiar looking man, lazily he let his finger glide over the strings on his little mandolin, playing a soft little tone as he smiled.

His long dark brown hair was tied up in a horsetail, on his head, was a broad-shadowed hat, with a large white feather in it, he prided himself of the little, well kempt and well kept mustachio over his lip. Always perfectly cut.

On his feet's he was wearing tall boots, just with a little heel, and in his belt, he had his trusty rapier, he grant weapon.

And there he sat, playing his little mandolin, as he sang softly.

_"Oh senorita Rosetta. _

_The rose that sees you must feel so sad. _

_Because compared to you, it'll loose all of its beauty. _

_Cause you have all the beauty, the world ever had." _

Just in the window, opposite his, was that black-haired beauty, whoms name was indeed, Rosetta, giggling and waving at him.

"Alejandro!" Rosetta yelled. "You're so silly."

Alejandro how-ever, stopped his mandolin playing for a minor second, to throw his air kiss at Rosetta. "But my sweet! I love you, so forgive me if I sound silly, when people are in love, they always turn to fools!"

"Maria said you tried to warm her up to!" Rosetta yelled.

"Maria?" Alejandro asked. "I'm sorry, but the only name I remember right now is yours, Rosetta, I see no other women before me! You're the only one. Run away with me Rosetta! Let me love you!"

And Rosetta giggled, only to in the next moment, being grabbed by the wrist and pulled away, to be replaced with a big muscular man, squinting his eyes at Alejandro. "You." He sneered dangerously.

Alejandros eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"I heard of you! Coming here from the ocean, making a fool out of all the women. BUT I WONT HAVE IT!" he shouted, pulling forward a hand gun. "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM YOU BASTARD AND LEAVE OUR WOMEN ALONE!"

And a shot sounded, making Alejandros hand blow off his head.

Wide-eyed Alejandro looked at the man, then swallowed. "Well urh.. " and then he turned around to dug through window, grab his hat and run for his life.

"ALEJANDRO!" Rosetta shouted as she came back through the window. "I'll never forget you! I Love you!"

"And I love you to Rosetta!" Alejandro shouted as he appeared down on the road. "YOU'LL FOREVER BE IN MY HEART!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" the man from above shouted, firing even more shouts at Alejandro. Whom turned around, and ran.

"Jesus." Alejandro swallowed as he ran. "Is that a way to treat one of the worlds greatest adventures?" he asked. "If you are a true adventure you got a girl in each port, every-one knows that." Then he smirked as he dug through his jacket, and hugged what he looked for. "But I get what I came for, so it's okay." He grinned as he pulled forward a map. "Treasure, here I come! Man, I hope I can find a ship with ladies on it to sail with this time." He sighed deeply, as he ran for the harbour.


	11. Seeker of adventure, Part 1

"Oh man." Orion sighed deeply, as he walked while having a finger up in his nose. "Who'd have thought it would be so difficult to find a cook who can make yummy food?"

"Captain." Damon muttered, pushing up his glasses. "We are looking after a skilled navigator first and foremost." He reminded Orion.

"And don't talk about food, you are making me hungry." Yanopp complained, putting two hands over her stomach.

"I guess it's not very attractive to join a little crew like ours, with no name to it, and no real payment." Elly sighed, pushing her blond hair behind her ear.

"Payment?" Orion blinked. "You need to pay to get crew-members?" he asked.

Yanopp rolled her eyes. "Who even wants to join a crew that can't serve up a decent meal?"

And the all sighed deeply and simultaneously, completed defeated.

"Lets go eat then, now I am starving!" Orion complained.

"Hmm." Damon muttered, taking out a pouch from his pocket. "I suppose we have the money for a decent meal on top of our new supplies."

"GREAT!" Orion stated. "Lets go!"

* * *

Soon after they had entered a tavern and gotten their meal, the four young star pirates were sitting back, digesting.

"Man, I almost forgot food can taste that good." Yanopp smiled leaning back padding her stomach.

Damon rolled his eyes. "One should think you have starved, if I didn't know you had grown up in a mansion, I would never have been able to tell."

"Thank you!" Yanopp exclaimed in a big grin.

"You're welcome." Damon replied, his voice dripping with sheer sarcasm.

Orion though merely belched and padded his stomach. "Man, I need some-thing to wash this down with!" he stated standing up.

Damon groaned rubbing his forehead. "Can't believe I am stuck on two such people."

And Elly smiled a little embarrassed as she blushed. "Well, we are pirates, right?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"That doesn't meant they have to be disgusting about it." Damon muttered as he crossed his arms.

Meanwhile Orion stood at the bar as he laughed, waiting for his drink, reaching out, and a voice came from his left.

"Hey, you."

"Huh?" Orion blinked and turned to his left, and there stood a man.

Leaning his back up against the counter, he had crossed arms, though as he looked down his face was covered by a broad shadowed hat. As he stood leaning his tall booted feet backwards, a rapier resting on his thigh, and then his gloved hand reached up, to push up the hat, to reveal a young face, of a man with a dark toned skin, black eyes, dark hair in a horse tale, and a little moustache. "I hear you are travellers passing through." He commented.

Orion grinned. "Yeah, we are pirates, we just pass through different places." He told. "Get to see more of the world that way."

"Pirates you say?" The man asked, then rubbed his chin. "Interesting, so.. how many are you in this so called pirate crew."

"Oh you know, just the four of us right now." Orion told. "But we are looking for a cook and navigator, so that's six!" he exclaimed holding up six fingers, as if he was very proud of that fact.

The man raised his eye-brows at Orion. "Four?" he asked. "And you have a ship?" he asked.

"Sure do." Orion grinned.

"And who's the Captain?" The stranger man asked, his black eyes travelling up and down Orion.

"Well, I AM!" Orion grinned pointing at himself.

The man blinked stunned, then he looked up and down Orion. The man himself, in spite of being obviously very young, was an entire head taller than Orion. "Really?" he asked. "Very interesting. And your crew is…?" he questioned.

"That's them right over there, aren't they cool?" Orion asked pointing over his shoulder.

The man looked with Orions finger, and then his mouth dropped open. "You mean, that angel is part of your crew?" he asked.

"Erh?" Orion blinked. "Who?" he asked.

"That girl!" The man exclaimed turning Orion around with his hand. "With the delightful golden hair, that yellow dress that goes with her fairy figure."

"oh yeah, that's Elly our doctor." Orion grinned.

The next moment, Orion was suddenly left completely alone, as he looked around. "Huh? Where did he go?" he asked as he blinked. Then realised, the man had mysteriously appeared by the table of the star pirates, and were now holding a red rose towards the star doctor.

"Hallo my angel, what on earth can a person such as you, do at a crummy place like this?" he asked.

Elly blinked as she looked at the rose, then up at the man. "Urhh.." she blushed. "Who.. who are you?" she asked nervously.

"Me?" The man asked laying a hand on his chest. "Just a humble man, and your servant forever, little fairy of the waves." He whispered. Then laid his hands on Ellys shoulder. "You can though, call me Alejandro, and I am known, as the greatest adventure in the east blue. How-ever, none of the treasures I have found, can even compare to your radiant beauty." He told, taking Ellys hand. "My love." He whispered bowing down to kiss Ellys hand, making Ellys face turn scarlet red.

"OI!" Yanopp suddenly shouted as she stood up and hammered her fist into the table. "_What the hell do you think you are doing with my sister!?" _she asked in a angry tone.

Alejandro blinked as he looked at Yanopp, then turned to Elly. "Senorita, is this goblin disturbing you?" he asked pointing at Yanopp.

And Yanopps mouth dropped open, as she seemed to turn to stone, as Damon had to hold a hand to his mouth not to laugh.

And Yanopp hissed as she stood up, and grabbed Alejandros shirt, pulling him forward so her long nose were almost touching his nose. "What did you just call me?" she asked.

Alejandro though didn't seem intimidated at all as he smirked and held up his two hands. "Forgive me senorita, but please don't be jalouse, I can make it up to you, how about a boat trip under the moonlight, while I sing you a serenade, written just for you?" he asked, then in a surprise turned, managed to turn around and now hold a deeply surprised Yanopp in his arms. "My, you smell just like roses. An exotic desert rose!"

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Yanopp hissed annoyed as she bowed down and got out of his grip, then wiped her face with the back of her hand as if she had been dirtied.

"Me?" Alejandro asked, then without any invitation what-so ever, sat down on a chair by their table, resting his head in his hands. "I'm the great adventure Alejandro, I go where there is beauty and romance in the air. And I so happen to be the best navigator around." He smirked as he pushed up his hat with one finger looking at Yanopp. "I'm here to offer my services, isn't that kind of me?" he asked.

"Ohhh." Orion gaped wide-eyed as he had made his way to the table as well. "You're a navigator!?" he asked. "AWESOME!"

"Not just a navigator." Alejandro smirked leaning back so his hat fell back over his eyes. "the best, so what do you say? Can I join you?" he asked.

"SURE!" Orion exclaimed.

"Hey wait a minute!" Yanopp exclaimed. "You are going to let that womanizer unboard the ship!? Just like that?" she asked.

"Well, we do need a navigator." Orion pointed out.

"We know nothing about this guy!" Yanopp exclaimed pointing at Alejandro. "Some-thing is smelly about this Captain, I don't trust him."

Orion blinked. "Really?" he asked.

Damon sighed deeply, then rubbed his eyes under the glasses. "I don't either." He admitted. "But here's the facts, we need a navigator, and in our current condition, it's very unlikely that we would find any-one trust-worthy, if any-one at all. All we need now is for some-one to do the job."

"So it's settled then!" Alejandro grinned, then leaned forward and grabbed Ellys hands. "We'll be together at last my love. Just wait for me on the deck when the moon is full, I'll be your servant for-ever!"

"HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU JERK!" Yanopp shouted, hitting Alejandro right over the head, so he fell right down on the ground, and now sported a big bump on his head.

Alejandro blinked as he looked up with a dazed look, just managing to collect his hat. "That's twice you called her your sister." He commented, in a dazed out of it voice.

"She's my little sister, to be exact." Yanopp told, as she cracked her knuckles. "And she's hands off, especially for a womanizer like you, you got that?" she asked.

Alejandro blinked. "Wauw, how poetic." He commented. "Two sisters, the light beautiful angel and the dark brutal goblin."

"All-right, that's _it!_" Yanopp hissed, and then threw herself at Alejandro.

Orion blinked as he looked at the two fighting. "Urhm.. Should I stop them?" he asked pointing at the two.

Damon shrugged as he took a sip of water. "Njah, seeing either of them being hit suits me fine."

"Nechan." Elly sighed deeply as she shook her head. "Why do you always have to fight?"

"I like a woman with fire in her soul!" Alejandro grinned.

Only for Yanopp to reply. "SHUT UP!"


	12. Seeker of adventure, Part 2

Alejandro frowned as he leaned over a map, standing inside of the library of the daunting, rubbing his chin, then he glanced up, before he looked down at the map again, then he crossed his arms and sighed. "You know, call me presumptuous, and feel free to correct me if I am wrong, but I sense you don't trust me very much senorita."

"Oh gee." Yanopp replied as she stood up against the wall, with crossed arms, and her squinted eyes festooned on Alejandro. "What tipped you off?" she asked sarcastically.

"If I didn't knew better, I would say that you are following my every move." Alejandro smirked as he looked up. "Does that mean that our feelings are mutual? Are you in love with me?" he asked, leaning his head on his hands, pouting his lips, almost as if he exspected a kiss.

"AS IF!" Yanopp shouted, raising her fist. "I just don't like the idea of you walking around on my ship unattended!"

"Your ship?" Alejandro asked. "Isn't Orion the captain?" he asked casually, as if he was just mildly interested, and mildly amused on the same time.

"He is." Yanopp acknowledged, standing up with her hands on her hips. "But it's my job to take care of this ship." She told. "Okay look." Yanopp sighed deeply rubbing her tendrils. "We do need a navigator, that much is true, so I have to put up with you, for now. But, that we lacked one and you just walk straight up to us, for no reason at all, and offer your services for free. That stinks to me." She told.

"Oh?" Alejandro asked.

"You're up to some-thing." Yanopp told as she squinted her eyes. "And I warn you now." She hissed, laying her hands flat down on the table as she looked sternly at Alejandro. "If you do any-thing, any-thing at all, to harm my sister, I'll hunt you down and I'll have your head." She told.

Alejandro blinked. "Wauw, that's quite a threat coming from such a little lady." He commented.

"I mean it!" Yanopp exclaimed. "She's hands off to you! And if you touch her again, I'll swear I'll hit you so hard that you'll see stars!"

Alejandro lifted an eye-brow at Yanopp, then sat down in the chair folding his fingers. "My, you are certainly protective of her." He commented.

"well of cause I am, she's my little-sister." Yanopp snorted crossing her arms.

"But, aren't you pirates?" Alejandro asked as he lifted an eye-brown.

"Yeah, so?" Yanopp asked.

"Then if you decided to become a pirate at some point, and she decided to become a pirate, what right do you have to be so protective of her?" Alejandro asked. "She's grown enough to be a pirate, isn't she grown enough to decide what she wants, and be rid of her nanny?" he asked.

Yanopp gaped wide-eyed, and then hissed. "Oi, are you trying to justify why you should hit on her when you are also hitting on me!?" she asked. "And god knows who else you've been hitting on recently!?"

Alejandro shrugged. "If she asks me to stop I'll stop." He told as he stood up, then took his hat from the table, and put it on his head, letting the brim shadow his eyes. "I'm many things, but I would never force a woman, I've never made a woman do any-thing she didn't want to. That though doesn't mean, that I can't be in love with them." He grinned at Yanopp.

"All of them I gather." Yanopp hissed as she crossed her arms. "Then stop hitting on me! Can you do that?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so." Alejandro smirked.

"WHY NOT!?" Yanopp shouted. "You just said!"

"Well." Alejandro bowed down, so his smirking face was just in front of Yanopp's, inches away, so Yanopp's eyes widened and a blush filled her cheeks. "It's way to much fun." He told, as he laughed and stood up, and walked for the door.

"You damn sod." Yanopp hissed as she tightened her fists.

And Alejandro merely laughed loudly as he exited to the deck. "Why Yanopp, I think you're warming up to me!" he told turning his front to her, with open arms as for inviting her for a hug. "Keep this up, and my feelings might be returned yet!"

"YOU POMPUS MOUSTACIO SOD!" Yanopp yelled, and then ran for Alejandro, only for Alejandro to laugh loudly as he stepped out on the deck.

Orion looked to the side, from where he sat on the railing fishing. "Hey that's no fair!" he exclaimed. "Why do they get to have all the fun?" he asked.

"Tell me Elly." Damon sighed deeply. "Has Yanopp always had a thing about fighting boys?" he asked.

"Yeah." Elly replied, not even lifting her eyes from her medical book. "All the time, they did like to provoke her though.. then again, she gets provoked very easily."

"And her mother seemed so calm." Damon sighed. "If her dad has this kind of temper, he must be a scary man."

"As far as I can tell, he does not have that kind of temper." Elly replied, licking her finger, and then turned a page, still not bothering to look up, even as a big crash sounded right in front of them, and Alejandro was laughing while Yanopp was yelling. Apparently Orion had decided to join on own accord as well, Yanopp shouting at him that it was not a game they were playing. "He also always told Yanopp to calm down and be a little smarter with where she puts her energy. Mr. Usopp didn't seem to like the fact that she fight, very much either. That lust for confrontation, that's completely her own." She told. "But then again, Nechan has a lot of bottled up frustrations, always having to shout out to even be allowed to be her own person, perhaps it'll be better with time." Elly suggested looking up, only for one giant crash to sound right in front of them.

And blinking Elly looked in front of her, to discover Yanopp, Alejandro and Orion, laying in one big pile in the middle of the deck, all three of them apparently out of energy.

"Then again, maybe not." Elly blinked.

And both Elly and Damon sighed deeply, looking down.

* * *

_AN; ... Alejandro is such a troll... it's funny to write. _

_Thank you very much for reviews, I know it's rare that a story filled with OC's such as this, is rarely any interest to any-body, so I like to thank the people whom actually does show interest, and I hope you like the place I am taking the story. _

_It sure is a tricky buisness, to create a crew whom has to be similar to the straw-hats, but not to similar, and still stand on their own and be interesting, I pretty often run into the wall where I think. "Oh no, he is to much like this and this straw-hat, gotta change that!" _

_I hope it's very clear that Alejandro is NOT Sanji, they are two very different people... Alejandro is a bit more of a troll, and don't have the same set of values regarding women as Sanji. _

_Yanopp is not Usopp.. she is not quite as smart as him, and have a bit more of a tendency to rush in without thinking. She got a bit more fire under her._

_Damon is definetely not Zoro, he is Ishida from Bleach X) ... shhhh. _

_But any-how, thanks for reading! see you in the next chapter, where Alejandro will troll some more, Orion will be stupid, and Damon will slam his head into the table... ones again. _


	13. Monster in the forest, Part 1

"Hmpf." Yanopp muttered as she sat on the railing next to Orion, both sitting with each their fishing rod.

"Huh?" Orion blinked. "Why aren't you happy, Alejandros food was really good."

"It was decent I suppose." Yanopp muttered, throwing out the fishing line ones again.

"She's just upset that he can actually cook a decent meal." Damon commented as he laid in his chair, with closed eyes sunbathing.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." Orion blinked.

"Shut up." Yanopp muttered. "Beside who do he think he is talking to? Calling himself the greatest adventure of the eastern blue. The greatest adventurer of Easten blue is not that pompus womanizer it's me!" She stated pointing proudly at herself. "And i'm going to proof it!"

"Is that why you looked like a gaping fish when we stepped out on the first island after syrup?" Damon asked. "Because you've all-ready seen it all, not just your own little home-town?"

Yanopp glared at Damon. "Well what do you think I am doing on this ship?" she asked. "I'm doing some-thing about that, so just watch me!"

"I think that's awesome." Orion grinned. "We are going to have great adventures!"

"You bet!" Yanopp laughed. "We'll find some monsters and fight them! And then we'll become legends! No one is going to doubt, that I, Yanopp of the eastern blue, is a woman not to be taken for granted!"

"If you don't die from hot air before we get that far." Damon commented.

And Yanopp squinted her eyes as she turned around, with a big pout on her lips.

"Oooohhh!" Orion then yelled shadowing his eyes with his hands. "Is that an island?" he asked looking forward.

Yanopp squinted her eyes as she looked forward. "Yeah." She commented. "That's Domus island, it's nothing special though, so we were planning to just sail past it." She commented. Then hunched her shoulders as she hissed. "DAMMIT!"

"What?" Orion asked.

"If that's Domus island, it means Alejandro let us in the _right_ direction!" Yanopp exclaimed.

Orion blinked. "And that's.. bad?" he asked deeply confused.

Yanopp rolled her eyes. "No I guess not." She muttered.

"Any-way! I think we should go visit that island!" Orion exclaimed.

Yanopp blinked. "Why?" she asked. "There's nothing special about it, we'll just waste time before we reach the grand line."

"That's what Damon said about your island, and what a great adventure that turned out to be." Orion grinned. "We lay anchor, at the island!" he proclaimed.

Yanopp blinked, then glanced at Damon.

"Don't fight it, just go with it." Damon asked in a deep sigh. "He will have it his way in the end."

And Yanopp shrugged. "Okay, I could do with a walk on land." She at last admitted.

* * *

To say that there wasn't much on Domus island, was a bit of an understatment.

Oh there was people living there.. but it was kind of pathetic.

They all lived in small shelters on the tropical island, having just the bare essentials for surviving.

The few shops that were around, were primitive and sold very essential primitive things.

"Man." Orion sighed deeply, scratching his hair. "You think they have any places to eat around here?" he asked.

Amused Alejandro shook her head. "Where there are people, there are places to eat." He told. "That is one of the essentials of any community, so of cause. It might be a bit different from other places, but we just need to find the place."

"Ooh of cause!" Orion exclaimed. "You're so smart!"

"Well, I have been around. It comes with being a great adventurer." Alejandro smirked as he bowed his head, putting a hand on his chest.

And Yanopp snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"People look very thin though." Elly commented silently looking around at the people. "And pale, it could be a sign of malnourishment."

"The children look very happy though." Damon commented. "Odd."

"HALLO YOU STRANGERS!"

"ARGH!" the entire group of young pirates jumped backwards, starring wide-eyed at an old weird looking man whom had jumped up right in front of them.

He was skinny, and his gray wild hair fell all the way down his shoulders, his chicken legs were spread out as his wide pall blue eyes looked at them. "What may I ask, is such a group of fine looking youngsters, doing on this spectacular island, may I ask?" he asked in a grin.

"Erhmm.." Yanopp swallowed. "We erhh.."

"Do you have any eats?" Orion asked. "We don't have a cook, so we don't get much different things on our ship."

"Eats? Eats?" the old man asked. "AH YES! WE GOT PLENTY OF THAT!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Orion asked.

"Ah yes, bamboo to chew on, fish-bones to cook nice soup from, roots for the aching stomach!" he exclaimed, holding up each of the items. "It's a wonder, here, have a try! Try it!" he exclaimed.

Wrinkling their noses, all the star pirates took a step backwards.

"I think I'm good." Yanopp swallowed, holding up her hands. "Thanks very much."

"This doesn't make any sense though." Damon muttered pushing up his glasses. "You are surrounded by forest and trees, there must be wild-life out there, why don't you people go hunting?" he asked.

"What, out there, in the forest?" the old man asked. "Oh no, we don't go there! People who go out there, rarely comes back!"

Orion blinked. "For real?" he asked.

"they say, it's the monster whom lifes there." Joe whispered. "You get lost in the forest, and then it comes.. and EATS YOU!" he exclaimed.

Making the star pirates jump in shock over the sudden out-burst.

"There's a monster that eats people in the forest!?" Orion suddenly asked with a wide grin on his lips. "SUGEEEE! Lets go see it!" he exclaimed.

Dumbfounded Yanopp looked at Orion. "There's a monster, that eats the people who enters those woods. And you want to search it out?" she asked.

"HAI!" Orion exclaimed in a big grin. "Sounds like fun!"

"ARE YOU A MORON!?" Yanopp exclaimed grabbing Orions shirt, to shake the silver haired Captain. "We got no reason to do that! Lets just sail on, and avoid GETTING EATEN!"

"But Yanopp, would you really go right past such an adventure waiting to happen?" Orion asked.

Wide-eyed, Yanopp looked at Orion, her fingers started to shake as she swallowed. "I.. I see." She swallowed. "This is the exact kind of adventure, I have been waiting for." She stated, though she started to both sweat and shake at that point, then let go of Orion as she pointed in the air. "AND I THE BRAVE YANOPP! WILL FACE DOWN THIS MONSTER! AND SHOW IT NO MERCY!"

Wide-eyed Elly looked at Yanopp, Damon lifted an eye-brow, Orion grinned and then suddenly Alejandro moved in.

"And don't worry senoriate, if any-thing should happen, I will be there protecting you my desert rose." He whispered into her ears.

"ALL-RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Yanopp yelled turning to Alejandro. "Don't you even dare to turn me into a damsel in distress! I'll rather be eaten than having _you_ save me!" she hissed.

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Alejandro asked.

"SHUT UP!" Yanopp yelled at him.

"And if you need advice, just call up on your old good friend Joe." The old man beamed. "Thank you for saving us from the monster! Good-bye!" he exclaimed and dashed away.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Yanopp yelled after him.. but he was gone. "Shesh, what now?" she asked in a groan.

"Well, lets go find a monster!" Orion laughed, all-ready heading towards the forest.

"CAPTAIN WAIT!" Yanopp yelled.

Damon sighed. "I guess we better run after him." He muttered pushing up his glasses.

"Ya think?" Yanopp asked sarcasticly.


	14. Monster in the forest, Part 2

"Where… did he go?"

Yanopp, Elly, Damon and Alejandro had been running for a while, head-first into the forest, and were now facing each their direction, having no clue or idea where their captain went, Yanopp had asked the obvious question and Damon sighed annoyed.

"Why would any of us have any better idea than you?" he asked, making Yanopp pout annoyed.

Just as a sound came from the bush, and Yanopp jumped back, stretched out her arm, let the crost-brow strapped to her wrist fold out and aimed at the bush. "Who's there?" she asked. "I warn you monster, you wont eat any-one today!" she stammered.

They all faced the book, swallowed.. just as a little rabbit jumped out and looked at them, and Yanopp exhaled deeply lowering her cross-brow.

"Oh no." Damon commented sarcastically. "The rabbits are out to get us, thank you for saving us, oh mighty hero."

Alejandro smirked. "Who can blame the senorita for being a little jumpy, this terrain is unknown."

"Don't patronize me." Yanopp hissed putting a hand up over Alejandros face.

"Look at Elly she doesn't complain." Damon pointed out.

Elly swallowed as she stepped back, the truth actually was that she was also very scared at the moment, she just didn't have the guts to speak up like Yanopp did. And so she took a step backwards lowering her head as she blushed a little ashamed.

"Hey Elly." Yanopp smiled at the younger woman. "It's all-right, I aint letting no monster get you." She told in a smirk, placing a hand on Elly shoulder.

"Well I suppose we better split up and cover my ground." Damon sighed pushing up his glasses.

"Great!" Yanopp exclaimed, sending Alejandro a look. "Some room for peace, so I'll just take Elly and…"

"Elly you're with me, Alejandro go with Yanopp." Damon demanded.

And Yanopp splurted. "WHAT!?" she exclaimed.

Alejandro though, were smiling brightly. "Great!" he told clasping his hands together.

"But.. whyyyy?" Yanopp asked Damon. "I can go with Elly, we all-ready know each others styles so well, we can benefit from that!"

"Simple really." Damon shrugged as he turned around. "Then _I _don't have to bother, with either of you for the time being, come on Elly." He commented walking away from them.

Elly send Yanopp and apologetic little smile. "Sorry, I'm sure you'll be all-right though." She commented.

"Well of cause I am, I will probably even have to safe this dumbass at some point." Yanopp muttered, pointing over her shoulder at Alejandro.

"Oh so you do care?" Alejandro asked in a grin.

And Yanopp bit together. "Now hurry up, and don't loose sight of Damon all-right?" she asked.

Elly nodded, and then turned around, to run after Damon.

"Ah." Alejandro smiled. "alone at last!"

"Don't get any ideas." Yanopp rolled her eyes, as she walked right past Alejandro with her hands in her pockets. "But I guess.. At least this means I can keep a close eye on you." She pointed out in a smirk.

"I knew you were secretly happy about this arrangement!" Alejandro beamed clasping his hands together.

"THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Yanopp shouted over her shoulder back at him. "Now come on, we got a Captain to find." She muttered, kicking a stone away, and walked forward.

"How about a song for the journey?" Alejandro asked pulling out his little mandolin. "I got the perfect romantic tune."

"If you start, I'll shoot that mandolin into pieces, and then use those pieces for firewood." Yanopp stated.

Alejandro though, didn't take any notice, and stroke a chord, then started to play, making Yanopp hiss annoyed as she covered her ears.

* * *

"Urhm.. Excuse me.. Damon-san.." Elly blinked as she and Damon walked through the woods.

"What is it Elly?" Damon asked, in a surprisingly kind tone, when addressed to Elly, as he turned his head towards the young doctor.

"Well I.. pardon me for asking but.. Why did you really leave Nechan alone with Alejandro?" Elly asked in a blink. "You do know she doesn't like him right? And when she gets provoked she is more likely to rush into things."

Damon sighed deeply. "Yes I considered that." He admitted. "How-ever, I figured that if Alejandro got some-thing to hide, he is much more likely to slip up towards Yanopp than me, and she is not that stupid, she'll be able to pick up on it if he slips up… I hope."

Elly blinked. "You don't trust him either?" she asked.

"Of cause I don't." Damon stated. "His sudden appearance is way to convenient. He wants some-thing from us all-right. Maybe it's a free ride he wants, if that's the case then fine. But he is a liability at this moment, so it's better to keep a close eye on him."

"Well when you say it like that." Elly blinked. "I'm surprised though that you are letting Yanopp do it without doing it yourself." She pointed out.

"Well, I am just assuming that Yanopp is not as big an idiot as she come across." Damon muttered. "Is she an idiot?" he asked looking sternly at Elly.

"Oh no." Elly shook her head, waving her arms in a nervous smile. "In fact she's very smart… in her own way." She swallowed. "I'm.. Glad you feel like you can trust her, I know you two have your differences."

"I'm refusing to call any-one Nakama I can't trust." Damon stated. "We decided to let you two be Nakamas. That Alejandro though, he is not.. he is just some-one we need right now."

"Oh." Elly blinked. "He'll be sad to hear that."

"I doubt it." Damon shrugged.

"Huh?" Elly asked.

"He may offered his services as navigator, but at no point did he express any wish to be our nakama, to me it never looked like he planned to stay for long." Damon commented. "He is just trying to amuse himself while passing the time. That's all."

"Amuse himself by annoying my nechan on purpose?" Elly asked in a blink.

"I have to admit, that is a pass-time I can get behind." Damon shrugged, and then smirked. "And it'll make him even more likely to slip up, that he is getting that comfortable around her. Come on, we have a stupid Captain to find."

"Urh… Hai." Elly swallowed, and hurried up to follow Damon.

* * *

_"The wildest rose with a fiery heart. _

_Do you realise you hold all the cards. _

_You hold your heart in my hands. _

_Why do I always love those who can't ever be mine?_

_A soul like yours is to free like a whirlwind dance._

_Such a dance, that is rare to find." _

"URGH!" Yanopp hissed as she pressed her hands against her ears. "Aren't you done yet?" she asked annoyed.

"What can I say, you inspire me." Alejandro smiled. "I feel like I could make up new songs all the day long as we go, isn't that great?" he asked.

"Please, just stop." Yanopp asked hanging her head.

Suddenly the mandolin stopped, as Alejandro looked wide-eyed at Yanopp.

"What?" Yanopp asked.

"Did you just say please!?" Alejandro asked. "What happened to shut up, and I'm going to hit you?" he asked.

"Well clearly that wasn't working!" Yanopp exclaimed spreading out her arms. "Beside, it's not like I get into fights like that on purpose." She muttered crossing her arms while looking away. "I just.. You know.. Loose my temper I guess."

Stunned Alejandro lowered his mandolin. "Are you apologising for standing up for yourself and pulling a line?" he asked confused.

"What?" Yanopp asked turning to him. "No! Least of all I want to apologies to you! Where did you get that stupid idea?"

"Sorry." Alejandro blinked. "It just sounded for a moment there, like you were ashamed of your temper."

"Erhh." And Yanopp hissed as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Are you okay?" Alejandro asked.

Yanopp hissed annoyed, then glared at Alejandro. "What do you even care?" she asked.

"Sorry, sorry." Alejandro exclaimed, reaching up both hands. "I'm just wondering why you would feel bad about standing up for yourself."

Yanopp sighed deeply as she lowered her shoulders. "I got a bad temper, and I get into unnecessary trouble. What more is there to tell?" she asked looking sternly at Alejandro.

"Not for any-thing but erhm." Alejandro scratched his ear. "Orion seems to bring way more trouble than you do, you tried to pull him _out_ of trouble. And well, I've met a lot of women around. Some are delicate Lilys, some are mystical moon stones but the most rare inspiring ones, are the burning flames." He told looking Yanopp.

Stunned Yanopp looked at him, and Alejandro send her back a smile. "Falling in love with me yet?" he asked, as the smile turned into a smirk.

"You..." Yanopp hissed, as her fists tightened. "ARROGANT POMPUS FRITTER!" she yelled running after him with a raised fist.

"HAHAHA! Keep burning, my precious fire flower!" Alejandro grinned as he ran, holding unto both hat and mandolin.

"AND DON'T YOU _EVER_ COMPLIMENT ME EVER AGAIN YOU ARSE!" Yanopp shouted running after him.

Unknown to them though, behind them a shadow were bowing down behind the bushes, a pair of black sparkling eyes observing them, as a pearly white hand pushed aside the leaves.

Not just a pall hand, a white one.. exactly the colour of a pearl.

And the eyes, were entirely black, not white, no coloured iris.. Just black. Looking at the two young pirates, running past the trees.


	15. Monster in the forest, Part 3

"Ahahaha-hahaha!" It had been a while, since Yanopp had laughed that hard, but now she did, holding her stomach tight, almost falling down on the ground, choking from laughter. "I can't.. I can't.. HAHA!"

"Very funny." Alejandro commented dryly. "You mind cutting me down?" he asked.

In their wild pursuit, Alejandro had ended up falling right into a booby trap, and was now trapped hanging in a net, in a very uncomfortable position up-side down, his hat having fall down on the ground, and his swords, sticking very uncomfortable into his thigh.

"YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR OWN FACE!" Yanopp exclaimed in laughter pointing at him. "You looked like a cat that had been sprayed with water! The look in your eyes! HAHAHA!"

"Well." Alejandro smirked. "At last I made you smile, and even laugh. What more can I ask for?"

That at ones wiped off Yanopps smile as she glared at Alejandro..

Alejandro shrugged apologetic inside of the net, giving Yanopp an innocent smile. "Seriously, cut me down?" he asked.

Yanopp sighed deeply as she bowed down, and reached for Alejandro's broad brimmed hat, to place it on her own head. Then looked up at Alejandro with her hands on her hips. "You know, this would be a really good time for me to ask you, why do you want to be our navigator?" she asked.

Alejandro shrugged. "You needed a navigator I needed a crew, does there need to be other reasons?" he asked. "Plus, being in a crew with two such fine ladies, is a treat for any man." He sighed deeply, putting his arms behind his neck.

"You know, I could just leave you here to hang." Yanopp commented.

"Then you would lack a navigator." Alejandro commented.

"Me and Damon can make due until we find some-one else, we just need some practise." Yanopp commented.

"Oh?" Alejandro asked, lifting an eye-brow.

"You don't even care if I leave you here do you?" Yanopp asked.

Alejandro shrugged still with his hands behind his head. "Some-one sat up this trap, some-one is bound to come and check it before long." He commented.

"Fine then." Yanopp hissed annoyed as she crossed her arms, then sighed deeply, before she walked over to the tree and started to climb it.

Surprised Alejandro blinked as he looked up at the branch his net was tied to, and Yanopp climbing towards me. "You're going to cut me down?" he asked.

Yanopp rolled her eyes as she found a knife in her shoulder back. "I'm not going to just let you hang around completely defenceless in a forest, that may or may not have a human eating monster in it." She muttered starting to cut at the rope.

"SO YOU DO CARE!" Alejandro grinned broadly.

"BAKA!" Yanopp shouted. "I don't care particularly about you, but I am not going to leave some-one in life danger just because of a dumb grudge."

Alejandro blinked as he looked up at Yanopp. "Seriously?" he asked. "And you call yourself a pirate?"

"You can be a pirate and have a sense of honour." Yanopp replied promptly. "It's called human decency, you can learn from that." She commented.

"You're pretty new at this pirate business aren't you?" Alejandro asked.

"Kind of." Yanopp sighed. "And it has kind of been a part of me my entire life." She told, just as the rope gave in, and Alejandro fell down on the ground, where he crashed down on his bum.

"WOAH!" Alejandro yelled surprised, then hissed as he rubbed his sore behind. "Auww."

"You're welcome." Yanopp smirked from up the tree, swinging her knife three times in her hand, and then placed it back in her shoulder bag.

"Hey, you're smiling in my presence again!" Alejandro exclaimed pointing up.

"Well, it felt good seeing that permanent smuck of yours, getting washed away. I can't stand that smuck." Yanopp informed. "It's like you want me to dislike you."

"Heh." Alejandro grinned, as Yanopp lowered herself down in her arms from the branch, and then jumped the rest of the way down, to brush her pants. "Why Yanopp, are you warming up to me?" he asked.

Yanopp rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm just relieved to see you are actually human. I still don't trust you with a ten foot pool, and you know what annoys me the most about that?" she asked.

Alejandro shrugged. "No."

"You don't even seem to mind that no one trusts you!" Yanopp exclaimed pointing at him. "What's up with that?" he asked.

"Man, you really are new at this." Alejandro commented looking at her. "Let me tell you some-thing about this world of ours, you can't trust any-one. Trusting the wrong person, is sure death out here, so it's way safer to trust no one. And when the world is like that, whom am I to complain that no one trusts me?" he asked.

"So you don't trust any-one either?" Yanopp asked.

"Would have died a long time ago if I did, that's how this world works." Alejandro told in a shrug.

"Wauw that gotta be the saddest thing I have ever heard." Yanopp commented.

Alejandro looked at Yanopp. "Do you really trust your crew like that, if you had to put your own life in their hands, and knew it would kill you in a instant if they weren't faithful to you, would you do it?" he asked. "How well do you really know your supposed Nakamas?" he asked.

Yanopp swallowed, then she shook her head. "Man, you're actually quite sad." She commented.

"Oh?" Alejandro asked.

"You say that being alone out here is what keeps you alive." Yanopp commented. "I digress though, I think being alone is what'll get you killed in these waters, just look at that." She pointed over her shoulder at the net. "If I hadn't been there and let you out, and the human eating monster had come, then what?" she asked. "You would have been eaten because you had no backup."

"Interesting point." Alejandro commented rubbing his chin. "But you could also have left me into the trap deliberately, and then left me to die."

"Gesh it must be hard to be so suspicious of every-one." Yanopp commented.

"And I am still here." Alejandro commented in a smile. "Enjoying sweet life."

"You're a sad human being, you know that?" Yanopp asked, then turned around to walk away.

"Hey Yanopp, you avoided my question." Alejandro commented. "Would you lay your life in their hands?" he asked.

And Yanopp turned around. "I all-ready did the day I left my home with them." She commented. "Good for you to, If I hadn't, then I wouldn't have been there to get you out of that trap! How dumb are you allowed to be to fall for such a simple booby trap any-way?" she asked stepping forward.

"Hey that's not fair!" Alejandro yelled running up to her. "I was blinded by your beauty!"

"Yeah right." Yanopp commented as she rolled her eyes, then screamed a big. "WOAH!" as a big net, suddenly caught both her and Alejandro and they were hoisted up in the air, now pressed against each other in a net.

Yanopp silenced, as she looked down, then hissed. "Not… one… word.." she hissed.

"Wasn't going to." Alejandro commented from where he laid on top of Yanopp.

"Yeah right." Yanopp sniffed as she rolled her eyes.

For a moment, they hung there… stuck. Before Alejandro at last broke the silence.

"So erhm.. we can play I spot with my little eye?" He suggested.

"Shut up." Yanopp replied.

* * *

"Shh." Damon whispered as he held his hands over Ellys shoulders.

"What is it?" Elly asked intimidated.

Damons eyes warily travelled over the bushes. "We are being watched." He told. "Stay behind me, my sister would kill me if any-thing happened to you."

Elly swallowed as she nodded and stepped behind Damon, as Damon raised his hands, and let the silver threats appear. "Secret Technice, THE SILVER NET!" Damon shouted as he send forward the ten silver threats towards the bush, then smiled satisfied. "Got you." He whispered, then blinked. "Huh?"

"What?" Elly asked, suddenly the threats that had been tight, slacked and fell down on the ground.

"It got out!" Damon shouted.

"It!?" Elly asked, pressing herself up against Damon.

"Hai." Damon muttered looking around. "It doesn't feel like a human.. it's some-thing else."

"Listen… run back to the village." Damon whispered. "I'll keep it occupied in the meantime."

"But.." Elly swallowed.

"Unless you have some-how managed to control your devil fruit powers since our last fight, you'll only be in the way here." Damon stated. "Now do as I say, and RUN!" he shouted.

"Hai… HAI!" Elly shouted as she turned around and ran.

"And now." Damon stated lifting his hands. "Lets the real fight begin, what-ever you are.."

* * *

Elly did as she was told, ran as fast as she could, back towards the village. As fast as she could, how-ever, she constantly ended up stumbling and tripping.

She wasn't used to running like this, she wasn't used to this kind of terrain, her blue dress kept on being caught in branches and roots, her shoes were of little use.

Then she stopped and looked around.. Elly looked to the left.. then to the right.. and then realised. She had no idea where the village was, she was utterly and completely lost.

Then she heard it, right behind her, the noise in the bushes, and Elly gasped as she turned to run away from the sound. "Sta… Stay away from me!" she exclaimed. "Argh!" and she ran, before she suddenly slipped on the rocks, right before she would have hit a big fall down a cliff-side. Wide-eyed Elly swinger her arms, then looked behind her, where the sound came closer. "I.. I warn you!" she told. "I got the power of the dark dark fruit! "If you come any closer.. I'll.. I'LL BLAST YOU!" she exclaimed holding up her hands. Then suddenly, without Ellys doing, a big cloud of black erupted from her hands, but not only did it shoot forward as a projectile, it also send Elly backwards, made he loose footing, and then she fell. "ARGHHHH!" she yelled as she fell, and rolled down the cliff-side, before she at last, landed in the stream going on, then broke through the surface, but only barely. "HELP!" she yelled. "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! I'M A STONE HEEELP!"

Then she sank, beneath the surface, down, below the icy cold water. Elly opened her mouth, letting several bubbles escape, as she reached for the surface, that seemed to get further and further away, as the under current took her body, even a person whom could swim, were unlikely to get out of this one.

And then suddenly, a shadow came forward, Elly couldn't see it probably, but it reached towards her, a white hand, and grabbed her wrist, before Elly found herself being pulled upwards.

Soon Elly found herself being carried, up on the surface and up on the ground, she coughed out the water, and dazed looked up at her rescuer sitting in front of her. "My god.. you're.. you're.." Elly swallowed as she saw the weird creature in front of her. Black eyes looking at Elly, entirely black! Skin was pearly white, and covered in fish scarles, pearly white except for some black markings on shoulder and neck, there was gills on the sides of the neck, the raven black hair fell backwards revealing the unique looking face, with high prominent cheek bones, and rich lips, A very feminine face, such was the rest of the body, though the creature seemed to be tall, taller than any of the men in the star pirate crew.

And then she spoke, a deep soft, velvet female voice coming out of the creatures mouth. "I'm the monster." She told.

And then, Elly blacked out, every-thing turned dark.


	16. Monster in the forest, Part 4

"I spy with my little eye, some-thing green."

"It's a leaf."

"I spy with my little eye, some-thing with bark."

"It's a tree."

"I spy with my little eye, some-thing beauti-"

"It's me, and shut up all-ready!"

"Wauw, you're really good at this game!"

Well, Alejandro and Yanopp were just.. hanging around. Really, that was all to it, they had just been stuck in that net, hanging in the tree, possible for hours. Both of them had lost track of time a long time ago. And it was starting to become dark to.

"Urgh." Yanopp groaned.

Just then foot-steps came through the bushes.

"ARGH!" Yanopp screamed. "It's the monster!" she yelled, grabbing Alejandros neck.

Alejandro as well swallowed, when a couple of men stepped through the bushes, and in front of them, a silver haired pirate Captain. "Huh?" Orion blinked. "Yanopp? Alejandro?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a grin.

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked at her captain, then realised how she was holding unto Alejandro and exclaimed. "ARGH GET AWAY FROM ME!" as she let go, but as they were stuck together, she couldn't really jump away or any-thing.

Alejandro how-ever was grinning, as if he had just been offered a treat. "Hallo, Captain Orion." He greeted with a hand gesture. "I was just hanging a little out with the lovely Yanopp, getting to know her a little better. We are starting to get really close!"

"Hardy hah." Yanopp commented sarcastically crossing her arms. "Orion would you please help us down?" she asked. "I can't take another minute of this!"

"Why don't you ask these guys?" Orion asked pointing over his shoulder. "It's their trap."

"Huh?" both Yanopp and Alejandro looked up, to see the four rough looking men standing behind Orion looking at the.

"Who are they?" Yanopp asked.

Then one man stepped forward, with a big hair pulled back in a horsetaile, and sharp features as he looked at them. "My name is Jacken, and these are my men. We are monster hunters." He told. "Hunting the world for the most dangerous monsters, threatening the lifes of ordinary citizens."

"ooh, you are heroes?" Yanopp asked grabbing the net. "So you are here to free the island from the monster?" she asked. "That's so cool!"

"Indeed, so we sprung your trap by accident huh?" Alejandro asked. "Terrible sorry about that, you mind helping us down, the senorita is starting to get distressed."

"Am not." Yanopp muttered.

At last, Jacken sighed as he stepped forward, and hit just the right branch, the let down the net, so both Yanopp and Alejandro tumbled out.

"So I'm guessing you two are tired and hungry?" Jacken asked.

"Yes sir!" Alejandro replied in a grin.

And Yanopp had to hold a hand over her stomach as it rumbled. "If it isn't to much trouble." She blushed.

"No it's fine." Jacken sighed as he waved his hand. "So that's two out of your four crew-members?" he asked Orion. "There's still two out there?" he asked.

"Yeah." Orion nodded. "Damon and Elly."

"Meh, that's quite a problem." Jacken murmured. "Come on, lets go to camp." He suggested.

Soon, they found themselves by a little camp, a few tents were put up, there was a fire, and a stew brewing over that fire, the smell made Yanopps stomach rumble terrible.

"Here you are." One of the men, a bearded blond man called Gilbert handed them each a bowl with stew.

"Thank you." Yanopp bowed her head as she accepted the bowl. "I'm positively starving." Then stuffed a spoon into her mouth and lightened up. "This is really good!" she exclaimed, before taking another spoonful, then halted.

Alejandro lifted an eye-brow as he turned to her. "Some-thing the matter."

Yanopp looked to her left, away from Alejandro. "I just hope that Elly is all-right." She muttered. "You Havn't seen her, have you Orion?" she asked the captain.

"Sorry." Orion replied, having his own mouth filled with stew, then he swallowed. "But don't worry, if she's with Damon she's in good hands, he's really strong!" he grinned. "And so is she!"

"Quite a trouble though, them being out there in the middle of the night." Jacken commented, sitting down opposed to the star pirates, on the other side of the fire. "It's dangerous out there."

"With the monster and all, right?" Yanopp asked. "Do you know, what exactly we are dealing with here?" she asked.

"Ooh yes indeed." Jacken nodded. "This monster in particularly is very tricky, because she is intelligent."

Alejandro blinked. "She?" he asked.

"Aye, her silhouette looks just like a beautiful woman." Jacken told. "But get closer and you'll see she's not a woman at all, it's all a trick! She tricks you to come close, gives you word of assurance that she's not dangerous, and then… it's over." He told. "She feeds on you, can make one human last for weeks."

Yanopp shook lightly as she held the bowl tightly. "She just.. kills you right then and there?" she asked.

"Oh no." Jacken shook his head. "Some-times she feeds up her victims and stores them, rather kill them so they are fresh for eating, then having an old corpse lying around."

"EEHHHH!" Yanopp screamed.

"We've been after her for two years now." Jacken commented, stuffing a pipe in his mouth. "But she's both slippery and intelligent."

"Woah two years!?" Orion asked wide-eyed. "That sure is a long time!"

"Well." Jacken sighed. "She ate one of my men on our first week here, so I have sworn not to leave before she can't do any-more harm to any-one." He commented.

"Ate… Ate one of your men?" Yanopp asked. "For real?" she asked.

Jacken sighed, and then nodded his head. "Sadly, yes." He told. "And I have sworn not to stop, before that menace has paid."

And Yanopp swallowed, as she shook.

Just as a new person, came close to the camp.

At ones several guns were pointed towards the place. "HOLD WHO GOES THERE!"

Yanopp as well, aimed her cross-bow at the spot.

Just, as a young, black-haired man with glasses and a neat set of clothes, walked through, pushing up his glasses.

"DAMON!" Both Yanopp and Orion yelled as they sprung up.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Yanopp laughed. "Is Elly with you?" she asked excited.

Damon how-ever was silent as he looked at Yanopp.

"Damon?" Yanopp blinked. "Elly? Where is she?" she asked.

Damon looked down. "I had hoped.. that she to would have seen the fire and come here." He told.

"She's not with you?" Yanopp asked.

Damon swallowed. "I'm sorry." He told. "I don't know where she is."

"WHAT!" Yanopp yelled. "She's out there alone!?" she asked grabbing Damons shirt. "How could you?" she asked.

"Yanopp it's fine." Orion told from where he sat by the fire. "Elly is strong, she'll be fine." He told.

"But." Yanopp turned around looking at the Captain.

"Aren't you supposed to have more faith in her?" Orion asked. "She is your Nakama after all."

"But what if some-thing happened?" Yanopp asked. "We have to find her!"

"There's not much we can do now when it's dark." Damon sighed pushing up his glasses. "Keep the fire burning and hope she sees it, who knows, maybe she made it back to the village after-all."

Yanopp swallowed. "I don't like this." She finally told. "I don't like this at all."

* * *

Elly groaned.. she was laying on some-thing soft and warm.. funny, she remembered drowning, but she was dry.

Slowly Elly opened her eyes and were met with a wooden ceiling , then looking down, she was laying on a comfortable bed, with a blanket over her, lifting the blanket Elly discovered that her wet clothes were gone, and exchanged with a white night dress, that was kind of big for her, but it was nice.

"Ah." A deep womans voice sounded from the other end of the room. "You are awake I see."

Elly looked up, and was met by the sight of that strange woman from before, she was… incredible beautiful.

Unearthly, and almost looked like a goddess of the sea, as the pearly white fish scales covering her skin glistened like pearls, the black markings on her shoulders looked elegant, her face was so pronounced, her eyelashes heavy.

She was tall.. very tall, and moved around with a weird elegance, her long black hair falling down her back. Though her face, looked very stern.

It didn't even look like it hinted at a smile, as her black eyes just looked at Elly.

"Urhm.." Elly swallowed. "Yes mam, thank you for saving me." She whispered.

The woman bowed her head lightly. "You are welcome." She told, still without moving a single face muscle.

Elly blinked as she looked at the woman, then ashamed looked away blushing deeply.

"You seem distressed." The woman spoke straightforward, in that voice of hers. "My appearance tend to frighten people, I assure you, I mean you no harm."

"Oh no." Elly shook her head. "I'm sorry." She told in a blush pulling a string of hair behind her ear. "I have just never seen a fishwoman before, I thought they only lived on the grandline."

There was complete silence, Elly swallowed as she looked at her blanket, then it just became to awkward and she dared to look up, to realise, that the fisherwoman was starring wide-eyed at her.

Elly blinked. "Urhm.. are you okay?" she asked.

Then the woman blinked, as she shook her head. "I am sorry, forgive me." She asked. "But please, what is a fishwoman?" she asked.

Elly gaped. "You mean you don't know?" she asked. "Fishmen and fishwoman. As well as mermaids and merman, they come from fishma island in the middle of the grand-line. My Nechan always said she wanted to meet some one day, she has books about that, and there's plenty of pictures in them off plenty of different fishmen and women." She told. "You are a fishwoman… right?" she asked a little nervously.

"I do not know." The woman replied honestly. "I have always been here, and I am the only one I have seen of my kind." She told, then walked to a stove with soup boiling, she took out a bowl, and poured up the soup. "Here, is good for you." She told, putting the bowl down in front of Elly.

"It smells lovely." Elly told. "What is it?" she asked.

"Spiced, root soup." The fishwoman told sitting down on a stool in front of Elly, looking wondering at her. "Is good to warm up by, it will warm you up from the inside." She told.

Carefully Elly took a spoonful, and smiled appreciative. "It's really good." She told. "Thank you, urhm.. My name is Elly." She told. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Kumonryu." The fishwoman replied. "My father called me Ryu, you may do the same."

"Your father?" Elly asked. "So you are not alone out here?" she asked.

"He is gone now." Ryu told.

"Oh." Elly bashed down her eyes. Then looked up. "So you life out here all alone?" she asked.

"Hai." Ryu replied.

"And people think you are a monster that eat humans?" Elly asked. "Where on earth would they get that idea from?" she asked deeply confused.

"Is to keep them away from the forest." Ryu told. "Is dangerous walking around there alone."

Elly frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"There are men, who moved into the forest." Ryu told. "Slave traders, they take the people whom gets lost in the forest, and ship them to the grand line for selling."

"What?" Elly asked. "That's horrible, isn't that illegal in this ocean?" she asked.

Ryu shrugged. "The marines are to busy fighting pirates, they are in a war, a little organisation like that, is not what marines will spend time on now." She told.

"But it still doesn't make a lot of sense." Elly commented. "There's nothing special about the people around here, they look weak and malnourished as it is. Why not just stay at the grandline and capture people there?" she asked.

Ryu sighed deeply. "They are not here for ordinary humans, that is mere compensation for the time spend here." She told.

"Then.. what are they after?" Elly asked.

"Me." Ryu told. "They seem to think, that I am worth enough, to make a fortune that can last a life-time."

Stunned Elly blinked, then looked at the stunning, and completely unique creature in front of her, and she had to admit.. She could see where such a notion could come from. "I'm.. sorry to hear that." She told.

Ryu sighed as she stood up, and headed for the little kitchen. "Do not be, is not your problem." She told. "Is just how it is, maybe one day they catch me, maybe they do not, it is up to fait I suppose." She stated as she bowed down.

"It's not fun though." Elly commented. "Being hunted down, because of some-thing you couldn't help. I know what that feels like." She admitted, looking at her hand, her hand that could spew out dark matter on her command.

"I am sorry to hear that." Ryu told, and then stood up, suddenly holding a baking-pan filled with lovely smelling cookies, that in a instant, filled up the entire tiny wooden house with that warm smell. "But please, let us not dwell on that. Relax and enjoy." She asked, offering the baking-pan with newly baked cookies to Elly.

Smiling Elly took one and took a bite. "Oh this is so good." She smiled.

"Am glad." Ryu nodded, putting the pan away. "My father always taught me, that food has the power to bring people together, to bring happiness. Good food makes good people, and bad food makes bad people. If only every-one had good food, every-one would be at peace, that would be the true key to world peace."

"You really like cooking food don't you?" Elly asked in a amused smile.

"I got very little else to do here." Ryu shrugged. "Sharing my food is one of the greatest joys in my life."

"people come here to eat your food?" Elly asked amused.

"only the children." Ryu asked. "The adults don't dare, and the children promised to keep it a secret."

"Oooh!" Elly blinked. "That's why the children looked so healthy even though the adults were malnourished."

"Good food makes good people." Ryu commented.

And Elly smiled. "You know, I think you are onto some-thing there." She told.


	17. Monster in the forest, Part 5

Elly sighed deeply as she stood in front of the window of the little hut, holding a cup of warm tea in her hands, as she looked at the sun-rise over the trees. Ones again the little hut was filled with a lovely smell, that of newly baked bread, right in the oven.

Ryu seemed very happy as she walked around, setting a small table, it didn't look like she had visit very often, and enjoyed very much to be able to serve Elly, her newly made foods.

"Is ready." Ryu told, having put the piping hot buns in a breadbasket.

"Wauw it smells so good." Elly told as she turned around.

"Good, I am glad." Ryu told, putting down the bread basket.

Elly smiled as she sat down, and reached for a hot bun, to cut it open and inhale the lovely smell, before she spread out the butter, though then she sighed before she managed to take a bite.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked as she sat in front of Elly.

"Honestly, I'm kind of worried about my crew." Elly confessed. "I suppose I better go out looking for them as soon as I am finished eating."

"That would be unwise." Ryu told.

"Why?" Elly asked.

"The slave traders." Ryu told. "A pretty little girl like you, it would be a treat for them to capture you. You should leave the island quick as possible." She informed as she took a bite of her bun.

"I can't do that!" Elly exclaimed. "My nechan is out there, what if they get to her?" she asked.

Ryu shrugged. "Then what would you be able to do?" she asked.

"I don't know." Elly admitted in a sigh sitting back. "But I can't just leave her, she would never leave me like that."

Ryu looked up at Elly, then sighed. "Chances are that they have all-ready been captured." She admitted. "A woman with dark skin, black curly hair and a long nose, as well as a man with long brown hair, a moustache and a rapier, is part of your crew, correct?" she asked.

Elly blinked. "That sounds like my nechan Yanopp and our navigator Alejandro." She told. "You've seen them?"

"Hai." Ryu told. "And they were noisy, like elephants in a glass wood, with bells tied to their feet's."

"That bad huh?" Elly asked.

"You do not seem surprised." Ryu commented.

And Elly closed her eyes grimacing. "Nechan was never the most silent person on earth, and Alejandro brings the worst out in her." She told. "I knew teaming them up was a bad idea." Elly sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

Then a bell rang on the wall, and Elly lifted her head. "What's that?" she asked.

"Shh." Ryu whispered standing up, as she placed herself behind the window, pressing her back against the wall as she glanced out, for a while she stood there in silence, then she sighed relieved. "Do not worry, is just my uncle." She told, going back to the table.

"Your uncle?" Elly asked, just as a the door opened, and a familiar face entered.

That old haggered man that had greeted them by the shore, with his messy white hair, and tattered clothes. "Morning Ryu." He commented, sounding very different from when they had first met, he didn't even look at them, put hang up his coat beside the door, then reached down in the cookie jar on the counter, to pick up a cookie and take a good bite out of it.

"Uncle." Ryu greeted. "How are you."

"Good, good." Joe brummed, clasping his hands together, rubbing them as to get warmth into them. "I thought you might wanted to know, there are some young pirate kids out looking for you, I tried to frighten them away, but they seemed to be of the dumb kind." He told finally looking at them, and looked at Elly. "What is she doing here?" he asked looking at Elly.

"Uncle, this is Elly." Ryu presented Elly. "I fished her up from the stream, Elly this is my fathers brother, uncle Joe."

"Where's the rest of your little pirate gang?" Joe asked in a stern mutter.

Wide-eyed Elly looked at him. "I.. I don't know sir." She admitted. "I got lost."

"Lucky for you Ryu came across you and were so kind to bring you here." Joe muttered, reaching for a warm bun and cut it up. "I've told her just to leave people, but does she ever listen?" he asked. Spreading out butter on the bun. "I suppose I better lead you back to shore, but then you have to swear never to return, and never tell any-one about what you saw here."

"But sir, there's a problem with that." Elly swallowed. "I don't know where my crew is, they have might gotten captured."

"If you really want to go out looking for them, just go." Joe shrugged. "Those slaver traders would be happy to get such a pretty little thing like you with them, that other woman probably isn't worth much, to weird looking."

Elly blinked. "If you met her again, don't tell her that… urhm. " she blushed looking down, folding her hands over her dress.

"Elly?" Ryu asked.

And Elly lifted her head as she smiled. "I shouldn't worry really, they are all really strong! They'll be okay, if I go after them I'll just be in the way." She told in a smile, then lowered her head, grabbing her dress. "I would like to be lead back to the shore, they are probably there looking for me now." She whispered ashamed.

"Before you go though.." Ryu hesitated. "I was wondering, can you tell me more, about these, fishmen?" she asked.

Suddenly Joe spewed out the tea he had in his mouth.

Ryu blinked as she looked up. "Uncle?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Where.. did you get that word from?" Joe asked.

"Elly informed me that I look like a fishwoman." Ryu told looking at Joe. "Is that incorrect, you know some-thing uncle?" she asked.

"No I.." Joe swallowed. "Elly, come here for a second." He gestured.

"Urh.." Elly blinked. "Hai." She replied standing up.

"Out-side." Joe gestured opening the door, and Elly willing stepped out, so Joe could close the door shut, and turned to Elly. "Okay, what did you tell her?" he asked in a dangerous whisper.

Wide-eyed Elly blinked at him. "No..Nothing!" she stammered. "I just.. I was surprised to find a fisherwoman here. I thought they only lived at the grand-line."

"Did you tell her she was a fishwoman?" Joe asked.

"isn't that kind of obvious?" Elly asked. "Look at her, she's covered in fish scales, she got gills. She's clearly partially fish."

"You know what part the fishmen plays in the world at current time, don't you?" Joe asked. "My brother, gave his life to protect Ryu. And I've protected her since. Convinced people to stay away from the forest, made sure Ryu was provided for in here. Do _not_ give her any ideas!"

Wide-eyed Elly looked at Joe. "But.. how is that even possible?" she asked. "How can Ryu not know? Has she really been that isolated?" she asked.

Joe sighed deeply. "She washed up on our shore when she was just an infant, my brother found her. All-ready then fishmen was considered the enemy of people, so the people on the island wished to turn her over. My brother though, adopted her, kept her safe. Far away from people. I swore to him, to never let any-thing happen to her, do you understand that?" he asked. _"Do you?"_ he asked sternly.

Wide-eyed Elly looked at Joe, then nodded slowly. "hai." She whispered.

"Good." Joe nodded then opened the door. "Now go and finish your breakfast, I'll lead you to the shore afterwards."

"Hai.. Thank you." Elly whispered.

* * *

Slowly Elly followed Joe, out of the forest.. bowing her head in silence. Joe snorted as he turned his head looking at the young doctor. "Some-thing the matter?" he asked.

"Oh.. No." Elly blinked looking up. "Well.. I.. it's just so sad." She admitted. "You must really care a lot about Ryu, to pretend to be a madman, just to keep people away." She whispered.

"It's to protect myself as well." Joe told. "No one suspects the madman to protect a fishwoman." He told. "And it keeps travellers away, most people turn around and head straight back to the boat as soon as they see the fishbone." He told.

"Oh." Elly blinked. "I see." She whispered.

"We are by the bothers of the forest now." Joe told as she stopped. "Keep moving forward, you can see the shore in five minutes." He told. "I'll better go back to check on Ryu."

"Thank you sir." Elly told as she bowed her head. "You have been very kind."

"Meh." Joe snorted as he turned around and headed back.

Elly watched him disappear among the trees, then she sighed deeply as she turned to the direction she was supposed to walk, she was just about to take a step as a voice stopped her.

"Wait."

"Huh?" Elly turned around. "Ryu?" she asked.

And the fishwoman stepped out from her hide.

"What are you doing here?" Elly asked wide-eyed.

"I came to ask you, what is a fishwoman?" Ryu asked. "And why wont my uncle let me know?" she asked.

"Well.." Elly swallowed. "I don't think it's as much as what they are.. as what people see them as. That frightens him." She told.

Ryu looked at Elly.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." Elly at last confessed. "Your uncle is just trying to protect you."

"Please." Ryu asked. Sending Elly a pleading look. "I must know, why is it people fear me?" she asked. "What am I?" she asked.

Elly sighed deeply, knowing she couldn't refuse.. it was just.. so basic common knowledge, and it was so odd that Ryu didn't know, that some-one could have been so isolated.

"Well." Elly sighed. "Fishmen, Fishwomen, Mermaids and merman. Are an entire race of half fish half humans, whom life at fisher man island, half-way through grand-line, at the border to the new world. Fishman island is far beneath the water surface, and ordinary humans can only get there with coated ship, even for them the travel is very dangerous. For a fishman though, they can swim down there, even with the pressure. Because of how strong they are, it's where they came from and where they life."

"An.. entire island of them?" Ryu asked wide-eyed. "Under the surface of the ocean?"

"Ten thousand miles under the surface." Elly told, then sat down on a tree stump.

"But why is that a problem?" Ryu asked. "If they just life for themselves under the surface."

"It's an old problem." Elly told in a sigh. "It goes all the way back to before the war.. you do know of the great war between pirates and Marines there have been going on for the last fifteen years right?" she asked.

"A little." Ryu told.

"Well." Elly sighed. "The marines are lead by the world nobles, and the world nobles never considered fishermen people, so the fishmen had no basic human rights, and were hunted to become slaves." She confessed. "Very valuable slaves, mermaids are still considered the most valuable creature in the world, if you catch one and sell her, you'll be settled for life. They probably figured that you are worth a mermaid, if not even more since you are so unique." She told, and Ryu swallowed. "Then the war broke out, and the fishmen decided to take a stand.. Against the world nobles whom controls the marines. So that means, the fishmen went against the world government. On top of that, the pirate Straw-hat Luffy was considered one of their heroes, so they were only to happy to join the great pirate alliance against the marines, with Captain Usopp... One of Straw-hat luffys men, having a key role as a leader, they attacked the free world and well.." Elly sighed deeply. "Many humans has been killed by fishmen, and Fishwomen are considered lower than slaves, they are considered blood-thirsty monsters and enemies of the world. It's no wonder that your uncle is scarred for your life, it's not safe any-where for a fisherwoman."

Stunned Ryu fell down on her legs, looking wide-eyed at Elly. "So that's it.." she whispered. "Fishmen are considered monsters." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." Elly whispered. "If you ask most people, they will call the fishmen monsters."

"How come you didn't?" Ryu asked looking at Elly.

"I know better." Elly told. "Yanopp's dad.. well he is a friend of the fishmen, he taught Yanopp to be friendly towards them, and she taught me." She told. "And well, it's not like you did any-thing." She swallowed, putting a string of hair behind her ear.

Ryu though lowered her eyes. "Because of me, slave traders have settled on the island." She whispered. "Because of what I am.. my father.." she silenced.

"Have you… ever been off this island?" Elly asked.

Ryu shook her head. "I've.. only seen the ocean ones." She admitted.

Wide-eyed Elly looked at her. "A fisherwoman whom only seen the ocean ones?" she asked ."But.. it's so close!"

Ryu didn't answer, just looked down on her knees.

"Have you ever considered leaving?" Elly asked.

"Where would I go?" Ryu asked looking up. "If what you say is true, no matter where I go I am a target. This is all I know."

"You could come with us." The words just flew out of Ellys mouth, and she blinked, then took courage to herself and exhaled. "We're headed for the grand-line, and we are pirates, so we don't want to support the world government." She told. "You can sail with us to fisherman island."

Ryu looked at Elly, then frowned.

"It's erhm.. just an idea of cause." Elly blushed lowering her head. "We also kind of lack a cook, and your food is really good."

Ryu swallowed. "That is.. a very kind offer." She told. "I do not see how I can though."

"What?" Elly asked. "Why not?"

"A promise I made." Ryu whispered. "I promised to be safe."

"Honestly.." Elly swallowed. "I don't see how you are much safer here, than any-where else."

Surprised Ryu blinked, then looked at Elly. Then she swallowed. "Why are you so insistent?" she asked.

"Well.. I really do know how it is to be hunted." Elly told in a slight blush. "The marines are after me to.. Because I posses the power of the dark dark devil fruit. They want to turn me into a weapon against the pirates. But at least I am not alone, I got friends.. and well.. I had hoped that.. maybe." She blushed. "You would be my friend as well."

Stunned Ryu looked at Elly. "I would.. like that." She admitted. "I shall have to think about it. I suppose you would like to go free your friends." She suggested.

Elly looked up.

"I know where the slave traders have camp, come." Ryu waved her hand.

"Oh thank you!" Elly beamed as she stood up, and hurried after Ryu. "I owe you one!" she told.

"No." Ryu replied. "I owe you."


	18. Monster in the forest, Part 6

Yanopp's eyes fluttered as she felt a warm stray of sunlight touching her face, she felt the weight of some-one in her arms, and slightly opening one eye, she saw a mane of yellow her in her field of vision.

Drowsily Yanopp wondered if it was one of those nights again, where Elly had been plagued by nightmares, and that was the reason she was sleeping in her arms.

But that didn't seem quite right, that had been a while ago they had done that, right?

Ever since Elly had come out with it, and told about her devil fruit powers, sat in their new girls quarters and told exactly what her nightmares was about, those nightmares had seemingly disappeared, or at least they weren't as violent any-more.

Then suddenly, Yanopp felt a pair of eyes on her, she could literately feel how she was being observed, then she lifted her head, to come face to face, with a young man, that had his dark hair back in a horsetail, a little moustache over his lip, and a rapier in his belt, smiling at them.

And then suddenly every-thing came back to Yanopp and she exactly where she were, then she squinted her eyes as she hissed. "You fucking PERVERT!" she exclaimed as she let go of Elly and stood up in the bed.

"Morning senorita!" Alejandro beamed. "May I say you look lovely as ever today! Stunning and beautiful like a fire stone in a cold winter landscape. On the same time, as beyond adorable!" he told, in the kind of face you use to talk to a cute little child, and a twinkle in his eyes, full of tease.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!" Yanopp shouted as she jumped down and ran after Alejandro.

Whom in turn beamed at Yanopp as he ran away out of the door. "A burning fire-stone, so filled with warmth! Truly you warm my cold stone heart!" he laughed wholeheartedly.

"huh?" Elly drowsily sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "Is it morning all-ready?" she asked in a yawn.

Fascinated Ryu sat on her chair, looking at the door the two young people had run through.

Damon exhaled deeply from where he laid on his back with his hands on his chest. "That is to much noise so early in the morning." he muttered.

"HEY IT'S MORNING!" Orion exclaimed. "Breakfast!" he cheered. "Breakfast-breakfast-breakfast!" he almost sang jumping up in the bed to Elly, where he now sat on his knees, bouncing up and down.

Damon didn't even comment, he just squinted his eyes together as his mouth were stuck in a annoyed frown.

Elly yawned ones again as she rubbed her eyes, then blinked. "Hey, where's Puss?" she asked.

"Huh?" Orion blinked.

"He's gone." Elly pointed out.

"Oh don't worry senorita." Alejandro grinned as he suddenly sat in the window. "He probably heard his crew calling doing the night and went to join them, he's always like that, sticking close to people that can protect him when he is alone, then leaves when it's the most convenient for him, he is a weak leeching coward that way, and he even knows it."

Elly blinked at him. "How did you get over there?" she asked.

"He climbed." A voice gaped from the door, and Elly turned her head to see Yanopp standing there, leaning a hand against the door-frame, clearly out of breath.

"Huh, you can both run and climb on that leg?" Elly asked.

"Well, I am not going to lie, it's still sore." Alejandro told padding his leg. "But yeah, it's doable." He told giving Elly a beaming thumbs up. "Thanks to you, lovely angel."

"At least do try and be careful with it." Elly asked a little defeated. "I can't help you if you get permanent means, because of a wrong move while it isn't fully healed." She commented.

"Okay, you got it." Alejandro smiled. "I'll do my best, to lay low."

"Yeah good luck with that." Yanopp snorted, crossing her arms.

"Indeed, If mister Alejandro was supposed to take care of himself yesterday, and he did it by falling down in a flowerbed from a tall height, with pursuing pirates after him, I wonder what his version of laying low is." Ryu commented as she blinked.

"Oh god." Elly realised.

"Do you even know how _not _to be in constant trouble?" Yanopp asked Alejandro.

"I don't know senorita." Alejandro smirked, leaning his head on his hand, looking at Yanopp, that smirk on his lips. "Do you?" he asked.

"Eh?" Yanopp blinked.

"Well he got a point there." Elly had to admit.

"What, no!" Yanopp exclaimed.

"You are both equally noisy." Damon muttered annoyed as he stood up and pushed back his glasses. "And well, noise usually annoys decent people, so there you go."

"Well, since we are all here! Lets go get food!" Orion exclaimed gladly and very loudly, almost pushing Damon down in his own excitement. "Like, lots of food! I Havn't eaten since yesterday, it's horrible!"

"You okay?" Yanopp blinked looking down at Damon whom had falled down on the ground.

"Urgh, why am I with you noisy people?" Damon asked sourly pushing up his glasses, before he pushed himself up on his hands.

"I don't know, you never told us." Yanopp replied. "Why are you here with us?" she asked.

Shortly Damon glanced at Yanopp, and then stood up, straightening out his jacket, without answering or moving a face-muscle.

"Well thanks for that." Yanopp snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Always so informative, geeh you shouldn't." She commented sarcastically.

"You don't need to know my goals or reasons." Damon stated shortly. "They are mine, I merely made Orion a promise in exchange for help. Which I am right now keeping, if you don't like that tough, you are also deciding to be here at free violation. You are free to leave any-time." He commented.

"Shesh, no need to be so tight." Yanopp muttered. "I was just asking, so you don't want to tell, fine. No problem." She muttered, leaning back against the wall as she sighed. "So, didn't some-one say breakfast?" she asked.

"I have seen many interesting places on the way here." Ryu told, lightening up by the thought. "And many serving breakfast items I have not even heard of."

"Then lets go taste some-thing nice." Elly nodded.

"We'll just follow your nose Ryu." Yanopp blinked, tapping at her own long nose.

"Your absolutely lovely _and _extremely talented nose." Alejandro grinned.

* * *

"Wauw, this does taste as delicious as it smells!" Yanopp exclaimed gladly stuffing her face, with a sort of porridge filled with berries, and honey on top.

"So I guess we are all to go say hallo to your dad today." Orion grinned at Yanopp, making Yanopp almost choke in the hot food, and then cough as she breathed for air.

"Augh, hot-hot-hot!" She exclaimed waving her arms, as tears fell down her eyes. Before suddenly Yanopp got a big dash in the back, sending her head-first down on the table.

"Sorry!" Ryu exclaimed frightened. "Are you okay, Yanopp?" she asked.

"Urgh.." Yanopp groaned from the table. "Yeah, I'm fine. You sure pack a punch." She commented, making Ryu blush slightly.

"It's going to be cool to meet the former straw-hats." Orion grinned. "They sailed the grand-line thin. Maybe they can give us tips!" he laughed.

"Yeah." Yanopp muttered, twirling her spoon in the porridge, looking not quite as excited as before. "I suppose so."

"Some-thing wrong?" Damon asked with a slightly lifted eye-brow, looking at Yanopp.

"No." Yanopp muttered, stuffing another spoonful into a mouth, so she couldn't answer any-more questions, quite effectively.

Elly glanced at Yanopp and so did Alejandro, but neither decided to comment, just as Ryus eyes widened, before she bowed over, as to hide herself, pulling her hood longer down in front of her face.

"Ryu?" Elly asked surprised.

"Orion." Ryu whispered. "It's the Dark-clay pirates." She whispered.

At last Yanopp swallowed her porridge so she could ask. "Who?" she asked.

Orion snorted as he leaned back in his chair, with his head resting in his chair. "Some idiots not worth our time, that's who." He muttered annoyed. "I don't like them, so I don't care what they do." He flat out stated.

"Is it the group with the blond kid in the lead?" Alejandro asked as he looked at the door, and Yanopp, Damon and Elly followed his eyes.

"Hai." Ryu whispered.

"Well they don't look that tough." Yanopp commented.

"I do believe their captain has a devil fruit." Rye commented, looking at the table.

For that was right, right there in the door, stood a group of very young people, lead by a young blond man, looking pretty arrogant as he stood there, behind him was two women and three men, and that seemed to be all of them.

And then, the blond Captain seemed to notice their stare, and turned his head towards them, making Damon, Yanopp, Alejandro and Elly turn their heads at ones.. making it way more obvious that they had in fact been looking.

And then the blonds eye landed on Orion, whom didn't look like he could care less, as he leaned back in his chair, with his arms behind his head and a indifferent look on his face.

"oh look." The blond suddenly spoke up. "It's the future pirate king right?" he laughed. "That guy thinks One piece is real!" he told the others, pointing at Orion.

Yanopp hissed annoyed as she turned her head and glared the blond. "Of cause One Piece is real! You really think so many legendary pirates would have been searching for it if it wasn't?" she asked.

"If it was real, don't you think just one of them would have found it?" The blond snorted, stepping closer with his little group behind him, whom all chuckled at them. "Let me guess, you are the guys whom are going to help him, find that treasure, that doesn't exist?" he asked.

"YOU BET WE ARE!" Yanopp shouted as she stood up, only for Elly to almost instinctively grab her arm.

"Nechan!" Elly exclaimed, as she had done so many times before as Yanopp lost her temper, and ran head-first into a fight.

"Elly, stay out of it." Yanopp hissed. "How dare he laugh at our dream!? my dad spend many years searching for One piece as well! I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"Yanopp." Orion suddenly spoke, very calmly, as he sat back, still like that, with a indifferent face-expression. "I don't give a shit about them, what they do or think. Neither should you."

Yanopp blinked stunned as she looked at Orion, then stunned, and slowly, sat down again, and slowly reached for her spoon, to continue eating her food.

The blond captains interested seemed to have piqued though as he glanced at them. "You dad?" he asked interesting as he stepped closer. "But he also got back empty handed I gather?" he asked. "Wasting years for nothing." He chuckled.

"Oh no." Elly whispered, putting a hand towards her head.

Making Alejandro looked questioned at her.

"Never." Elly whispered. "Talk down about Yanopp's father." She informed Alejandro, in a tiny whisper.

And true enough, Yanopp looked up with dark eyes, glaring at the blond. "Orion." She then hissed. "I'll help you find One Piece, whether it is going to be the last thing I'll do! We'll find it!"

And Orion grinned as he looked up. "Sure thing."

"Well this truly has been a delight, and a nice surprise to meet you here." Alejandro smiled at the other pirate crew. "But would you please excuse us, we are eating, and it's nothing personal, but our group is a little private, you understand, don't you?" he asked, in his charming, and yet on purpose annoying way.

"Hmpf." The blond Captain snorted annoyed.

Then a girl, with long purple hair behind frowned. "What is that hood hiding any-way? Some-kind of a freak disfigurement?" she asked looking at Ryu.

And Ryu tried to make herself even more small, crumbling together. which was an afford failed as she was the tallest person at the table.

"Must be really bad." The blond smirked. "After-all, the nose is running around in free public, must be horrible to be worse than that."

"HEY!" Yanopp exclaimed.

"Careful, you might poke some-ones eye out with that." The blond grinned.

"Captain Alex-guy, haven't you bothered my Nakamas enough now?" Orion asked in a tired voice.

Damon shrugged as he lightly wiped his lips with a little handkerchief. "Clearly ordinary decency, is not a skill this person posses, it would be meaningless to engage in further argument with him, some would call that, feeding the troll, or entertaining the immature. It's not worth the afford, and they are clearly not smart enough to learn from it." He stated, folding his hands, glancing up at the opposing pirates.

"Tch." Alex snorted annoyed.

Then slowly, Ryu lifted her hands, to let down her hood and reveal her face, with pearly white skin, black orbid eyes, long smooth black hair falling down her back, black markings and gills on her neck, making the dark Clay pirates blink as she looked at them.

"A Fishwoman?" Alex blinked. "At the eastern blue?"

"Now you have seen me." Ryu told. "Will you please, leave me and my nakamas alone?" she asked. "We do not any wish trouble at current time." She informed as she put back up her hood, to hide her face ones again.

Finally Axel took in a deep sigh as he waved over his shoulder. "I'm starving any-way, lets get a table." He muttered, as the entire little crew moved to the other side of the hall.

"Jerks." Yanopp muttered annoyed, stuffing a spoon-full of porridge into her mouth.

"And to think, they even made fun of your lovely nose." Alejandro chuckled.

"I KNOW!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Don't people have any respect for the nose? It's the most brilliant nose in the world, that of an amazing pirate and adventurer. And it adds a lot to an all-ready excellent profile as well!" she stated, posing proudly, with a smirk on her face and her hands on her neck, blinking.

And Orion laughed loudly. "HAHAHA! That's true!" he exclaimed. "Your nose is fun! I like it!" he stated in a grin.

"Thanks I.. HEY!" Yanopp exclaimed. Making the rest chuckle slightly on Yanopp's exspense. "What-ever." She at last muttered crossing her arms. "Lets just hope we won't have to bother with those dark-_jerk_ pirates again." She muttered annoyed.

"Hardly." Damon exhaled, pushing up his glasses. "People like them, are always filled with big words."

"And even if we do have to bother with them, we can beat them if it gets that far." Orion shrugged, then he yawned deeply. "Man I'm stuffed." He stated rubbing his stomach, then turned his head as he sat up straight. "uhh is that strawberry tart?" he asked, as another person was carrying a plate of tart past time. "I gotta have that!" he exclaimed and was on the run at ones for more.

Elly looked after him, before her eyes returned.

"Hey, you look worried." Yanopp commented.

"Oh." Elly blinked. "Sorry, it's just that.." she halted.

Suddenly having every-ones eyes at her and she exhaled.

"I don't think it'll be so easy." Elly told. "Those people they.. they felt like trouble." She whispered. "I don't think they'll just leave us alone that easily, I don't think they liked that we opposed them like that.. I don't think they will stand for just being dismissed."

Damon exhaled deeply. "Perhaps." He admitted. "But if it comes to it, we are all capable of fighting, that much is true." He stated.

"And I will protect you with my life!" Alejandro beamed. "On my life!"

"Shut up." Yanopp hissed annoyed.

* * *

_No funny character details today, how-ever, I did actually draw some sketches of the Star Pirates, unfortunately I can't just post the link here, since the server of this site, don't allow link adresses.  
_

_How-ever the way to see it s very simple, just go to the site, deviantart, most people should all-ready know of it, then write "yanopp" in the search bar, and my sketchdump will actually be the only picture popping up! _

_Have fun :) _


	19. Monster in the forest, END

"LATE! HOW THE HELL CAN WE BE LATE!?" Yanopp yelled as the six young star pirates, all ran through town, towards the plaza in the middle of town. "ORION THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Sorry." Orion barely managed to say, as he licked his fingers. "But those guys looked so cool, and that food smelled so good."

"OH NO!" Yanopp exclaimed as all of them barely got to stop up.. in fact some of them didn't, Orion ran directly into Yanopp which caused them both to fall down on the ground, in turn making Elly trip over them, so all three laid on the ground, the last three.

Alejandro, Damon and Ryu look at them as they stood above.

"Oh fuck this shit, what are we going to do now!?" Yanopp asked looking up, because right there, in front of them, was a wall of people, blocking their way. "We are never going to get past all of these people!" she exclaimed grabbing her hair.

"They are probably all here for the signing." Damon exhaled deeply pushing up his glasses. "If we had any desire to see it, we should probably have gone straight to the plaza after breakfast to find ourselves a spot."

"What would we even have done for so many hours?" Orion asked in a blink. "That would have been terrible!"

Yanopp glared at the Captain, before she hopelessly looked at the wall of people in front of them. "They are going to sign that treaty any minute now, we are never going to make it." She swallowed, her eyes turning wet as she bit her lip, as she felt a weird lump fighting its way up in her throat.

Gently Elly laid a hand on Yanopp's shoulder. "It's not signed yet." She softly pointed out. "And we'll still be able to hear it." She pointed out, pointing at the many megaphones around the place.

"It is with great pleasure." A voice suddenly sounded from that said megaphone on a poll. "That I admiral Coby, stand here today, with so many people, from so many worlds."

"ARGHHH!" Yanopp shouted grabbing her hair. "They started it! We are to late!"

"No Senorita!" Alejandros voice sounded from above. "It's not to late, before it's to late." He stated, and they all looked up, to face Alejandro sitting on a balcony, reaching a hand down towards Yanopp.

Yanopp blinked. "You mean, go to the roofs?" she asked.

"I saw it myself yesterday, you have the potential to become a great roof jumper lovely senorita. It's a fantastic way to move from place to place, without being blocked. Now hurry up!" Alejandro grinned. "You wont make it if you are just going to stand around gaping, even though you do look adorable that way." He grinned as he grabbed a drain pipe above him, and started to climb with incredible ease upwards.

Yanopp's eyes widened as she gaped up at him, where the fling of Alejandros trousers just disappeared over the roof top. "Oh god, I don't believe it." She exclaimed.

"What?" Elly asked.

"I'M SO HAPPY ALEJANDRO WAS HERE TO POINT THAT OUT!" Yanopp exclaimed as she grabbed a drain pipe, and started to climb as well, and very easily so.

"Hey wait for me!" Orion laughed following suit, and so did Damon.

Ryu as well grabbed the pipe, then turned around to look at Elly. "Will you be coming?" she asked.

"Erhmm." Elly blinked. "I'm.. not really, that good with climbing." She admitted in a blush. "Or jumping, or running or erh.. I think I'm just going to wait around here." She swallowed.

"But, will Yanopp not be disappointed for you not to be there?" Ryu asked confused.

"I guess so, but she'll be even more disappointed if she doesn't get to see it herself, so well, better not slow her down." Elly pointed out in a awkward smile.

"Climb on my back." Ryu then stated.

Elly blinked. "What?" she asked.

"Come, hurry." Ryu invited sitting down on her knee.

"Are.. are you sure?" Elly asked.

"Very." Ryu nodded. "You weigh nothing, more than little mouse, is easy." She stated.

"Erh.. oh.. okay." Elly blinked as she climbed on and grabbed Ryus neck, blushing awkwardly as she did so.

"You are holding on?" Ryu asked as she stood up.

"Hai.." Elly blinked.

"Good." Ryu shortly nodded, and suddenly, Elly was in the air, as Ryu climbed like a speeding bullet, jumping very easily from wall to wall.

"ARGHHH!" Elly screamed holding on.

"See, no worry." Ryu pointed out as she landed on the roof top. "We will make it, even faster than the others." She stated, and ran, to make a leaping jump.

* * *

"Haha!" Yanopp laughed as she ran across the roof, with the three young men. "We are doing it! We are making it!"

"Hehe." Orion grinned. "And in a really fun way as well! This is so much better than standing around doing nothing for hours."

"I'm almost agreeing with you there." Yanopp beamed as she made a jump, only to stumble on the ledge, if it wasn't for the hand grabbing hers, pulling her back up.

"Easy Senorita." Alejandro smiled. "Don't get hurt now."

"Hehe." Yanopp laughed a little awkwardly, scratching her neck as Damon landed beside her. "Guess I am just a little out of breath, phew." She exhaled, swiping her brow with her hand. "But we are almost there, so it's okay!" she grinned, giving them a thumbs up.

Just as suddenly, a great body of white snow hit all of them, burying them all.

"HEY!" Yanopp screamed getting her head out of the snow. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE HELL IS SNOW DOING HERE!?" She exclaimed.

"Roof jumping and walking, is strictly forbidden whilst the signing goes on." A deep female voice sounded from behind them.

And they all turned their heads, to see a tall blond woman, with icy blue eyes and a sword in a belt standing there, in her marine uniform.

"Oooh, Captain White!" Orion grinned. "Hey!"

"Captain Orion, was it?" White asked, without moving a face-muscle as she looked at them, and right behind her, appeared a group of marines, including Lui-tang. "I must ask you, to please get off the roofs."

"Oh come on!" Yanopp exclaimed. "We are missing the treaty signing! Jinbe have all-ready signed for fishmen island and left the plaza! I just want to see!"

"Then I suggest you hurry up and walk on ground." White commented.

"It's a clusterfuck down there!" Yanopp exclaimed. "What's wrong with us taking the roofs! Please let us get past!" she begged.

"It is forbidden, in case a sniper or assassin are taking the roofs, where there are clear views of the plaza." Captain White informed shortly. "Are any of you snipers, perhaps?" she asked.

"Erhh.." Yanopp swallowed, suddenly putting her arm, with the cross-bow strapped to it, behind her back.

White though, squinted her eyes. "What, have you there, may I ask?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Yanopp exclaimed.

"A sniper weapon perhaps?" White asked. "Then please, follow me to head-quarters, you will be let go after the signing is done."

Yanopp swallowed as she looked at the marine Captain, and then suddenly Alejandro yelled.

"SENORITA RUN!" as he pushed Yanopp out of the snow.

"But.." Yanopp blinked.

"To see this treatment signing is incredible important to you." Orion pointed out in a smirk. "So we should probably get there, EVERY-BODY RUN!" he yelled, and the three others nodded.

"HAI!" before as she did.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! ONE OF THEM IS A SNIPER!" Captain White yelled and the Marines were running

"Crap-crap-crap-crap!" Yanopp yelled as she ran alone across the roof, and jumped, only to slide on some snow that had suddenly appeared on the opposite roof, making her stumble. "Ugh.." she groaned as she landed on her back, and blew a strain of hair away from her face. "All-right, who's the smartass whom has a snow devil fruit?" she asked annoyed.

"My new Captain." A voice almost purred beside Yanopp, and she turned her head, to be faced with a half-panther, with a eye-patch over his left eye. "Captain White, she has the power of the snow-snow devil fruit and is a snow-woman." He told. "Neat, isn't it?" he asked in a smirk.

"ARHG! LUI-TANG!" Yanopp screeched crawling backwards. "Wha-Wha-What a surprise." She stammered.

Lui-tang exhaled deeply. "So came to see daddys big moment?" he asked. "It's not going to happen." He told. "I'm going to hurt you, and hurt you real bad now." He grinned.

"But.. You can't!" Yanopp exclaimed. "There's amnesty on the city."

"Do I look like I care?" Lui-tang hissed. "This is all your fault!" he stated, pointing at his eye-patch.

"Oh." Yanopp realised. "Urhm.. Did I ever tell you how good that eye-patch look on you?" she asked. "I mean really, you rock that thing! Awesome!" she grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "Gives you a bit of a edge you know, ads to the whole picture!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Lui-tang yelled lifting his hand, with the claws present and Yanopp screamed.

"ARRRGHHHH!" As she jumped up, just avoiding Lui-tangs fist.

"Hmm." Lui-tang looked at her. "It hasn't been long, but you've become faster." He told.

"Well, yeah!" Yanopp exclaimed. "I'm becoming a _real _pirate now, don't you know?" she asked. "So faster, stronger, you name it!" she stated.

"It hasn't been that long." Lui-tang pointed out as he lowered his knees ready for a jump and Yanopp screamed as she turned around and ran for the next ledge.

"ARGH! HELP!" Before jumping to the next roof, and the next one.

* * *

"NOOO!" Alejandro exclaimed. "How could you!? You monster!"

"It was just a hat." Damon commented tired.

"Not just any hat! That hat was perfect, there will never be another one like it!" Alejandro cried.

For truly, one of the marines had been shooting at them, and hit Alejandros hat so it had flewn off his head, and down towards the crowds where it couldn't be reached, and Alejandro was devastated.

Captain White though, still as always had that stern look on her face as she stepped forward. "Please don't resist." She asked. "I promise, you will be let go, after the signing is over."

"Well as long as Yanopp makes it." Alejandro shrugged, putting up his hands.

White squinted her eyes. "What does that girl plan to do?" she asked.

Orion rolled his eyes. "she plants to watch her father at the biggest moment of his life, why is that such a bother to you?" he asked.

White blinked. "Her father?" she asked.

"Captain Usopp." Damon exhaled deeply, pushing up her glasses. "Yanopp was almost crying when she thought she wouldn't make it." He told. "Aren't you supposed to keep the people signing the treaty happy?" he asked. "Do you really think that Captain Usopp will be happy when they hear you made his only child cry?" he asked. "And do you think his friend will be happy when he is unhappy?" he asked.

Captain White squinted her eyes as she stepped closer to Damon, squinting her eyes at him. "Why not, just say so?" she asked annoyed, then stuffed her sword back into her belt, and turned around. "Come." She told the other marines. "These kids and their longnosed friend is free to go." She told, walking away, though at last she turned her head to look at Orion. "So you have a warlords daughter in your crew as well?" she questioned. "It won't protect you out-side of this city." She then told. "And neither will it protect her."

Orion grinned. "Heh, she would be offended if that was the case." He told in a grin.

And White nodded her head, before she walked away.

"Oh." Orion blinked. "So we should just have taken the time, to tell our actual situation instead of running making ourselves look like criminals?" he asked.

Damon rolled his eyes and Alejandro.. he sniffed. "My.. hat.." he cried.

"Yeah, that was a pretty hat, sorry about that." Orion grinned.

"Ramon despised that hat! The look on his face when I first showed him, it wont ever happen again!" Alejandro cried. "It was irreplaceable!"

And Damon rolled his eyes. "Come on." He muttered. "Lets find Yanopp before the signing is over."

* * *

"Now-now, don't be to hasty now!" Yanopp swallowed as she was lifted by Lui-tangs hand, holding her t-shirt up in the air, so her feet's wasn't even touching to ground. "I mean sure, I cost you your eye and your rank, but think about it! If you hurt me right here right now, it'll be even more than that! I mean, my dad the almost war-lord and his admiral friend is like, ten minutes walk away from here.. it would cost you much more than an eye and a rank to upset them."

"True." Lui-tang nodded. "But I feel very tempted." He told lifting Yanopp even higher. "I'll be stopping you for going out there." He commented. "Pirate off-spring!" he stated squinting his eyes.

"LUITENANT!" A voice sounded, Captain Whites voice. "Let her go, I have new information about her identity." She told.

And Lui-tang hissed as he let go and Yanopp fell down. "Auch." She hissed, rubbing her behind, just as the Marine Catpain stepped towards her.

"Yes, indeed you look like Usopp." White commented, reaching Yanopp a hand to help her up. "Now hurrie, and if you would do us a favour, do not mention this to sir Usopp." She asked.

"Oh." Yanopp realised as she was pulled up. "no, I.. won't.. thank you." She blinked. "Captain, I erh.."

"YANOPP!" Orion yelled as he ran across the roof. "Hurry up! We are running late."

"Oh, Hai." Yanopp blinked and turned around to run with Orion, Alejandro and Damon across the roof, though she at last turned her head to yell a big. "THANK YOU CAPTAIN WHITE!" the the marine captain as she jumped.

White though, looking mildly annoyed as she stood there with crossed arms, looking after the disappearing pirates. "You were well aware that was Captain Usopp's daughter." She stated, without even looking at Lui-tang, but it was obvious her words were directed towards him.

Lui-tang didn't answer, but averted his eyes.

"It has been assigned to me, to keep a close eye on you." Captain White told, still without even looking at him, instead her eyes were aimed straight forward. "And I intend to do that, make a mistake like this again, and it will be over, you hear me luitenant?" she asked.

And Lui-tang hissed, before he lowered his eyes. "Hai, Captain." He told.

And White nodded. "Good." She told.

* * *

"Oh god." Yanopp gasped, holding both her knees as they stood on a roof-top, with free view of the plaza. "We made it!" she gaped as she fell down on her back. "They are still there."

The other three men as well gaped for air behind her as they stood.

Before a woman sitting on the roof top in front of them reached a bag of nuts towards them asking. "Sugar coated hazelnut?"

Yanopp looked down, at Elly and Ryu, whom merely sat there all relaxed, eating their little bag of sugar coated hazelnuts.

"This is excellent view." Ryu commented as she looked forward at the plaza, popping a nut into her mouth as her legs dangled form the roof.

"So erh.. how long are we?" Yanopp asked sitting down, beside Elly.

"Well, Jimbei and Roronoa Zoro were all-ready gone when we came here." Elly told looking forward. "We saw Queen Vivi, and the king of Dresrossa sign, now Admiral Coby signs and the last one missing is your dad, dismissing the entire great pirate alliance ones he sign the paper."

"Dad?" Yanopp blinked.

"He's right there beside Admiral Coby." Elly told pointing.

And Yanopp silenced compleately.. she found her father at ones, Usopp, standing tall and proud, in full Captains out-fitt, his long blue coat, matching trousers and hat, the coat was laying over a white silk shirt. And all of it with a lot of fine details in golden linings. His long hair, braided in a few places in small braid fell down his back, and his beard covered his chin.

In his belt there was several pistols.

He truly looked, like a true pirate captain.

"Yanopp?" Orion questioned. "Are you.. okay?" he asked.

"I.." Yanopp swallowed. "I've never seen dad like this before." She admitted in a whisper. "looking so.. so.."

"So much like a pirate?" Elly questioned.

"Hai." Yanopp whispered. "That's right."

"Really?" Alejandro asked sitting down beside Yanopp. "To me he look pretty much like he did when he talked to the great pirate alliance back in the day." He commented.

Yanopp sighed deeply as she looked at an purple haired admiral, bowing down to sign his name on a piece of paper.

"We only ever saw Usopp-sama when he came to the mansion in the middle of the night, and left before day-break." Elly informed. "He would try to draw as little attention to himself as possible, he didn't look like that at all."

"I see." Damon nodded and Orion grinned as his legs dangled over the ledge of the building.

"He looks cool!" he grinned.

"Shh." Yanopp shushed holding up a hand. "Look, it's his turn!" she told.

And true enough, down on the tribune, Admiral Coby had put his signature on the paper, and looked exspectively at the longnosed pirate Captain, whom stepped forward, taking the pen from Admiral Coby.

Usopp stood tall and proud, as he looked towards the plaza, not looking like he was about to sign, then, his mouth opened, and his voice could be heard, ringing over the entire plaza, the entire town, and in the radio, that was aired in all of the five oceans, as he spoke.

"The first time, I sat foot in this town of ends and new beginnings, were around twenty-years ago." Usopp began his speech. "And I came here, accompanied with a young pirate with huge dreams, a Monkey D Luffy, whom wished to become pirate king." Usopp spoke to the crowd. "At that time, no one knew of the name Monkey D Luffy, no one cared, he was nothing, and the people under him, equally so, nothing but a group of children with huge dreams." Usopp stated, standing proudly, looking at the masses before him. "How-ever, as time went on, the name Monkey D Luffy became very known indeed, and his impact on the entire world, larger than any of us can imagine." he stated. "What I am trying to tell with this, is that even the largest things, must start out small, even the biggest tree, came from a tiny little seed, and all legends, started with a big dream, some might even call foolish." Usopp stated. "Like dreaming about becoming a great warrior of the sea for instance." Usopp chuckled lightly to himself, that made the people around him smile amused as well. "This paper before me, is the result of a seed planted five years ago, as we started the great pirate alliance among the pirates, to shift the power in the world government by force. How-ever, this piece of paper, is also just a seed, a seed that will hopefully grow, and lead to a different world more fair to those whom doesn't have much. The moment I sign this document, the great pirate alliance is over, and I resign leader-ship of it! As do we all, all who were part of the pirate alliance, return to what ever you wish to do. There is no more of it, we have no need any-more, it's time to change." he stated, as he grabbed a pen, and held it towards the document.

A great surge went through the crowd, as they looked at it, how-ever, the pen did not touch the paper and people blinked, including Admiral Coby whom looked confused.

"Oh yes, before I sign this, and end this Era." Usopp spoke as he stood up. "Unfortunately, Luffy couldn't be here himself, but I know he would have wanted me to say this today." he told, and people blinked, including Admiral Coby whom looked very confused. "We were _that _close to find the One piece!" Usopp stated, holding up two fingers as to indicate a tiny space. "I know exactly where it is, I even know _what_ it is. How-ever, since Luffy were the one who wished to find the one piece, we the straw-hats decided to leave it behind in respect for him. How-ever, you young upstarts out there, you should try and give it a go. The Legacy of the Pirate King, Gol D Roger, It's all real!" he stated as the entire crowd looked stunned at him, with wide-open mouths, and with that, offering the crowd a smirk, and a glint in his eye, Usopp bowed down to sign the document, and the moment it was done, a big uproar sounded from the crowd.

The Star Pirates as well were just gaping at the tribune, from where they sat high above on the roof. "Did you know that?" Damon asked Yanopp turning his head towards her.

"No! He sure never told me any-thing about that!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Oh my god this is huge! Any of them could have become pirate king if they didn't decide to leave One piece where it was." She screeched grabbing her hair, wide-eyed looking at the tribute.

"I KNEW IT!" Orion yelled with a big smile slapped on his face, as he jumped up and down. "ONE PIECE IS OUT THERE!" he yelled with both arms stretched into the air. "YAHOOO!"

"I.. I knew they had gotten far, but.." Alejandro blinked stunned.

"It's crazy." Elly whispered intimidated, as she swallowed. "Nechan!"

Ryu frowned as she looked around at them, not entirely sure what all of this commotion was about, but wisely decided to keep quiet.

Beside the tribune, stood a couple of former straw-hats, a blond cook, a raven haired archaeologist, a blue haired cyborg and a reindeer doctor, they al smirked, as if they had known all along what Usopp was about to do, Admiral Cobys jaw though, had all almost hit the floor as he looked at Usopp as if he couldn't believe his own eyes, and the former straw-hats just send him an amused smile. Then they all turned around, and disappeared away, down from the tribute, and away from the crowds.. and suddenly they had vanished.

Probably because none of them desired to be ripped apart by the crowd.. they were all gone.

Which Yanopp noted as she looked after the place they had disappeared at.

"COME ON LETS GO!" Orion shouted as he stood up. "WE GOTTA HURRY!"

"What?" Yanopp asked turning around, looking up at Orion.

"To the grand-line! I can't wait! Let us go NOW!" Orion shouted.

"But." Yanopp blinked.

"It'll probably be to our own advantage to set sail at ones." Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. "There'll be a party here tonight, that'll detain the pirates, but tomorrow, the passage to the grand-line will be flooded with people going there to look for One Piece, we'll get caught in traffic if we don't stay ahead."

"Oh.. I see.." Yanopp swallowed, then her eyes turned to the place, where the former straw-hats had disappeared.

"Urhm.." Elly whispered. "If you want to wait I do understand, your Dad will probably come out sooner or later."

The rest silenced as well, as they looked at Yanopp.

Then Yanopp exhaled deeply, as she smirked and shook her head, before standing up, placing both her hands on her hips "Njaah." She said. "I'll talk to him some other time, when I really got some-thing impressive to show! What are you guys waiting for! LETS GO ALL-READY!" she shouted as turned around and ran, in no time stood at the opposite ledge of the building, where she turned her head and blew a raspberry at them. "Man you are all so slow! Come on all-ready!" she exclaimed, and she was gone.

"OII! WAIT UP! WAIT!" Orion yelled as he ran after her, and wide-eyed Elly tried to follow, as well did Damon, and Alejandro, with a grin on his face.

Leaving Ryu in her cloak, tightened it around herself.. the others had been so quick.. they were all-ready gone.

Sighing deeply Ryu stood up, and easily jumped from roof top, to roof top, until she jumped down in a alley, collection the robe around herself before she stepped out.

That was when she heard it it, and saw it to… she heard, the deep snores, and looking to her left, Ryu saw a person under a tree, snoring deeply as a broad-brimmed hat covered his face.. a very very familiar broad brimmed hat.

Which was odd, because this person, with three swords in his belt, and a gree cloak around him, was definitely _not_ Alejandro!

She had to take courage to herself, as she approached the snoring person with the hat covering her face, and then at last silently spoke. "I'm so sorry sir, it's just.. that hat." Kumonrye swallowed.

"Eh?" The man asked in a snort glancing up under the broad brimmed head. "Don't tell me it's yours."

"No sir, it's Alejandros, he is my.. My Nakama." Kumonryu whispered. "Can I please have it?" She asked nervously.

"What-ever." The man snorted as he shrugged and took off the hat, to reveal a head full of green hair, his one eye was lacking, and in his ear he had three golden earrings.

Ryu blinked as she looked at him, this strange strange green haired person, with three swords in his belt.

The man lifted an eye-brow.

"Sorry sir, it is just.. Green hair is not very common is it?" Komunryu asked.

"Neither is a fishwoman in the eastern Blue." The man snorted.

"I suppose you are right sir, forgive me, I did not mean to be rude." Kumonryu told bowing her head, blushing as she dragged the cloak even further over her head, as to hide herself.. how could this person even have known that she wasn't human? She was covered, wasn't she?

The man though just shrugged. "Yeah what-ever, here." He stated, handing the hat to Ryu.

Ryu blinked as she slowly reached out, and took the hat away from the man, then held it in her hands. "Thank you." She whispered. "I.. I should hurry, my Crew is setting sail for the grand-line."

The man lifted an eye-brow. "To find the One Piece?" he asked, sounding just mildly interested.

"I.. think so." Ryu swallowed. "That's what our Captain wants, so I'll just follow his lead I think."

And the man smirked at her, sending her a grin. "Good luck." He stated, in a almost challenging smirk, his one green eye festooned on her.

"Thank you sir." Ryu whispered bowing her head, before she turned around and took a step away, first as she had, did she stop up and blink, looking back, only to realise, that the green haired man with the three swords in his belt was gone, Ryu blinked, then shrugged as she picked up speed, and ran back towards the Daunting.. It wouldn't do to keep the others waiting!

* * *

_Komunryu_

_Age; 18_

_Loyalty; Uncle Joe, Dafoe and the Star Pirates. _

_Favourite kind of island; Autumn island doing winther time_

_Favurite kind of food; nice hot cookies on a cold winthers day and her fathes special hot noodle soupe_

_If Ryu was an animal she would be a; Ryu all-ready is half Koi fish, so really.. she would just become all Koi Fish. _

_Bloodtype; S RH-_

_If Ryu was of the real world she would be of Chinese nationality. _

_Her dream is the discover the worlds best dish, so she has to ability to show people happiness and peace of mind, so they can make rational good decisions. _

_Also she wish to see fishmen island and meet other fishmen, to discover what she is, and one day, be accepted for what and who she is, without having people be afraid of her. _


	20. Interlude, Girls talk

It was almost unfair, how easily every-thing just bottled for Orion, Yanopp reflected.

They had their cook! It had been hard to keep Ryu away from the kitchen, and soon she had been standing in there with apron and mufflers on. Proudly serving up a hot, delicious meal, telling she knew no greater joy than to see people enjoy her food.

It was her way of bring healing and happiness into the world, in spite of most people not even wanting to look at her or talk to her.

It just.. made her happy to cook, she told.

Yanopp was standing tall in the mast, looking out at the setting sun, she had just finished checking and securing all ropes in the mast.

It was the first thing she did every morning, and the last thing she did before going to bed.

It was an exercise she enjoyed, it gave her some time to reflect and move about, also.. Then she knew she did some-thing!

This was her job! No one else's! And damn well she would be sure that no one else on the ship, would be able to do it half as good as her!

With that in mind, Yanopp grabbed a rope, and swung herself all the way down to the deck, where she let go, and had to make a summersault on the deck, due to the impact.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Orion commented.

Yanopp grinned as she laid on her back with spread out arms. "It is! It's the way real pirates get down the mast! One of these days, we have to find a chandelier to swing in when making an entrance."

"DEAL!" Orion exclaimed, and Yanopp smiled as she laughed amused.

* * *

Soon after that, Yanopp entered the womans quarters as she yawned and stretched out her arms. "Man, what a day." She commented, scratching her neck. Then wrinkled her nose as she frowned. "Hey Elly." She turned to the blond whom was sitting by the table, brushing her long hair. "Does it smell like fish in here?" she asked, looking a little confused around.

"Urhm.." Elly blinked.

"My apologies."

Yanopp turned around, and saw Ryu sitting on a chair.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Yanopp exclaimed, a deep blush entering her cheeks. "I didn't mean, honestly! I.. I.."

Ryu shrugged as she dug through her bag for the clothes she had brought. "Is okay, I think perhaps my swim in the ocean is the reason. A normal bath should rectify it."

"Heh." Yanopp blushed looking down. Inside of the womens quarters, was the bunk bed she and Elly had used for sleeping in. Yanopp laying in the top bunk and Elly beneath her.

A hammock had been hung up for Ryu, though only temporarily, they were counting on getting a bed for her. Even though Ryu had said the hammock was fine.. every-thing seemed to be fine with her. She really didn't ask much.

Yanopp glanced at Ryu as Ryu undid the buttons on her silk top, and let it slide down her shoulders to reveal the rest of her body, the white scales covered in these black markings, that went all the way down her back.

Yanopp blinked as she looked at the white and black, then Ryu noticed and looked up at Yanopp. "Is every-thing all-right?" she aksed, slightly lifting an eye-brow.

"Ah!" Yanopp blinked, then turned away as she blushed. "Yeah I.. urhm.. I kind of just wondered. What species you are." She mumbled looking down. "I mean, those black and white markings, that's not entirely common among fish is it?" she asked.

"It looks like those pretty Koi fish, in rich peoples ponds." Elly remarked in a light smile.

Yanopp blinked as she turned to Elly. "Koi fish?" she asked. "A carp?" then she looked back at Ryu. "Actually you're right Elly, she does look like a Koi fish.. sort of."

Ryu blinked. "I have no way of telling." She admitted, as he pulled up a silk night dress, and laid it over her shoulders, festooning it with a ribbon around her waist.

"Well that's pretty unimpressive if you are just a carp." Yanopp muttered leaning back with crossed arms. "I mean, you're so mysterical looking and stuff. Look like a ocean spirit or some-thing."

"Would that be a problem, if I am just a carp?" Ryu asked.

"Of cause not!" Yanopp exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. "It's just.. so common. And you look so rare."

"Up until yesterday, I thought I was the only one of my kind." Ryu told. "I do not mind, not being that.. rare.. as you put it." She told.

"I think you're pretty as you are." Elly told. "Carp or what-ever."

And Ryu blushed as she looked down. Smiling embarrassed. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You think she might be of royalty?" Yanopp asked sitting down on a chair, resting her arms on the back of the chair as she looked at Ryu. "Or by the very least of noble blood!"

"Nechan, the only person of noble blood on this ship is you, and I don't think any-one would have guessed." Elly sighed. "Looks have very little to do with whether you are noble or not."

Surprised Ryu blinked. "I certainly would not have guessed." She told, then looked at Yanopp. "You are of noble blood Miss Yanopp?" she asked.

"Oh please no more 'miss' Yanopp." Yanopp grimaced. "That's what all the servants always had to call me, and people who just happened to not be as rich as my family, it blew. I didn't like it." She muttered. "Beside, my mother is only very distantly related to any-one noble of importance, we basically never had any-thing to do with it. And my dad is from a long line of pirates and out-laws, so that's all kinds of screwed up."

"I see." Ryu blinked. "How about you, Miss Elly?" she asked Elly.

"I'm a orphan, I don't know who my biological parents are." Elly told. "I first grew up at a small washer house, but ended on the street after I ate the dark dark devil fruit as a six year old. Then Yanopps mother took me in as her apprentice, and I became a part of the family. I was never officially adopted, but I could might as well have been, I was fully treated like a part of the family." She told. "And you Ryu? You really have no idea where you came from?" she asked.

"No." Ryu told as she shook her head. "I was found as an infant, on the shores of the island we just left. Found in a basket floating on the water by the shore, the man who found me, adopted me, his name was Dafon, he was my father." She told.

"Was there nothing in the basket?" Elly.

"Like what?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know. A note, an item.. a broken medallion you keep around, while your birth parents have the other piece?" Yanopp asked.

"Not what I am aware of." Ryu told as she shook her head. "It just was, me and the basket, that is what my father told me.

"Oh.. I see." Yanopp sighed.

"What about Orion?" Ryu asked. "What is his story?"

"Erhm." The two sisters looked at each other, and Yanopp at last shrugged. "I have no idea." She confessed.

"How about Damon and Alejandro?" Ryu asked.

"Dunno." Yanopp replied.

"Nothing?" Ryu asked.

Elly blinked. "Now that you say it.. no.. nothing." She admitted.

Yanopp sighed deeply. "If they don't want to share, that's their business." She at last told. "One of the first thing Orion told me, was that he didn't give a shit about my history or where I came from, he was only interested in how I acted in the here and now." She told. "That was exactly what I needed, for all my life, my heritage is the only thing any-one has ever cared about. And there he came, and dared to care about me the person." She smirked amused. Then sighed. "You know, the funny thing is.. I could have told those slave traders who my dad is, and they would have shit their pants and let us go."

"He is infamous?" Ryu asked.

Elly nodded. "He is one of the legends from the pirate era and the war. One of the nine straw-hats.."

Ryu blinked. "Even I have heard of them." She confessed. "Why did you not say it?" she asked.

"I just didn't want to." Yanopp sighed deeply. "I just want to be my own person, it would just be.. I don't know. To easy… or to cowardly. That's not what I want."

"It must not be easy to life in the shadow of a legend." Ryu nodded.

"I do wonder what my dad would have done, he also started his journey when he was seventeen." Yanopp sighed. "I bet he was brave all-ready back then, he wouldn't have been tricked by such a stupid trap.. and even twice. He would have destroyed those slave traders in a heart-beat."

"You don't know that." Elly told. "And it's probably not true, I'm sure it took him many years and battles to become the legend he is today." She pointed out. "I'm sure many of his stories just sound more impressive than they actually were."

"Oi, you're calling my dad a liar?" Yanopp asked glancing at Elly.

"Erhm.. no.." Elly swallowed a little embarrassed. "Though, even you like to add a bit to your stories to make it sound more impressive."

"I guess you're right." Yanopp sighed resting her head in her hands. "It is just called adding flavour though, and it's a perfectly fine thing to do!" she sniffed.

"I'm sure you'll get to fight and show off soon Nechan." Elly sighed. "Just be patient."

"Yeah.. yeah.." Yanopp muttered, glancing down to her left, then reached for her wrist, to undo the little cross-bow strapped there, and laid it on the table, before she stretched out her arms and yawned deeply, then she started to braid her hair into two braids, to make sure all the curls wouldn't get messed up into knots doing the night.

Ryu brushed a comb through her long, straight black hair, and glanced out of the window, looking very reflective and deep in her own thoughts.

"Heh." Yanopp then grinned.

The other two girls looked at her.

"I just realised, we are three men and three women in this crew." Yanopp smirked. "Fifty, Fifty, that's pretty rare! I'm just wondering if Orion will suddenly be captaining a ship of women."

"I do not see how that even matters." Ryu blinked.

"It doesn't." Yanopp sighed. "It's just.. kind of funny, that's all. Usually a ship is either mostly men or a few women, or all women because they want to make a statement or some-thing. Like amazon lily where men just aren't allowed."

"What a strange world we life in." Ryu commented.

"Heh, yeah." Yanopp grinned. "When a giant hamster is the thing to ruin the grape crops, any-thing can happen." She stated.

Ryu blinked. "Giant… Hamster?" she questioned.

"Oh yeah, happened a few years back on syrup, the hamster was huuuuuge! Almost as big as this ship!" Yanopp exclaimed spreading out her arms as to demonstrate just how big that supposed hamster had been.

Elly amused rolled her eyes, but listened, she always liked these stories. Even if the real hamster had just been an ordinary hamster, and all it had done was finding its way to the grape bowl on the terrase.. Yanopps version was undoubtly much more entertaining.

And wide-eyed Ryu looked at the dark skinned sniper as Yanopp told her tale… it looked like the fisherman swallowed every last little bit of the tale, not really being able to tell what was real or true, as she asked genuinely concerned questions about this giant hamster and the damage it did.

Well.. Ryu had been very isolated for a very long time, Elly supposed.


	21. Interlude, brand new world

"Kumonryu, I've never met another woman like you! I love you! You're the pearl of the ocean, the diamond of the sky. Kiss me! I can't ever be happy again before you do!" Alejandro was delivering this entire speech, sitting on his knees in front of the fisherwoman.

Ryu was looking wide-eyed at him, and then smiled as she embarrassed looked away.

"Believe me Komunryu, I wouldn't say this to just any woman." Alejandro told taking Ryus hands, looking up at her. "You're the only thing on my mind, the only thing I can think off."

And the blood, filled Ryus cheek, as she smiled, closing her eyes, as the blush came. And she bit her lip, not knowing what to do.

And Alejandro purged his lips, as he slowly bowed over, coming closer and closer to Ryu. That is until a fist came flying from above, and hit the man on the head so he fell right down on the deck, with open mouth.

Wide-eyed Ryu looked at Alejandro on the deck, then open at a dark skinned sniper, whom cracked the knuckles on her fist.

"Why did you do that?" Ryu asked deeply confused.

"Ryu, take this from me, as your friend whom just want the best of you. What-ever you do, don't give into him!" Yanopp stated pointing at Alejandro.

"Why not?" Ryu asked. "He said he was in love with me." She told, looking honestly confused and questioning about this situation.

"Listen." Yanopp sighed deeply. "He says that to every single good looking woman he meet. He said that to Elly, he said that to me. And I'm sure he have said it to tons of other women before."

"Did I make you jalouse?" Alejandro asked as he laid on the side on the deck, resting his head in his hand as he offered Yanopp a smile. "Don't deny it, you love me to!"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Yanopp yelled and then kicked him away over the deck. "You see?" she asked turning back to Ryu. "The guy has no shame, there he is hitting on me to, right in front of your face."

Concerned Ryu looked behind Yanopp, at the place where Alejandro had crashed into the deck a good pace behind them, then back at Yanopp. "But.. is he not one of our nakamas?" she asked.

"Technically, no." Yanopp muttered crossing her arms. "We just need his skill as a navigator at the moment, we didn't welcome him to the crew as a nakama."

"Oh." Ryu sighed looking down.

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked looking at Ryu. "You're not really that disappointed are you?" she asked. "He's a jerk."

"Well." Ryu blushed looking to her left. "No one has ever called me beautiful before." She admitted. "And he seemed… well."

Yanopp sighed deeply. "Look, Ryu, I realise you have been very isolated and Havn't talked to a lot of people, so you'll be in for some surprises." She told sitting down in squat looking at the fisherwoman. "First of all, you're not just beautiful, you look like a bloody goddess of the sea! The reason why the slave traders thought they could make a fortune out of you, is the same reason that tons of jerks will try and gain your attention ones we get to a town." She lectured. "When that happens, stick close to your nakama all-right? Don't wander off alone, it's dangerous for a person like you."

Wide-eyed Ryu looked at Yanopp, then nodded. "I understand." She told. "But how then, will I know, whom could be new nakamas?" she asked, genuinely interested in an answer.

Yanopp blinked. "Erhm.." she swallowed. Then stood up as she rubbed her chin. "Well, erh.. if you know you can trust some-one, then that person is a good friend, and a good nakama."

"But how do I know whom I can trust?" Ryu asked.

"Well, if you know that person." Yanopp told.

"But you do not know me that well, I do not know you. Yet we are nakamas?" Ryu asked. "And Alejandro is not?"

"Urghh." Yanopp groaned scratching her hair. "Well urhmm.." she glanced down at Ryu sitting in the chair, looking at Yanopp, honestly just searching for answers with her black eyes, and Yanopp sighed deeply as she lowered her shoulders. "I don't know." She finally admitted. "My dad though told me, the most important thing when you are a part of a pirate crew, is that you can trust your nakamas!" she stated as she stood up. "If you don't trust each other, if you can't trust each other, with your life and dreams. You wont make it far, you'll fall apart and perish in no time." She stated. "There is nothing, nothing more valuable, than a nakama you can trust your life and dreams to. And nothing more dangerous than a nakama you can't trust… then it's better not to have that person around at all."

"Then why is Alejandro un-board?" Ryu asked, still as honestly questioning as before.

At last Yanopp sighed deeply as she looked down. "Honestly?" she asked. "Because Orion says so, and we need a navigator." She muttered.

"Orion?" Ryu asked.

"He's the captain." Yanopp shrugged. "What he says goes, that's kind of the deal if you wish to sail with him."

"Why do you sail with him?" Ryu asked. "Is this not your ship? You do not look like a type to take orders."

"Well." Yanopp sighed as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I want to be a strong fighter, and a adventurer. But I know I can't do that on my own." She told. "Orion he.. well he believed in me." She told. "Believed that I am not just another spoiled noble girl, he knew nothing about me, but agreed to help me and safe my sisters life. While every-body else in my life told me, you can't do that. He told me.. Just do it, follow your dreams." And Yanopp opened her eyes as she smiled. "He doesn't think, he just does.. He says he is going to be a great pirate, and unlike other people he doesn't think about it, he just does it. I'm sure we'll have great adventures together, it's the right thing to do."

Ryu blinked as she looked at Yanopp, looking like she was honestly processing it all in deep thought.

"Look." Yanopp sighed deeply, sitting on the arm rest on Ryus chair. "I don't know all about life, I don't even know who I am.. all my life it has been people telling me either what I am supposed to be, or not supposed to be… I tried to be the quiet noble lady the house-hold needed. But it didn't work, I wasn't happy." She sighed.

"Are you happy now?" Ryu asked.

Yanopp smirked as she looked at Ryu. "You know, I think I am." She told. "How about you?" she asked.

Ryu was quiet for a little while as she looked out in the air, then she smiled lightly. "Yes." She told. "All though, I also have these shivers, and a banging in my chest."

"I know." Yanopp smiled. "Being out here, is kind of scary.." then she silenced. "Just don't tell any of the guys I said that, I have no fear as far as they know, you got that?" she asked.

Ryu smiled as she nodded. "You are a good friend, Yanopp." She told. "A good Nakama."

"Arh, don't mention it!" Yanopp blushed a little embarrassed, waving the fisherwoman away. "And remember, if you ever need a brave warrior of the sea, you know who to call!" she stated, proudly pointing at herself.

"I shall remember that." Ryu nodded gently.

And Yanopp grinned amused. "Heh." Just as one silver haired captain came flying at her.

"YAAANOPP!" Orion yelled as he clashed into her, and the two made summersaults over the deck.

"Argh, Orion!" Yanopp exclaimed. "What the hell!?" she asked as she looked up, witnessing her captain sitting right on top of her.

"Bored." Orion simply stated.

"Well, how about being bored some-where else?" Yanopp stated as she threw the Captain away, and launched right at him, though with a big smile on her face.

And the two tumbled across the deck in their wrestling match, both laughing in their fighting game.

Ryu observed the two with curiosity.. she had always been taught that fighting could only be harmful, but for these two, it looked like a way to have fun, and let out some frustrations, like they simply just needed to fight ones in a while, and found enjoyment in tumbling with each other.

It did look like a lot of fun.. and it looked pretty wild.

Ryu had a lot to learn about the world still, she supposed.

But.. it was kind of exciting and endearing, if also a little frightening.


	22. Seeker of adventure, Part 3

Wide-eyed Yanopp lowered the telescope from her eye as she had stood in the crows nest, scouting, then she bit together as she hissed. "I _knew _it!" immediately she jumped up in the crows nest, and grabbed the rope latter, to climb down. "ORION! OI ORIOOOON!" she yelled jumping the last bit down and run across deck.

"Yanopp?" Orion questioned as he turned his neck, from where he was sitting with a fishing rod, fishing.

"We are off course!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Alejandro navigated us in the wrong direction."

"Huh?" Orion blinked. "How can you tell?" he asked.

"LOOK AT THAT!" Yanopp shouted stuffing the benocular in front of Orions eye so he could see. "That out there, is the light tower of Eska island, the _opposite _direction of where we need to go after having passed Domus if we want to go straight to the grand line!"

Orion blinked as he looked through the binocular, then at Yanopp. "Wow you sure are smart, how did you even know that?"

"I looked at a map." Yanopp groaned face-palming herself. "So are we turning around or what?" she asked. "And you know, maybe we could throw Alejandro over board now we are at it."

Orion blinked. "why would we do that?" he asked.

"Because, Alejandro deliberately lead is in the wrong direction, without even telling us!" Yanopp exclaimed.

"No he didn't." Orion told.

"What?" Yanopp asked. "But, aren't we supposed to head for the grand line?" she asked. "We aren't right now you know."

"I know." Orion nodded.

Yanopp was stunned, as she looked at Orion, then frowned as he gestured her hands. "And?" she asked.

"What?" Orion asked.

"What am I missing!?" Yanopp asked. "Why aren't you upset, that we are not headed to the grand line?" she asked.

"It's only a slight detour." Orion told looking at Yanopp. "When we left Domus, Alejandro made me aware that there is a pretty cool island with a legend around it in this direction, maybe there even is a treasure and a curse. He asked if we could go there, and I thought it was a great idea!"

Stunned Yanopp looked at Orion, with wide open eyes, the frowned as she straightened up. "Damn, he's smarter than I thought." She muttered, rubbing her chin ones again, as her eye-brows knitted in that frown. "Orion.." she at last sighed. "Have you considered that Alejandro, might be leading us into a trap?" she asked.

"So what if he does?" Orion shrugged, throwing out his fishing line again. "Then we'll just have to kick some ass and get back on line." He stated.

"Why would you even trust him?" Yanopp asked.

"I don't know, why wouldn't I?" Orion asked.

"He is a liar and a cheat, probably a thief to." Yanopp told.

"So?" Orion asked. "I don't really give a shit about what-ever he used to do."

"Erh.." Yanopp blinked, then sighed deeply, realising there was no way of winning this argument, as Yanopp had received the exact same benefit of doubt as Alejandro had. "I just hope you know what you're doing that's all." She muttered, putting her hands on her hips, looking to her left.

"It'll be fine." Orion told in a smile. "I got you, Damon, Elly and Ryu around. You'll be able to figure it out. Alejandro to."

Yanopp glanced up at him, then sighed as she shook her head. "It's all just another adventure waiting to happen for you, isn't it?" she asked.

"Any-thing wrong with that?" Orion asked.

"No." Yanopp replied. "In fact I envy you a little bit." Then her face retrieved in a frown. "But you do trust a bit to easily, I'll do what-ever you ask me to Captain. But if some-thing happens to Elly."

"She can handle herself fine." Orion shrugged. "You should let her some-time."

Yanopp blinked, then snorted as she crossed her arms. "Yeah what-ever." She muttered annoyed.

From above, over the galley, a person had observed the conversation stern eyes, fixated on the star captain.

Two fingers reached up a nose, and pushed up a pair of glasses, as Damon as well frowned, folding his hands under his chin, looking at them.

Clearly he as well was in deep thought, even if he didn't blatantly voice his thoughts all the time like Yanopp did.

And just like that, Yanopp turned around and wide-eyed looked up at Damon, shortly their eyes met, Yanopp looked wide-eyed up at him, Damon meeting her eyes with a stern piercing look, then he turned around, stood up and walked away, breaking the moment.

Yanopp blinked looking up after the first mate, then turned to Orion. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask. What's Damon story?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Orion asked.

"Why is he here?" Yanopp asked. "I mean.. he erhm.. erhm. Well quite frankly he doesn't seem like a person to follow a person like you."

Orion shrugged. "Why don't you ask him?" he asked.

"I have a feeling he wouldn't answer." Yanopp muttered.

"Then why even bother?" Orion asked.

Yanopp rolled her eyes. Yeah.. there just weren't any arguing with this captain some-times.. or well.. All the time.. There was never any real arguing with him.

"When are we going to reach that so called island Alejandro speaks about?" Yanopp then at last asked.

"A few days." Orion replied. "He promised that it would be a lot of fun."

"Oh did he really?" Yanopp questioned.

"Yeah!" Orion grinned, beamed in fact.

Yanopp though did not.. not in the least.

* * *

"Alejandro, can I speak to you?" Yanopp asked a she had slightly knocked on the door frame to the mens quarters, where Alejandro laid in a hammock taking an afternoon nap before dinner, looking incredible relaxed with his hat shadowing his eyes.

Alejandro looked up from under the hat and brightened up. "Any-time senorita! You can come join me in my nap as well." He invited with open eyes. "It's so much nicer when you are two!"

"Safe it!" Yanopp exclaimed. "You know damn well that's not why I am here!" she hissed.

"A man is allowed to dream." Alejandro smirked looking at her, folding his hands on his chest. "But what-ever you say, I am your servant." He told, bowing his head.

"We all-ready had this conversation ones." Yanopp stated. "I don't trust you, you don't trust me cause you don't really trust any-one at all. Good for you sir lone wolf." She commented.

For a minor second Alejandros permanent state of smirk was wiped up, but quickly he got it back on, and send Yanopp that smirk, as to cover up for his tiny little slip. "Then you have all-ready figured it all out haven't you?" he asked in that smile. "What else is there to talk about? Other than our forbidden love?" he encouraged.

"ENOUGH!" Yanopp shouted. "Listen, Orion, he is willing to give you a chance, to stay here and be one of us. We wont even ask about where you came from or what your history is. You can become our Nakama, and there wouldn't be the thing we wouldn't do for you. We would even trust you." She told. "But, if you ever.. And I mean _ever. _Is the reason that Elly get hurt.. or Ryu… or Orion.. also Damon. I don't care what Orion says, I wont ever forgive you." She told. "If you hurt us, and Orion still says you can stay. I'll be the one to leave, and I'll hate you forever for making me do that." She told.

Stunned Alejandro looked at her, at her angry eyes right at him, and then.. He averted his own eyes looking away.

"So, you got any-thing to say?" Yanopp asked.

Alejandros eyes were still averted, then suddenly, he smirked again and turned his eyes back to Yanopp. "I didn't realise your feelings for me ran that deep. I don't mean to look at other ladies I can't help myself, but for you, I'll stab out my eyes so we can be together at last!"

Yanopp's mouth fell open as she gaped at Alejandro. "WHAT!?" she exclaimed. "You.. You.. URGH!" she hissed. "YOU FUCKING POMPUS ASSHOLE!" she yelled turning around and smacked the door right after her.

First after she was gone, did the smile wash of Alejandros face, and he looked after her.

Suddenly, he looked tired.. not just tired.. exhausted. As he reached up his hands, and rubbed his face.

"Shit." Alejandro groaned, pulling down his face. Just as the den-den mushi in his pocket rang.

Alejandro swallowed, before he found his usual smirk, so it could enter his voice and picked up. "Mushi-mushi, your best friend in the world Alejandro is here."

"Enough with your games, time is running out."

"Well, then it's a good thing I got what I said I would, sure it took a little longer than expected, but I finally got some naïve idiots." Alejandro smirked.

"You better." The other voice responded. "Or you know what could happen."

"Eww, yeah. Hold that thought. We don't want to be rash, do we?" Alejandro asked. "just be a little patient."

"I HAVE been extremely patient!"

"Well, then it shouldn't be to difficult for you to be a little bit more patient." Alejandro smirked. "You know you can trust me, don't you? Your pall Alejandro."

"As well as I can trust a rusty nail for a surgeon device." The voice responded. "This is your last chance Alejandro, do not fail." And the voice cut off.

Alejandros smirk was wiped off, as he murmured for a second time. "Shit!" then fell back in the hammock groaning. "God, why are every-body always so mad at me?" he asked squinting his eyes closed. "I mean come on, I don't ask for much. A pretty senorita in my arm, a good glass of wine in my hand, and a nice sunset, and I'm good." Then he turned around in the hammock grabbing his pillow. "Urgh." He groaned. "One of these days, I am going to need a really long vacation." He muttered to himself. "A really, really long vacation." Exhaled closing his eyes. "Far away from every-thing please.."


	23. Seeker of adventure, Part 4

"Wauw.." Yanopp blinked. "I knew this could only end up badly.. but.. erhm.. eehh."

"What is this place?" Elly asked quietly.

"I don't know, I just know I don't like it." Yanopp muttered, folding her arms around her as she shivered lightly.

"Isn't it cool!" Orion beamed. "This was such a great idea, thanks Alejandro!"

"Your most certainly welcome captain." Alejandro smirked.

"Yeah.. what-ever.." Yanopp muttered annoyed.

Well, they had arrived at an island.. if you could call it that, mostly it was just a huge collection of rocks, there was hardly any growth on them what so ever, and it just went on and on into a wasteland, covered in fog, touching the ground, and swirling around the few dead trees you could see. And it did go on for quite a while in front of them, just… a wide rocky waste-land in the middle of the ocean.

"But.. What is this place?" Ryu asked the same question again, wide-eyed looking around.

"Welcome, senors and sentoritas." Alejandro presented as he bowed his head, taking off his hat as if it was a big presentation game. "To the great ford of Cristo."

"Ford!?" Yanopp asked turning to Alejandro. "What ford!? There's nothing here!"

"oh but there is." Alejandro told grabbing Yanopps shoulder standing behind her. "The ford is all around us, hidden between the rocks.. and under our feet's." he stated.

And Yanopp looked down at her feet's blinking.

"Look there." Damon suggested pointing to his far right.

And Yanopp looked up, squinting her eyes at the fog, and then realised what she had assumed was just another rock formation, was a building even though. "That's not a ford." Yanopp stated turning to the others. "That's a ruin!"

And true enough, in Yanopps view, was a tower, but it was hardly a tower any-more, it was falling apart as it stood.

"Well, the ford is pretty old." Alejandro commented. "If it was new people would probably be using it don't you think?" he asked.

"Well that's obvious." Orion rolled his eyes.

Alejandro smirked. "The ford was originally build over a century ago, by marines." He told. "It was build to be hidden and secret, so people sailing by wouldn't even notice it was there. The fog around of cause also helped to keep the island hidden."

"But people don't use it any-more?" Yanopp asked turning to Alejandro.

"Supposedly the place were eventually used for a hiding place, for a great treasure." Alejandro smirked. "Some-thing so big and powerful, that the marines decided it should stay hidden and away, so they hid it here at the island no one uses any-more, and no one sees. Far down in the dungeons. And then they forgot all about it." He told. "Now it's just laying there, for any adventure to take a look at."

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" Orion exclaimed. "It's a treasure hunt! Lets go find some treasure!" he exclaimed and were already on his way running into the island, if Yanopp hadn't stopped him by grabbing his shirt holding him back.

"Hold it!" Yanopp demanded. "It can't be that simple, even if Alejandro is being compleately honest here.. the old marines have been bound to put protections around that thing.. it's probably incredible dangerous. And.. difficult to find. You say this supposed ford is all around us, and beneath us?" she asked.

"Exactly!" Alejandro smirked.

"So it's a giant, century old labyrinth, over and underground, that's falling apart as it stands!?" Yanopp asked. "If we go under ground, it could collars and trap us, hell it might even have collapsed so it's impossible to get to any treasure, it might be an impossible task! In fact it probably is! We could be stuck here forever and never make it to the grand line."

"Yanopp don't be so worried!" Orion laughed. "This really does sound like a lot of fun, the more you talk about it, the less I can wait till I get started!"

"But.. But.. But.." Yanopp stammered, to get a sympathetic clap on the shoulder from the tall fisherwoman, looking concerned at her.

"Fret not my young lady." Alejandro smirked. "Don't think I came unprepared, I do so happen to have this map!" he told pulling out an old document from his pocket. "Guide-lines to the secret entrances, instructions in how to avoid the traps, it's all there!" he told show-casing the map.

Damon lifted an eye-brow as he looked at it and Yanopp blinked. "How did you get that?" she asked.

"This old retired marine living in the same town, where we first met." Alejandro smirked. "He had the most lovely daughter to!" he sighed looking very happy as he mentioned her.

"Let me guess, you stole the map and hit on the daughter, and that's why you were in such a rush to get off the island?" Yanopp asked with squinted eyes.

"Well." Alejandro smirked lifting his arms to shrug rather innocently.

"In any case." Damon exhaled looking over the map with frowny eyes, looking over the text and drawings with his sharp eyes. "This indeed will be very helpful, though it also look very old, there is still the chance of some of these tunnels having collapsed. This is indeed a very dangerous mission." He stated looking up. "If I may suggest so, we should make sure that no one, at any time is alone in these ruins, it's a labyrinth." He told. "Furthermore, since Alejandro is the one who wanted to go here, I suggest he leads us and goes in the front." He commented going back to the map.

"Well what an honour." Alejandro smirked. "I shall endavour to life up to your trust!"

"Damon?" Yanopp asked confused.

"If Alejandro goes in the front, he'll be the first to have his head cut off if he leads us into a trap." Damon simply told in a very indifferent voice. "He wanted to go here, it's only fair that his body is the one to end up in a pitch filled with spikes."

Making both Yanopp's and Ellys eyes widen as they glanced at each other.

"That does not sound pleasant." Ryu commented a little stunned.

"I guess that's the general idea with booby traps." Yanopp informed the fisherwoman. "To keep people out you know, scare them away."

"I see." Ryu nodded. "Very effective."

"Obviously not effective enough since we are going in there." Yanopp sighed deeply lowering her shoulders.

And Orion simply laughed. "HAHAHAHA!" before he grinned and waved his arms. "Come on, lets go!" he encouraged. "I can't wait, this is going to be awesome!" he stated.

"Hai.." Yanopp sighed deeply, walking after him with lowered shoulders, Elly glancing at her sister, and Ryu observing a little wide-eyed, as Damon sternly looked forward with calculating eyes.

Alejandro as well was just about to step forward to follow them, before he stopped and looked over his shoulder, then his eyes glanced up wards and he smiled waving upwards, before he turned around, and ran after the others.

* * *

"Tch." A big broad shouldered man, with a scar across his cheek snorted. "As arrogant as ever."

"Still though, you can't deny that he actually did it." A very slander man, with long dark hair falling freely over his shoulders smirked as he laid on the rocks.

"Took him long enough." The broad shouldered man rolled his eyes.

"So he's back then." A third man entered from behind.

"Captain Ramon!" Both man splurted as they stood up and bowed down.

"Speak up! Garzia, Julian. What did Alejandro bring this time."

"Well.." Garzia, the taller broad shouldered man swallowed.

"You are going to love this Captain." Julian smirked as he looked up from his bow. "He really managed, to find a bunch of naïve kids, willing to go all the way for treasure, it's perfect." He told.

Ramon squinted his eyes.. He was an impressive looking man, tall, and with black hair slicked back, his beard was well kempt, and his eyes looked incredible stern as he stood there, looking at his men, wearing his long fine black jacket, and tall black boots. His very auror just spelled out authority.

"Young pirates." Julian grinned. "No one going to question where they went, no one caring. They are just lousy young upstarts, and none of them seem like they are a day over twenty."

"So Alejandro managed to do one thing right for ones." Ramon stated in a frown. "He still has a lot to do to proof himself."

"I'm truly sorry that he is such a disappointment to you." Julian smirked sleekly, looking like a snake, fishing after a little treat.

Ramon hissed. "He knows what is going to happen if he fails." He stated. "Time is running out for all of us, if we don't succeed this time, before the treaty is signed, it's over." He stated. "For Alejandro, you can remind him of that if you get the chance." He told.

"Hai Captain, will do." Julian grinned as he lowered his head.

And Ramon nodded shortly, as he turned around, and walked inside ones again.

"A pity though isn't it?" Julian sighed deeply. "That blond girl wasn't bad looking, and the fisherwoman is probably worth a fortune on the black marked."

Garzia shrugged. "You know all of that is nothing in compared to the Captains plans, against that traitor."

"I know." Julian rolled his eyes. "I am just saying."

"What-ever." Garzia shrugged, turning back to the view. "You'll get all the women and riches you want soon enough, we all will."

And Julian smirked. "I like the way you think!" he stated.


	24. Seeker of adventure, Part 5

Their way through the underground ford, was of cause as wild and unpredictable as one should have suspected.

One moment the star pirates were running away from a rolling bolder, the next they were running the opposite direction away from the arrows zooming after them.

Yanopp almost fell down in a fall-trap, and Orion just laughed out his longs about it.

"Hmm." Alejandro frowned as they stood in front of four different doors.

"Just pick one, and let us get over with this death-trap." Yanopp muttered.

"Yeah, it might be some-thing really cool this time. Like a beam!" Orion exclaimed.

"Or perhaps a life animal, that would indeed be interesting." Ryu commented.

Yanopp glanced at the fisherwoman. "Your take on this situation worries me."

Ryu had been almost completely stone faced doing their trials, just followed suit in the running and escaping. It had been almost impossible to read the tall fisherwoman through this entire endeavour, She didn't even ask questions.. just wide-eyed look at what was in front of her, and followed the others.

"Am I doing some-thing wrong?" Ryu asked, genuinely concerned. "Please, this is my first time on a treasure hunt."

"And you're doing great." Elly assured in a vague smile.

Which Ryu returned.

"At least you are not a right idiot like that guy back there." Yanopp told, pointing over her shoulder towars Orion whom had stars in his eyes, looking extremely excited on all four openings. Damon standing not to far away groaning as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"AHA!" Alejandro exclaimed. "It's that one!" he stated triumphantly pointing on the door mid for to the left.

"Are you sure?" Yanopp asked.

"Of cause I am, don't you trust me?" Alejandro asked.

"No." Yanopp replied, shortly and simply.

"Senorita, please have faith." Alejandro asked. "for without faith, love cannot grow, and the worlds wonders will be out-side of your grasp." He stated, marching through the appointed the door.

Yanopp sighed deeply as she crossed her arms looking at the dark Alejandro had walked into.

"LETS GO!" Orion yelled running the same way.

"Wait." Yanopp suggested as she grabbed Orions shirt.

"Huh?" Orion blinked turning to Yanopp why.

Damon sighed as he looked at his finger, slowly bending them one after one, as if he was counting, as his third finger, his index finger was bended, a great shout sounded, and Alejandro came straight back, holding his hat in place as he yelled.

"RUN FOR IT!"

"huh?" Yanopp blinked, when suddenly she realised, heat were coming from inside, and next came a big fire.

"ARGHHH!" they all screamed as they ran after Alejandro.

"WHYY?!" Yanopp screamed as they all ran towards a tall bridge, going into nothingness.

"Why what?" Ryu asked wondering turning her head to Yanopp.

"Just, WHY!?" Yanopp screamed as they put food on the bridge.

Damon slightly looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened. "GET DOWN!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked, and the next moment, she along with every-one else was pushed off the bridge. "WUARGH ugh."

Yanopp stopped in mid-air, as some-thing around her stomach kept her from falling, wide-eyed looking around, Yanopp realised they were all hanging in silver threats down from the bridge, as the great fire passed where they had been standing just a moment ago.

"Woah!" Orion laughed. "That was fun!"

"Fun?" Yanopp asked. "FUN! We almost got roasted BAKA!" she shouted right at Orion, whom laughed in return. "Damon I'm so glad you are here with us." She cried, holding to the threats around her stomach.

Damon rolled his eyes as he pushed up his glasses.

"Urhm.." Elly blinked, as she almost hang upside down, her hair falling over her face as she looked up. "What now?" she asked. "Can you get us up again?" she asked.

"That would be lovely, I feel like all the blood is rushing to my head." Alejandro commented.. he was hanging only in his left food, and thus he really were all the way upside down.

Damon sighed. "You are alive, so I think a thank you is in order." He commented, then looked up. "Getting up though, would admittedly be a bit trouble-some."

"Then I guess it's down." Orion commented taking out his moon formed little sword.

"Wait Orion! You don't know how far down.." Yanopp didn't get further before Orion had cut open his threats, and fell down into the darkness. "ORION!" Yanopp yelled.

"Hey that's disappointing." Orions voice sounded from below. "That drop was really short!"

"That baka." Damon sighed, holding a hand towards his forehead.

"So we go down?" Ryu asked.

"I guess so." Yanopp sighed deeply turning to Ryu. Then her eyes widened. "RYU!" she exclaimed. "What happened to you?" she asked.

And Elly, Damon and Alejandro as well turned their heads towards the fisherwoman.

Ryu blinked as she looked back at them, hanging from her waist in the air. "What do you mean Yanopp?" she asked.

"Ryu.. you're.." Elly blinked. "You are black all over!"

And true enough, Ryu that had formerly been mainly white, with some few black markings and black hair, was now only black.

"Oh." Ryu realised looking at her hand. "I did not realise we had been in the darkness for that long." She commented, flexing her hand.

"What do you mean?" Yanopp asked confused.

"Well, my markings are changing all the time." Ryu confessed. "And when I have been hiding in the dark for long, I tend to become all black. When it's winther and snow out-side, the marks are completely gone and my hair is white as well."

"Wow, you change colour?" Yanopp asked. "That's so cool!"

"And you don't look any less beautiful, either way." Alejandro sighed.

"That if you can even see her in this dark." Yanopp commented in a frown. "She disappears right into it now."

"I think that's the point." Elly pointed out a little quietly.

Damon rolled his eyes as he made a twist with his hand, and suddenly all the threat loosened so they all plummeted down,

"Auw, tch, tch, tch." Yanopp hissed, rubbing her sore back.

"Is every-one all-right?" Ellys voice asked.

"Except for the fact that I can't see a thing." Yanopp muttered.

"Then we better hold hands, come senorita!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hahaha! You're all here, great!"

"Nechan? Where you?" Ellys voice sounded intimidated. "Argh, sorry! Who was that."

"It was me Elly." Ryus voice sounded. "And I do not mind."

"Wait just a second." Yanopp sighed. "I think I got some-thing.." the moment after, a little light was turned on and floated the place they had landed at, coming from a little jar in Yanopp's hand.

"Oooh." Orion blinked, looking at the device Yanopp was holding. "What's that?" he asked.

"A light container from the north blue." Yanopp informed. "My dad gave it to me." Then she looked around and her eyes widened. "Woah.. look at this place."

And they all looked around, at the great walls filled with symbols, carvings.. and.. a lot of gem stones, glistening from the wall.

A big bowl stood in the middle of it all, filled with a liquid. Damon sighed deeply before he found a match-stick and lithe it, to throw it in the bowl, so the oil lithe in fire up to light up the entire room, making all the jewels glisten and sparkle among the symbols.

"Orion you genius." Alejandro smirked. "You found it!"

"I did?" Orion asked in a blink.

Damon frowned as he looked around. "Afar from the writings and decorations, there isn't much here." He commented.

"Oh I am quite sure this is the place." Alejandro told, moving a little backwards.

"All-ready?" Orion asked a little disappointed, and then sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Well, that is quite clever actually." Yanopp pointed out looking around. "Instead if hiding the treasure at a obvious place, at the end of a tunnel, with all the traps. The traps are the decoy and the real price is hidden down here where no one would look for it… wow, kind of lucky Alejandro happened to walk into that fire trap and send us all running. In the end we would have no choice but to jump from that bridge.. that or being burned alive."

"Yes." Damon commented. "How.. lucky." He stated, turning to Alejandro.

"Heh." Alejandro grinned a little nervously. "Indeed, urhm.." he scratched his neck, then swallowed.

Elly squinted her eyes as she bowed over looking at one of the shining gem stones. "Wow.." she blinked. "This stone doesn't look ordinary, it almost looks like it's.."

"Senorita!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Huh?" Elly blinked as she stood up, turning towards Alejandro.

"Urhm." Alejandro sweat a bit, scratching his hair line. "Just, be careful, we still don't know what could be down here."

"Hai." Elly responded a little stunned as she looked at Alejandro.

Just then, the stone Elly had been looking at, seemed to light up, and a inner glow in it started to grow.

Yanopp was the first to realise, as the gem started to act strange, right behind Elly.

"ELLY LOOK OUT!" Yanopp shouted as she jumped forward to push Elly aside, only to herself being bathed in that white light coming from the gem stone in the wall, every-one squinted their eyes, and then it stopped.

The first thing Elly saw as the light stopped was the frame of Yanopp standing, then suddenly, she fell down, and landed on the ground, limp as a rag-doll.

"YANOPP!" Elly shouted rushing to Yanopp's side. "Nechan?" she questioned turning Yanopp around to gasp. Yanopp was laying there, limb as a dummy, but with wide-open eyes starring out into nothingness, wide, none-moving eyes. "Nechan?" Elly blinked, then slapped the snipers cheek. "Oi, Yanopp. _Wake up!_"

"What's wrong?" Orion asked.

"I don't know." Elly blinked. "She's breathing just fine.. it's not like she is unconscious or sleeping it's more like.. like she's in a coma." She swallowed looking up.

Yanopp's eyes were still just wide open, looked up without seeing as her mouth was slightly open. Her pupils were tiny and none-moving.

"Oi Yanopp!" Orion exclaimed bowing over her, then yelled into her face. "YANOPPP!"

"Miss Yanopp…" Ryu whispered a little frightened.

Damon looked at the sniper as he swallowed, then his eyes turned to Alejandro. "Hey! You, what are you doing?" he asked.

Alejandro whom had bowed over, now stood up, turning to Damon.. with some-thing clutched in his hand.

"What's that in your hand?" Damon asked.

Alejandro shrugged as he opened his hand, and showcased what looked like an oval shaped gem stone, except it was like it was pulsing.. glowing. It was completely yellow, and lithe up Alejandros palm as it pulsed like that, with a warm inner light.

"Give it here." Damon demanded reaching forward a hand.

"All-right." Alejandro shrugged, reaching forward the stone and gave it to Damon, whom immediately grabbed it.

Ryu looked wide-eyed at the stone in Damons hand. "Mr. Damon.." Ryu whispered. "That stone.. feels warm, like a living being."

Damon nodded. "I agree." He whispered. "It's to odd." He whispered, as he looked at Yanopp in Ellys arms, and Orion still yelling at the sniper to wake up.

Then Damon lifted the gemstone in front of his eyes before his eyes widened. "Don't tell me…" Then he turned to Alejandro. "What have you done?" he asked.

"huh?" Orion looked up at Damon. "What's going on?"

"Him!" Damon stated pointing right at Alejandro. "He wasn't surprised, as soon as Yanopp was hit, he started to look after this!" he told holding up the yellow pulsing gem stone. "He knew this was being created, he knew what was going to happen all along, THIS WAS HIS PLAN!" he exclaimed.

Every-one, turned to Alejandro, looking at the man.

And Orion looked at him. "What have you done?" he asked. "Why?" he asked.

"Well.. this is pretty awkward isn't it?" Alejandro sighed putting his hands on his hips. "It's nothing personal really, I even gotten to like you quite a bit, it's just this terrible messy business I am caught up in. And well, lets just say if I didn't do as I was told, the end result would be pretty nasty." He grimaced.

Orions face retrieved, in a hateful look as he looked at Alejandro. "That doesn't mean you had to do it, you could have continued with us or left us alone.. I don't like you any longer. I should never have let you onboard on my ship."

Alejandro sighed deeply. "No." he told. "You shouldn't." and then he looked up, to surprise them all as his eyes looked genuinely painful, and he swallowed. "I would really have liked to leave all this behind and go on new adventures with this fine crew, but it was never an option." He told. "I'm sorry."

And then a new light came surprising them all, this time hitting Damon in the back, he to stood up for a second or two, before he fell down, and a silver gem stone fell across the floor, along with the yellow one.

Orion, Elly and Ryu's eyes widened as they backed away looking around. Elly still holding the unconscious Yanopp. Orion and Ryu standing up looking wide-eyed around.

Then the third white light came, and hit Ryu, she was well fell, and a white gemstone landed on the ground.

"You." Orion hissed looking straight at Alejandro, then he lifted his fist. "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!" he yelled running straight for Alejandro, only for Alejandro to bow aside, and let the white light hit Orion in the face, so the Captain fell down on the ground, with a ruby red pulsing gem stone.

Alejandro sighed deeply as he bowed down, to pick up the four gemstones. The red, yellow, silver and white. Before he turned to Elly whom sat by Yanopp shivering as she looked up at Alejandro, biting her lip.

"Oh don't worry." Alejandro sighed. "I actually only needed three soul stones, You can take the bodies now and go. I don't need them any-more."

Ellys lip quivered as a tear ran down her eyes. "Why?" she asked. "Why would you do this?" she asked in a sniff. "I thought you could be nice, I thought you wanted to be our friend."

"Do you know what one of these are worth?" Alejandro asked lifting the red pulsing stone so Elly could see it. "More than you can ever imagine, it's the greatest power source in the world. It's true what I said, the marines hid away a weapon here over a century ago, a weapon so dangerous that they believed it would be better if it was left forgotten. How-ever, it has been years since we found it, all we lacked was the power source, and only one works." He told holding up the four stones in his fingers. "My Captain Ramon wished to use it years ago, to turn the ties in the great war, but the leaders of the pirate alliance said no. The weapon is to dangerous and the way to power it to cruel they said. Not a way to fight for freedom of the people." Alejandro sighed. "Then my captain left the great pirate alliance, and wanted to use the weapon any-way, but that's when we found out. It can't just be any old sour soul; it has to be a young, powerful soul full of energy. We tried to bring some greedy old thieves here ones; all their stones came out black and dead. These though, I'm sure will do nicely." Alejandro told, closing his hands around the stones.

"How can you be so cold?" Elly asked. "Don't you have any humanity what so ever!? They cared about you! Even if they didn't trust you yet.. They would have! They would have given you that chance!"

Alejandro sighed deeply. "Believe me, I would have loved to just sail far away with you guys, you seemed like decent adventurous people, just to go out there and have adventure for adventures sake.. Would be a dream coming true." He told. "How-ever, what I wanted never had any-thing to do with this."

"That's bullshit." Elly cried as she buried her head into Yanopp's chest. "You still did this! _YOU,_ you did this!" she told. Then she looked up at Alejandro, tears streaming down her eyes, but yet her eyes didn't flinch, as they looked at him, with sheer hate. Those eyes, told more than any word. "If you have any desire to life, you better get out of here now." Elly whispered, a whisper that suddenly sounded incredible dangerous.

Alejandro blinked.

Then Elly stood up, over Yanopp body, and opened her hands, to reveal the darkness, in both hands.

Her blond hair fell over her face and her eyes, yet Elly looked through her that hair, with her hateful tearful eyes.

Wide-eyed Alejandro looked at Elly, then she raised her hands, and Alejandro was slammed into the wall, as the dark matter had punched into him, as a great shock wave.

Then Elly raised her hands again, for even more darkness to fill her hands.

"So you finally did it." Alejandro smiled lightly. "Found a way to overcome your fear.. by being more angry than you are afraid." He commented, and at last whispered. "Sorry."

Elly didn't say any-thing, but send yet another shock-wave at him, and Alejandro was flung out.

Standing back, Elly gasped for air, as her shoulders rose up and down, and she tried to look through the dust clouds she had created, only to realise, Alejandro was gone.

And Elly shouted out, a big roar as she fell down on her knees over Yanopp, then cried her eyes out. "No! Nechan!" she cried shaking the woman in front of her. "I can't loose another family I can't!" she sniffed. "Don't let me be alone again, please! Yanopp!" she cried. "Wake up! Wake up! You promised I wouldn't be alone, you promised!"

"Elly.."

"Huh?" Elly turned around, as tears fell down her eyes, and a silver haired boy looked groggily at her. "O.. Orion?" Elly blinked wide-eyed at him. "How?" she asked.

"Urgh, what happened?" Orion asked, grabbing his head as he groaned.

"I.. I don't know." Elly swallowed. "You were.. Those gems.. he called them soul stones."

"Urgh, it did feel like I was sucked out of my own body for a moment there." Orion muttered, then looked up. "But then I came back."

"How!?" Elly asked, then looked at the other three, as if hoping they would come around as well.. but they didn't, and disappointed Elly sat back, then she blinked. "It's because he only needed three." She realised, then looked at the three crewmates, lying on the floor, looking out into nothingness, and Elly sniffed. Drying away a tear with her hand.

"Well." Orion sighed deeply. "Better not waste time." He stated.

"huh?" Elly looked up.

"Well, we are going to safe our Nakamas, obviously." Orion rolled his eyes, as he picked up Damon, and put him over his shoulder, then picked up Ryu, and put her over his other shoulder, so he could carry both of them like that.. like they were two sacks of potatoes he was carrying around. Then he turned his head to Elly. "You coming?" he asked.

"urh, hai!" Elly exclaimed, then tried to pick up Yanopp, but was stooped very quickly, as the dark skinned sniper, was pretty heavy for Elly in her limp form.

Orion blinked. "You need help?" he asked.

"No." Elly hissed, as squinted her eyes together and tried to manoeuvre Yanopp around. "I got this! I have to!" she told. "if the situation was reversed, Yanopp would be carrying me around, without a problem!" She stated, and finally managed to get the sniper on her back, holding her legs, though that as well, looked quite the physical strain for the young doctor, as she gasped for air, and bit together.

Orion just blinked at her, and didn't look the least bit strained, in spite of both carrying around on his first mate that was taller than him.. and the fisherwoman whom was _far_ taller than him. "You could just use your devil fruit power you know." Orion commented.

"No.." Elly muttered. "I can't."

"Why not?" Orion asked.

"Cause if I do, I might loose control, and then who knows what could happen?" Elly asked.

"Well you only might." Orion commented. "Just seems a pretty big shame, now you have them ready available and stuff." He shrugged, walking out the hall-way, with his two nakamas over the shoulders.

"But what if I do.." Elly whispered looking after the captain, then swallowed as she stepped after him, carrying Yanopp on her back, the old fashioned way. Then she smiled. "We are going to get them back, aren't we?" she asked, running up close behind Orion.

"Well of cause." Orion rolled his eyes. "I am not going to leave this place before I've beaten who-ever got the stupid idea of using people for power sources, and that Alejandro is hurt so bad that his dad can feel it."

"Isn't it usually a persons kids you refer to when it's like that?" Elly asked.

"Maybe him having kids wont even be an option any-more in a few hours." Orion shrugged.

Stunned Elly blinked, then smiled a little amused. "Miss Kaya always told me that violence doesn't solve any-thing.. but you know, this one time. I'm just really angry."

"Well good!" Orion exclaimed. "_Be_ angry! Don't be so afraid of being angry. Get out with it Elly! Use it!"

Elly looked wide-eyed at the silver haired Captain. "Hai.." she then whispered a little stunned. "I'll.. I'll try.."

"Just do it." Orion rolled his eyes. "You want to safe your sister or not?" he asked.

"Of cause I want to safe her!" Elly exclaimed.

"Then use what you got and don't hold back!" Orion exclaimed. "Shesh, what do they teach people at those rich mansions?" he asked looking forward, at the wall, and lifted up his leg. To suddenly kick the wall, and the entire thing grumbled, the entire wall, falling down. "AHA!" Orion grinned looking upwards. "Day-light! It's all about just doing it!" he grinned as he started to climb over the rubbles, up towards the small light, with his two nakamas over his shoulders.

Elly were just gaping as she looked wide-eyed after him, then she swallowed as she tried to pull Yanopp up in a more comfortable position, and slowly started to follow the star captain.


	25. Seeker of adventure, Part 6

"Honey, I'm home!" Alejandro beamed as he waltzed right into the drawing room of Captain Ramon, the Captain with a constant danger frown on his face as he looked up at Alejandro with squinted eyes.

"You're late." Was all Ramon said.

And the pirates around him smirked, an elderly gray haired man, that looked like his skin was stretched across his bones, the big broad shouldered Garzia, the slender tall Julian with the sharp jaw, and Alejandro merely rolled his eyes.

"So I ran a little late, shesh. I made it didn't I?" Alejandro asked, digging into his pocket holding up three pulsing stones. "And look! Aren't they just pretty?" he asked. "Come dad, show us how proud you are."

Ramon hissed. "You are to address me as Captain." He stated sternly.

Julian chuckled into his hand.

"You barely made it in time, if you don't soon learn some discipline.. my patience is running very thin Alejandro." Ramon stated as he stood up, turning his back to Alejandro.

Alejandro pouted, then glared at the gray haired man beside Ramon. Whom barely looked back at Alejandro.

"Only three stones then, what happened to the rest?" Ramon asked, not even looking at Alejandro, but stood with his back to him, still looking out the window.

"I'm afraid their stones came out black, must have been some naughty people." Alejandro sighed shaking his head. "Youth these days, what are we going to do with them?" he asked.

"And their bodies?" Ramon asked.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "What do you think of me? I slithed their throats just as you asked me to." He told. "What good is a soulless body any-way, they just take up space and oxygen." He shrugged. "Isn't that what you say about all useless people?" he asked.

And Ramon at last turned his head to look at Alejandro, and a slight smile turned his lip upwards. "Indeed, perhaps you are not such a waste after-all, son." He told.

"Ohh, you flatter me! I don't know what to say now!" Alejandro exclaimed, before he took off his head and bowed for the man. "Captain." He stated in a slight smirk as he looked up.

* * *

"How are they?" Orion asked.

Him and Elly had managed to get the other three star pirates out-side, and they now laid side by side on a rocky cliff.

"Physically, just fine." Elly told, laying a hand on Yanopp's forehead. "But they are not responding.. They'll be fine for a few days without food and water, but after that, we'll be in trouble." She told biting her lip. "the longer they stay like this, the worse the means can be, if they stay like this to long, the damages can become permanent." Then she looked to the ocean, where she could see their ship, being filled up with pirates, taking all of their supplies. "Yanopp would hate this." She told biting her lip.

"Damn that Alejandro." Orion hissed as he slammed a fist into the palm of his hand. "I'm going to kick his ass for sure!" he stated. Then bowed down and started to kick some stones away.

"Orion?" Elly questioned.

"There's a cave in here, help me hide them." Orion requested.

"Oh, Hai." Elly nodded helping removing the stones, until at last, a little cave-in was revealed. And Orion picked up one crew-member after the other, to put them inside in hiding.

Carefully Elly arranged them, gently took of Damons glasses to put them in his chest pocket where they would easily be found, gently brushed Ryus cheek and noted that the fishwomans temperature had turned cold. As if she had gone into some kind of a resting trance.

Elly seriously needed to get a book on fishmen and women, she noted, there was so much about Ryu that she didn't know!

"Help me cover the entrance." Orion asked as he held a stone.

"Wait." Elly asked holding up a hand. "Just a moment." She whispered as she closed her eyes and put forward her hands, then let the dark slip out of her hands, and cover her three nakamas like a think blanket made of darkness. Then as she opened her eyes, there was nothing but the dark in her field of vision, trying Elly tried to stick her hand through it, and succeded just fine, it felt more like a fog than a solid object.

"AWESEOM!" Orion grinned. "Good job Elly!" he told giving her a thumbs up.

"Heh." Elly blushed slightly turning to Orion.

"Now lets cover up the entrance and lets go kick some ass!" Orion stated.

"You're sure that that is… safe?" Elly asked.

"Of cause it isn't safe." Orion stated as he rolled his eyes. "But of cause we are going to do it! We are going to get your sister, and our Nakamas back!" he stated offering Elly a hand. "So come on."

Stunned Elly looked up at the star captain, then hesitantly reached up a hand and accepted Orions, to let him pull her up on her legs, and Orion laughed. "Hahaha! See, standing up is easy!" he told.

And Elly smiled amused. "Hai." She whispered.

* * *

"So the prodigal son has returned?" A slender pirate stated as he stood up against the wall in a little kitchen, looking at the young man who had just entered.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "What owes the pleasure, Julian?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see how you are holding up." Julian shrugged. "You are playing a dangerous game you know." He told in a slight smile. "To think, so easily, it'll just be the question of a snap of a little neck, man it was so close now! But then again, would be a shame if you weren't close so I couldn't see the look on your face.. that look of surprise, as that damn cursed smirk is wiped off. I want to see that for myself."

"Well, evidently that's not today." Alejandro told, his smirk firmly in place. "So why don't you just run along and play with your friends?" he asked. "Surely such a pirate as you, has better things to do than tease little ol me." He pointed out as he blinked.

"The Captain is growing tired of you, really tired." Julian told. "Perhaps you have been so lucky for this long, just because you are his son, but time is running out for you! And I am looking forward to it! I can feel it, coming closer, oh it's a delight." He told, in a sickly almost pleasuring voice.

Alejandro squinted his eyes at Julian.

And Julian smirked as he walked past Alejandro towards the door. "I'll be seeing you." He told, as he made a mocking bow for Alejandro. "Oh prodigal son." He stated as he backed out and closed the door.

"Don't you dare listen to him." A new voice sounded from the corner as an short elderly woman stepped inside.

At ones Alejandros eyes lightened up, and his mouth broaded in a genuine smile. "NANA!" he exclaimed happily as he ran to her and grabbed his hands. "May I say, you look absolutely stunning, a my guiding star, how I missed you." He told, then held up a little single flower to give to the old woman.

"Alejandro don't tease." Nana asked amused but took the flower regardless. "It's been decades since any-one could call this sack of bones beautiful." She stated. As she turned to the counter. "Tea?" she asked.

"Yes please." Alejandro replied in a smile. "You are a sight for sore eyes though, that most certainly is not a lie." He told in a sigh. "If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would be coming back here at all." he told.

"Don't you dare say that." Nana stated as she put down a plate of cookies on a tray. "You know what it would mean if you didn't come back." She told and turned around holding a tray with cookies and tea. "You are playing a very dangerous game Alejandro, extremely dangerous. Can't you be more careful? Just ones?" she asked.

Alejandro bit his lip as he sat down and averted his eyes from Nana.

"Alejandro, why are you so upset?" Nana asked a little defeated.

"What upset? me?" Alejandro asked. "I'm no upset!"

"Oh but you are, very upset." Nana told sitting down. "It's been a long time since i've seen you this upset." she told.

Alejandro halted, then sighed deeply as he amused shook his head. "You've all-ways been able to see straight through me." he noted.

"I've known you for a very long time." Nana then replied.

And Alejandro sighed, still not meeting Nanas eyes, that is when Nana seemed to realise as her eyes widened ans she frightened spoke.

"Alejandro?" Nana questioned, then swallowed. "What did you do?" she asked now frightened.

"Some-thing incredible stupid." Alejandro admitted in a blush reaching for the cup of tea.

"How stupid?" Nana asked.

"Really, really, incredible stupid." Alejandro told looking down. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"No, Alejandro!" Nana exclaimed. "Why?" she asked.

"I couldn't help it!" Alejandro exclaimed. "To see that smirk wiped off Ramons face ones and for all, that will be worth it!"

"Even if you die in the process?" Nana asked.

"I don't really care about that any more." Alejandro muttered, as suddenly, a big slap came across his face, stinging his cheek. Wide-eyed Alejandro looked at Nana, and then felt his cheek, never, in all of the time they had known each other, had Nana laid as much as a finger on him.

"How dare you?" Nana asked. "You selfish boy, how dare you! To say your life doesn't matter?" she asked

Then suddenly a tear escaped Alejandros eye, and he sniffed. "I'm sorry Nana, I'm sorry, but.. I just couldn't do it." He told wiping away a tear. "I hate this Nana! Hate it! I don't want to be a slave! I want to be free!" he told. "And I almost felt it, it almost felt like I was free when I was out there." He cried. "So close, and yet.. I am not. I'm never going to am I?" He asked as he cried. "I'm sorry Nana, I just couldn't." he told.

"Alejandro!" Nana exclaimed frightened as she stood up, and then bowed down by his side, taking his hand. "Did Ramon finally ask some-thing of you you couldn't do?" she asked. And exhaled deeply. "It had to come to this didn't it, you are a good boy Alejandro, a good boy, don't you dare to tell yourself any-thing different!" She told. "And you will be free one day! Just promise me! that you stay safe until you are."

Shaking, Alejandro lifted a hand, and then opened it, to reveal the dusty remains of a red gemstones, and then emptied it out, as he wiped away the last tear. "Sorry Nana. No matter what, what's done is done, and there is no turning back now." He told. "Any minute now, that Orion will come banging on the door, and create some real trouble." He told.

"Orion?" Nana questioned.

"The Captain of the star pirates, what a lovely bunch of people." Alejandro chuckled. "I.. I really liked them, and there was this girl to!" he told.

"Alejandro, really, another one?" Nana asked.

"Oh not like that." Alejandro shook his head. "She could also see straight through me, it was rather amusing that way, you would like her." He told. "I was only with them for a very short time, but man, was that fun." He told. "I don't remember ever having so much fun." He told in a sad smile. "I just wish that, that could have gone on for-ever and I didn't have to return here." He told.

"Alejandro.." Nana whispered, and suddenly a big slam sounded through the ford.

Alejandro exhaled deeply. "Well, looks like they are here." He told, picking up his hat to place it on his head, drank up his tea as he stood up, then bowed down and kissed Nana on the cheek. "Now take care of yourself Nana." He asked, as he walked towards the door.

"Alejandro!" Nana yelled after him, and Alejandro turned his head.

"Be careful." Nana begged. "Please." She asked.

And Alejandro offered her a smile. "Of cause, you know me, I am always careful!" he told, sending the old woman an air kiss. "See you!" he told, and he was gone.

"Alejandro." Nana groaned as she held a hand towards he forehead. "Why do you always have to be so much trouble?" she asked.


	26. Seeker of adventure, Part 7

Yes.. Alejandros life history, had been one of pure trouble… trouble, only trouble, and more trouble.

As long as he had remembered, he had just been a part of the Ramon pirates.

When he was a small kid, he was used as a decoy, or he could crawl through the places to small for an adult.

Hide around. it could stand around with his innocent eyes, telling he was lost, and get inside at the enemies to gather entail or steal.

Maybe there was a time, where Alejandro had yearned for his fathers pride and acceptance, though if there was. Alejandro didn't remember it any-more, it would have to be a very long time ago. He was nineteen now, but he felt much older, he had learned not to rely any-one, least of all his father.

If there was one thing Alejandro knew, it was that Ramon did not have such things as love and caring in him.

As Ramon always told, caring would only ever come in the way, blind you, and maybe even, make you trust some-one.

And trusting some one, was quite possible the dumbest thing you could ever do. People just weren't worth trusting!

If some-one was in the way, or in any-way incompetent, they would get a fitting punishment, a punch in the face, a kick in the stomach.. a day in the brig without food or water, perhaps a week if you had been extra bad.

Or if Alejandro had been extra bad any-way. Which was quite often, because Alejandro.. did not like being told what to do.

He would do what he pleased if he could get away with it, just be a rebel. It was a constant danger game he played.. constant.. he was used to be in life danger every second of the day, every day.. all year.

Even though people walk so close around you, trust no one, don't tell them more than they need to know, be alone.

Those were the things Ramon had actually managed to teach Alejandro, it was Alejandros way of life.

Except for when it came to Nana of cause, this kind gentle lady whom had raised him, given him tea and cookies when he was being nice, held him when he cried.

She was the most wonderful person on earth, there wasn't the thing Alejandro wouldn't do for her, including keeping himself safe.

Which made him wonder why he had decided to do this stupid stunt, it was very stupid, even for his own standards.

But there it was, Alejandro walked to the wall of the ford, where the Ramon pirates stood looking down.

As well did Ramon. "Who in the world does that kid think he is?" he sneered.

Alejandro lifted an eye, as he walked towards Ramon and looked down, to where Orion was hammering at the wall, making the entire building grumble, and Elly standing behind him, biting her lip.

"I know who that is." Julian told. "Two of the kids Alejandro led to the stone chamber, but that's funny isn't it?" he asked, turning to Alejandro. "Aren't they supposed to be dead?" he asked.

Ramon as well turned to Alejandro, with squinted eyes. "Explain yourself!" he demanded.

"Okay, okay, you got me!" Alejandro stated lifting his arms. "Father, please understand, I am desperately in love." He sighed. "With that sweetie down there, I thought I had scared them enough, that they would leave the island for-ever, but I guess not." He sighed deeply.

"Oh please." Julian hissed face-palming himself. "Another one? Really?" he asked. "You are really that stupid, to risk your own life for just another broad?" he asked.

"I just can't help it." Alejandro smirked lifting his arms. "Beside what does it even matter, you got the three soul gems you need." He pointed out to Ramon. "Rest would just be pure waste, and you know what they say about waste, don't you?" he asked in a smirk.

Ramon squinted his eyes at him, looking very calculating, before a shout sounded from beneath.

"OOOIIIII!" Orion yelled upwards. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME! YOU LIAR COWARD!"

"I think he's talking to you." Julian pointed out to Alejandro.

Alejandro send Julian a slight glare, before he sighed and bowed over, to look down. "OHH CAPTAIN ORION! FANCY SEE YOU HERE! AND LOVELY ELLY AS WELL!"

"CUT THE CRAP!" Orion shouted. "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD THAT'LL YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SIT OR LAY DOWN AGAIN!"

"Ehh." Alejandro swallowed, holding his behind, making several people behind him snicker and chuckle.

"As if that is some-thing new." Julian smirked, as Garzia chuckled.

Then suddenly, some-one grabbed Alejandros collar, and Alejandro was held out in mid-air over the wall. "Urgh!" he gaped for air as he was basically strangled by his own collar he was hanging in. And he was held up like that, by Ramo, who held the young man out-streched in a straight arm, over the long free drop. As Alejandro was squirming like fish, holding his own colour so he wouldn't get strangled for real.

"This is what you want to beat the crap out of?" Ramon asked. "Be my guest!" he stated, then let go.

"ARGH!" Alejandro exclaimed as he dropped down, and just managed to grab the ledge with his hands, so he didn't really fall down.. But surely would have had he not grabbed that ledge.

"Huh?" Orion blinked. "You are just giving him to me? That doesn't make sense, aren't you nakamas?" he asked.

"Of cause we are!" Ramon stated, before he stomped on Alejandros hand, the only thing holding the ledge. "And I'm the captain, so I am just trying to let him learn his place, it's for his own good."

"SO YOU'RE THE BASTARD CAPTAIN!?" Orion yelled.

Alejandros face was basically turning blue, as he barely held himself in the ledge with his hands, which were continuously getting stomped on.

"GOOD! THEN I KNOW WHO ELSES ASS TO KICK!" Orion yelled shaking a fist up at Ramon.

"Why does every-thing always have to resolve in violence?" Alejandro asked, dangling in his arms. "I'm a lover not a fighter.. well okay, kind of both, but still. AUW!" he shrieked, as he got yet another stamp on his fingers.

"Enough talk, It's _your_ fault that those people are here now, go clean up your mess and get rid of them." Ramon demanded, giving Alejandros fingers an extra stamp.

"It's quite possible, that you're the worst father ever.." Alejandro muttered. "Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" he asked, as his fingers, started to let go of the ledge.

"Now.. _GET DOWN THERE!_" Ramon yelled, giving Alejandros hand one last big stamp.. and Alejandro fell down.

"ARGGGH!" Alejandro yelled waving his arms at his way down.. before he made a twist turn in the air, made a elegant summersault upon impact with the ground, and elegantly stood up, holding his hat in place. "Hehe, just kidding!" he grinned, standing in front of the two star pirates. "ORION!" he greeted the star Captain in a big smirk, with spread out arms as if he was ready for a great hug. "Hallo, how are you? I was just-" **_'BAM'_**

Alejandro did not get to say another word, before he had gotten a fist right in the face, a fist belonging to the star Captain that was, and it send Alejandro right back into the wall, breaking the wall behind him so it fell down, and Alejandro himself, was half buried in the rubble, laying with wide open drooling mouth and eyes.

And Orion stood back, cracking his knuckles, then he walked forward, picked Alejandro in the collar and held him up.

The traitor navigator, just acted completely limp in Orions grip. "Tch." Orion hissed, throwing Alejandro aside. "How disappointing, I honestly thought he had more fight in him than that." Then he turned to Elly. "You know, I just realised some-thing." He told.

Elly blinked. "Huh?" she asked.

"Well, you don't use your powers, cause you are afraid of loosing control, right?" Orion asked.

"I.. guess.." Elly blinked.

"But, wouldn't it be just fine if you loose control in there?" Orion asked pointing over his shoulder. "We want this entire ford to get destroyed right?" he asked. "And beside me, there's no one else to worry about. And I can handle myself!" he grinned.

Elly blinked. "You mean?" she asked.

"You need the practise don't you?" Orion asked, then stepped aside. "Go nuts!"

"But I.." Elly gasped.

"Hey." Orion smiled. "You got no reason to be afraid, I'll back you up. We are going to get your sister back, and Ryu and Damon."

And Elly looked at Orion, before she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, folded her hands, and then, she simply let go in a big exhale, letting the darkness fly from her hands, then, she slowly stepped through the hole in the wall, over Alejandro's legs, and inside. "I also want to become brave.." she whispered to herself. "I AM NOT AFRAID!" she then yelled, as she let go, and stretched out her hands, to just let the dark came out and get a free play, smacking away any pirates whom stood in the court-yard, and at last the dark laid down. Making Elly breath wide-eyed looking around.

Orion smirked as he walked up beside her. "How was that for a chance?" he asked.

Elly looked at her hand. "It was.. amazing." She admitted. "But also a little scary, I still can't control it right, it'll need much more training than just this… but at least I figured one move." She told.

"Oh?" Orion asked.

"Watch this." Elly suggested, as she folded her hands, and drew them backwards. "Dark-SHOCK!" she yelled, shooting a little shock-wave at the wall, making a big hole in it.

"OHHH AMAZING!" Orion yelled hoping up and down. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Heh." Elly smiled a little embarrassed as she looked behind herself. "Hey! Where did that rat to Alejandro go!?" she asked.

"Huh?" Orion looked behind himself, to discover that true enough, Alejandro was gone from the spot. "Wasn't he knocked out?"

"Evidently not." Elly muttered. "He just pretended to be out cold so he could escape. So he's a liar _and_ a coward." She muttered. "And a cheat."

"I'm glad though." Orion grinned, cracking his knuckles. "It was to easy, I don't quite feel like I am done with him yet."

"Lets get the soul stones back first though." Elly suggested. "Ramon probably has them."

"YOSH!" Orion exclaimed. "Lets go then!" he told, stepping forward, towards the entrance.

Alejandro, whom had made a tactical retreat into one of the smaller rooms were weighing his own options.

Obviously appearing in front of Orion and Elly would be out of the question.. Then he could end up dead.

This was probably not the time to upset Ramon even more, that could also result in death.

Any-one of the Ramon pirates would gladly betray him and feed him to Orion.. which would be just as good as go to Orion himself.

In fact, of Alejandro had any choice in the matter, this would be the perfect time to just skedaddle.. Permanently.

Alejandro sighed deeply as he leaned his head in his hand.. ones the truth came out, he was a dead man walking any-way.

He could might as well accept it, and let his last few deeds stand out.

Annoy the hell out of Ramon and safe a lady in need, not to mention three.. yeah, there were worse way to go.

It probably also were just time to face fact.. Alejandro.. couldn't do it.

He had never taken another persons life.. he had seen his father killing men in front of his eyes. Enemies, former members of the Ramon pirates whom were judged to incompetent or unreliable..

But never had Alejandro done it himself.. he had stolen, lied, hurt, tricked and used people..

And he thought he would be just fine about killing if it was for his own good.. but, now when he closed his eyes, those three people were there in front of his eyes… five..

Orion… Damon… Elly… Ryu… Yanopp.. man he wanted to sail away with them, that dream, it made his chest hurt.

_"Listen, Orion is willing to give you a chance! To stay here and become one of us, we wont even ask where you came from or what your history is, you can be our nakama!"_

_"We could have trusted you, we would have!" _

_"Lets be friends, lets be Nakamas. I don't know what Damon and Yanopp are all about, I like you! you're okay!" _

They had only known each other for such a short amount of time, and still they had managed to laugh, and he had felt more relaxed on that ship, more at home, that he had ever done on this ford, in spite of having been there for years. And the Ramon ship, where he had practically grown up. The star pirates.. they said what they meant, and was so genuine, it was so.. sooo.. different.

He just couldn't do it!

It would simply haunt him for-ever if he went through with it.. and maybe.. perhaps maybe.. there was still a way to turn these events in his own favour!

Maybe.. there was a slight chance that he could make it out on the other side alive.. maybe.

"Well Senorita." Alejandro sighed, pushing the hat over his eyes. "It seems like you'll have it your way after-all. All though, I all-ready did some-thing to hurt your crew, so I guess I screwed that up all-ready." He rolled his eyes, then shook his head as he sighed deeply with his hands on his hips. "Man, why are every-body always so mad at me?" he questioned, in a deep sigh.

* * *

"Found any-thing yet?" Elly asked.

"Nope!" Orion hissed, kicking in a door. "And nothing in there either." He sighed deeply.

By their feet's, laid several pirates, knocked out.

"Orion, some day you must tell me, how you can be so strong." Elly blinked. "You are just as strong as a giant."

"Does it matter why?" Orion asked.

"No I.. I'm just curious that's all." Elly told.

Orion shrugged. "Okay, I'll tell you." He told, as a pirate came charging from the room, and Orion hit him in the face.

"Some other time, maybe." Elly pointed out holding up a finger. "DARK-SHOCK!" she then yelled, making a shock-wave of darkness. "DARK-SHOCK!" she yelled at a shadow that came towards them.

Only for that shadow to lift a hand, and push the darkness aside, as was it nothing.

"Huh?" Elly blinked.

"Well, well, well.." a tall, black-haired man, smirked as he walked into the light.. Captain Ramon. "A devil fruit user, how quaint. And such a powerful legendary fruit to, you are rather clumsy with it how-ever dear."

"How did you?" Elly asked.

"Please, there are ways to combat devil fruits." Ramon sighed. "And one used as clumsily as yours, doesn't take to much."

"Good." Orion hissed. "I'm the one who wants to beat you!"

"Oh really?" Ramon asked lifting an eye-brow. "A young upstart like you? Do you even know who I am?" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Orion hissed.

"A shame though, you would love it." A new voice sounded from behind them, and they turned around.

"ALEJANDRO!" both Elly and Orion exclaimed, as he stood there, leaning casually against the wall, with crossed arms, crossed legs, and a smirk on his face.

"Ramon used to sail on the grand-line, he was quite infamous for his merciless ways." Alejandro told. "As he joined the great pirate alliance in the war, Ramon killed more marines than any-one else. He made a real difference there."

Ramon snorted. "Not to difficult, those people who call themselves pirates, they were soft, way to soft, to ever be pirates. You just have the guts to do it."

"God dad, your taste for violence is quite disturbing some-times." Alejandro smirked.

That made both Star Pirates splurt. "DAD!?" they asked.

Ramon hissed. "I told you a hundred times, a thousand times, to address me as your Captain, as is my title!"

"I know!" Alejandro grinned, and then took a leap over the two star pirates to land beside Ramon, swinging an arm all casually over his shoulder, leaning up against the furious Captain, as Alejandro smirked. "But I just can't help it! You being my only family and all… dad." He grinned.

And Ramon hissed as he annoyed pushed Alejandros hand away.

"I should have known." Elly muttered. "They are both equally big weasels."

"Huh?" Orion blinked looking at them as he rubbed his chin. "You know now you say it, I do see it! You two really look alike!" he grinned.

Making Ramons eyes widen in horror, and Alejandro smirk. "See dad." Alejandro grinned. "We are true family!"

That made Ramon hiss as he grabbed Alejandros wrist, and held it close, in a way to clearly hurt and cut out bloodlust. "I'm nothing like him." He hissed. "My son is a whimp, a dishonest liar, and completely unreliable. A coward, he has been a disappointment since the day he was born." Then he threw Alejandro in front of him. "Kill him please, you'll be doing me a favour." He told.

The two star pirates blinked, a little confused as Alejandro stood up, and brushed his clothes in a little sigh. "Again with the violence?" he asked. "And here I just had a brilliant idea!" he told.

"I doubt that." Ramon hissed.

"Hear me out!" Alejandro smirked and stepped forward, to whisper into Ramons ear.

Ramon blinked, then smirked, as Alejandro stood back.

"You traitorous bastard." Ramon whispered, though in a amused smirk.

"It's what I do best." Alejandro told in a slight head-bow.

"Then do it!" Ramon demanded, as he dug into his pocket, and laid some-thing in Alejandros hand.

Elly blinked. "What do you?" she asked.

And Alejandro opened his hand, to reveal the three soul stones.

"HEY GIVE ME THOSE!" Orion shouted.

"Ah, ah, ah." Alejandro smirked as he closed his hands around them and held them up. "Me and my dearest dad here, figured that well.. the senoritas devil fruit power and your strength could maybe be useful to us." He commented.

"As if we would ever help you with any-thing!" Elly exclaimed.

"But.. what if I just kill your friends if you don't?" Alejandro asked innocently.

Ellys eyes widened, and so did Orion.

"Do you know what would happen if I just happened to smash one of these?" Alejandro asked opening his hand.

"He.. he's bluffing!" Elly stated. "They need those soul stones!"

"Or we could make new ones." Alejandro suggested. "or maybe I am bluffing.. Maybe your nakama would be just fine if I smash one of these, the simple fact is.. That you don't know." He told.

Orion hissed, and Elly swallowed as she stood back.

"Heh." Ramon smirked. "That's one talent I can admire my son for, no one can make a bluff or a truth like him, you can never trust a word he says. And he can change his mind on a whim, so you never know where you have him."

Alejandro sighed deeply. "I guess that's true dad." He told, then he grabbed the stones, and threw them hard into the ground, so all of them smashed at ones.

"NOOO!" Elly shouted.

Also Ramon looked wide-eyed at the pieces on the floor. "What.. did you do?" he asked dangerously, turning to Alejandro.

"Ups." Alejandro replied in a smirk, shrugging. "I'm just so changeable! I can't help it!" he laughed.

"You done it now, stepped over the line." Ramon hissed, as he raised a fist, and slammed Alejandro in the face, so Alejandro flew backwards.

Orion blinked. "What's going on?" he asked.

Elly swallowed. "I.. I sincerely don't know." She told.

Alejandro though looked up, as he wiped his mouth with the back on his hand, and laid his hand on his sword. "Oh by the way I quit." He told.

Ramons eyes widened. "Quit?" he asked. "You think you can quit?" he asked.

"You want a signed resignation?" Alejandro asked. "That can be arranged."

Then Ramon hissed. "I've put up with you, for far to long, I'm glad you did this, finally I can just do it." He stated as he reached into his inner chest pocket, and out he took. A little white doll.

Elly blinked. "What's that?" she asked.

Alejandro sighed. "His insurance, making sure I don't do any stupid stunts. For some reason he just doesn't trust me." He told.

Just as Ramon squeeshed the right arm on the doll, and Alejandro gasped in pain as he dropped the sword, then Ramon buried his thumb into the puppets stomach, and Alejandro screamed, grabbing his stomach. Then in the next moment, he coughed, and coughed up blood.

"ORION DO SOME-THING!" Elly shouted. "STOP IT!"

"ARGHH!" Orion shouted as he came running, to punch Ramon in the face, Ramon though, managed to get aside, and managed to counterattack.

"Alejandro!" Elly gasped as she skidded down on her knees, laying her hand on the navigator whom now laid in spasm, coughing up blood. "Are you.. okay?" she asked.

"I guess my inner organs got a little beat up there." Alejandro smiled weakly up at Elly.

"What happened?" Elly asked.

"Ramon, he always has that doll on his person." Alejandro told. "What-ever he does to that doll, happens to me, it's his insurance." He told, then coughed again, holding his stomach. "He can kill me any second, any day, no matter where I run or go to."

"That's.. Horrible!" Elly exclaimed. "It's like you're his slave! Isn't he your father!?" she asked.

"Well I never said he was a nice father." Alejandro replied. "It was his way of being merciful because I am his son, when I first disobeyed him. Other people that disobey him, he just kills at ones. Lucky me had that doll made, just for me! Oh boy the happiest day of my life." He grimaced. "And I think I better run for it!" he told, trying to fight himself up on his legs.

Ramon how-ever saw it, and his hand, grabbed the leg of the doll, to break it, so suddenly, Alejandro screamed in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Huh?" Orion turned his head around, and that was his mistake, as Ramon hit him with the knob of his sword, and send the Star Captain to the floor, then placed a foot on top of Orions head.. The unconscious Orions head.

Wide-eyed Elly looked up. "What now?" she asked. "You're going to kill your own son?" she asked.

"Well." Ramon sighed. "Alejandro destroyed three soul gems that I needed, but I see three young spry people right in front of me, I think it's only fair you replace what you destroyed, don't you?" he asked.

Ellys eyes widened, though in her hands, Alejandro smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" Ramon asked.

"That look on your face." Alejandro grinned. "It was absolutely worth it! I'll remember it for the rest of my life!"

Ramon though where un-amused. "You probably will." He acknowledged. "Your life after-all, wont last much longer."

Alejandro though chuckled, which provoked another cough, and more blood coming out.

"Alejandro stop, you're killing yourself." Elly asked in a whisper.

"Wauw Senorita, you are to nice for your own good." Alejandro smiled weakly. "But don't you forget." He told.

"What?" Elly asked.

Then, using the last of his strength, Alejandro lifted his head, so his lips reached Ellys ear, and he could whisper. "Your sister will stop at nothing, and the same goes for the rest." Then he fell back, and closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.


	27. Seeker of adventure, Part 8

Up on one of the rocky hills, where a stone had been laid to cover the entrance to a little cave-in, a big crash sounded, as the stone covering the exit, was kicked away, by a strong fisherwoman, and out fell, three young pirates, gaping for air.

"Oh thank goodness!" Yanopp cried, falling to the ground. "AIR! I thought we were caught in there forever." She cried.

Damon squinted his eyes, as he looked towards the horizon, before Ryu helpfully, put a hand into his chest pocket, and took out his glasses for him, which Damon accepted in a thankful sigh, and then put them back where they belonged on his nose. Then he frowning looked around.

Yanopp as well sat up. "Where the heck are we?" she asked, scratching her hair. "How did we even get here?" she asked.

"Yanopp, may I say it is good to see you well." Ryu told.

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked turning to Ryu, then frowned as she scratched her hair. "Okay urhm.. some-thing I should know?" she asked.

"You were turned into a gem-stone." Damon sighed, holding two fingers towards his forehead. "Or rather, you were unconscious because some kind of stone was made from you." He told. "You as well Ryu." He informed the fisherwoman.

"I was?" Ryu asked.

"I must assume that is what happened to me as well, and that is why I we are all here." Damon sighed.

"The last thing I remember, was Elly and this white light.." Yanopp blinked, then wrapped her arms around herself. "Then it felt like I was being sucked out of my own body, brrr, scary." She whispered.

"I remember that as well." Ryu nodded. "It was.. most unpleasant."

"Indeed." Damon nodded.

"Urhm.. " Yanopp blinked. "Where's Orion, Elly and Alejandro?" she asked, looking around.

At that, Damons face retrieved in shadow, and Ryu as well silenced.

"What?" Yanopp asked, then her eyes widened. _"ALEJANDRO!_" she exclaimed. "He led us into a trap! I KNEW IT!" she hissed. "That bastard." She stated, tightening her fist.

Damon nodded. "Indeed he did, he had it planned from the start." he informed.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Yanopp shouted as she stood up, with tightened fists.

"Easy there." Damon suggested, putting a hand on Yanopp's forehead, pushing her a bit back before she came to far. Then rubbed his chin as he looked thoughtfully out in the air. "It's quite problematic that we don't know where Orion and Elly is." He sighed. "Or what their positions are.."

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked.

"You know, have they also become those gem stones, are they prisoners? Did they escape? Are they fighting." Damon frowned. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"Well.. " Yanopp hesitated as she looked behind herself, at the cave in they had come from. "If they didn't put us in there, to hide us, whom did?" she asked. "They probably escaped, dragging us out of there to."

"Hmm." Damon frowned. "They might be planning some-thing, we should move with caution."

That made Yanopp send Damon a look. "Orion? Planning?" she asked.

Which made Damon blink as he just realised what he had said. "Oh."

"I wonder why we all woke up on the same time." Ryu then quietly told.

Making the two others turn to her.

Ryu blinked. "Is that wrong?" she asked.

"No, Ryu. That's a very good question." Yanopp told. "And it's okay for you to say what you think, don't be so nervous." She smiled.

And Damon sighed. "I guess the best assumpation is that Orion is in trouble, and we should go bail him out." He at last stated pushing up his glasses.

"Beside, I owe that snake to Alejandro." Yanopp hissed as she crossed her arms, biting together. "He's dead." She stated, before she swallowed. "I hope Elly is all-right."

"Don't worry, she's with Orion." Damon sighed crossing his arms. "She couldn't be safer."

"I guess so." Yanopp exhaled. "So where do we go?" she asked.

"Perhaps, follow that noise." Ryu suggested.

Yanopp blinked. "What noise?" she asked.

"It comes from that direction!" Ryu pointed, to her far left.

At ones Yanopp ran to the fisherwomans side, and put down her goggles in front of her eyes, looking. "Hey! That looks like a ford still being used!"

Damon blinked also looking in that direction. "I can't see any-thing." He told.

"Well, it does blend into the rocks, it has the same colour, but it looks newer, and definitely being used." Yanopp told.

"How can you tell?" Damon asked.

And Yanopp smirked as she turned to Damon, pushing her goggles up in her forehead. "See these eyes?" she asked, pointing towards her own eyes. "My dad can shoot the legs off an ant that is ten miles away, my granpa can do the same thing.. I've never met him, but my dad told me so. And now I am the next in line! Except.. I can't do that right now... But I got the best eyes you will ever meet. Haha! You can call me hawk-eye Yanopp!" she proclaimed proudly, standing with her hands on her hips, and straight back.

Damon rolled her eyes at Ryu looked wide-eyed at her.

"Well, then I suppose it's that way, come on, loud-mouth Yanopp." Damon suggested.

"HEY!" Yanopp shouted.

And Ryu walked up beside the sniper. "You are a very impressive person, Yanopp." She told.

Yanopp smirked amused. "It's all about the attitude." She told, poking her own nose. "You'll get the hang of it."

* * *

"Alejandro, are you awake! Alejandro!"

"Hai, Senorita. I'm awake.."

Orion, Elly and Alejandro, had been placed in the cell in the dungous, Orion wasn't awake at the moment, he was chained to the wall.

As was Elly.. in sea-stone hand-cuffs, which made her feel weak and drowsy. She couldn't reach Alejandro, he was to far away from where she was chained.

And as Alejandro was chained as well, he couldn't come closer either, though chaining him and locking him up, honestly seemed a little pointless at that time.

He did not look good, to beat up from both Orion and Ramon, had tattered Alejandros clothes and brushed him all over, he was dirty and brushed, he was beyond pall, and looked like a person whom could either vomit or pass out at any time. But worst of all, was his leg, which laid in a very unnatural ankle, it made Elly sick just to look at it.

All her instincts screamed to get over there and help the young man, no matter what he had done before.

And it was absolutely torture that she couldn't.

Alejandros eyes fluttered, as he breathed some rash, hoarse breaths, gaping for air.

"Can you feel if any of your ribs are cracked?" Elly asked.

"I don't think so." Alejandro grimaced. "My stomach is killing me though! And this bloody leg!" he hissed.

"Lets just hope you don't have any inner bleedings." Elly swallowed as she bit her lip.

"Urgh." Alejandro groaned leaning back.

"Alejandro.. can I ask you some-thing?" Elly whispered silently.

Alejandro shrugged, then hissed in pain.

"Why?" Elly asked. "All you had to do, was getting all of our soul stones, all five of us, and hand them over. You would have been fine." She told.

"If I wanted to be safe, I wouldn't be such a trouble maker." Alejandro smiled lightly. "To be honest, I can't stand my fathers smirk, it's my greatest joy to wash it off when I can. The trick though, is to be annoying, but not so annoying that it kills you."

"Why this time then?" Elly asked. "You knew you were stepping over the line this time, you fully expected to die back there. You didn't even break a sweat."

"Well." Alejandro exhaled. "I guess I figured, there are worse ways to go, than helping three beautiful women." Then he smirked. "Even if one of them is incredible mad at me."

"Are you being honest?" Elly asked. "Or is this a lie again? And you really have some-thing else behind it?" she asked. "I can't tell with you, it's so difficult."

At that Alejandro looked at Elly, and then sighed. "All-right, I figured if I am to die sooner or later, I would like to die for some-thing worthwhile." He told. "And now I had a chance, nothing I ever do is worthwhile any-way.. Perhaps safe this."

"Alejandro…" Elly whispered.

"Also I really mean it, that I just wanted to see the look on Ramons face." Alejandro grimaced. "I can't stand that guy!"

"Heh." Elly smiled a little amused. "You know it's a shame you and Yanopp could never figure it out, you have a lot in common." She told.

"Njah we don't." Ramon shrugged. "Yanopp is loyal to the bone, she's ten times the adventurer I'll ever be." And he sighed. "And so are the rest of you, it would honestly be a shame if you all died just so I could life. Your journey is not meant to stop here, it's a slight detour, you'll have to go out there and do your bit. I feel it in my guts."

"Urgh.." the silver haired Captain groaned as he started to move around.

"Orion!" Elly exclaimed. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Orion told. "He just got a lucky hit on my head." He told looking up. "Next time I'll be on guard!" he hissed.

"You want to go back and fight him?" Elly asked.

"Yeah." Orion replied, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Oi Alejandro, what happened to my nakamas when you destroyed those stones?" he asked.

"They should be fine." Alejandro told. "Destroy the stones, and the host wakes up. Simple as that, so unless you put them some-where really secluded. They should be knocking on the door any minute now."

"I see." Orion frowned. "Well then." He sighed standing up. "Sorry about hitting you Alejandro, I thought you were evil."

Alejandro blinked surprised. "That's all-right, It's nothing less than what I deserved."

"I can't even begin to imagine what you have gone through, to grow up at a place like this, with people like them, who calls each other nakamas, but would feed you to the enemy without a second thought." Orion stated. "It must have been very lonely, and the make matters worse, you were a slave." He told. "A slave, whom rebelled the only way he could. You look different now, it's the new free you, who do things your way. Alejandro the slave, forced to do his masters biting, and Alejandro the free man, whom does what he feel like is right. I accept you for two different people, what you do now, is up to you, and I'll judge you on the choices you make now, not the choices you made before."

Alejandro swallowed, as he looked at Orion, then turned his head, as to hide his own tears. "Baka." He whispered. "You simply just are.. Baka." He told, the tears silently running down his eyes.

"I like the more honest you." Elly told quietly. "Hallo."

Hopelessly Alejandro looked at him. "You're such idiots!" he told, but still he smiled, this hopeless amused smile, as he looked away.

And Orion, started to hiss, as he pulled in his hand-cuffs. "Eeekk." He hissed.

And both Elly and Alejandro turned to him.

"AAAAARGHHH ARGH!" Orion yelled, as he ripped the handcuffs apart, making Elly and Alejandros eyes widen.

Then Orion walked over the Elly, and crushed her handcuffs as well, freeing her.

Though as he turned to Alejandro, the navigator hissed by the touch. "Argh, sorry!" Orion told. "sorry.. SORRY!"

"It's all-right, it's all-right." Alejandro hissed, though it was clear that he was in deep pain "ARGH!" he then hauled.

"Sorry!" Orion exclaimed.

Elly sighed. "No matter what you do, it's going to hurt, his leg is broken." She told. "Not to mention what might happened to his optimum, Alejandro, I can give you some-thing to sleep, it'll be easier that way." She told, digging into her bag. "You wont have to feel any-thing for a while."

"No." Alejandro whispered, and Elly stopped. "I want to witness this." He told. "Don't take it away from me."

Elly swallowed. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Alejandro nodded. "Hai, please." He asked.

As Orion finally managed to break his chains.

"Hold on a moment." Elly muttered, bowing down to Alejandro, and grabbed his leg, to put it back in place with a crunch, in one quick surprise movement.

"AAAARGHHHH!" Alejandro screamed loudly, so loudly that the walls seemed to shake. "_Sweet mother of, What the hell!?_" he cursed wide-eyed.

"Sorry, it had to be done." Elly smiled a strained smile. Before she reached for her skirt, and ripped off some of the fabric.

"You're going to bandage it now?" Alajandro asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"No, I can't do that right now. I need to be absolutely sure all the bones are placed correctly, then I need some-thing stronger than just bandages to keep it in place." Elly told.

"Then what- HMPF!"

The piece of fabric had been stuffed into Alejandros mouth.

"It's not going to hurt any less soon, bite and scream into that when you need it." Elly instructed.

"All-right." Orion stated as he picked Alejandro up, as if Alejandro was some kind of baby, or a bride in Orions arms. "What?" Orion asked. "You can't be on my back, I can't hold you by your legs." He told. "And if you were to jump on one leg it would take for-eveeeer." He complained.

Elly couldn't help it, as she held a hand to her mouth, as if to try not to laugh to loudly, and Alejandro looked like a person whom had just given up all hope at that moment in time. At last he managed to spit out the cloth. "You don't have to do this." He told.

"What? Should I just leave you behind in the cell?" Orion asked.

"Arguable yes." Alejandro replied.

Then Elly picked up the cloth, and placed it back into Alejandros mouth. "Don't speak." She at last asked in a slight smile. "There's no reason to make things easy for the Ramon pirates, is there?" she asked. "It's almost like you _want_ to commit suicide, you know that?" she asked.

And Alejandro shrugged innocently at her, as Orion shouted. "LETS GO!"

* * *

"Just a shot in the dark really but.. I think it's safe to say that Orion was here." Yanopp commented as the three other star pirates, had snook into the ford, and was now facing the brutal destructions of it.

"Has his trade-marks all over it." Damon nodded.

"Like elephant running through the wall." Ryu added, making the two others slowly turn their heads looking at the fisherwoman. Whom didn't look back, merely looked up. As if she hadn't noticed how strange her metaphor was.

"Any-way." Yanopp at last shook her head. "We don't have to follow his example do we?" she asked. "We can.. you know, sneak in, and.. not.. get into to much trouble." She suggested.

Damon lifted an eye-brow. "I thought you were the one who wanted to kill enemy pirates." He told.

_"HEY!"_ Yanopp replied back. "I am ready to fight! I just have a severe fright of dying, having my soul sucked out of me, and crucifying pain." She told. "So if you want to march straight in there, be my guest." She invited, clapping Damon on the chest. "I'll be right behind you. Around ten feet's I think."

"I liked you better when you wouldn't admit you were afraid." Damon straight out handed it to Yanopp. "You had more guts back then." He told, stepping forward, into the ford.

And Yanopp's eye twisted as she looked after him.

"Yanopp?" Ryu questioned, and Yanopp sighed.

"It's true, there was a time I denied I was afraid." Yanopp told Ryu. "But at that time, I could afford denial, I was a kid in safety, playing.. How-ever, I choose to get out here for real, play-time is over, and I am treating it as such." She told, looking at Ryu. "This is real Ryu, so I'm afraid, but I'll fight any-way. Like dad would have done." She stated, turning as she followed Damon inside. "Otherwise, how would I ever be able to call myself brave?" she asked.

Ryu was silent for a little while, before she nodded. "Hai!" and ran after the two.

* * *

"In here." Alejandro told, and Elly opened the door for Orion, to be faced with a dusty old room. Making Elly cough slightly. "No one ever uses this room." Alejandro told in a slight tired smile. "We are sure not to get disturbed in here."

"Elly, where should I put him?" Orion asked.

"Urhm.." Elly frowned as she looked around, then her eyes landed on the box's, and she went to open one of them, then another one, until she smiled satisfied and emptied it out for old clothes, now laying on the floor in a pile. "Here." She suggested, pointing at the clothes pile.

Orion did as he was told, and put Alejandro down on the pile of clothes, now functioning as pillows and blankets.

"Orion, could you maybe build a strecher for him or some-thing?" Elly asked. "It'll be the least painful way for him to transport him."

"YOSH!" Orion exclaimed. "On it!" and then he turned around, to look for wood.

"Heh." Alejandro smiled weakly. "I honestly can't believe you are going through so much trouble to help me." He told. "You could just leave you know."

"Unlike your father we are not inhuman." Elly responded. "Now stay here, I'm going to find some-thing to support you leg, so it doesn't move more than necessary while we move around." She told, turning around, also going to the other end of the room. "Don't go any-where." she ended on saying.

"I don't think that's an issue." Alejandro pointed out, and then laid back. The two others were all-ready far away and out of sight, in the rooms connected, looking for objects to their small projects. Just beside Alejandros field of vision, did a little bug crawl by. "Hey." He greeted the bug, then sighed deeply drumming his fingers, listening to the faint sounds of the two others messing around. "You would not believe the day I am having today." He told the bug. "My father tried to kill me.. again." He sighed. "That's not the weird part though, get this, I betrayed some-one, and they are nice to me. Have you heard of any-thing so ridicules?" he asked, then exhaled deeply. "I must be going mad.. Makes sense, I'm talking to a bug after-all." He murmured. "Most probably I went mad a very long time ago, what do you say?" he asked looking at the bug.

Of cause the big didn't answer, just crawled away from his small field of vision.

"Yeah, I thought so." Alejandro sighed laying back.. as he heard foot-steps, from the other side of the door.

At ones Alejandro was alert, as he tried to get himself up into sitting position, as he held his sword.

"The smell of blood, is very strong here." A deep womans voice sounded, a velvet soft voice.

Alejandro blinked.. could it be?

"Amazing smell of sense Ryu, there's so much you are capable of us human can't!" another female voice sounded.

"Hardly, I do not have your eyes, or Damons powers." The first female voice responded.

"Well, we can't all do every-thing." The second voice told, as the door handle to Alejandros room started to slowly turned, and the door opened, to reveal a tan skinned woman, talking over her shoulder to some-one else, before she turned back to look into the room.

Yanopp.. here eyes, swiftly scanned the room, and then.. they stopped on Alejandro.

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked at him.

And Alejandro looked back, with equally wide eyes.

Then Yanopp hissed, as her eyes squinted together, and her face retrieved into dangerous folds. _"You." _She hissed, in a incredible.. Incredible dangerous voice.

"Hehe." Alejandro laughed nervously. "Yanopp! What a surprise! You look as beautiful as ever."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Yanopp shouted as she launched straight for Alejandro, though right upon impact, Alejandro screamed in pain.

"ARRGHHHH! FOR MERCYS SAKE! ARGH" he practically screamed, surprising Yanopp a good deal, so she fell straight off him.

"What!?" Yanopp asked wide-eyed sitting up.

"Yanopp what is happening?" Ryu asked from the door, mildly frightened, as Damon came running behind her.

"ALEJANDRO!" it sounded from the other side of the room as a blond came running. "Are you all-right!?" Elly asked.

"ELLY!?" Yanopp shouted.

"NECHAN!?" Elly gaped back.

"YOU GUYS!" Orion shouted as he came behind Elly.

"US GUYS!" Alejandro grinned loudly.

"SHUT UP!" Yanopp yelled at him.

"Quiet." Damon hissed, rubbing his forehead. "Or do we want to be found by the Ramon pirates?" he asked stepping inside with Ryu, closing the door after him.

"Erh.." Yanopp blinked, the next moment, she was attacked by the blond girl, whom gave her a crushing hug.

"Nechan! You're all-right!" Elly cried. "Thank goodness! I was so scared."

"Me to." Yanopp sighed returning the embrace. "So glad you are okay." She told, then looked up, and glared at Alejandro. "But what is he doing here?" she asked looking at Alejandro in a glare as she let go of Elly.

Tryingly Alejandro tried to give Yanopp a smile and a wave, but had to give up, as Yanopp's glare didn't melt in the least, in fact, if looks could kill.. Alejandro would probably have been send all the way to hell at that point.

Then Yanopp blinked, as if it was first now she got a good look at him. Alejandro whom looked beyond pall and sickly, his hair was a mess, as it had undone itself in many places, he was filled with brushes and blue marks, some of them were even started to turn yellow on his face and neck.

"Wow." Yanopp blinked. "You look like shit! Hey, who managed to get to him before me?" she asked pointing at him, looking at the others. "I meant to do that myself, who did it?"

"Well, that's sort of the thing." Elly swallowed as she bit her lip. "Captain Ramon of this ford.. Alejandros own father.. did." She told.

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked.

"And I kind of punched him in the face." Orion admitted. "Alejandro I mean.. All though, I actually also punched Ramon in the face, I punched both of them in the face."

"O...kay." Yanopp blinked. "Elly, what's going on?" she asked hopelessly.

Damon as well nodded. "I would like to know that as well."

"I must admit, I am also confused." Ryu told.

"Well.." Elly bit her lip. "I'll try and explain.."

A good while after, Elly was done explaining, and the rest sat back.

"Okay so let me get this straight." Yanopp hissed, rubbing her eyes. "Ramon is Alejandros father, so Alejandro was just kind of born into this pirate gang, he likes to rebel, so Ramon had a voodoo puppet made, he always keeps on his person, he can use to hurt and even kill Alejandro, no matter where Alejandro is. One of Alejandros many missions, was to gather young people to create soul stones from, to power this weapon. Alejandro just happened to find us, and led us to where he needed to be, but then had a change of heart, destroyed the stones, upset his father, made the worlds most dangerous act of teenage rebellion to become an effing martyr, and now we are here?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Elly nodded.

"Hmm." Damon frowned, rubbing his chin "So you are basically a slave Alejandro, you don't belong to yourself." He commented.

"That's the jest of it." Alejandro sighed lifting a hand. "Though I did quit, that's how I ended up in a cell with a broken leg."

"Remember Nechan, he saved you." Elly whispered. "I mean he tried."

"If it wasn't for his sake, we wouldn't even be in this mess to begin with!" Yanopp mutterd with crossed arms. "So this weapon, what is it even for?" she asked.

"oh." Elly blinked. "ooohh." She swallowed. "You wont like this."

"What?" Yanopp asked. Then looked at Alejandro. "Explain!" she demanded looking sternly at Alejandro.

Alejandro blinked. "Okay.. I don't know why you would care in particular but.. my dad was a former member of the great pirate alliance. He got news recently, about the leaders of the pirate alliance were about to sign a new peace treaty with the marines, the end of an era, the end of a war. And well, Ramon wishes to stop it and make a new turn in the war, by destroying the pirate alliance.. which he thinks are make up of weak principles, and the marines in one go, and then take the lead himself for a new alliance of his own ideals."

Yanopp blinked, then exclaimed. "WHAT!?"

Orion blinked. "What's wrong Yanopp?" he asked.

"You forgotten all-ready?" Elly blinked.

"HE'S AFTER MY DAD!" Yanopp exclaimed, grabbing Orions blouse. "Just like Lui-tang and his marines!" she stated. "God this is typical!" she hissed throwing Orion away. "After twenty years of war, some-one finally after so much fighting found and agreement, by being sensible and talk things out! And then there are marines trying to stop it, and pirates trying to stop it. What is it with people _wanting_ more war!?" she asked.

Alejandro blinked. "Wait? Your dad is one of the key players in the pirate alliance?" he asked Yanopp.

"My dad is Captain Usopp, maybe you heard of him?" Yanopp informed in a snort as she rolled her eyes.

For a moment Alejandro looked at her, then exclaimed. "FOR REAL!?" then clasped a hand towards his mouth looking wide-eyed at her. "I didn't even know he had a kid! I feel so stupid now! You look so much like him!"

"Wait.." Yanopp blinked. "You've seen him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean.. a little." Alejandro swallowed. "When Ramon joined the pirate alliance, we sailed to these big meet-ups, and there I saw them." He whispered. "The former straw-hats and their greatest allies.. The heart pirates, the buggy pirates.. Those from the old era." He swallowed. "The Longnose Captain would speak to us, he talked a lot about dreams and adventures. About the right to be free.. What's the point of being a pirate if you aren't free.. He kept repeating that over and over." Alejandro smiled to himself. "I couldn't help but think.. how different a person he was from Ramon. I didn't believe it could be for real, a pirate thinking like that. About the adventure and freedom, not the treasure nor power." Then he sighed deeply. "But I wished any-way, that such a crew was real and I could join it." Alejandro smiled weakly. "Blew my chance on that one I guess, but I just want to say, it's an honour to meet you, Yanopp daughter of Usopp. And let me just say, yeah you look like him, though you are waaay prettier."

"Wow." Yanopp exhaled sitting back, then smiled. "Man I would love to see him in that position." She admitted.

"Why weren't you with him then?" Alejandro asked.

Yanopp shrugged. "I guess I was.. kind of left behind." She sighed. "For my own safety that is, but it's good to hear about what he did. I mean I always knew why he had to do it, and I admirer him for it.. but it's still nice to hear about." Then she turned to Orion. "Orion we got to stop these people!" she stated. "We can't let them do this."

Orion shrugged. "I don't really care about what they plan to do." He told.

"Please!" Yanopp begged. "It's my dad! I beg of you!"

"Yanopp, you don't have to beg." Orion shook his head. "No I don't care about what Ramon has done or what he plans to do. But I do care about the fact, that he hurt my nakama." He stated. "And even if he didn't, if what he is doing is making you so upset, of cause I am going to help." He stated. "We are going to level this entire place to the ground, how does that sound?" he asked.

"You really mean it?" Yanopp asked.

"Of cause, I was going to do this any-way you know." Orion rolled his eyes.

"ORION! You're the best Captain ever!" Yanopp almost cried as she gave Orion a crushing hug. "I'll follow you to the end of the earth!"

"Hahaha!" Orion grinned. "We'll just might go there you know."

Alejandro blinked as he looked at the act. "God I'm jealous." He stated. Only to receive a slight punch in the shoulder from the sniper, which was enough to make him winch in pain.

Damon sighed deeply as he crossed his arms. "What trouble we find ourselves in." he commented. "To think, we have it in our hands to effect such a big political out-come."

"Ei?" Orion frowned. "Aren't we just going to kick Ramons ass?" he asked.

And Alejandro smiled a little defeated. "I do understand you, politics can be a terrible strain on the mind."

"I can't wait till I see the look in dads eyes." Yanopp beamed. "When I tell him, I helped making his dream come true. I really helped him! I can do this!"

"I would really like to meet him in person one day." Alejandro admitted.

"I as well." Ryu nodded.

"I don't know what's going on, but lets just do this!" Orion grinned, and they all yelled.

"HAI!"


	28. Seeker of adventure, Part 9

"Did we just get caught up into one of Alejandros weird fantasies?" Yanopp questioned as she came running, holding a stretcher on her hands.

"Nechan, be nice." Elly asked, as she ran beside the stretcher. "It's not his fault he can't walk!"

"All I am asking is, Why the hell is it us three who got stuck on him!?" Yanopp exclaimed.

"Heh." Alejandro grinned weakly from where he laid on the stretcher.

In front of him, lifting the foot-en, was Ryu running, behind him was Yanopp, and right next to them was the doctor, keeping up a watch-full eye. Elly.

"Well, if I recall it correctly, Mr. Captain and Mr. Damon wished to fight Ramon and went there, while you Yanopp, wished to find the weapon, and Alejandro is the one whom know where it is." Ryu helpfully reminded the sniper.

"I KNOW THAT!" Yanopp shouted.

"I'm sorry Miss Yanopp, I did not mean to upset you." Ryu sighed.

"No Miss.. urgh forget it, you don't have to be so nice Ryu." Yanopp sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Miss Yanopp." Ryu repeated.

Making Yanopp grimace.

"Senorita Yanopp, how cruel you are, to upset senorita Kumonryu, the pearl of the sky." Alejandro sighed. "Like a true woman, you're cruel as the ocean itself."

"SHUT UP!" Yanopp shouted at him. "And stay quiet or I'll hit you!"

Ryu blinked. "Would that not be cruelty?" she asked confused.

"No." Yanopp replied.

"Why?" Ryu asked, ones again genuinely confused and interested in a answer.

"He sucked my soul out of my body! It's called pay-back!" Yanopp hissed.

"See, cruel as the ocean." Alejandro sighed deeply. "And yet the ocean is what calls to the lonesome adventure, he just can't stand away."

"All-right that's it.." Yanopp hissed.

"Nechan!" Elly cut in. "Calm down, you are being unreasonable now, don't fight."

"But Elly!" Yanopp complained.

"I said calm down." Elly replied, and Yanopp bit together looking down.

"Go to the left here, take the stairs." Alejandro guided.

And Yanopp sighed as they turned the corner. "how much more before we reach the weapon?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought we might be taking a slight detour.." Alejandro hesitated.

"WHAT!?" Yanopp shouted. "Where the hell are you taking us!?" she asked.

"Well…" Alejandro looked to his side. "Orion said he was going to level the whole place.. there's some-one I would kind of like to warn.." he hesitated.

"I see." Elly nodded. "You should just have told us when we left, it would be fine."

"Urgh, just tell me it isn't a woman, supposed love of your life." Yanopp rolled her eyes.

"She's the greatest woman I have ever known." Alejandro smiled lightly.

"I knew it." Yanopp muttered. "To hell with this.. we are going to rescue some pretty damsel in distress? Really?" she asked.

"Down this hall, the door to the right." Alejandro asked. "I assure you, this woman is worth it." He then sighed. "A finer lady has yet to set food on this earth, I would walk through fire and ice for her."

"Yeah yeah what-ever." Yanopp muttered as she rolled her eyes. And Ryu kicked open the door at the appointed place. "Can't wait to see what pretty girl you have in store." She muttered.

"What in the world!?" An older womans voice exclaimed and Yanopp looked up, to be faced with a kitchen, a small nice kitchen, and in it.. a small frail elderly woman, whom looked like the least dangerous, most homely thing in the entire world, in her dress, blue and white striped apron. And she looked very startled by their presence.

Alejandro managed to lift his head and smile at the old lady. "Nana!" he exclaimed.

And the old ladies mouth dropped open. "ALEJANDRO!?" she exclaimed as she ran straight towards him. "What happened to you!? Oh dear, you look worse than death! I heard you've gotten yourself into trouble, I was so worried. Alejandro what kind of trouble are you in the middle of now!?" she asked deeply worried in a big ramble of words.

Alejandro through managed to capture Nana's hand. "Don't worry Nana." He then told. "It's not as bad as it looks." He stated, before he bowed his head, and kissed Nana's hand. "You are as always, a sight for sure eyes."

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked at the exchange, then blinked. "Urhm.." she hesitated. "Don't tell me that, that is.."

At that Nana looked up at the three women, looking at each of them.

"Oh, I Havn't introduced you." Alejandro realised. "Lovely senoritas, this is Nana, the kindest, most ravaging woman on earth."

"Alejandro, don't tease, please!" Nana tried.

"She's the woman whom held this organisation together all along!" Alejandro laughed. "An important key-player."

"I'm a house-keeper, nothing else." Nana exhaled deeply. "I clean, keep tidy and cook dinner, that is all."

"As I told." Alejandro smirked, kissing, Nana's hand. "A key player, none of those idiots up stairs can even figure how to change their own bed cloth. Nana, these fine young senoritas are the star pirates." He told. "The pearl of the ocean, lovely Kumonry. The delicate flower of summer, Elly and the girl of a fiery heart, Yanopp." He presented each of the girls, whom all looked a little confused about this entire situation.

"Erhm.." Yanopp blinked.

"Hallo." Elly replied, bowing her head. "I'm pleased to meet you, Nana."

"Pleased to meet you." Ryu stated, bowing as well, and so did Yanopp.

"Hai, pleased to meet you." Yanopp swallowed.

Nana looked stunned at all of them. "I'm pleased to meet all of you as well." She hesitated, bowing her head, before she looked at Alejandro. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, Nana." Alejandro sighed. "Captain Orion of the star pirates, are currently challenging Ramon, and he intend to level this entire ford to the ground. I am showing these lovely girls towards the ancient weapon, so we can destroy it together. So basically Nana." He told, holding her hands in his. "Get out of here, get out of here now."

"Alejandro.." Nana whispered. "What about.. your father will kill you." She told. "What have you done?" she asked.

"Miss, with all due respect, you don't have to worry." Yanopp then at last spoke. "I know you have never met our Captain. Alejandros life now lays in our Captains hands, but there couldn't be any safer hand to be in. Captain Orion _will_ beat Ramon, and Alejandro will be all-right." She told. "Alejandro risked his own life by putting all of this into motion, even by wasting time to take a detour to this kitchen, he puts himself into even more danger, so get out of here. Go to our ship by the shore, the one with a seal head. We'll join you there, with Alejandro, and then you can decide for yourself what to do next."

Stunned, the others looked at Yanopp, and so did Nana.

Nana swallowed, and Yanopp sighed.

"I promise." Yanopp told. "I'll bring him back to you safely, okay?" she asked Nana.

And Nana nodded. "Okay." She whispered. "I know he can be quite a handful some-times, but he is a good boy. Take good care of him."

Yanopp smiled lightly. "He's not the only one whom can be quite the handful." She told.

"Takes one to know one." Elly amused shook his head. And Ryu nodded.

"Are you falling in love with me yet?" Alejandro asked in a smirk.

"Do yourself a favour and shut tight." Yanopp asked as she rolled her eyes. "It's like every-time you open your mouth, any redeeming qualities you might have just show-cased just melts away. It's pretty damn impressive you know."

"So I impress you?" Alejandro asked in a smirk.

And Yanopp glared at him. "Yeah." She told. "It impresses me how any-one can be so arrogant and stupid. Yet still be alive." She muttered.

"Ooh, so I _do_ impress you." Alejandro blinked, making Yanopp hiss very annoyed.

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" She asked.

Nana blinked surprised by the exchange, but then, she smiled. "Thank you for the warning Alejandro, I assume you are going to leave this place as well when this is over?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Alejandro grimaced. "I am never going to go back here again, isn't it great?" he asked.

And Nana nodded. "Good, then I can actually leave." She told, before she moved to the cupboard, where she found a bag, took down a book, put it in, and put it over her shoulder.

"Will you be okay?" Elly asked a little concerned.

"Oh yes, sure." Nana smiled as she walked past them. "Why would any-one ever attack old Nana, if they do, there will be no cookies for a month, and they know that, they know that very well." She told, waving over her shoulder, as she quietly walked past them.

And Alejandro sighed. "Isn't she wonderful?" he asked, and the three young women turned to him.

"Heh." Alejandro smiled a little apologetic. "As long as I remember, she's always been there. Giving me cookies, reading stories. All that kind of stuff, good old Nana."

"So she raised you?" Elly asked.

"I guess you can say that." Alejandro shrugged.

"Will she be okay out there?" Yanopp asked a little quietly. "She's not.. you know.. a slave? She doesn't have a doll like you or any-thing?"

"No, Nana was always free to come and go as she pleased." Alejandro sighed deeply. "I asked her ones why she didn't just leave, and all she did was to smile at me, pad me on the head and give me a second cookie."

"I understand." Ryu nodded. "Like what my father and Uncle would do for my sake, old Nana would for yours."

"I figured that to." Alejandro admitted. "And by god, I would hate to ever disappoint her by turning into my father." Stated. "That dear ladies, I would never be able to life with. Lets go find that old weapon!" he exclaimed.

"Now we're talking!" Yanopp grinned.

* * *

_"RAMON!"_ Orion shouted, as he kicked in a door, a door that had been guarded by several pirates, so Orion could only suppose that Ramon would be behind that door.

And true enough, there he stood, the black-haired tall pirate, whom had those handsome features like Alejandros, but where Alejandro had a twinkle in his eye, and a often genuine amused smirk about him. Ramons eyes looked gray and cold, and his mouth.. was definitely not smirking, as Orion and Damon, stepped inside.

His eyes though, squinted at Orion. "So you got out of your cell." He commented.

"Wasn't that difficult." Orion responded, swinging his arm. "I feel insulted by ordinary handcuffs."

Ramon sighed deeply. "I all-ready entertained you enough, Xander." He nodded, at a skinny gray-haired man beside him. "Get rid of them please." He asked.

And Xander nodded, without his eyes even moving, as in a blink of, he was in front of Damon and Orion, and plucked a hair out of each of their skulls.

"AUW!" Orion hissed. "Hey! What was that for!?" he asked.

Xanders face though, didn't change as he hald out two hands. "I ate, the Voodo Voodo fruit." He told in a almost bored voice, as two objects, seemed to manifest, one in each of his hands. "It gives me the incredible power, to create dolls that affect people." He told, as two white dolls had appeared. Then he took the silver hair he had gotten from Orion, and wrapped it around one of the dolls head. "Now die." He requested, reaching for the dolls head.

In the next moment though, both dolls were flung out of Xanders hands, as silver threats had wrapped themselves around them, and Damon pulled the dolls towards himself so he now held them. "I see, a puppet master." Damon nodded, unwrapping damons hair from the doll. "Unfortunately for you, you are not the only one able to play with strings! I hope for you that is not the only thing you can do." He stated as he spread his legs and stood ready in fighting position. "For I am not going to allow you to create any-more dolls!" he stated, lifting his arms. "And you are not going to get close enough to me again to get another hair!"

Xander turned his eyes to Ramon, and Ramon shrugged lightly. "Just take him down." He told.

And Xander nodded as he lifted his hands. "Very well, you shall be my opponent." He told "So I can't get to your hair, very well." He shrugged. "Who says living people is the only thing to control?" he asked, as he took up another doll, and made a twist of his hands, so suddenly a sound sounded behind Damon.

"Huh?" Damon blinked as he turned around, and saw an empty armour, lifting its arm. Which Damon barely got to avoid, as he jumped out in the hall-way.

"Not so quick." Xander spoke quietly and softly as he stepped out, his face not moving an inch. "Lets see, how you fare against an entire living ford." He commented.

* * *

"Almost there!" Alejandro assured, as the three young women ran with the navigator, down the stairs down to a cellar.

"WOAH STOP!" Yanopp shouted, as they barely stopped, and barely managed to not drop Alejandro on the floor.

For right in front of them, at a giant door, stood two men, leaning up against it with crossed arms.

"Well." Alejandro smiled. "It would be weird if it was that easy. Garzia, Julian. How are you?" he asked.

"Well look at that." Julian smirked. "the prodigal son with three little girls. Must be sluts he bought himself to."

"How dare you to say that about these fine ladies!?" Alejandro asked. "You're just jalouse." He told in a smirk crossing his arms, only to exclaim a bug. "AUW!" as Yanopp hit him in the arm.

"Don't know what's up with that one." Julian commented, looking at Yanopp, but then his eyes fell on Elly. "That one is pretty though, I want her." He stated, lifting up a knife. "Come here my pretty." He grinned.

"Elly.. get away from him." Yanopp whispered.

"But I.." Elly whispered.

"JUST DO IT!" Yanopp shouted.

"Hai!" Elly nodded as she turned around, and ran.

"Not so quick!" Julian smirked, as he ran after her.

"HEY!" Yanopp shouted after him.

"Don't worry, I shall help." Ryu told as she dropped Alejandro, making him yell in pain, before Ryu ran after Julian.

"Erh.." Both Yanopp and Garzia looked after the three vanishing people.

Then at last Garzia seemed to decide to follow them.

Only for Yanopp to drop Alejandro entirely, so he fell all the way down. "YAUW!" he hauled.

And then, a led bullet hit Garzia in the head.

Surprised Garzia stopped.. didn't look like the led bullet had hurt him, but it was enough to make him turn around, and see Yanopp, whom stood ready there, with the cross-brow strapped to her wrist, folded out, and ready. "Oh no you don't!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Keep your eyes here and away from them, _I _am your opponent now!" she stated, standing over Alejandro.

And Garzia blinked, but then grinned. "Very well then." He stated, cracking his knuckles, and suddenly Yanopp realised what a beef mountain she was standing in front of.

"Oh crud." Yanopp swallowed. But lifted her arm with the cross-brow any-way. "Lets have at it then!" she stated.

* * *

"Come here girlie!" Julian yelled as he came running after Elly. "I want you for my own."

"NO!" Elly shouted as she turned around, and yelled. "DARK SHOCK!" to send a shock-wave of dark matter into him. Surprised Julian managed to avoid it and crawl to the wall.

"They didn't tell me she was a devil fruit user!" Julian exclaimed, and then his face retrieved. "Very well, I am the quickest fighter in the ford, I can avoid any-thing you throw at me. You'll be mine yet, pretty girl."

Then a hand grabbed Julian from behind, and threw him away.

Julian just managed to make a summersault in the air, and landed on his legs, with a hand on the floor, as he looked up, and a fishwoman stepped forward.

"Question is, can you avoid us both?" Ryu asked, as she spread her legs, and stood ready in a Tai-chi start position, her face cold and smooth, not an expression on it. "We are both your opponents." She stated.

And Julian squinted his eyes. "Fine." He stated. "You have no idea who I am do you?" he asked. "The lighting, Julian. So quick that I can even run on water, as long as I can see your attacks, you can't touch me." He stated. "I'll fight you, and teach you a lesson!" he stated.

* * *

"Well then." Orion smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Are you ready?" he asked Ramon.

Ramon sighed, as he put on a black glow, and then, pulled out a long sword from his belt. "Do you even realise, how many vice-admirals I have killed?" he asked, resting the sword on his shoulder. "You really think, you can come here, and be the one to teach_ me_ a lesson?" he asked.

"I do." Orion grinned. "

"Well then, come at me. Star Captain." Ramon encouraged pointing his sword at Orion. "Lets see, what kind of person it is, my son has been so keen on dooming to death."

"Oh I am not the one he wants to see dead." Orion commented, pulling out his moon formed sword.

"I see." Ramon smirked, in a very Alejandro-like way. "Lets see, if his gamble paid off, and then he swung his sword for Orion as he exclaimed. "HIYA!"


	29. Seeker of adventure, Part 10

Damon spoon backwards in the air, before he landed on his feet's, and had to dodge ones again as the chandelier above him came alive and crashed down. So at last Damon landed in squat, looking up as he breathed heavily for air, and pushed up his glasses.

Xander, didn't speak, as he slowly stepped forward, but merely looked at Damon. "I think I heard of this ability." He told.

"Oh?" Damon asked.

"But I thought it went extinct." Xander commented, without moving a face muscle.

"As you can see, it didn't." Damon told standing up.

"A shame." Xander nodded. "I heard the people whom practised art, refused to take sides in the war.. without realising there is no such thing as being neutral. So suddenly, they stood alone against the entire world, naturally they were all wiped out." He stated. "But apparently that is not true. It wont make any difference though, you wont get out." He stated, lifting his hand, and suddenly the floor beneath Damon started to move.

Wide-eyed Damon looked down, before he reached up his hands, and now hang in the ceiling from silver threats.

"That wont help you." Xander commented in a slight sigh, as the very thing Damons silver threats were hanging in, came loose, and Damon fell down.

"WOARGH!" Damon exclaimed, as he fell down.

Xander didn't move at all as he merely looked at Damon. "I told you, you wont leave this place." He stated, opening his hand to make the floor open beneath Damon ones more.

* * *

"DARK SHOCK!" Elly shouted. "DARK SHOCK! DARK SHOCK! DARK SHOCK!" it didn't help much, for every single Dark shock she send out, Julian merely skilfully dodged it as he came running closer and closer.

Then Ryu came running from behind, to engage him in combat, which Julian also skilfully dodged, to trip the fishwoman on the floor, making Ryu land on her back.

"Heh." Julian smired, as he turned back to Elly, only to be surprised when two hands grabbed his leg, and it was his turn to fall down on the ground.

"You underestimate me." Ryu spoke as she looked at Julian, with none-moving eyes.

In the next turn, Ryu was suddenly under Julian. "Oh really?" He asked, as he lifted his knife. "Time to fillet you fish!" he stated, only to be hit in his back as Elly shouted.

"DARK SHOCK!" Sending Julian into the wall. "There's two of us, don't forget that." Ely swallowed.

"Tch." Julian snorted as he wiped his mouth with his hand. "Thank you for that reminder, I wont forget it again." He stated, and came charging ones again.

* * *

"ARGHHH!" Yanopp screamed as she ran basically in circles, avoiding the tight fists raining down over her.

"You're doing great!" Alejandro shouted from where he laid on the floor. "Watch out for your left!" he stated, making Yanopp dodge to the right, only to be hit with a fist, that send her head first into the ground.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED!?" Yanopp shouted as she lifted her head.

"Ups, I meant the other left." Alejandro apologised. "LOOK OUT!" he exclaimed, just so Yanopp could jump up and avoid yet another fist.

"Stand still." Garzia hissed.

Yanopp of cause did the upset as she was send on another run. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" she yelled as she barely avoided one massive fist after the other.

"Only having been hit twice, that's pretty good!" Alejandro cheered in a grin. "Maybe you can even get another attack in soon!" he stated giving her a thumbs up.

"SHUT UP!" Yanopp shouted as she kicked Alejandro in the head, so he landed straight back, on his back with open mouth, then she herself landed in front of the door, that went into the room with the ancient weapon, looking up at the massive Garzia.

"Now I got you." Garzia stated as he towered over Yanopp.

"Can I just ask.. Didn't those led bullets in your head hurt.. You know.. Just a little bit?" Yanopp asked hopelessly. Referring to the rain of bullets that had just harmlessly fallen off the large man.

"Pistol bullets doesn't even harm me, this skin is tough as metal." Garzia informed, banging on his own chest.

"It's true." Alejandro told from the floor, where he laid with his arms behind his head. "No-body has a thicker skull than Garzia, as I have always said."

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE!" Yanopp shouted at Alejandro.

"I thought you didn't want my help." Alejandro commented.

"One day, I am going to kill you." Yanopp hissed.

"There are definitely worse ways to go." Alejandro smirked, making Yanopp bite together, while Garzia was slowly raising his fist.

And Yanopp looked up, to just managed to dodge last second, so the first rammed into the door instead, and splintered it into pieces.

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked behind her, then screamed. "WOAAAH! THAT WOULD HAVE KILLED!" she yelled.

"Probably." Alejandro exhaled. "You did manage to open a locked door though, good job Yanopp!" he stated, giving Yanopp another thumbs up.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Yanopp shouted at him.

"I'm just trying to give moral support." Alejandro told back.

"IT'S NOT FUCKING HELPING!" Yanopp shouted.

"And here I am just trying to help." Alejandro told innocently, sending Yanopp a pair of puppy eyes.

"Jesus Christ." Yanopp hissed face-palming herself. "Has he always been this fucking annoying?" she asked Garzia pointing towards Alejandro.

"Yes." Garzia nodded. "When he was ten, he spoiled all the sake in stock with garlic and blamed it on me." He informed.

"He did?" Yanopp asked. "You poor dear, it must have been tough to be stuck on this person for nineteen years!"

"You have no idea." Garzia replied.

"Hey! That's not true! And that person wants to kill me!" Alejandro pointed out.

"Alejandro now you're lying again, about it not being true I mean." Yanopp sighed. "Who can blame him for wanting to kill you, I mean.. You are you." She stated.

Stunned Alejandro looked at Yanopp with wide open mouth, then crossed his arms as he snorted an looked away.

Garzia blinked. "How did you do that?" he asked Yanopp. "No-body has ever managed to make him react like that!"

"I don't know." Yanopp replied. "I just can't stand that smirk."

"No one can." Garzia informed.

"I can see why." Yanopp exhaled deeply, and the both sighed deeply.

Alejandro blinked at them, looking mildly disturbed. "Don't.. converse with him." He tried to say. "He's trying to kill me!"

"Of cause he does, you are annoying." Yanopp stated as she rolled her eyes.

And Garzia chuckled lightly. "It is a shame though I have to kill both of you." He stated. "Him I don't mind. But you are not so bad for a pirate girl." He stated.

"And you're not so bad for a man who is trying to kill me!" Yanopp replied.

"Sorry." Garzia then replied, and send another fist straight at Yanopp.

"WARGH!" Yanopp shouted as she stepped aside, and now wide-eyed looked at the hole in the floor left by the fist.

"Can't we just talk this out and come to a sort of agreement?" Yanopp asked hopefully.

"Sorry no, Ramon told me to either kill you, or beat you unconscious so we can use it in the stone chamber. Other-wise I'll be the one to go there. So well, rather you than me." Garzia stated.

"Okay that we don't entirely agree on.. so erhm.. toodles!" Yanopp shouted, and ran in the opposite direction from where Elly, Ryu and Julian had run to, and Garzia sighed, before he ran after her.

"Come on! It'll be a quick death I promise!" Garzia shouted after her.

Left back was Alejandro, drumming his fingers on the floor, as he exhaled. Then his eyes fell on the splintered door and his eye-brow rose.. before he rolled around to his stomach, and grabbed the floor with his hand, to pull himself forwards towards the door, biting together.

* * *

Damon frowned as he sat in a shadow, holding his strings, then he jumped out, and Xander turned around, lifting his hand, to make a wall fall in, then another one, before suddenly, his arm was stopped by some-thing. Xander blinked.. "What in?" he asked.

"You think merely dodging is all I have done?" Damon asked as he stepped forward, pushing up his glasses. "You control this building, as were you a puppet master. But you don't control me, and you can't feel my strings." He stated. "look around you, what do you see?" he asked.

Xander blinked, as he looked around, and suddenly realised, there were small shines every-where, like the shine from a spiderweb you could barely see, and then it was apparent.. it was a giant spiderweb of complicated strings, every-where.

"You are now trapped." Damon stated. "You need your hands to fight, and you are not strong physically, not quick enough, to avoid this." He stated, as he pulled his hand, and suddenly, all the many strings tightened around Xander, so he was suspended in mid air, his arms and hands tied close to his body, as well as his legs.

And Xander smiled lightly as he bowed his head. "I admit defeat, you won this duel." He stated.

And Damon nodded as he let go of the strings, which merely left them where they were, and left Xander hanging and tied up. "Which way to the secret weapon?" he asked.

"The basement." Xander replied. "There is fighting going on there, so I suppose you just have to follow the noise."

And Damon nodded slightly, as he turned around, walking slowly away.

* * *

"Ryu." Elly gasped for air, as she laid against the wall. "We can't win like this! He dodges any attack he sees! He's beating us."

"I know." Ryu breathed. "If there only was a way, so he wouldn't see us attack."

That made Elly blink. "Wait a minute.. RYU!" she exclaimed. "You're a genius!" she stated.

Ryu blinked as she looked at Elly.

"urhm.. how do you feel about fighting in darkness?" Elly asked Ryu in a whisper. "I mean.. I read that fishmen and fishwoman, can life in deep sea where it's absolutely dark, and be just fine."

"I do not know about that, I have never been to deep sea." Ryu replied. "But it is worth a try." She stated.

And Elly nodded.

"So what are you whispering on about now?" Julian asked in a smirk, holding his knife over his shoulder.

And Elly swallowed as she stood up with Ryu. "Are you ready?" she asked Ryu, and Ryu nodded.

"DARKNESS!" Elly shouted, as she reached out her hands, and a dark fog started to emergy.

"Huh?" Julian blinked. "What the?"

Soon the dark reached their torsos, then their heads, then the entire room.

It was beyond dark, it was pitch black, no one could see any-thing.

"WHAT!?" Julian shouted. "Don't do that! COME OUT! COME OUT WHERE I CAN SEE YOU! YOU FILFLTHY LITTLE GIRLS!" he shouted, as suddenly a punch sounded, then a crack, then a long series of noises.

"Erhmm." Elly blinked. "What's…. happening?" she asked, before one last crash sounded.

"Apparently I can navigate just fine in Darkness." Ryus voice sounded, and Elly lowered her hands, to make the dark vanish, and reveal, a completely beat up Julian laying on the floor, out cold.

Ryu giving his head one last little kick.

And Elly blinked. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, holding her hands towards her mouth.

Ryu blinked looking up.

"We.. we did it!" Elly exclaimed. "just the two of us! We defeated an enemy pirate! I've never done any-thing like that before! WE DID IT!" she shouted, then gave Ryu a great hug as she smiled. And Ryu smiled likely.

"Hai." Ryu told. "And we could only do it together." She stated, making Elly smile.

* * *

"Come out, come out." Garzia invited as he walked around in the crumbling hall-way. "We can might as well just get over with this you know."

Yanopp was silent, as she sat above in the shadow on the ledge, looking at him. Then, she lifted her arm with the cross-bow.. and fired.

The bullet hit the wall, behind Garzia, and immediately he turned around and hit that wall, making it grumble together, then he frowned annoyed.

Yanopp swallowed, as she put up the cross-bow, and made another shot, to Garzias left, making him punch that wall. To hiss annoyed an out of patient. "I'm getting tired of this." He stated.

Then, Yanopp jumped down, to stand on the wall opposite the one that Garzia had been punching holes in.

"you know maybe Alejandro had some-thing, you're pretty stupid." Yanopp stated.

Surprised Garzia turned around, and looked at her with squinted eyes, and then lifted his fist, to hammer it down and destroy that wall.

Yanopp how-ever jumped aside, and made several summersaults, towards the way they had come from, before she stood up, ready with her cross-bow. "Don't move!" she warned.

"Or else what?" Garzia asked.

"Look around you!" Yanopp exclaimed. "This is not a ford, it's a ruin!" she stated. "It's falling together over us as we stand, and you big fellor.. you just destroyed the support pillars of this hall-way." She stated.

Garzias eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"One blast, with this special explosive bullet.. And the entire thing should fall apart." Yanopp stated. "So don't move, or I'll do it!" she stated.

Wide-eyed Garzia looked at her, and then he lifted his arm as he yelled.

Yanopp how-ever, did as she promised, and fired her bullet, which landed straight on Garzias face, and exploided.

Coughing Garzia stood back, as he waved away the smoke, then looked up, looked at Yanopp as he smirked. "HAH!" he grinned. "Your plan failed."

Yanopp how-ever, looked up. "Urhm.." she stated.

And Garzia as well looked up, only to wide-eyed witness as several stones, fell down on him, and then the entire ceiling.

Yanopp turned away as she covered her eyes from the dust, and first, as the last little stone had fallen, did she dare to look back, and saw Garzias hand, being the only thing visible in all of the rubble that had now covered the hall-way.

Swallowing, Yanopp tried to poke to the hand with her finger.. nothing happened.. then she poked again. And a big grin appeared on her face. "YAHOOO!" Yanop shouted as she jumped up. "I DID IT! DAD! I BEAT A STRONG PIRATE!" she yelled. "ELLY! ORION! DAMON! ALSO YOU ASSHOLE ALEJANDRO! EVERY-BODY!" she shouted. "I DID IT!" she cried as she triumphantly stretched her arms into the air.

* * *

_AN; I sincerely apologies for such lousy fight-scenes… I SUCK At writing fight-scenes, especially original ones. _

_Writing fight scenes isn't easy! Fight scenes are meant to be seen, like in a comic or manga or telly show.. describing them in written word.. eh.._

_I'm sure other people out there are really good at it, but I am not one of them.. I honestly get much more enjoyment of just writing character development and jokes… love writing funny stuff X) _


	30. Seeker of adventure, Part 11

"AAAAARGH!" Orion yelled as he charged for Ramon.

Ramon whom held up his sword, and the fist hit the sword, so now they were locked in a stand-still.

"You're strong." Ramon admitted in a slight nod, as the floor under him, gave in under the weight of Orions fist against the sword. "But strength isn't every-thing boy." He stated.

"It is a lot though." Orion commented, as he kicked the sword aside and drew his own newmoon formed sword to jump back.

And as Ramon swung down his sword, Orion paraded it and locked it close with his own tiny sword, the shock-wave, making the floor give in ones more, and then the wall collapsed, forcing both of them to jump aside, though a moment after, Orion was on his legs again, ready to dodge the next attack.

* * *

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked up as she realised.. the entire building was shaking above her. This Ruin.. it was falling apart. And then she swallowed, as she turned back, and ran towards the room with the ancient weapon.

Only to stop surprised, as two pairs of foot'steps came running towards her and they met in the middle.

"Elly! Ryu!" Yanopp exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"NECHAN!" Elly exclaimed as she grabbed Yanopps arms, looking up at the darker girl. "We did it! We beat Julian! The two of us!"

"Wow, that's great Elly!" Yanopp smiled. "And I took down Garzia!" she stated proudly. "All alone!"

"Woah!" Elly looked wide-eyed up at her. "That, big guy?" she asked.

"Yep!" Yanopp grinned. "I am the great warrior Yanopp you know, there isn't the person I can't beat!"

"Incredible." Ryu whispered, looking wide-eyed at Yanopp.

"Is every-one all-right." A new male voice asked as he approached and all turned around.

"DAMON!" the girls exclaimed, as the spectacled first mate came towards them.

"Damon! You are never going to believe this, we beat some really strong pirates!" Yanopp exclaimed. "The guy I beat, he was huuuuge!" she stated, spreading her arms out as to demonstrate. "And I did it alone!"

Damon didn't seem very impressed though.

"It's actually true." Elly whispered quietly. "He was really huge, and me and Ryu beat this incredible fast guy."

"Heh." Damon then smirked. "I see, so you aren't totally useless." Then he frowned looking around. "Where's Alejandro?" he asked.

"What do you mean where's Alejandro, he is right.." Yanopp didn't get any longer as her eyes fell on the empty stretcher on the floor. "ARGH!" she screamed. "WHAT THE HELL! He can't even move! How in the world!"

"Shh." Ryu then asked, putting a finger towards her lips.

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked as she looked up.

"In there." Ryu gestured at the room, and they all four turned there, to hear crashes from in there.

Blinking the four looked at each other, and then silently approached, to stick their heads into the room on the other side.

And Yanopp blinked wide-eyed. "A.. Alejandro!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing!?" Elly screeched.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Alejandro asked in a hiss. "I'm pissing off Ramon! AND I CAN'T WAIT TILL I SEE HIS FACE!" he exclaimed in a maniacal grin, as he held a hammer, and while half sitting on a very impressive, large machine, kind of looking like a cannon, and then hammered down as he laughed. "I'M GETTING YOU NOW RAMON! YOU FEEL THIS!?" he asked, hammering down. "RIGHT IN YOUR GUTS! AND THIS!" he exclaimed, hammering again. "IT'S YOU I AM CRUSHING! _YOU DAD!_" he exclaimed. "YOU ALWAYS WANTED ME TO STAND UP FOR MYSELF! WELL HERE I GOT!" he stated, as he hammered down. Brushed, beaten, in pain and with a broken leg.

The young man, to say it mildly, looked mad at the moment.

And Elly swallowed intimidated as she stepped backwards, as Yanopp, laid a firm hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Alejandro, stop." Elly begged quietly. "You are hurting yourself, you are hurt really bad."

"No." Damon asked, as he put down a hand as to stop Elly. "Let him do this, it's his closure." He told. "After a life-time of being a slave."

Yanopp swallowed, as she looked at the young man, whom had always kept such a posture, always kept up this façade as a shield.. it was to hide this. All of this anger, sadness and pain, all splashed over the young mans face and motions in that moment.

To see a person, whom dependent so much on this mask, to be laid bare. It made it shiver down Yanopp spine, and she felt Elly as well, shiver under her hand.

Then Yanopp's eyes fell on the great impressive machine.. it was golden and sparkly, with plenty of stones in it, it looked very fancy and expensive.

With each of Alejandros hit, the hammer easily dented the metal.. and Yanopp blinked.

"Wait a minute." Yanopp blinked as she let go of Elly and stepped closer.

"Nechan?" Elly blinked.

But Yanopp gestured over her shoulder, then moved closer, which Alejandro also noticed, and he blinked stunned as he stopped his constant hammering, as Yanopp, laid her hand on the weapon, and looked it over. "This weapon.." she stated. "It.." then she looked up at Alejandro. "Oh you are going to love this." She told.

And Alejandro blinked, just as another rumble, went through the entire ford, making them all shake. "We gotta get out of here!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Or we'll all be buried alive!" she stated, as she grabbed the machine with her hand, and jumped up to where Alejandro was.

"But.. the weapon." Alejandro asked.

"It doesn't matter." Yanopp told looking at Alejandro. "It's not the real weapon."

"WHAT!?" Alejandro exclaimed looking wide-eyed at Yanopp.

"It's made out of pure gold and gem-stones, it looks all fancy and expensive, but gold is the worst metal ever for weapon building, the moment some-one tries to fire it, it'll fall apart!" Yanopp told. "It's a decoy! The real thing was never here to begin with! If Ramon had stuffed soul stones into it, it would most likely have exploited into his face! RAMON HAS BEEN PLAYED FOR A FOOL!"

Wide-eyed Alejandro looked at her, with wide-open mouth and a look that was a complete shock.

"Look, I promised your Nana, to get you back to the Daunting safely, and I don't like to be made a liar out of. So come on your ass-hole." Yanopp stated, grabbing Alejandros arm and pulled him up over her shoulders on her back. "Try not to complain to much, this is after-all, your own bloody fault." She stated, as she held tight to Alejandros arms around her neck, and jumped down.

"Yanopp.. I.." Alejandro whispered, holding close. "I don't know what to say, I.."

Yanopp rolled her eyes. "I would never be able to life with myself, if you turned into a fucking martyr on us. How dare you? That was your plan all along wasn't it? To become a fucking martyr!?" She asked annoyed. "You got to be the most pompus, arrogant, idiotic, cheating, cowardly person I have ever met! So don't you fucking die on us, it would be horrible to be in dept to such a fucking ass-hole!"

And Alejandro sighed deeply, leaning forward so his nose buried into Yanopp's curly hair, and his eyes fluttered, as he had run completely out of energy at that point. "Okay.." he whispered. "For you, I'll do my best.. lovely senorita." He exhaled, and then his eyes closed, though he kept a tight hold around her neck, clinging so he wouldn't drop down.

And Yanopp rolled her eyes, just as another shake came from over them.

"Lets go!" Damon exclaimed waving his hand, and they all turned to him, running with him out.

As the place, were really starting to fall apart all around them, and they had to jump and dodge different stones, up the stairs, one time, Damon just managed to stop a stone from falling down and crushing Yanopp whom was carrying Alejandro still.

And Elly had to use her dark shock, to blow a stone away.. to Yanopp's wide-eyed surprise over Ellys newfound power.

At last they managed to burst out, and turn around, to look back at the crumbling ford.

"What is Orion doing?" Yanopp asked wide-eyed.

Damon though frowned as he knitted his brow, and then, from above, did a wall fall apart, and out of it, came two people flying, from high above, and in the air, they still kept on fighting before with a big crash, they landed on the ground, so dirt flew in all directions, and the other star pirates had to turn around, with squinted eyes.

Before they turned back, and there were the two Captains, breathing heavily in and out, brushed, tattered, sweaty. But still standing.

"O.. Orion." Yanopp whispered, and both Captains turned to the group.

"What?" Ramon asked. "You all made it out alive? You even brought my idiot son, has he tricked you that badly? What did he tell you, to make you carry him all the way out here? Don't tell me he said he cared for you, he is the biggest dishonest liar on earth. He don't know of the concept of loyalty."

"No dad.." Alejandro breathed heavily. "I just never had any loyalty towards _you." _He stated. "You want me to be honest?" he told. "Fine, you're ashamed at me? WELL GOOD! I AM ASHAMED OF EVER BEING CALLED YOUR SON!" he shouted.

"How dare you." Ramon hissed. "I gave you every-thing, as long as you did your bit. You ould have had it now, gold, command, strength. You are to privileged!"

"YOU GAVE ME ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Alejandro shouted. "I hate you, Ramon, I despite you. I CAN'T STAND THE SIGHT OF YOU!" he stated. "So of cause I wouldn't be loyal to you, I can't even stand you! I hate your guts. The only reason for me to ever call you dad, is because I know it annoys the freaking hell out of you!" he stated.

And Ramon squinted his eyes. "It's good to see you being honest for ones in your life." He stated. "And you pulled all of this off." He stated looking behind himself at the falling ford. "Why, I am almost proud of you, you manipulative little bastard." He told. "It's a shame it all ends here, the weapon is buried not gone, and I got all of you."

And then, Alejandro chuckled, then he laughed loudly. "OH GOD! THIS IS SO GOOD!" he laughed.

"Huh?" Orion asked, and the rest of the star pirates sighed a little defeated.

"I LOVE THIS! HAHAHA!" Alejandro yelled. Before he had to cough.

"Oi." Yanopp snorted. "Don't get blood into my hair."

"What are you laughing at?" Ramon asked.

"THAT WEAPON!" Alejandro shouted. "We found out. IT'S NOT THE REAL WEAPON!" he shouted. "IT'S A FAKE! A FANCY LOOKING DECOY! IT WOULD NEVER HAVE WORKED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"What?" Ramon asked.

"It's true." Yanopp told. "I checked it myself, it would never have worked, and being build out of such soft metal at gold.. it's probably squashed all flat by now."

"YOU LITTLE!" Ramon shouted, as he launched for them with his sword.

Only for Elly to step up and shout. "DARK SHOCK!"

Normally, Ramon would have avoided it, but clearly he was to angry at that point, and thus he was hit, sending him flying backwards, where he landed on the ground.

"You.. You are protecting him?" Ramon asked. "That weasel!?"

The star pirates didn't say any-thing, just stood formed in a half circle, as they all looked sternly at Ramon.

"You must all be idiots." Ramon mumbled. "But no matter, you can't protect him, no matter how much you try." He stated as he reached into his pocket. "This is the end." Then his eyes widened. "What?" he asked.

"Looking for this?" Orion asked as he held up a little white puppet.

Wide-eyed Alejandro looked at it, and so did Ramon.

"Oh and by the way." Orion hissed, as he retracted his arms, and then yelled. "AAARGGHHHH!" as he came running towards Ramon, and then hit him under the jaw, sending Ramon flying up in the air. And as Ramon came down again, Orions foot was waiting, sending him into the wall of the ford, and the wall behind that, and the wall behind that..

The ford crumbled, and then in a big crash, it fell down.

Wide-eyed Ramon looked up, and reached up his arms as if to try and cover himself, but of cause it was of no help, as an entire ford, collapsed above him, in a big pile of dust.. and then.. it was over.

Orion stretched his arms up in the air as he yelled happily. "YAHOOO! IT'S DONE!"

Wide-eyed Alejandro looked at it all, then he swallowed. "I can't.. I can't. Auw." He then hissed.

"Hey, don't move to much around." Yanopp suggested to the navigator. "You are pretty badly hurt.

"Uhu." Alejandro nodded as his eyes fluttered, and then, he grew limp as he fell backwards.

"WARGH!" Yanopp shouted, as she barely managed to hold on. "What?"

"It looks like he fainted." Elly told. "Not to surprising, the pain he is in must be excruciating, and he has lost a lot of blood."

"Would some-one please take him off me!?" Yanopp asked.

And soon Ryu was helpfully by her side, picking up the unconscious Alejandro in her arms.

Damon bowed down, as he picked up Alejandros hat that had landed on the ground, and sighed deeply. "Man, what trouble, and all for nothing. The weapon was a fake all along."

"So I didn't safe dad after-all." Yanopp sighed, then crossed her arms. "Well, I guess that'll be next time." She muttered.

"Can we please hurry back to the ship?" Elly asked in a anxious voice. "Alejandro needs immediate medical care!"

Ryu looked down at the navigator in her arms, as she blinked.

"What?" Yanopp asked.

"He is smiling." Ryu pointed out.

"Huh?" and the rest looked at the man, and yes, Alejandro was smiling.. but not that smirk they had all gotten so used to, just.. a light, peaceful, genuine smile, as he breathed heavily.

"Tch." Yanopp snorted as she shrugged. "Of cause he is smiling, ones again he managed to weasel himself out by a hair, lets just get the sod unboard so Elly can be happy and treat him." She muttered, turning around and walking away from the others.

Ryu blinked as she looked after the sniper.

"Don't worry." Elly whispered to Ryu. "Nechan is very happy as well, I'm sure of it." She told.

And Ryu nodded. "Hai." She told, before they all followed the sniper, back towards the daunting, leaving the ford of cristo behind, for-ever.


	31. Seeker of adventure, END

_Ones long ago.. when Alejandro was just a kid.. six years old in fact. _

_He hadn't cared.. about any-one, he had been a true trouble maker, a little tornado of trouble.. suddenly he remembered ones.. for no particular reason. How he had been such a trouble-maker towards his dearest old Nana as well, he had really made life miserable for her as well.. _

_"Dearest Alejandro, come down from there!" Nana shouted, at the little six year old boy whom swung in the chandelier. Determined to make a big trouble, as he so usually did. _

_"Never!" Alejandro shouted. "You can't get me down."_

_"Alejandro you'll hurt yourself! Alejandro!" Nana tried, silly old Nana, she was the only one who would ever beg and ask him like that. Others would just demand, and she'll keep saying stuff like that.. 'you'll be hurt' 'please' and she would call him 'dearest' as if that was supposed to mean any-thing. _

_It didn't Alejandro just blew a raspberry at the elderly woman, but as usually, it didn't make her stop begging, didn't make her angry, she just kept beggin. _

_"Alejandro please!" she asked. Just as Alejandro slipped, and Nana saw it, as he crashed down in the room, and landed on the table, rolling down, taking a tea-pot with him. _

_"ALEJANDRO!" Nana shouted frightened as she ran to him. _

_And there laid the boy, on the floor with tears in his eyes. "oh no.." he whispered. And then cried. _

_"Alejandro, are you hurt?" Nana asked frightened sitting down on her knees. _

_Alejandro though shook his head. "Nana.." he whispered. "The tea-pot!" he exclaimed looking at the broken remains on the floor. _

_"Forget about that tea-pot, are you all-right?" Nana asked. _

_"Father is going to be so angry at me!" Alejandro wailed. "What do I do!?" he sniffed, and Nana looked wide-eyed at him. _

_Here Alejandro was, with brushes on his face, and he was much more concerned about how Ramon would react to the broken tea-pot than himself, and that made Nana swallow. _

_"He doesn't have to know." Nana told. "If any-body asks, I did it, I was clumsy." _

_"What?" Alejandro asked in wide open tearful eyes as he looked up. "You would do that."_

_"Hai." Nana whispered. "Now dry those eyes, dear boy." She asked, giving him a handkerchief. "And let us clean this up." _

_"Hai!" Alejandro exclaimed, dropping to his small knees, starting to pick up the pieces. _

_After they were done, Alejandro swallowed. "Nana.." he whispered. _

_"Yes dearest." Nana replied. _

_"I'm.. I'm sorry I didn't come down when you asked me to." Alejandro sniffed. _

_"It's okay, I'm not angry. I'm just worried for you, you know, come here." Nana asked, and then picked up the boy. "Oi, you are beginning to get heavy. Soon you'll be a young man." She told. "What do you feel like doing?" she asked. _

_"Urhm.." Alejandro bit his lip. "Will you.. maybe.. read me a story?" he asked. _

_And Nana smiled. "Of cause." She told. "I'll read you your favourite." She stated. _

_From that day off, Alejandro did every-thing Nana told him to, without question.. it wasn't to obvious, but that day, Alejandros loyalty had started to shift. _

_His fear of his fathers anger, would slowly vanish and be replaced with frustrations and anger. _

_While his loyalty to Nana, knew no bounds. _

_Nana told him that killing was cruel, and Alejandro should be ashamed of wanting to kill some-one.. so Alejandro felt ashamed at ones, for having disappointed Nana that much._

_Ramon told Alejandro, that he should stop joking around, so Alejandro began to joke even more around, just to spite Ramon. _

_Alejandro would rather die, than disappoint that old lady, which had done so much for him. And he would love for nothing more, than see his father _

_It was like, Nana had dropped a pearl of pureness into Alejandros soul, while he was a child.. a pearl that could never go away, and assure he wouldn't become a cruel man. _

_"Nana.." Alejandro had ones cried as he had hit inside of her kitchen, as a ten year old, with a newly brushed black eyes. "It's to much, I don't like this.. it wont ever be different." He cried. _

_"Yes it will!" Nana assured, taking Alejandro in his arms. "There are other people out there, whom are nothing like Ramon and his pirates. And some-day, you'll find some-one, very very special. Some-one, whom love you, and trust you, and never hurt you." _

_"You all-ready do that Nana." Alejandro pointed out. _

_"That's right I do." Nana told in a amused smile. "You're my little adventurer, but there'll be others to. You must promise me Alejandro, to never stop looking. Until you find that person or those persons.. Whom wants you not for your abilities, but for who you are, and would never hurt you. You deserve to be loved, don't ever thing otherwise." She told. _

_"Nana.." Alejandro whispered, and then embraced her sniffing. _

And now there were these people, so.. Different.

The only one Alejandro, had ever felt ready to die for, was Nana.. he would literately, do any-thing for her, any-thing at all.

But then suddenly, five other faces entered his mind.. five people, Alejandro was ready to give his loyalty to. His honest to god loyalty.

He wanted nothing more, than to proof himself to these people. And be one, they could trust as well.

* * *

"Urhm.. Excuse me." Yanopp swallowed quietly, as she approached the elderly lady whom stood by the railing.

"Hallo." Nana greeted Yanopp in a warm smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name dearest."

"Oh, it's Yanopp." Yanopp blushed a little embarrassed.

"You don't say." Nana smiled. "Excuse me for asking, but are you related to the longnose Captain Usopp? It's just, you look an awful lot like him, and then that name as well."

"He's my dad." Yanopp smiled in a little blush.

"I see, I didn't realise he had a child. You must be making him proud." Nana told.

And Yanopp's grew even deeper as she looked down, then shook her head. "So erh.. you known Alejandro for a long time?" she asked.

"I've known him since he was just a little baby." Nana told. "And I was hired to be his nanny, I have no idea what happened to his mother, only that Ramon thought in order to make him tough, he should be shown the pirate life as early as possible, and be able to earn his stay as soon as possible, so he wouldn't become soft. But Ramon wouldn't want to really take care of him, so that was left to me."

"Oh." Yanopp blinked. "That must have been rough."

"Alejandro is.." Nana hesitated, before she finally found a way to say what she intended. "He had to learn how to survive, and he fought against his father the only way he could. Tried to take any control he could, in what-ever way he could. And that wasn't easy. You have to admire how he never gave in to any of them. Please don't be to angry at him."

"I can see that, but that doesn't mean his attitude has to be so arrogant does it?" Alejandro asked in a slight roll of her eyes as she leaned her arms on the railing.

"Oh, he found his way to work himself under the skin of the people he didn't like." Nana chuckled. "I'm sorry he is doing the same to you, you seem like a nice young woman."

"Yeah well, if he goes to far." Yanopp stated as she lifted her fist, but then lowered it as she hesitated. "So erhm.. what do you think you are going to do now?" she asked.

"You know, I always wished to have a little garden by the sea-shore." Nana told. "With fruit-trees and flowers, I think I'll do that." She told.

"You are not going to stick to Alejandro?" Yanopp asked.

"No." Nana shook her head. "He is bursting, ready for adventure. And I am to old for all of that, I'll be fine with a garden. Enjoy my golden years." She told in a smile. "You people wouldn't want an old lady like me around, to slow you down any-way."

"That's not true!" Yanopp stated. "And well.. who says Alejandro will stay here?" she asked.

"I suppose that's up to him isn't it?" Nana asked. "But you know, I think he could do far worse than this fine crew, and it'll be good for him, to have some-one put him in prober place ones in a while." She told Yanopp. "Don't you give into his silly demands, he can be very selfish from time to time."

And Yanopp smiled. "Yeah I figured." She stated as she rolled her eyes.

And Nana nodded, as she smiled at Yanopp. "Don't let him get to you." She then asked. "some-times, it's just his way of showing affection." She stated, turning around to walk away.

"Wait, what!?" Yanopp asked in a blink, but Nana was all-ready gone.

* * *

And similar thoughts, went through Alejandros head. So many thoughts and more, as he laid in sick-bay at the daunting, quietly, looking up in the ceiling.

His leg had been put in a casket and was now suspended over the air, the rest of him had been wrapped in quite throughout, his wounds had been cleaned and disinfected, it was quite the star treatment.

There was even a double helping of cookies at Alejandros night table.. Ryus and Nana's, as the two apparently had bonded while baking together, while Alejandro had been unconscious.. he had been for the most of his treatment, it was first now he felt some-what aware.

"Oh, you're awake." Elly commented as she walked into sickbay. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Stiff as a board, and sore to the bone." Alejandro told in a grimace, but then offered her a smile. "I'm good." He told.

Elly nodded. "You should be all-right, fortunately there was no real damages to your inside, just some brushes, that must be sore. The worst thing is your leg, it is as you know, completely broken, but that should also sort itself out, if you don't do some-thing stupid before time with it." She told.

Alejandro nodded. "Thank you senorita, you're an angel." He sighed closing his eyes as he leaned into his pillow.

Just as the door opened, and four other star pirates stood in the door.

"Ohh, he's awake." Orion grinned.

"Captain." Alejandro smiled weakly as they all stepped in.

"So, how's the asshole?" Yanopp casually asked Elly.

"He's fine." Elly told. "He just needs plenty of rest, that's all."

"Oh yeah, by the way, you weren't awake before, but I think this is yours." Orion told as he threw and object at Alejandro.

Stunned Alejandro grabbed the object and looked at it in his hand.. a little white doll, with a single hair around its neck.

"This is.." Alejandro whispered.

"Your doll. Hai." Orion nodded. "Your life is in your own hands now." He told.

And Alejandro gasped, a painstakingly gasp, as a tear fell down his eye, then with a shaking hand, he took the little hair, and carefully, removed it from the doll, coursing the doll itself, to fall together, and vanish into the air. "it.. It's gone.." Alejandro sniffed, and the tears ran down his eyes, as he tried to hold a hand towards his face, as he cried, tears keeping on coming down. "I'm free." He cried.

"Yeah." Orion nodded. "You are, so I have been meaning to ask you. You can do what ever you want now, what do you feel like doing?" he asked.

"Captain?" Alejandro whispered as he looked up with tearful eyes.

"Honestly." Yanopp snorted as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." Alejandro sniffed, wiping his eyes. "That's a question I am not asked very often.. I.. I.." suddenly the words got stuck in his throat, as tears kept welling down.

"You don't have to answer right now." Elly told quietly. "You can think about it."

"No." Alejandro shook his head as he squinted his eyes. "I know what I want.. PLEASE!" he asked looking up at them, while tears ran down his eyes. "I beg of you! Give me a second chance! Let me sail with you to the grand-line!" he asked. "If I could, I would beg on my knees! PLEASE!" he begged. "Let me proof myself to you, I wish to earn your trust! I'll gladly put my life in your hands! I want to! I want to go to the grand-line with you!"

"Really?" Orion asked in a grin.

"Hold a moment." Damon asked, and then he frowned. "This is rather problematic, Alejandro is a known liar after-all. Yanopp what do you say?" he asked.

"What, me?" Yanopp asked.

Elly shrugged a little amused. "Takes one to know one." She commented quietly.

And Yanopp sighed deeply. "Well I guess he can come with us." She muttered, in a slight shrug. "If he ever gets up to some-thing again, I'll just kick his ass personally." She stated.

"That's settled then!" Orion grinned. "Now you are our Nakama!" he told in a laugh.

And Ryu smiled at them, as well did Elly.

"Better not screw this up." Yanopp told Alejandro, as she gave him a slight punch in the shoulder.. so slight that Alejandro could hardly fell it.

And Alejandro beamed at her, still with tears running down his eyes. "Look at this Senorita! We are running away together after-all!"

And Yanopp grimaced. "Don't you get started." She warned.

Alejandro though, just smiled her, a wide, genuine smile, as tears ran down his eyes, and Orion laughed loudly. "This is going to be great!" he stated.

* * *

Nana informed them she had a sister living on a nearby island, it was a tearful farewell as she hugged Alejandro, and Alejandro gave Nana one of the diamonds that had been attached to the fake weapon.

Unfortunately, it was the only one he had managed to take, and no-body else had thought about it at the time.

But even as Nana tried to give it back, every-one agreed that she should have it.

They even managed to get Alejandro out-side, so he could stand by the railing and wave as they sailed away. "GOOD-BYE NANA GOODBYE!" Alejandro grinned. "I'LL BE BACK TO SEE YOU! I PROMISE!" he told. "YOU ARE MY GUIDING STAR IN THE SKY!"

"Heh." Yanopp shook her head a little amused. "You know Elly, he might not be so bad after-all." She told.

"Hey Nechan, what do you have there?" Elly asked, looking at Yanopp's hands.

"Oh this." Yanopp blinked looking down in her hands, where she held a big book. "Nana gave it to me, just before she went to shore. She told me to give it to Alejandro when he needs it."

"What is it?" Elly asked.

Yanopp shrugged, as she lifted the book to read then front cover and blinked. "HEY! It's the adventure collection of the scarlet fox! AWESOME!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Elly blinked.. both girls were very familiar with the adventures of the scarlet fox, it had been one of Yanopp's favourite books while they grew up, and Yanopp had even read them out loud to Elly at several occasions, always in a excited voice, it made Elly smile to remember, but then she frowned as she looked at the book. "I wonder what need Alejandro could have of that." She blinked.

"Hmm." Yanopp frowned looking at it. "Don't get me wrong, it's awesome literature, but you're right."

"Hey wait." Elly blinked.

"What?" Yanopp asked.

"That cover picture.. Doesn't it look kind of familiar?" Elly asked.

"Well it's the scarlet fox of cause, you've seen plenty pictures of him." Yanopp pointed out.

"Look at it!" Elly exclaimed.

And Yanopp did, on the front page, stood the masked hero. In cape, long boots, glows and a hat, a broad brimmed hat.. like Alejandros.. just like Alejandros… exactly like Alejandros..

Slowly Yanopp lifted her head, and looked at Alejandro, whom was waving at the shore still.. in tall boots, loose sleeved shirt, a belt, and his hat.. then Yanopp looked back at the picture, of the masked hero.. in tall boots, loose sleeved shirt.. a waist-coat like Alejandro had worn before.. a belt.. and that hat. The scarlet fox even had a little moustacio.. Just like Alejandro.

"Oh.. my.. god.." Yanopp whispered, and opened the book, to be faced with the words.

_'Adventures of the Scarlet fox, the greatest adventure in the world, and the master of romance.' _

Then she wide-eyed looked at Elly, whom wide-eyed looked back at her.

Then, Yanopp smirked, and a chuckle burst through her lips, before she laughed. "Oh god! This is good! To good!" she laughed.

Also Elly chuckled a little amused. "Nechan, you can't be mean about this." She told.

"No?" Yanopp questioned. "He's mean to me all the time! Fair is fair!"

"Yanopp." Elly tried a little amused, and Yanopp looked behind her shoulder, where Alejandro was standing, looking at the disappearing island, with emotion filled eyes as he swallowed, whisking away one little tear with his fingers.

"Oh okay, I wont say any-thing." Yanopp muttered. "Unless he down-right asks for it."

_"Nechan!"_ Elly warned.

"Fine." Yanopp muttered.

"We all have heroes we look up to, is that so bad?" Elly asked.

"Yeah right." Yanopp rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "You don't see me running around, looking like the masked hero from an adventure book do you?" she asked.

"And I suppose it's purely coincidental that you decided to be a sniper like your father?" Elly questioned. "And that you never take off the wrist-band he gave you." She pointed to the blue and white striped wrist-band on Yanopp's left wrist.

"Hey! That's completely different!" Yanopp exclaimed. "It's not the same!"

"You said you were going to be just like him." Elly told in a shrug as she turned around, walking towards her own infirmary.

"THAT'S STILL NOT THE SAME!" Yanopp shouted running after her. "Don't put me in the same boot as_ him_! It's completely different!"

And Elly turned her head, as she smiled at Yanopp.

"Hey what's that smile all about!?" Yanopp asked. "What are you on about, Elly?" she asked. "Ellyyyy!"

The rest of the crew, had started to notice as they turned around, looking at the two girls.

"Well." Damon sighed deeply. "Still wanting to join the mad-house?" he asked Alejandro.

"Yeah." Alejandro nodded in a smile. "Yeah, I think this is going to be just fine."

And Orion laughed, as he clapped Alejandro on the shoulder, making Alejandro hiss just ones.

Ryu smiled amused, and together, they looked towards the ocean, as Yanopp ran after Elly, and Elly teased Yanopp back.

Soon for Alejandro to join, only to be told to shut up, and Orion whom laughed loudly as Damon frowned while pushing up his glasses, and Ryu smiled amused, deciding to make some-thing extra special for dinner that night.


	32. Interlude, Big announcement

"Poor dear, what did those nasty pirates do to you? Don't worry I'll make you all better! I'll work day and night dearest Daunting, and you'll be all better and good as new! Better as new, my darling."

All that was said by a dark skinned, long nose woman, as she affectionelly, hugged one of the walls of the daunting.

A wall that had gotten a dent in it after the Ramon pirates had robbed the ship, some of the ropes and essentials were missing to, and Yanopp had sworn to fix it all up in now time.

Though the way she swore it was a bit out of the ordinary.

"Elly." Ryu whispered lowly. "Is it usual to.." she glanced at Yanopp.

"No it's not normal to talk to a ship, or any thing that can't actually respond." Elly told. "Don't point it out to her though." She whispered back.

Alejandro looked like his heart had been broken as he sat in a chair under the sun, with his leg in a casket, seeing how the ship got all the affection denied to him. "Dearest senorita, why must you be so cold, you of otherwise a fiery heart." He sighed deeply holding a hand towards his heart. "I yearn for your affection, yearn! I can't life without it! YANOPP I LOVE YOU!"

Yanopp though.. had not heard a single word of it, as she very worried measured the dented wall. "I got it now Daunting, you'll be okay!" she grinned, hugging that wall again. "I got _just_ enough wood for this!"

And it looked like Alejandro had been hit in the head with a rock as he fell down on the deck.

"Huh." Yanopp blinked as she turned her heard. "I'm sorry, did any-one say some-thing?" she asked. But as no one answered, Yanopp merely shrugged as she went back to work.

Damon sighed deeply as he came walking down from the roof over the galley, and only glanced shortly at Alejandro laying on the deck, then his eyes turned to Yanopp, before he walked over to her, and put a news paper just in front of her vision.

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked.

"I thought you might wanted to see this." Damon told. "And now I can avoid being yelled at, because I didn't show you." He muttered.

"Oh." Yanopp blinked, as she took the news-paper. "Thanks, I think." She blinked as she sat down on deck, and read the front-page, before her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed.

Elly blinked. "What is it?" she asked.

"You got to see this!" Yanopp exclaimed as she got up on her feet's and ran straight for Elly and Ryu, to showcase them the news-paper. "It's dad!" she exclaimed. "They have made an official announcement! Together with Admiral Coby, he is going to sign a peace treaty, that will also re-instate the war lord programme, and dad will become a war-lord! LOOK!" she exclaimed.

"Wow." Elly blinked as she took the news-paper and also read the article. "In a week from now at Lougetown, there'll be a lot of important people there.. the entire day there'll be amnesty for all pirates who visit Lougetown." She told, looking up, as Yanopp took the news-paper back.

"That's pretty important." Alejandro blinked, as he pulled himself up in the chair. "It's the end of an era!"

"The treaty will re-instate old rights for all criminals." Yanopp read out loud as she walked back and ford. "No execution without trial, the sea-passes will be a thing of the past, people whom were part of the great pirate alliance, will all have the choice to quit being a pirate, in exchange for not harming the world government any-more.. the war lords will now be a way for pirates to communicate and work with the marines, to aim to resolve conflicts through negotiation rather than violence in the future." She read. "This though is only the first step on many pirates and marines intend to negotiate about, things up for negotiation are such things as rules in regard to the slave system, the allowance to trade among islands and how much power the world government is allowed to have over each kingdom." And she blinked as she looked up. "So this is what Lui-tang and Ramon wanted to stop. This is HUGE!"

"Hey, let me get this straight, this thing will happen in Lougetown in a week?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah." Yanopp nodded. "Seven days exactly, why?"

"We have to sail straight past Lougetown to get to reverse mountain." Alejandro told. "I had assumed we would be there in ten days time, and stop for supplies."

"For real?" Yanopp asked. Then exhaled dissapointed. "Oh.. ten days, it'll be over by then."

"Well, if we sail straight through the whirlwind waters, we can be there in approximately half the time." Alejandro told. "It'll just be more dangerous that way."

"We can make it!?" Yanopp asked. "We can witness the treaty being signed! The end of an old era and the beginning of a new!? Seeing all those legends, and.. And I can see dad!" she exclaimed. "Please say we can go!" she begged.

"That is up for the Captain to decide, is it not?" Damon asked, pushing up his glasses.

"ORION!" Yanopp exclaimed at ones, running across the deck with the newspaper. "ORION! ORIOOOOOON!" she yelled.

Soon the rest of the star pirates could see how Yanopp was stuffing the news-paper into Orions face, exclaiming loudly what was happening and asking if they could go, soon after Orion gave her a nod and a grin, and Yanopp embraced the Captain tightly as she grinned.

"What am I doing wrong?" Alejandro asked disappointed, as he saw how Orion got the squeezing hug from the sniper. And how they both laughed together.

"Hey, she hasn't kicked you over the deck, that's progress." Damon commented in a slight eye-roll.

"No, being frozen out is far worse than being victim of the fiery temper." Alejandro sighed. "Kumonryu, come in my arms! I need you close, pearl of the ocean!" he asked opening up his arms.

Ryu though, merely blinked at him as she stood looking at his strange antics.

And Alejandro was left looking like a complete idiot as he sat with a smile and out-stretched arms and nothing happened. "Elly angel." He turned to Elly. "Be honest with me now, am I coming down with a horrible disgusting disease?" he asked.

"Erh.. no." Elly replied.

"Are you sure?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, why?" Elly asked.

"I really lost it!" Alejandro exclaimed laying back. "What happened!?" he asked hopelessly. "Why do women avoid me so?" he asked. "Is this to be my great tragedy in this life?"

Elly rolled her eyes as she smiled amused. "You're fine." She told. "As it just happens, the three of us knows you now. Way better than most other people do I think." She told. "So don't take it personally, you're not just a fun flirt down the street, you are our nakama." She told.

And Alejandro smiled warmly at her. "I like that." He admitted, then his eyes fell on Yanopp whom were laughing with Orion. "Though a hug would still be really great!" he stated.

And Elly smiled amused as she shook her head. "Lougetown is next huh?" she asked. "Birth place of the pirate king.. and his execution platform, forty years ago. Straw-hat Luffy was there to ones."

"It's the last stop before the grand-line." Alejandro nodded. "Any traveller with a bit of brain, has to go there to restock, as there is no telling when the next island with a harbour will be."

And Elly nodded, before she exhaled. "Well, I guess that here we go."


	33. Interlude, Captain what?

"One!" The young voices shouted from high above. "Two, Three.. GO!" they exclaimed, as a young dark skinned sniper and a even younger silver haired captain, grabbed each their rope, and made a jump as they both yelled. "YAHOOOO!" zooming down towards the galley deck, where they both let go, and sailed through the air, before they landed on the deck, both making a summersault. Before they landed on their backs laughing loudly.

"Again! Again!" Orion shouted jumping up on his legs and zoomed towards the mast.

"Wait for me!" Yanopp shouted running after him.

Curiously Ryu observed all of that, as she stood with her hands behind her back, her eyes following the two crawling up into the mast, to find the ropes they needed again, laughing loudly with each other.

"Lets go higher this time!" Orion yelled.

"Hold on a minute!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Higher up is pretty dangerous, this fall I can handle, but higher?"

"You scared?" Orion asked.

"What!?" Yanopp exclaimed. "A REAL PIRATE LIKE ME!?" she asked. "Real pirates are never scared!" she stated, as she went past Orion.

Ryus eyes followed them as they crawled further up, and a light frown appeared on her forehead as the two grabbed each their rope and jumped.

Though, the moment it was time to let go, it seemed like Yanopp realised what she had done, and this fall was more than she could handle as she swung her arms and started to yell. "ARGHHH!" squinting her eyes close, though suddenly, her fall stopped, a zooming white light had come to her rescue, for a moment Yanopp just squirmed together, with squinted eyes, before a velvet voice asked.

"Are you all-right, Yanopp?"

Yanopp blinked as she opened her eyes and looked up, to be faced with the tall strong fisherwoman whom was holding her in her arms.

"Huh, what happened?" Orion asked as he stood up and brushed his pants, looking at the two.

"Phew." Yanopp exhaled. "Close one, thanks Ryu." She smiled.

"You're welcome." Ryu nodded putting Yanopp down. "But perhaps it would be wise for you, not to do such a thing again."

"Huh?" Orion asked. "What are you talking about, I did the same thing and I am fine!"

"With all due respect, Mr. Captain." Ryu bowed her head at him. "Yanopp is not as strong as you, she cannot always keep up to you."

"Oh." Orion realised. "Sorry Yanopp."

Yanopp though, had grown very silent by that comment, then averted her eyes. "It's okay." She muttered. "I was the one who wasn't thinking." She mumbled.

"Yanopp?" Orion blinked a little confused.

"Forget it!" Yanopp exclaimed in a wide grin, thought it looked a little strained to the close observer. "And you know.. I.. Í just remembered, I have to erh. Fix my arsenal! Yeah! Fix my arsenal, boy Orion this sure was a lot of fun! We should do that again some-time!" she started turning around in a wide smile, waving over her shoulder as she walked away, in pretty fast steps though.

"Huh." Orion blinked confused.

Ryu as well looked sincerely confused, then the two side-glanced at each other, and at last shrugged.

* * *

Yanopp sighed deeply as she leaned up against the wall, feeling like she had just made a narrow escape for some strange reason, just as another voice called for her.

"SENORITA YANOPP!"

Yanopp hissed annoyed as she stepped out of the shadow so she could look up at where Alejandro was standing with leg in casket and every-thing. "What?" Yanopp asked annoyed.

"We are on our way into the whirlwind waters! I need manual assistant in the sails while I navigate!" Alejandro told, grabbing the helm of the ship. "Find some-one else to take with you up there! And follow my lead."

"Oh." Yanopp blinked, then her eyes turned to her left where another crew-mate was minding his own business. "Damon!" Yanopp shouted running to him and grabbing him the shoulder pulling him with her.

"What now?" Damon asked a little annoyed.

"We need to navigate through the whirlwinds in front of us, help me out." Yanopp muttered as she started to climb the mast.

"Could just have said that." Damon muttered climbing up after her.

"OI! I am going sharp star-board! Support the port-side!" Alejandro yelled as he turned the helm.

"Woah, what's going on!?" Orion asked as he came running with Ryu behind him, and Elly as well came from the galley.

"That!" Alejandro stated pointing forwards where several whirlwinds were to be found in the water. "Some-one get the star-board oar!"

"YOSH!" Orion yelled as he rand down and did as he was told.

Elly blinked. "We have to sail straight through that?" she asked.

"if we want to make it to Lougetown in time, hai." Alejandro nodded. "We are picking up speed." He noted, as true enough, the ship suddenly started to take up speed. "YANOPP! I'M GOING HARD PORT-SIDE! FOLLOW ME!" he yelled.

"HAI!" Yanopp exclaimed, as she dug down the sails and pulled Damon with her.

Elly blinked. "What?" she asked.

"To make as sharp turns as we need to make, in a primitive ship like this, Sails, oars and helm need to work together as one." Alejandro informed, turning the helm ones again. "This here though is nothing, wait till we get to the grand-line, this is baby-steps in comparison."

"You actually have sailed at the grand-line with the Ramon pirates, right?" Elly asked.

"Years ago." Alejandro nodded, turning the helm ones again. "I was just a squirt, and I was never allowed to leave the ship, so I didn't see much." He confessed. "STAR-BOARD!" he then yelled upwards.

"WHAT AGAIN!?" Yanopp yelled down. "Can't you just pick a direction and stick with it!?" she asked.

"We are trying to go in a straight line through the waters!" Alejandro yelled back up. "On the same time as avoiding all the whirlwinds! This is what I warned about if we were to make it to Lougetown in time!"

"Oh…" Yanopp realised,then gave him a thumbs up. "THEN GOOD JOB! KEEP IT UP!" she exclaimed.

"I LIFE FOR YOUR PRAISE LOVELY SENORITA!" Alejandro sang.

"EYES ON THE ROAD BAKA!" Yanopp shouted, just as Alejandro barely got to turn the helm in time, and avoid another whirlwind, and then another one.

Elly could only cling to the railing with squinted eyes, as Ryu and Orion operated each their heavy oar for steering, and Yanopp and Damon managed to sails in the mast.

Before at last, they were basically spewn out on the other side, in calmer waters.

"urhm.." Yanopp swallowed as she crawled forward looking down from the mast. "Is it over?" she asked.

Alejandro swiped his brow with the back of his hand as he satisfied leaned back in a smirk and with crossed arms. "Baby steps." He stated, just a big.. big shadow came over them, and covered all of the daunting.

Wide-eyed they all turned around and had to look up at the big ship, which towered far above them.

Yanopp squinted her eyes as she shadowed them with a hand, then her eyes widened. "IT'S A PIRATE SHIP!" she exclaimed looking wide-eyed at the big pirate ship.

"What does the Jolly Roger look like?" Alejandro asked.

"It's erhmm." Yanopp squinted her eyes. "A skull with… Cat ears." She blinked. "And a tail.." she told looking down. "I havn't heard of any ship like that."

Alejandro though smirked as he crossed his arms. "Oh, so it's just Puss." He commented. "Never mind move on." He yawned.

Yanopp grabbed a rope as she swung down, to stand in front of Alejandro and the rest, Damon closely following as he swung in his own silver strings.

"Who's Puss?" Yanopp asked in a blink.

"Well." Alejandro exhaled.

"AHAAA WHAT HAVE WE HERE!" it sounded from the railing of the other ship, where on top, stood a man.. a very very strange looking man, he was tall and lean, but on his head he had two black cat ears in his black hair, a black tail swung back and ford behind him, as he opened his mouth to show-case sharp teethes like a cat. Around him stood several men, all with cat-ears on their head, hissing at them as if they were trying to emulate cat people.

"Hahaha!" Orion laughed. "You guys look weird!"

"NANII!" the leader suddenly shouted. "I have you know! I am feared in all of this ocean, for I am the mighty Puss! The Cat Captain!" he shouted striking a pose, as all the people around him, gestured to him as well. "HO!"

"Not true." Alejandro whispered to Yanopp. "He's weak as a jelly-fish, he never even dared to upset my father."

"Honestly, I'm not that surprised." Yanopp replied, as she wide-eyed looked up at the cat pirates, striking poses all around the place, as if trying to intimidate them, and she a little uncomfortable moved backwards. "What does he want?" she asked.

"Search me." Alejandro shrugged. "Maybe bullying young upstarts is what gives him a sense of self-worth."

"Stop, it stop!" Orion was busy laughing as he rolled around on the deck. "AHAHAH You guys are the best!"

"HOW DARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME! CAPTAIN PUSS!" Puss shouted from above.

And Orion laughed even harder. "Even the name! HAHA!" he laughed, hammering his fist into the deck.

"Time to teach you a lesson!" Captain Puss hissed, as he jumped down on the deck of the Daunting several men behind him. "Do you realise who you are talking to!?" Puss asked. "Me, the great Captain Puss! Conquered of the East Blue! On my way to pay my respect to my trusted friends, whom are soon to become warlord!"

"Woah, you actually made friends!" Alejandro smirked leaning forward. "Whom aren't balls of yarn? I'm impressed!" he stated.

"That's right young man, I got contacts!" Puss grinned stepping aside. "I've been in buisness long, I've met many people such as…" then he stopped, and turned his head, then looked up at Alejandro. "ARGGHH RAMONS SQUIRT!" he exclaimed, then jumped out with spread legs looking left and right. "Is he here! I DIDN'T ACCIDENTLY BOARD HIS SHIP DID I!?" he asked, grabbing his own face.

Alejandro and Yanopp glanced at each other, then both shrugged.

"No, wait, I don't remember any of those other kids." Puss frowned, rubbing his chin. "Ah! I see! You have taken control of this ship for your old man!" he stated pointing at Alejandro.

"Wauw jesh, you got me, that's absolutely it." Alejandro stated lifting his arms. "And now you've come to wipe me off the map, ah gesh, what-ever will I do?" he asked.

"Oi, are you mocking me?" Puss asked annoyed.

"What me?" Alejandro asked. "Never! What do you think about him."

Then suddenly, a hand moved up, and grabbed Puss's tail, making him scream as he jumped up.

"OHHH it's real!" Orion exclaimed. "SUGEEE!"

"Yes it's real!" Puss hissed. "For I got an incredible power, a power you can't even phantom!"

"Let me guess, you ate the Cat-Cat devil fruit and can transform into a cat?" Yanopp questioned, as she stood casually resting her head in her hand, and her albove on the railing.

"I ATE THE CAT-CAT DEVIL FRUIT AND CAN TRANSFORM!" Puss exclaimed loudly, then blinked, and looked up at Yanopp. "ARGH! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" he asked.

"Call it a wild hunch." Yanopp shrugged.

"Well no matter! I'll show you!" Captain Puss hissed as he bowed over. "SHOW YOU MY POWER!" he exclaimed as he transformed in front of the crew whom wide-eyed looked at him. And suddenly, a little black card was in front of them hissing at them.. a black cat exactly the regular seize of any cat.

"OHHH!" Orion exclaimed picking Puss up in his hands, holding the Cat up in the air. "This is so cool! And you're so cute! I like you, you're funny!"

"ARGH PUT ME DOWN!" Puss yelled from where he was held up in the air, trying to scratch Orion.

Which didn't help much as Orion merely laughed even more.

Soon though, Captain Puss was back in his old form, sitting in the corner of the deck pushing around a dust-ball in front of him.

"CAPTAIN! YOU LOOK SO DEPRESSED!" His pirates yelled behind him.

"So Puss." Alejandro sighed looking down. "How did a small fry like you score an audience with the soon to be war-lords."

"That's none of your business." Puss hissed turning his head.

"You don't even have an appointment do you?" Yanopp asked.

"ARGH! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Puss exclaimed standing up.

"Haha!" Alejandro laughed. "Don't worry Puss." He grinned stepping down to pad Puss on the shoulder. "I'll give your regards to Captain Usopp."

"And how the hell are you supposed to meet him?" Puss asked in a sneer. "You are an even bigger low-life than I am."

"Well see that lovely senorita over there?" Alejandro asked pointing at Yanopp, holding Puss's shoulder.

"You mean the goblin?" Puss asked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Yanopp shouted. "AND I'LL BE TELLING USOPP YOU SAID THAT YOU TWAT!"

Puss looked unimpressed. "Why would he listen to you? You are not that pretty, and you're a loudmouth."

"I'll pass that on to!" Yanopp hissed back. "CAPTAIN USOPP IS MY DAD YOU MORON!" she yelled.

That made Puss's eyes widen, as he looked around. "So.. You are Ramons son." He stated looking at Alejandro. "And that's Captain Usopp's daughter?" he questioned pointing at Yanopp.

"You got it Puss! Good on you!" Alejandro grinned, padding Puss on the chest.

"Who's kids are the rest!?" Puss asked grabbing his hair.

"Well, not that I want to spoil your mood or any-thing, this is actually kind of a secret." Alejandro whispered bowing down with Puss, and whispered some-thing into his air.

Suddenly Puss stood up straight. "MEN!" he stated. "WE'RE LEAVING!"

"HAI!" The man exclaimed, and soon they were all up on their own ship, sailing away.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN ORION!" Puss exclaimed. "NO ONE LAUGHS AT CAPTAIN PUSS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" he yelled, as they were sailing away, and the Star Pirates looked after him. "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH IT FOR LONG IS WHAT I MEAN!" was the last shout the cat pirate gave before he was out of sight.

"Aw man." Orion sighed. "And it was so much fun."

Yanopp frowned as she looked Alejandro. "What did you say to him?" she asked.

"What?" Alejandro asked. "Nothing Senorita." He stated in a smirk, before he turned his head, but didn't get far before Yanopp grabbed his collar and drew him down in eye-high.

"Ahem." Yanopp hissed squinting her eyes at him, giving him a dark glare, directly into his eyes, so their eyes were compleately locked.

For a moment Alejandro blinked stunned, then exhaled deeply. "Well okay, okay!" He sighed. "Orion, do you mind being the son of a celestial dragon?" he asked.

"Bleh, I hate those guys." Orion grimaced. "But then you know all about, not having any control over who's your dad." He murmured.

"See, no harm done!" Alejandro grinned holding up his hands towards Yanopp. "And it saved us any further trouble."

"No harm done?" Yanopp blinked, letting go of Alejandros collar. "What if some-one figures Orion for falsely calling himself a celestial and hunts him down for it, you ever thought about that!?" she asked waving her arms.

"Do you realise how slim those chances are?" Alejandro asked. "I've told people I'm some-thing I'm not tons of times, and it never did me any harm." He grinned. "So don't worry your pretty head about it." He asked, padding Yanopp on the head.

"Never did you any harm except for when you have been hunted down an island, by an angry man with a gun, right?" Yanopp asked annoyed pushing Alejandros hand away. "Or when the pirates you lived with, just loved to make your life miserable! There's a reason why no-one can stand you, you ass!"

"Well okay, aside for that." Alejandro admitted, poking his fingers together as he looked to his left. "But it still got us out of immediate trouble!" he grinned pointing up a triumphant finger. "And that's what matters, you can take any future problem when you get to it, that's what I always said."

Stunned Yanopp looked at the man, then she rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot." She stated.

And Alejandro shrugged, trying to send Yanopp an apologising smile. But Yanopp was as unimpressed as always, which wiped the smile of Alejandro as he blinked and turned around.

Though a second after he turned his head again to send Yanopp a shining smile. "If it's your safety you are worried about, do not worry lovely senorita. I shall protect you, to the day that I die!"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKING PROTECTION!" Yanopp yelled running after Alejandro, whom beamed.. that is.. until he realised his leg was still in a casket and he couldn't run, that was the moment his plan backfired and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Tch." Yanopp snorted. "Serves you right." She stated, walking over him away, and away.

"Ah dearest Senorita." Alejandro groaned from the deck. "why must you be so cruel yet so.. no, you're just cruel now.. urgh.." he he groaned falling back.

Elly blinked as she looked at him. "That one was your own fault." She commented, standing there innocently. "if you hadn't poked so much at her you would have been fine."

"Urghhh." Alejandro groaned ones again.


	34. Town of ends and beginnings, part 1

"Wow.." Yanopp blinked. "I guess we were not the only ones deciding to take a tour over here."

Ryu swallowed as she took a step back-wards, looking a little ill at ease with what could come next.

For right in front of them, were masses, and masses of ships, harboured at Lougetown, pirate ships and Marine ships, it was an entire swam of ships all around the place.

"I guess we can might as well give up getting a harbour spot at this." Alejandro sighed, scratching his head under his hat.

"Then what do we do?" Elly asked, blinking at the masses.

"Well, either we sail around the island, and find a shore to harbour at, then walk to town, or we'll just throw anchor a bit further out, and row to the island." Alejandro told, rubbing his chin.

"Finding a shore spot is probably better, so we can hide the ship." Yanopp sighed deeply, crossing her arms.

"Don't you think most other people thought that to?" Damon asked. "That'll be the place people would be likely to look for ships, but here in plain sight, it'll be more likely to assume that the ship has assurance against robbery."

"I.. Guess so." Yanopp muttered rubbing her ear.

"Beside who would even rob a tiny ship like this any-way?" Damon commented.

"HEY!" Yanopp shouted. "She's your ship to!" she exclaimed.

"Well, lets row to shore then!" Orion grinned clasping his hands together.

Yanopp swallowed as she looked behind her at the ships deck. "Damon.. you're sure she'll be okay?" she asked.

Damon looked a little stunned at Yanopp then exhaled. "Yes, I think she'll be all-right. I can stay here and keep watch if it'll help."

"No, that's okay. I know you want to witness the signing to, we should all go." Yanopp exhaled. "It'll be a historic event, it'll be a shame for any of us to miss it."

"I would not mind staying either." Ryu quietly whispered, looking like a person retrieving into herself.

"Nonsense Kumonryu! You got to much to see and discover! It's a whole world out there for you to see!" Alejandro smiled brightly at her. "Let me show you how to go to town, we'll paint the town!" he stated, grabbing Ryus hand, smiling up at her in a very charming smile.

Ryu blinked, then swallowed. "Okay.." she whispered silently.

"Lay off Romeo!" Yanopp hissed as she grabbed Alejandros ear and dragged him away. "And Ryu, stick close to me, Elly or Damon! Okay?" she asked.

"Huh, what about me?" Orion asked.

"You'll loose her in the crowd in a second, because you got occupied with some-thing, and ran away without thinking." Yanopp stated in a slight eye-roll.

"Ohh, I see." Orion blinked, hammering his fist into the palm of his hand. "Good thinking!" he then laughed.

"Elly, make sure you are not alone as well." Yanopp whispered as she leaned back towards Elly, whispering as she held a hand up to her mouth.

"Hai." Elly nodded

"Try and see if you can stick with Damon." Yanopp whispered.

And Elly repeated. "Hai…" Then blinked. "Wait a minute, what are you planning to do Nechan?" she asked, but Yanopp were all-ready gone to the railing, helping Orion lowering one of the small boats.

Soon, they were rowing through town, down among the masses of ships towering over them, Ryu had put on a long cloak with a hood, firmly kept over his face and covered her body, in a attempt to hide her unusual appearance.

"Erhmm." Elly blinked as she looked at Ryu. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am.." Ryu hesitated. "Perhaps a little nervous."

"You didn't seem so nervous when we went to Ford Cristo." Elly commented.

"Then I thought the island was deserted and it was only us there." Ryu whispered. "I am.. not very used to people."

"You got nothing to worry about Ryu." Yanopp smiled. "There is amnesty in this city until the treaty has been signed, no one is allowed to capture any-body. There'll be no better time for you to explore."

Ryu though lowered her eyes, tightening her cloak even more around her as she whispered. "Hai."

"Of cause that cloak wont help you much, being a woman as tall as you are." Damon sighed deeply, only to get an elbow in the side from one dark skinned sniper. "Auch." He hissed. "No need to be rough, all I am pointing out, is that a cloaked person will often appear just as suspicious as a fishwoman, just being cloaked makes you look suspicious." He told in a sigh pushing up his glasses.

"Well." Alejandro blinked. "Then I guess we'll be running into a lot of suspicious people." He stated, pointing behind Damon, and Damon turned around to have a look at the harbour, that was swimming with people of all forms and seizes, and a very good number of them were completely cloaked up, hurrying around with lowered head and shoulders.

"Oh." Damon blinked.

"Perhaps you should be wearing a cloak to." Yanopp commented sarcastically to Alejandro.

"What? And deny the women of this town this magnificent face?" Alejandro asked gesturing at his own face. "How dare you insult me so senorita! Go out with me tonight and we'll call it even." He blinked.

"Oi Elly.." Yanopp muttered as she rowed. "How long before his leg is healed?" she asked.

"A few days more, he is healing fast. Why?" Elly asked.

"Just want to know when it'll be okay for me to break it all over again." Yanopp hissed. "Or maybe I'll just go for the arm, that'll work fine to."

"You honour me senorita." Alejandro smiled at her, bowing his head slightly. "So is that a date? I'll pick you up at five and count the hours!"

"Or his neck." Yanopp stated.

"Now that's going a little far don't you think?" Alejandro asked, lifting a hand to his neck, Yanopp how-ever, glared at him, which did make Alejandro quiet as he averted his eyes.

It how-ever, made Elly smiled amused, even though some of the other people in the boat, looked slightly confused.

Soon they had tied their little boat to a docking bridge, and were by the harbour of Lougetown, it was absolutely, filled with people, every-where.

"Well." Alejandro sighed, looking at a flier in his hand. "The signing of the treaty is first tomorrow, so we got the entire day to ourselves." He told.

"My dad is on this island.." Yanopp whispered. "So are all of the former straw-hats and their greatest allies, some of the most influential Marine admirals." She shook lightly, as she swallowed. Wrapping her arms around herself.

"Scared?" Damon asked.

"NO!" Yanopp proclaimed. "I mean.. well.." she hesitated.

"It'll be all-right." Elly smiled lightly taking Yanopp's hand. "You'll be just fun."

"ANY-WAY!" Orion proclaimed. "LETS HAVE A LOOK AROUND!" he exclaimed. "Man, it seems like there is a lot of fun going on there! COME ON!" he exclaimed grabbing a randomn persons wrist.. that person just happened to be the cloaked Kumonryu, whom he dragged with him between the crowds.

"Orion wait!" Elly tried, then exhaled deeply. "Nechan should we maybe start with.." Elly blinked.. while Orion had been running away, Yanopp as well had slipped away, and Elly now stood alone with Alejandro and Damon. "Where did Yanopp go?" Elly blinked.

"I have no idea." Damon exhaled pushing up his glasses. "But, I think it'll be best, if the three of us stick together from no on, don't get lost." He demanded. "This town is usually very peaceful, but right now there is a lot of shady types around."

"But.. there's amnesty on this town now aren't there?" Elly asked, and then looked around. "And.. so many marines." She commented, as true enough, there were marines on every street corner.

"There are a lot of marines because they know trouble is unavoidable and they are here to keep up a sense of order." Damon sighed deeply. "Pirates will be pirates, they don't care about the laws the world government puts up, including laws of amnesty."

"Some of them do, those with a sense of honour." Elly pointed out. "I mean."

Damon waved at her. "Just because Yanopp's father is a very honourable man, and have told you two about pirate honour, doesn't mean all pirates are like that, they are lawless." He told.

"It's true." Alejandro nodded his head. "A pirate is a person wishing to be free, not following any guide-lines but his own. In that way my father had a point, Captain Usopp is not much of a pirate."

"Oh don't you ever say that to Nechan!" Elly gaped wide-eyed.

"He is way more a hero than he is a pirate." Alejandro grinned, tapping his nose. "Fighting for others instead of himself, and now giving up power for peace, that is heroes business, not a pirates. The way he talked to the pirates, those were all heroes speeches, not a pirates. It was pretty cool." He laughed.

"Oh, a hero like the scarlet fox?" Elly questioned.

Which made Alejandros eyes widened. "Wha-what?" he asked turning to Elly.

"oh, it's just this book me and Nechan used to read together." Elly blushed deeply averting her eyes. "It was one of Yanopp's favourites."

"Really!?" Alejandro asked as he lightened up, genuinely lightened up. "She likes the scarlet fox?" he asked hopefully.

"Erh.. hai.." Elly hesitated. "But.. don't tell her I told you, she'll kll me." She whispered.

"You have my word, my angel." Alejandro told, laying a hand on his chest. "This stays between you and I." He blinked, while offering Elly his most charming smile.

"If you are done talking about people who are not here." Damon sighed a little impatient. "Perhaps it would be wise for us to go find ourselves some supplies, this city is booming, so it'll make take some time."

"Oh." Elly blinked. "Hai."

"At your service amigo." Alejandro grinned.

"Come along now." Damon asked gesturing for thw two to follow. "And please don't get lost or separated?" he asked in a tired exhale.

"Of cause not." Elly blinked.

"Separated from this angel?" Alejandro asked. "No, never! How dare you good sir? To accuse me of such a sin?" he asked.

"I'm not Yanopp, I am not going to go along with your small games." Damon exhaled deeply, looking pretty annoyed. "Find some-thing else to amuse yourself with."

"Who says it was a game." Alejandro pouted as he walked with Elly after Damon, though with a cane to support himself on his bad leg. "Elly is our private little angel, healing the sick, we should treat her as such, she's a special girl. And we are deeply dependent on her. Why if it wasn't for her, I would might never have walked again!"

And Elly blushed deeply as she looked down. "It was nothing." She mumbled.

"Nothing?" Alejandro asked. "No no, it was a lot!" he exclaimed. "You heal the sick Elly! Like a real angel! Dearest Komunryu bring us food and make sure that we'll go on living strong and healthy, and amazing Yanopp show us how to be brave and march forward, while keeping the ship we sail on safe, and thus us safe. You are truly, the finest three young women I have ever met, and that is no lie." He stated.

Elly chuckled lightly. "Okay fine." She smiled amused. "But it's still just my job, come on you." She smiled, walking with her hands behind her back. Walking forward, smiling to herself. As Alejandro followed also smiling, and Damon rolled his eyes, but kept an eye on the two regardless.


	35. Town of ends and beginnings, part 2

"Here, try this!" Orion grinned, reaching a bag of sugar coated almonds towards the tall fisherwoman.

Hesitating Ryu reached forward a hand, and picked up one of the sticky candies, before she put it in her mouth to have a taste, then lightened up. "It is good!" she told, then looked around at the many food-stands around her, having a hard time keeping her smile back as she clasped her hands together. "There are so many different kinds of food here!" then she closed her eyes as she sniffed. "Cinnamon, Tayaki sauce, roasted scampi.. is that a mixture of ginger, oranges and chicken I smell?" she questioned.

"It is indeed young woman." A man from the stand next to the one they stood by spoke. "Come and have a taste! It's my own unique recipe."

Immediately Ryu hurried towards him, and was handed the food sample to chew it carefully as she tasted and brightened up. "Oh my, the sting of the ginger and the sweetness of the oranges, it shouldn't work but it does! Did you not put another spice in it?" she asked bowing over taking a sniff.

"Yes indeed, my special marinade also have.."

"Lemongrass!" Ryu exclaimed triumphantly and happily.

The man blinked. "Yes indeed, you could also try these, my world famous scampi's with my special sauce, it's the world best scampis."

"Really?" Ryu asked wide-eyed. "I take some!" she told. "I simply must taste it."

"Heh.." Ryu frowned a little while after-wards as she stood with a little box of freshly made scampis and special sauce in her hand.

"What is it? Don't they taste good?" Orion blinked.

"No, they are really good." Ryu told as she chewed. "This special sauce really gives it a kick.. but."

"But?" Orion asked in a blink.

"I do not believe these are the worlds _best _scampis." Ryu told a little disappointed. "Fathers were better." She admitted.

Orion laughed as he stuffed his own mouth with candies he had bought. "Sorry to hear it."

"Still though, this is wonderful." Ryu smiled as she looked around from under her hood. "This is what father meant, that good food brings joy, look at how people are laughing and smiling." She stated looking around. "Orion.. this.. this is what I want." She told, looking at all of the people around, laughing and enjoying their food, the very taste bringing smile to their faces. "I want to give people happiness with my food, if only.." Ryu glanced at her glowed hand, to kept her scaly skin covered.

"You sure are making _me _happy with your food!" Orion laughed, padding his stomach.

Ryu smiled, then looked around. "I do have much to learn though, so much I need to taste, Orion.. I am going to become a great cook. And one day, I'll make angry people happy, narrow-minded people open and hateful people loving, with the taste of the world's best dish. That is what I am going to do." She told. "And I'll serve it to any-one who wants to taste it, rich or poor, human or fishman, marine or pirate. Then they'll open up, and get along much better." Ryu sighed.

"Awesome dream!" Orion grinned. "I can't wait till I taste your dish!" he stated giving the fishwoman a thumbs up. "And I'll taste every-thing you can cook up till then!" he stated, all-ready drooling by the mere thought.

Ryu smiled warmly at her, before her eyes fell on another stand to her right. "Oh, what is that!?" she asked, hurrying towards a Sukiyaki stand.

So busy and interested was Ryu in these new foods and smells all around her, that for a little moment in time she forgot where she was going, and bumped into a person. "I am sorry sir." Ryu apologised.

The person turned around, and proofed himself to be a young blond man, with spiky hair and green eyes, as well as a frown out on his face. "Watch where you are going, you clumsy idiot." He snorted, in a very arrogant tone.

Ryu blinked, and so did Orion.. Ryu was many things, but clumsy were not one of them, she moved with a a very special kind of elegance, though she probably moved better in water than on land. "I am.. Sorry sir." Ryu hesitated. "It will not happen again." She told bowing her head.

"I sure hope not." The blond snorted crossing his arms. "Bet you are all kinds of ugly under that hood, when you decide to hide yourself like that."

Ryu swallowed as she stepped forward. "Yes sir." She barely whispered. "I am sorry sir."

"Oi, Ryu." Orion snorted as he walked up behind the fish-woman. "Don't say shit like that, Oi you, beat it!" he sneered at the blond in front of him.

"Or what?" The blond asked.

"I'll kick your god damn ass." Orion hissed, cracking his knuckles. "If you upset my cook, I assure you, you will regret it!"

"Hmm." The blond frowned looking at Orion, then smirked, just as some-thing grabbed Orions legs, and Orion wide-eyed looked down to realise, the ground itself had come alive to grab his ankles, and then throw him back-wards, right into a food stand, so both Orion and the food stand, fell the the ground, and Orion was now laying there, looked wide-eyed and surprised, with both salad and dressing in his hair, face and every where else really.

And the blond laughed loudly as he held his own stomach, as well did a group of other young people collecting around him, all of them very young, two women and three men, laughing.

"CAPTAIN!" Ryu exclaimed running to Orions side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ooh, so we found ourselves a Captain did we?" The blond asked in a smirk, making the others laugh.

Orion spat out a piece of salad, before he stood up, brushing his clothes with a dark expression on his face. "Hai, my name is Acturus D Orion, pirate Captain of the star pirates. Don't bother us." He stated as he waved his hand. "Come Ryu, we are leaving." He stated.

"Oh so you are scarred now, _pirate captain." _The blond mocked. "Bet you are to scared to fight."

At that Orion stopped, and turned around, looking at the blond. "And what is your name? May I ask?" he asked.

"heh." The blond smirked as he stood up tall. "The name is Tomoe Axel, Captain of the Dark Clay Pirates."

"Heh." Orion grinned. "I see, so we are rivals then." He stated.

"Hardly." Axel chuckled. "I have no idea who you even are."

"Well, I have no idea who you are." Orion blinked.

"You should." Axel smirked. "I just got my first bounty here at the eastern blue, 30,000 berries." He grinned. "And soon I'll be heading the grand-line."

"Me to." Orion grinned. "For I am going to be pirate King!" he stated.

"HAH! You are going to try and find One Piece?" Axel asked. "Please! One piece is a myth! It doesn't exist! People have been looking for forty years and found NOTHING! But not me, I aint that stupid, I'll make my own way." He stated.

"We'll see who is stupid." Orion stated. "When I'll find One Piece, and you wasted your time." He told, as he turned around. "Come Ryu, this time we really are leaving." He stated, walking away.

"Hai." Ryu stated, hurrying after Orion, shortly looking over her shoulder at the laughing pirates, whom was almost falling over each other as they laughed.

For a while, they walked in silence, Orion obviously pissed and Ryu deeply confused, finally they stopped, in a alley, and Orion sighed deeply.

"Captain, sir?" Ryu hesitated.

And Orion looked up in a smile. "You okay?" he asked.

"Hai." Ryu hesitated a little stunned, then lifted her hands to let her hood slide down, as they stood alone in the alley any-way. "Captain.. may I.. ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yeah sure." Orion shrugged.

"That Captain, he made you angry, I thought you were going to fight him, but you did not." Ryu commented.

"It wasn't worth it." Orion sighed. "It was just me he hit. Though if he had hit you, I would have hit him back" He stated. "But now I am just more determined to find One Piece than ever! I'll show that bastard! And he'll eat his own words in himself." Orion hissed.

"Hai." Ryu nodded. "I will do what I can to help you."

"I know you will." Orion grinned. "You're my Nakama after-all." He stated in wide grin.

And Ryu blinked stunned, before she returned a light smile. "Hai." She barely whispered.

"Now lets get going! I think I saw a restaurant on the way here that looked really neat!" Orion grinned, rubbing his stomach.

"But.." Ryu blinked. "We just eaten."

"It said on the sign, they had the worlds best potato dish." Orion tempted.

That made Ryu halt, then she bit her lip. "Well.. if it is that special, I suppose we can.."

"GREAT!" Orion grinned grabbing Ryus wrist. "Lets go eat!" he laughed, dragging the fishwoman with him ones more, so she barely got to lift the hood again to conceal her appearance.

* * *

One thing Elly hadn't thought much about, Alejandro was actually, a very handsome young man, and he had his own charm. At least it seemed that way if you were to judge from all the looks he got from girls all around the place, and how the girls he approached reacted to him.

And apparently it was just what Alejandro had needed for a confident boost, because now he was walking around with tall breast like a peacock, complete with a big smile on his face.

Probably a good thing Yanopp wasn't there, she would have been ashamed to say the least, at the way Alejandro.. every-thing really. As Alejandro was leaning against a wall, smiling at a dark haired girl. "Excuse me lovely senorita, I'm a tired sailor coming to this harbour. Tired and used." He stated, swiping his brow with his hand. "Though the sight of you are bringing life back into me all-ready, I was wondering, if you might know a place for a tired traveller like me to rest?" he asked.

The girls' cheeks were quickly turning into a dark red colour as she looked at Alejandro. "Well.. it is awfully crowded these days, ever since the announcement of the signing, people have come flocking."

"Surely, there must be some-where." Alejandro asked, sending the girl a pair of huge doggie eyes. "For a lonely traveller like myself, wandering alone from town to town, just wishing for a little rest."

Elly blinked from where she looked. "Alone?" she questioned, and then knitted her brows, now she also started to feel slightly offended.

As did Damon, as he frowned, crossing his arms.

The girls heart though, seemed to melt right then and there as she turned into butter. "That must be so hard, well.. Maybe there is this one place."

"You're the saviour, senorita." Alejandro smiled, taking the girls hand to kiss it, so the girls head turned scarlet red.

A few minutes after, Alejandro was back to the two star pirates, smiling triumphantly. "I found us a place to sleep, and a place to buy supplies, isn't that great?" he asked in a wide smile.

"Well.." Elly hesitated.

Damon frowned, not moving a face muscle.

"Oh come on! We would never have found a place if we walked from hotel to hotel asking!" Alejandro stated.

Elly exhaled, Alejandro was right about that.. then suddenly her eyes widened and she squeekced, as she stepped behind Damon.

"Huh?" Alejandro blinked.

"Lui.. Lui-tang." Elly whispered bowing her head. "He's here.." she whispered, gesturing to the left with her head.

"Who?" Alejandro asked in a blink.

Damon how-ever, looked in the direction Elly had gestured to in a frown, and Alejandro followed his eyes.

"The marine with the eye-patch?" Alejandro asked.

Elly nodded as she swallowed.

"Who's he?" Alejandro asked.

"Well.. he tried to kidnap me from my home island." Elly whispered. "Orion, Damon and Nechan saved me, and that eye-patch.. he got that because.. well because.." she hesitated.

Alejandro lifted an eye-brow looking at Elly.

"Nechan sort of stabbed him in the eye." Elly muttered looking down, with burning red cheeks.

And Alejandros eyes widened.

"We should keep our heads down." Damon nodded turning around. "Come along." He hustered Elly in front of himself.

Alejandro was in a stunned state as he walked after them.

"Are you okay?" Elly whispered as they had turned a corner.

"Yes, yes, I am just fine." Alejandro told shaking his head. "I well.. I am not sure though, whether I am a little intimidated that Yanopp stabbed some-one in the eye… Or if I admire her even more." He frowned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Does this mean you'll stop teasing her at much?" Elly asked.

"Don't be ridicules, I would after all, be able to pull off an eye-patch great." Alejandro chuckled, though then he halted. "Though I rather not.." he admitted. "Though Yanopp is just so lovely when she's angry." He sighed. "I love a girl with fire in her spirit!" Alejandro grinned. "And we are having so much fun!" he practically beamed.

Damon looked at Alejandro shortly, then snorted. "Please lead us to the hotel?" he asked shortly, compleately cutting out all else.

"Certainly!" Alejandro grinned, marching forward.

Elly blinked, then whispered to Damon. "I don't understand him either, so it's okay you don't."

"The mind of a lunatic is not some-thing for a rational person to dwell into." Damon commented shortly, as he walked with his hands behind his back, not moving a face muscle.

"I.. Guess.." Elly blinked, walking beside Damon, deciding it was better just to keep quiet, Damon didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk.. he rarely did, but now he really didn't.

They had avoided the marine officer, but none of them noticed the people with cat ears, hiding up on the roof tops, looking at them.

"Oh so you thought you could get away from me." A black haired Captain with cat ears and cat tail purred. "But not for long squirt.. not for long.." he whispered, slowly and dramatically falling backwards. "And to think he thought he could lie to me!" he hissed. "Lie to me? ME! The great Captain Puss! Why I saw straight through him at ones! That kid couldn't possible be a Celestial Dragon!" he almost cried. "they don't even want to breath the same air as us, NO WAY! Any of such kind would set a foot on such a lousy pirate ship, I've been made a fool off!" Puss cried, with tears running down his eyes.

"Hai Captain san! The biggest fool in the Eastern blue!" The other cat-eared people exclaimed.

"SHHH!" Puss hushed them. "No no! that's not correct! I am the great pirate Captain in the east blue!" he stated.

"Hai Captain san! The greatest pirate in the eastern blue!" All the cat pirates sang.

"That's better." Puss grinned, then turned around. "Miauw squirt… what is his name again?" he asked the pirate to his left.

"Alejandro sir." The pirate replied.

"Right! Ale.. erh.. Ramons squirt!" Puss hissed. "You are going to get it!" she stated, and all the pirates exclaimed at ones.

"HO!"


	36. Town of ends and beginnings, part 3

Ryu sighed as she walked down the many allies looking around, as she sipped juice through a straw.

This was special and fresh pina colada, made by hollowing out a pineapple, squeeshing the meat into juice, mix it with a special soda, brown sugar and a drop of rum, to be poured back into the hollowed pineapple to be used as the container, with a straw in it. And of cause Ryu had to try it, all these different ways to make and present food, never before had Ryu been so excited about some-thing, she wanted to taste all of it.

Orion had found a sunny spot to take a nap, and now Ryu was basically left to her own devices.. she knew that Yanopp had warned her, that she should stick close.. But Ryu couldn't help it. There was so much to see, so much to smell and taste, one day was hardly enough for it all.

And now she took it more calmly as she quietly strolled down the allies, thoughtfully sipping through her straw, soon she walked past a book-shop, and at first she walked by it, but then she took a step backwards and blinked as she looked through the window.

It was quit a mess in there, a lot of books around the place, it didn't look like it was usually like that, and in the middle of it, frowning as the book shelf, as she took out books, only to stuff them right back in again, take out a book to look into it, and lay it down, was a longnosed dark skinned sniper.

Ryu hesitated, but only a little, before she walked to the door and opened it, hearing a little bell ring in the door, just as she witnessed Yanopp talking to the clerk.

"And this is all you got?" Yanopp asked holding up a book. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am quite sure." The clerk, whom was a woman with glasses and her hair made up in a bun, stated annoyed as she crossed her arms, looking very annoyed at Yanopp.

"Come on! There must be other books on this!" Yanopp exclaimed.

"At the grandline perhaps, but here I am running a respectable peaceful buisness." The clerk answered right back.

Ryu hesitated as she looked at the table, with a bunch of discarded, and picked one up to look at the title. '_guns and gunpowder's, an illustrated guide.' _

Then Yanopp turned around, and realised the cloaked person holding the book she had discarded. "You might as well don't bother, those books are so basic as they can get, there's nothing special in them." She muttered

Ryu blinked then looked up. "I am sorry to hear that." She spoke.

And Yanopp blinked. "Ryu?" she asked.

"Hai." Ryu nodded.

"God I'm so sorry, it's not easy when you hide your face like that." Yanopp exhaled deeply, then lifted her eye-brow. "What are you doing here? Are you with some-one?" she asked.

"I was with Orion, but he is taking an afternoon nap." Ryu told, then looked at the book in her hand, and at the others.. they all seemed to have titles about weapons and gunpowder's and its like.

"Erh.." Yanopp blushed. "You are probably wondering what erhm.." she hesitated, poking her two fingers together looking down.

"I do not quite understand why you decided to go alone." Ryu then admitted.

"Well erh.. I." Yanopp blushed. "Don't tell the others please." She finally asked.

Ryu blinked confused. "I will not, but I am slightly confused."

Yanopp sighed deeply, then held up her wrist with her little cross-bow. "This weapon.. it's so weak, it's not nearly strong enough." She muttered. "I need to make it stronger, some-how."

"It was strong enough to defeat Garzia." Ryu pointed out, as confused as ever.

"I was lucky. You can't always expect there to be a ruin around you can make collaps over the enemy, or an enemy stupid enough to do it for you." Yanopp muttered. "This is not good enough! Not good enough at all." She muttered, looking down. "And don't you ever tell the others I said that!" Yanopp warned looking up, in a stern face expression.

"I will not." Ryu swallowed.

"Good." Yanopp nodded. "Oh by the way, it's actually pretty good you came, I found some-thing that'll might interest you." She told.

Ryu blinked. "Hai?" she questioned.

Yanopp walked over to the little table with the many books, and brushed them aside, to get to the bottom, where she found a very thick, and apparently heavy book, the she lifted up and reached to Ryu.

Curiously Ryu accepted and looked at the book, the cover was in blue, and on the front page, was an illustration of a beautiful woman but with a tail like a fish, the title read in golden letters.

'_Mermaids and Fishmen of Fishermen island, myths, legends and facts' _

Stunned Ryu looked at it, before she swallowed and with a shaking hand opened the book, to be faced with an illustration of a fishman, with blue skin, gills on his neck, swim skin between his fingers and a unnatural build for a human.. the title read that it was a blue-whale fisherman, and that this man had been over five meters tall.

Stunned Ryu reached out a glowed hand, and touched the picture, then she slowly, took off her glow, to compare her own hand, to the close up illustration in the book.

"Wow, you really do like it." Yanopp grinned. "That's great."

Ryu nodded, then exhaled disappointed.

"What is it?" Yanopp asked.

Ryu closed the book. "This looks expensive, and I've spend the most of my money on new food ingredients and food samples." She admitted.

Yanopp shook her head. "Is that all? Don't think about it." She stated taking the book from Ryu and walked directly to the desk with it. "I'll take this one." She stated, pushing the book towards the clerk, whom sighed deeply.

"Yanopp, you really do not have to!" Ryu objected at ones.

"No I don't, but I felt like it any-way." Yanopp grinned as she turned around facing Ryu. "Beside, this clerk might kill me if I don't buy just some-thing." She then whispered, finding her pouch with money, and giving the clerk the price of the book. "Any-way, you can repay me later! For instance, by keeping this a tight secret!" she stated, holding up one of the weapons books.

"Hai." Ryu nodded.

"And you can give me a sip on that, that looks good, then we call it even." Yanopp blinked, pointing at the pineapple in Ryus hands.

"Quite frankly I cannot eat any more." Ryu admitted, as she reached the pineapple to Yanopp. "Here." She offered.

"You sure?" Yanopp asked with a lifted eye-brow.

"Quit." Ryu told.

"Well all-right." Yanopp shrugged, accepting the pineapple, sucking on the straw herself, as they both left the book shop.

Yanopp with the pineapple and Ryu with her new book, tightly in her arms.

"So, found any-thing interesting?" Yanopp asked as they walked side by side.

"Oh yes, quite a lot." Ryu nodded. "This city is quite impressive."

"Actually it isn't." Yanopp informed. "But I guess, for you it would be, if you have never seen a prober city before." She admitted.

"You have not given your greetings to your father yet?" Ryu asked.

"No." Yanopp muttered. "I mean… he is probably pretty busy and stuff, I shouldn't go disturb him. I mean what would I do any-way? Sneak into the government building and disturb his super important and secret meeting with some of the most important people on the ocean?" she asked. "Better not I think."

"But.." Ryu hesitated. "How then are you supposed to talk to him?" she asked.

"Dunno." Yanopp shrugged, with the straw in her mouth. "Perhaps I shouldn't, he is probably busy and won't appreciate being disturbed." She mumbled as she swallowed.

Ryu glanced at Yanopp, the other girl some-how looked a bit down in the dumps, a little sad and very thoughtful.

Which was a bit strange, because the last time Ryu had seen the sniper, as they entered harbour, she had seemed so happy and full of energy.

"Yanopp.." Ryu hesitated.

"Yeah." Yanopp looked up at the fisherwoman.

"Well I.. the way you talk about him, and from what you tell." Ryu hesitated. "I think he would appreciate being disturbed, it sounds like he loves you a lot."

"I guess.." Yanopp sighed. "I.. I just figured some-thing though." She admitted.

"Hai, Yanopp." Ryu nodded.

"I don't even know him." Yanopp sighed deeply. "I've seen my father, for one single night at the time, roughly every second year of my childhood. He would spend that entire night telling me stories, and I would hear stories from other people about him and the former straw-hats. But I've never seen any of it." She told. "I know what he did, but I don't know him." She muttered. "I don't know how he behaves in the morning, how he takes his coffee.. If he is messy or organised.. People keep saying I look and behave just like him. But, he is a strong infamous pirate, soon to be warlord, and I don't know who he is as a person. What am I supposed to do?" she asked, swirling the straw with her finger. "Do I even have the right to use his name so lightly and call myself his daughter?" she asked. "And disturb him in the midst of such an important event?"

Ryu swallowed, then looked forward. "I have never even seen your father." She whispered quietly. "All I know is what you told me. However, if it's true, that you are just like him, then he must be a very good and caring man." She stated, glancing at Yanopp.

Yanopp smiled amused, as she looked down in her pineapple. "Thanks Ryu." She told, then looked up. "By the way, this conversation here, also a secret!" she stated. "Got it?"

Ryu smiled mildly amused. "Hai." She told. "I got it, and I promise on my honour." She told bowing her head.

* * *

Orion snored loudly, as he happily laid beneath the tree he had found, the weather was nice, his stomach was filled to the brim, and he was almost at the grand-line, it couldn't be much better!

His dream was also magnificent, he dreamed he was flying through the air, free as a bird, free as the wind, the clouds was made out of candyfloss that tasted of blue berries and sugar almonds.

"Hmmm.." Orion exhaled deeply, though suddenly, a cloud came in front of the sun, and the sweet smell as exchanged with a much sour one. "Huh." Orion blinked. "Hey, who turned off the sun?" he muttered, his eye-lids fluttering as he looked up, and saw the silhouette of a man standing above him.

"Huh?" Orion blinked as he looked up, and was faced with a man in marine uniform, and a patch over his left eye. Orion squinted his eyes at the man. "Huh? Marine guy?" he asked.

"The name squirt." The man hissed as he grabbed Orions shirt. "Is Lieutenant Lui-tang!" he stated as he held Orion up in the air.

"WAAARGH! PUT ME DOWN ARGH!" Orion exclaimed, wiggling and kiciking, before he stopped. "Hey, weren't you a Captain a captain before?" he asked.

"YOU AND YOU'RE GANG OF SQUIRTS COST ME MY TITLE!" Lui-tang roared. "And look at this!" he exclaimed, pointing at his eye-patch. "Where is that brat to a pirate off-spring!?" he asked.

"Dunno." Orion shrugged, sticking a finger up in his nose. "Checking out the town I guess."

"So she is here." Lui-tang hissed with a squinted eye.

That made Orion frown annoyed as he looked back at Lui-tang. "Oi, if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass personally." He stated. "It'll be my pleasure, I wasn't quite done last time." He stated.

"Bring it squirt." Lui-tang hissed, bringing Orion closer to his face. "You may think otherwise, but you are not that strong yet, if it wasn't for that Dark dark fruit, the little girl ate, I would have won."

"No you wouldn't." Orion stated looking back at Lui-tang.

"Huh?" Lui-tang hissed, bringing Orion closer to his face.

"Lieutenant, put that boy down, all have amnesty in this city these days." A stern voice sounded from behind Lui-taing.

Lui-tang exhaled deeply. "Captain White." He muttered, letting go of Orion, turning around, to face a tall woman in a marine uniform.

Her features were strong and angular, with a firm jaw and firm eyes, that didn't batter, as they looked like they were stuck in a permanent stern face-expression, she had long blond hair, slicked back and falling down her shoulders, though that didn't help her stern look, and it certainly didn't help that she had a scar down her cheek.

Perhaps she would have been a beautiful woman, if it wasn't for her the way her face kept looking so stern, but now she didn't come across as lady-like at all, more she looked harsh and strict, like a cold ice-landscape.

"Ah." Orion blinked looking at her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Lui-tang has been put under my command and observation." The woman spoke strictly and sternly. "I am a Captain of the marines, can I assume you are a pirate?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me, Captain of the Star pirates!" Orion laughed.

"I see." White nodded. "Today, I apologise for my subordinates behaviour it shan't happen again."

"Well okay, could you tell him to stay away from my crew as well?" Orion asked.

"The next few days, while you are in this town yes." Captain White nodded, without moving a face muscle. "How-ever, Star Captain, when all this is done, you'll be yet another pirate for us to hunt down."

"Of cause." Orion laughed. "That's how it's supposed to be!"

And White gave him a short nod. "Lui-tang has told about you and your incident, rather loudly I might add, we will be meeting again." She stated. "And I will take you in, that Elly of yours does indeed sound like a danger to the new world, if let be for long, she will not walk free for long."

"Oh?" Orion asked in a smirk. "Well, best of luck to you to get us down, but it won't be easy Captain miss. Elly is not the one to be worried about, believe me." He grinned. "I'm going to be pirate king, me and my crew will sail the grand-line and further, see if you can keep up!"

White offered him a short glance up and down. "Pirate king?" she questioned. "Maybe, maybe not, I will though, do my uttermost to stop you, long before you gain any such power, young pirate Captain. Pirates are a menace, they bring disorder, to a world that desperately needs that order, so I will stop you, and bring the people order."

"BRING IT!" Orion grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

And Captain white, shortly nodded his head towards him, before she turned around and walked away in stern steps, waving for Lui-tang to follow, and he did I, with lowered arms.

For a moment making Orion wonder, what kind of a marine Captain, that could make the arrogant Lui-tang, scramble so easily, then he shrugged as he smiled. It smelled like adventure as far as he was concerned!

* * *

"Urgh.." Alejandro groaned as he finally got to side down, and rubbed his leg. Well, he could walk on it now, with support, he was walking around with a cane this far, slightly humping.

Which was far better than jumping around on one leg like he had previously. But it was still bloody sore, and he had to admit, the leg was really starting to annoy him now.

"Are you okay?" Elly asked slightly concerned as Alejandro rubbed his brow.

"Huh?" Alejandro blinked looking up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He groaned, rubbing his eyes again, as he hissed.

They were inside of a hotel room they had rented, it was small, falling together as they stood, and probably highly over-priced, but it was workable, and Alejandro had almost immediately falling down in sitting position on one of the beds.

"How's the leg?" Elly asked. "You should probably not have walked so much on it, it's over exertion." She told.

"Is that why I feel so tired?" Alejandro asked in a yawn, as he leaned backwards, until he fell all the way down on the bed, and moved his hat from his head to his face, so it now covered all of it.

"Yes." Elly replied very simply. "Damon, would you get him some water?" she asked.

"Get him water?" Damon questioned. "Since when did I become a servant?" he asked.

"I would prefer it if he doesn't stand up for a while, and I need to have a look at this." Elly stated as she sat down on the bed, touching Alejandros leg, and Alejandro hissed.

"Sore?" Elly asked.

"Hai." Alejandro admitted, glancing up from under his hat.

"Not surprising, can you try and lay off it for a few hours, just.. lay down." Elly questioned.

"Not a problem senorita." Alejandro yawned deeply laying back, as Damon returned with the water. "You, Elly sister to Yanopp, truly is an angel, a guardian angel. Sweet and lovely." He murdered, in a voice that became more and more distant under the hat.

Amused Elly shook her head, and almost at ones, small snores sounded from under Alejandros hat, as his chest went up and down together with his deep breaths.

Damon blinked as he looked slightly stunned at the navigator.

"It's harder than you think to walk with a cane." Elly whispered. "He probably over exerted himself." She told.

Damon sighed deeply. "And we still got supplies to buy, and we need to find the others so we can explain where the room is." He exhaled deeply.

"Hai." Elly whispered, as she gently laid a blanket over Alejandro, then turned to Damon and smiled at the first-mate. "Lets go, he needs his rest." She whispered.

"Right then." Damon nodded, and they both left the room together.

Little did they know, that that had just been what the cat-eared pirates out-side had waited for, as they laid on top of the roof top, opposite the hotel, keeping a close eye.


	37. Town of ends and beginnings, part 4

"Mi-mi-mi-mi!" Puss laughed as he with his cat-eared pirates stood collected around the bed, with the snoring navigator in it. "Got you now, squirt." He laughed, raising up a bag, and drew it downwards, obviously intending to put Alejandro in the bag, but as the bag came down, Alejandro rolled to his side, thus avoiding it.

"Huh?" Puss blinked, and tried to put down the bag again, and then again, and again. Yet each time, Alejandro rolled to the side, and avoided the bag.

"LAY STILL YOU DAMN SQUIRT!" Puss yelled, before suddenly, a cane found its way to under his knees, and pulled is legs away from under him, so Puss fell to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL!?" he exclaimed looking up.

To realise, that Alejandro was smirking, fully awake as he looked at them from under his hat. "You really think you can take me by surprise that easily?" Alejandro asked, as he yawned deeply.

"YOU WERE A SLEEP!" Puss yelled.

"Please, my entire childhood, pirates have tried to wake me up, using ice-water, torches and swords for fun. No disrespect or any-thing, since you are a cat and all, but most other pirates are way more stealthy than you are, I mean, at last Julian back in the day, tried to be quiet." Alejandro stated as he sat up and yawned stretching his arms. "So what do you want Puss?" he asked, scratching his hair. "I'm pretty tired, so can we make this short, maybe?" he asked.

"There is no way that silver haired boy was the child of a celestial dragon!" Puss exclaimed.

"Wow, sorry Puss, I must have underestimated you." Alejandro blinked. "I thought it would have taken you another week at least to figure that one out." He smirked, crossing his arms.

"OI ARE YOU MOCKING ME!? Puss asked in a angry voice.

"Me? Never!" Alejandro exclaimed as if was highly offended. "And certainly not such an intelligent, legendary, strong pirate as yourself." He stated. "That would be rude."

"Why thank you.. WAIT!" Puss yelled. "You are mocking me again!" he exclaimed.

Alejandro shrugged. "Sorry." He stated. "But please be a good kitty now and let me sleep." He yawned. "That's what lovely Elly told me to do, and I would never disrespect her wishes." He stated, laying back, with his hat back over his eyes.

"I WILL NOT BE A GOOD KITTY!" Puss yelled, as he drew a sword, and aimed it straight at Alejandro, whom rolled aside, and landed on the floor, standing up holding his hat.

"Hey, that was pretty uncalled for, don't you think?" Alejandro asked leaning on his cane, holding his hat with the other hand.

"No." Puss stated. "THIS IS!" he stated launching for Alejandro.

Only for Alejandro to step aside, and trip the cat pirate with his cane.

"Nice try, but perhaps you should watch your footing a bit more." Alejandro commented in a smirk.

"YOU LITTLE!" Puss yelled, zooming back for Alejandro, whom parried the sword with the cane, and put it down.

Then he laughed. "Oh it's been a while since I've been engaged probably!" Alejandro exclaimed. "I feared I had might gotten a little rusty, come at me Puss, pare, pare DUCK!" he stated, as he ducked himself, so Puss fell forwards, as his sword wasn't stopped.

Then he hissed as he stood up. "You little squirt!" as he turned around and blinked. "Hey, where did he go?" he asked, making all the cat pirates shrug.

"Over here!" a voice sounded from the window, and they all turned around, to see Alejandro sitting in the window. "I'm sorry, but could you please, not destroy that hotel room? We kind of paid for it all-ready." He stated. "If you want to play, go out-side."

"You little!" Puss hissed.

"Ta!" Alejandro grinned as he waved at them, then grabbed the roof above them, and was gone from sight in an instance.

"AFTER HIM!" Puss yelled, as they all ran towards the window, and pushed each other to get out first.

Alejandro in the mean-time, had easily climbed to the roof top, and now had to bite together as he rubbed his sore leg.

Well.. he just had to ignore the pain for now, and hopefully Elly wouldn't be to upset..

"THERE HE IS!" A cat pirate yelled pointing at him.

"GET HIM!" Puss yelled from beneath.

"Heh." Alejandro smiled a little strained, as he threw away his cane, and turned around to run, pushing away any pain, as he took a leap from the roof top, and landed on the next one.

A leap that was normally very easy for him, as he had spend years on perfecting his roof jumping, but upon impact this time, his eyes widened in pain, as he let out a big. "UF!"

He didn't have to much time, to linger on that though, as the cat pirates were in full pursuit, and they weren't shy of roof jumping either.

* * *

"Just because two fishmen or women are in family, doesn't mean they are of the same species." Ryu read, as she sat beside Yanopp, on some steps on the street. "Two siblings, with the same parents, can be of two different species entirely, just as long as some-one, down the family tree, were a species, the child could become that. That is why Fishmen and Fishwomen, don't look at appearances the same was a humans does, for them, difference of appearance has no meaning."

"So that'll mean, that if you do have family out there, they don't necessarily look like you?" Yanopp commented, taking a bite out of an apple she was sitting with, looking at the book.

"I think so." Ryu nodded. "Mermaids and fishmen are also fully capable of having children together, so any family doesn't need to be fishmen or women, they could be mermaids or mermen."

"hmm." Yanopp nodded, taking another bite of her apple, then she swallowed. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got some mermaid in you, you are elegant like one." She stated.

Ryu shrugged as she smiled. "Perhaps, who knows?" she asked.

Just that moment, some-thing fell down from above, and landed in a big crash in the flower bed, right behind the two young star pirates.

"Huh?" The two young women blinked as they turned around, to witness a young man laying there on his back groaning.

"Alejandro?" Yanopp blinked confused.

Alejandro blinked, and then looked at Yanopp, to brighten up. "SENORITA!" he exclaimed happily.

Only for a voice to sound above. "THERE HE IS! AND I RECOGNISE THAT GOBLIN WOMAN TO! SHE WAS ON THE SHIP!"

At that Yanopp looked up, and faced a bunch of cat people up on the roof, looking down at them.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Alejandro stated, standing up. "HURRY SENORITA!" he exclaimed, grabbing Yanopp's wrist, pulling her with him, just as a bunch of a catpirate jumped down.

Though compleately passed over Ryu, whom was still cloaked, hiding her appearance, and she could only blink, as she looked at the backs of the cat pirates, disappearing into the allies.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MESS HAVE YOU NOW GOTTEN YOURSEL INTO!?" Yanopp yelled, as she was pulled with Alejandro through the streets.

"They attacked _me! _I was just taking a nap!" Alejandro exclaimed.

"Has it occurred to you that they might attacked you, because you_ lied_ to them!?" Yanopp shouted back.

That made Alejandro blinked. "You think so?" he asked.

"YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT!" Yanopp yelled.

Alejandro though sighed deeply. "I love you senorita." He stated, in a smile.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yanopp shouted, just as they ran into a blind alley. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

Only for Alejandro to open one of the back-alley doors. "Where there is a door, there is a way." He presented.

"You mean going into some-ones home!?" Yanopp asked.

"After you senorita." Alejandro gestured with his hand.

Yanopp gaped at the navigator, but then, as a bunch of cat pirates came for them, she seemed to change her mind, as she zoomed into the door, Alejandro closely following suite, for them to find themselves inside of a kitchen, filled with cooks and big pans.. and very angry cooks. That started to yell at them, and throw things at, them as they made their way to the dining room.

It ended up being to their advantages though, as the cooks had really been worked up when the cat pirates came, and they didn't even get to enter before they had boiling hot gravy thrown into their faces.

Finally, the two star pirates were on the other-side back on a crowded street, breathing heavily in and out, looking wide-eyed out in the air.

Just as a new voice came in front of them. "So you thought you would get away so easily?"

"ARGH!" Yanopp screamed, and kicked the black cat away that had talked, so it flew through the air screaming.

"MAAAAAAAUUUUUUWWWW!"

"OH GOD!" Yanopp exclaimed covering her mouth with her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry! I.."

"You just kicked Captain Puss." Alejandro blinked, then he smirked, and then he laughed.

"HE STARTLED ME!" Yanopp exclaimed.

And Alejandro laughed whole-heartedly, holding his stomach, then he wiped his eye. "Hahaha! His face! It was so good!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" Yanopp exclaimed, kicking Alejandro over the knee.. the wrong knee.

So suddenly his eyes widened in pain, and Alejandro grimaced as he held his knee, and fell to the ground.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Yanopp exclaimed. "I didn't.."

"It's.. fine.." Alejandro hissed from where he sat on the ground, his eyes watering from the pain.

"Are.. are you sure?" Yanopp asked.

"Uhu." Alejandro nodded, having bit together as hard as he could, clearly in deep pain.

"And you, are you okay? I mean." Yanopp hesitated.

"I told it was okay." Alejandro exclaimed.

"I was talking to Puss." Yanopp snorted.

"WHAT!?" Alejandro exclaimed. "Puss!? He is the one who attacked _me!_"

The black cat though, laid on the ground, having spirals instead of eyes, looking completely out of it.

Carefully Yanopp picked up the cat, only for it to act like a complete limp ragdoll in her hands. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "You just scared me! I… I mean."

"Hey, he started it, you don't have to feel sorry for him." Alejandro pointed out a little annoyed, rubbing his pained leg.

"But look at him, he.. he's so.." Yanopp bit her lip, shaking the cat. "HALLOO! Wake up!" she asked. "Please say I didn't kill you!" she exclaimed.

Only for the cat to open his eyes and hiss at her. "PUT ME DOWN GOBLIN WOMAN!"

"ARGH!" Yanopp exclaimed letting go of the cat, so he landed on the ground with a thumb.

"Auw! Be careful! You all-ready hurt me bad enough all-ready. " Puss sniffed. "It huuuurts." He cried rolling around, on the ground.

"Tch." Alejandro snorted picking Puss up in the skin-nip of his neck, holding the cat up in the air. "A little kick and you turn into a complete coward, how could I expect any-thing else from you?" he asked.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE SQUIRT!" Puss exclaimed.

"Will you then promise to leave us alone?" Alejandro asked.

Puss snorted as he looked away.

"Oi!" Alejandro shook the cat in the neck. "We came here, to have a nice couple of days collection supplies before going to the grand-line, can you let us do that?" he asked.

"I wont make any promises." Puss snorted looking away.

Only for a fist coming raging down, giving the cat a new bump on his head.

"How about now?" Yanopp asked cracking her knuckles.

"You people are mean." Puss cried.

"YOU CHASED US DOWN THE STREET!" Both Alejandro and Yanopp screamed.

"Waah, I'm in pain, I can barely breath." Puss exclaimed, wining as if he was in pain. "These people are killing me, maaaauwww!"

"Tch, coward." Alejandro snorted, letting go of the cat so he dumped down on the ground.

Then Alejandro stood up himself, hissing a bit, but managed to find a walking pace he could deal with.

Yanopp walking beside him down the street, just as a cat called out.

"How will I ever find my crew new, mauw, I can't even walk mauw." The cat cried. "These people are cruel, truly cruel."

That made the two stop up, and looked annoyed in front of them, with very similar face-expressions.

"Well." Yanopp exhaled. "What are you waiting for, go pick him up."

"Why me?" Alejandro asked. "It hurts walking as it is." He grimaced.

"He is _your _friend." Yanopp stated, looking at Alejandro as she crossed her arms.

"Senorita, where would you get such a weird idea?" Alejandro asked.

"Well, if you play, you have to clean up." Yanopp stated.

A little while after, a black cat was satisfied hanging on Alejandros shoulder.

"Goblin woman, I was wrong about you. Any-one whom can make squirt quiet has my respect." Puss purred.

"Hey, I am _not_ a goblin, and the name is Yanopp." Yanopp hissed.

"Uhu." Puss nodded with closed eyes, as if he didn't even give a care.

"I'm starting to regret this." Yanopp admitted in a tired expression.

"Starting?" Alejandro asked, in a equally tired face expression.

* * *

_AN; I just want to tell, that I have decided to tweak Damons character a little, so if he starts acting different in future chapters, it is on purpose, because I am tweaking his personality, to be more distinct, when I have figured out how he actually behaves, i'll go back and re-write the previous chapters to make his character consistent. _

_Also here is some-thing I thought could be fun, real One piece has all these factual things out about the main characters, so I am going to do it to, lets start with the fun one. Alejandro. _

_Alejandro;  
_

_Age; 19_

_Loyalty; The Star Pirates_

_Favourite kind of island; A spring island in autumn time. _

_Favourite food; Paella , and every-thing that goes with fine wines. _

_If Alejandro was an Animal, he would be; A racoon. _

_Blood-type; S_

_If Alejandro was of the real world, he would be of Spanish Nationality. _

_His dream is to learn how to trust, and be trusted by those he trust. _


	38. Town of ends and beginnings, part 5

"Well it's nice that we all found each other, and can sit down for a meal." Damon commented in a dry sarcastic voice as they all sat around a wooden table, with each their bowl of soup, eating quietly. "But please, could some-one informe me." He asked pushing up his glasses. "What is _he _doing here?" he asked, pointing at a black cat, that sat on top of the table, licking a little bowl of milch into himself.

Yanopp bit her lip looking a little uncomfortable, as she blushed rubbing her neck. "Well I.. erhm.." she hesitated. "It's a funny story really, I kind of."

"It was glorious." Alejandro grinned, setting an elbow on the table. "She kicked him so hard, that he apparently saw stars for a while."

"Eh!" Yanopp exclaimed, and then blushed deeply as she looked down. "He scared me." She mumbled. "It was an accident."

"HAHAHA!" Orion laughed. "That sounds awesome! You defeated a pirate Captain all by yourself! cool Yanopp!" he grinned giving her a thumbs up.

"It wasn't like that!" Yanopp exclaimed.

Even Elly smiled a little amused by that, as she glanced at the black cat. "Does he need medical attention?" she asked.

"Njaah, he is just a low-life coward, happily leeching on other people for safety and food." Alejandro muttered crossing his arms.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Yanopp asked glancing at Alejandro.

"I take offend to that." Alejandro declared, as he lifted a mug to his lips.

Curiously Ryu looked at the cat in front of her, bowing down her head as she looked at him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" the cat asked Ryu. "Don't you know it's rude to stare, how would you like it if every-one stared at you?"

"I am sorry." Ryu blinked and Yanopp rolled her arms.

"They do stare at her, why do you think she's wearing a cloak?" Yanopp asked.

"Hmm." Damon frowned as he grabbed Puss in the nip of his neck, holding him up. "Shouldn't you go find your own crew?" he asked. "You are not really a homeless cat, you are a pirate Captain, why spend your time like this?" he asked annoyed.

"MAAAUWW PUT ME DOWN!" Puss exclaimed. "You people truly are cruel." He cried. "Why are you holding me like this!?" he asked.

"Well, perhaps if you threw the disguise we wouldn't be able to." Damon muttered annoyed shaking the cat back and ford. "Clearly you are not hurt, and does not need help our help." He stated letting go of the cat. "You got no reason to be here."

"How rude." Puss replied as he sat down on the table, looking at them with his green eyes. "Maybe I'm just lonely and want to makes friends, you thought of that?" he asked.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "A lowlife like you?" he asked. "And you got an entire crew in this town as well, how about go find them?" he suggested.

"Well, perhaps I can't find them, because I'm lost." The cat sniffed. "Perhaps I just don't want to walk alone in a town filled with enemies here at night, all alone and isolated from my men when I am in pain, miauw." He complained laying down on the table.

Damon squinting his eyes at him, Orion blinking, Elly looked slightly concerned, Alejandro snort, Ryu look wide-eyed at him and Yanopp slam her head into the table.

"Well I suppose he doesn't take up much space like that." Orion grinned. "Of cause he can keep us company."

Damon squinted his eyes one more time, then picked up Puss again and threw him right at Yanopp, whom grabbed the cat in mid-air.

"Hey!? What was that for!?" Yanopp asked.

"You brought him here, you take care of him." Damon shortly stated.

"He's Alejandros friend!" Yanopp exclaimed, and then put the cat right into Alejandros lap. "So remember to be a good lad and feed him, walk him and clean up after him." She smiled, pinching Alejandro in the cheek, before she stood up, and walked out.

"Hey, I'm a cat not a dog!" Puss exclaimed.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with him!?" Alejandro asked.

"I Havn't got a clue." Damon stated standing up. "Figure it out." He stated as he walked out.

Elly as well took Ryus hand as she pulled the fishwoman away. "It's probably a good idea that he doesn't move around to much if he is hurt." She stated.. and that was all words of encouragement Alejandro got from those two before they were gone.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Orion yelled jumping up running after them.

Leaving Alejandro, completely alone, with the black cat in his hands, gaping at how quick that had gone.

"Oh great I'm stuck on the squirt now." Puss hissed annoyed.

"HEY YOU DON'T _HAVE _TO BE HERE!" Alejandro exclaimed. "You can feel free to leave." He stated, then he silenced and blinked, before he groaned.

"What now?" Puss asked.

"They left me the bill." Alejandro groaned, as his head landed on the table in front of him.

"So what is your mission for Ramon any-way?" Puss asked. "What are you doing with those squirts?" he purred.

Alejandro turned his head a little to the left, so he could look at the cat. "My mission?" he asked in a slight smirk. "To make him a nice pair of mittens out of black fur." He stated.

"MIIII!" Puss exclaimed jumping up, and this hissed at him.

"Hey, don't get all ruffled up now." Alejandro rolled his eyes finding his pouch. "Honestly, Ramon can bite me, I have no idea what he is doing and I don't care, I don't work for him any-more."

"What?" Puss blinked surprised. "How? No one has ever left Captain Ramons service."

"Well I did." Alejandro stated. "Captain Orion gave me a very valuable present, he let me hold my own life in my own hands." He stated. "And now I have willingly put my life into his hands, Ramon was never ever my captain, but Orion is. So that is where I stand, you could leech all that you wanted on the Ramon pirates I and really didn't give a crap, these fine people though, that's a different story." He stated.

Puss rolled his eyes. "That's really a load of mushy talk, Ramon would be ashamed. But then I suppose that suits you just fine squirt."

"Oh you bet." Alejandro grinned, running a hand down the brim of his hat, and stood up to talk to the door, then turned his head to look at Puss. "Coming?" he asked.

And Puss nodded jumping down from the table, walking after Alejandro in his cat form.

For a bit they walked like that in silence, just down the street before suddenly, Puss broke the silent.

"You turned soft." He stated.

Then Alejandro turned around, and kicked the cat, so he flew into the wall beside them.

"Not that soft." Alejandro stated right back, turning around, to walk further down the street with his hands in his pockets.

Puss laying behind groaning. "urghh.."

* * *

The plaza that had been so full of people here in the day-time were now surprisingly silent, well okay, there were still the noises of a lot of parties going on, around the place, but they now came from the out-side.

Now at this grant plaza, mostly it was just the marines standing around ungaurd, and up above, was the tall tribune, a historical mark.

The place where the great Pirate King, Gol D Roger had been executed, and now it was also the spot where they would sign the treaty for an era of peace.

The city symbolised peace, and so did the Eastern blue, the most peaceful ocean out of all five of them.. Even here in times of constant war. Though they hadn't gone completely un-touched either.

Yanopp hadn't pointed it out, but she was pretty sure that the state of Ryus home island were due to the war, and Ryu was probably also an object of the war.

A fishwoman or man having been caught in marine waters with their infant, and then send the infant away in a basket, in a desperate attempt to keep Ryu safe.. any such people had most likely died, and that was most likely Ryus real story of how she got there.

Of cause there was no way of knowing, but it was the most likely story.

Yanopp's eyes landed on the tall official building behind the tribute at the plaza.. warm yellow light was coming from all of the windows, and shadows were moving back and ford on the other side.

If Yanopp's father, wasn't on his ship, at the closed off harbour, he was probably some-where inside of that building.

All the officials had wisely kept out of sight these days, and probably for a reason, to avoid more commotion than possible.

Yanopp couldn't help it, but shake lightly.. the former straw-hats, her father.. they were so close, she felt like she could almost touch them.

And yet they were so incredible far away, she didn't even dare to go any further. She was.. scared.

Though she rather not admit that, preferable not even to herself.

"Oh there you are! Nechan I was looking for you"

Yanopp blinked as she turned around and was faced with a young blond girl. "Elly?" she asked.

Elly nodded as she grabbed her own knees, breathing heavily. "What are you doing out here alone?" she asked.

"Oh erhm, I was just." Yanopp hesitated, scratching her neck. "Needed some air, you know. I.."

Elly looked up at Yanopp. "No I don't know how Usopp will react, when he sees you here." She admitted.

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked.

"He's pretty protective of you, so seeing you out here might upset him." Elly pointed out.

"Protective of me?" Yanopp asked.

"Why else would he keep coming back to Syrup?" Elly asked. "He did it to check up on you, to make absolutely sure that you are okay, that's also why he didn't want to take you with him to the ocean when you asked, he was scared you might get hurt out here. He always looked so dreading when you brought it up." She exhaled.

"Oh, I see." Yanopp muttered a little disappointed. "Not like I would be much use it him I guess, I would just be in the way."

Elly blinked. "I don't think that's it.." she told.

Yanopp glanced at Elly, as Elly swallowed.

"He just loves you, an awful lot, he always brightens so much up when he sees you, and you would always spend the entire night together." Elly pointed out. "As if Usopp wouldn't waste one single second of it, it was to precious to him."

Yanopp blinked surprised, then amused shook her head. "Thank you Elly." She whispered, laying an arm around the younger, much more petite girl. "I needed that, so it's tomorrow then." She whispered. "I wonder what will happen, how it will look. People could end up talking about it for decades."

"It's just the thing you always wanted to witness." Elly commented.

"And it's just the beginning, I guess that's the best part." Yanopp smiled.

* * *

"To think it's all going to end tomorrow." A blue haired, beautiful woman with jewels in her hair and around her neck sighed. "After so much time."

"It must be nice for you, to be able to return to your kingdom, Queen Vivi." A purple haired Admiral spoke, as he sat in a very comfortable looking couch, lifting a tea-cup with steaming hot tea.

"Please Admiral Coby, I all-ready told you many times. It's just Vivi." The blue haired woman smiled amused. "But yes, my people have fought and suffered greatly, it is time for us to return home."

"I never knew it would go that far when I asked for your help." A long-nosed man, with long hair falling down his shoulders, a beard covering his chin and cheeks, braided in several places as well was his hair, he was wearing a very elegant pirate Captains coat, in velvet blue, as well as matching trousers, the hat though was laying on the table, as he stood by the window with his own tea-cup, glancing out at the almost empty plaza, seeing the shadows of the people standing around down there, in his right vision, were two people standing close, one having the arm around the other.. Perhaps it was two young lovers? He couldn't tell, couldn't even tell whether they were young or old, male of female. Then he turned around to face the room and lift his cup. "I will for-ever be in your dept Vivi." He told.

"No no, we are friends, and we help each other." Vivi told shaking her head. "Always Nakamas, remember?" she asked.

Beside her, were sitting the Captain of the heart pirates with closed eyes, shrugging lightly, the king of Dresrossa was in there as well, Jinbe was the representation of the fishmen island and all fishmen. And the Captain of the Thousand sunny, Roronoa Zoro.

Usopp unfortunately did not sail that ship any-more, he had captained his own ship for a long time, while Thousand sunny had been out of commission for fifteen years, and only came back into commission around five years ago, where they had begun the great pirate alliance together, as well as the alliance of the free nations who wished to join forces with that alliance against the world government, it was all a matter of strength in numbers. The nations that had joined them were Alabasta, Dressrosa and Fishmen island, all the considered themselves friends of the straw-hat pirates.

It was not a coincidence these were the people inside of the room, sharing tea, these were the people, whom reach represented a larger group behind them, and had to sign the treaty together, and afterwards uphold what they promised.

"Twenty years, and a little more, that's a long time to hold unto that." Usopp pointing out in a slight smirk.

"It is what you people meant that though, wasn't it?" Vivi asked, slightly challenging lifting an eye-brow.

Jinbe laughed. "It wouldn't surprise me, back in those days, you really were some-thing." He commented. "That Luffy." He shook his head.

Usopp shook his head, amused.

"And Usopp would run around in circles while screaming his intestines out, and look at him now." Zoro smirked devilish.

"Heh?" Usopp blinked, while the rest laughed.

"I'm sorry Usopp-kun." Vivi chuckled, holding a hand towards her mouth. "But it's true!" she then laughed.

Usopp didn't seem to amused by the mocking, as they all had a good laugh on his expense, even Law was smirking amused.

"But perhaps, we should tell the story about how Coby and Luffy first met." Zoro then pointed out.

"Oh no, please." Coby asked, holding up his hands. "That was a very long time ago, why bring that up now?" he asked.

"It was a lot of fun though, those days." Usopp admitted in a exhale. "Life without any responsibility as a pirate, that was the way to go." He stated, taking a sip from his tea-cup.

"Sound like you are actually looking forward to give up your position in the pirate alliance." Law observed. "It is an incredible power you are giving up you know, most other pirates would have wanted to continue at this point, and try to over-turn the government entirely, instead of suddenly work with them. That is why they call you the worst pirate ever you know." He commented.

"My aim was never power for myself, my aim was justice for all." Usopp stated. "And that I ended up with this.. power as you call it. No I don't actually want it, I am looking forward to be rid of it, and spend more than just one lousy night with my family." He told. "If that makes me a lousy pirate, then be it. I'll be able to see the worlds two most beautiful ladies in day-light." He stated pulling out a picture to look at it. "Yes I will, aren't they beautiful?" he asked turning the picture around to Zoro.

"And here we go again." Zoro mumbled annoyed. "He isn't even drunk this time around."

"You are just incredible jealous!" Usopp stated. "Beside, what better inspiration could there ever be?" he asked looking lovingly at the picture. "To have things done this way, for a more peaceful world?" he asked, then rubbed his chin against the picture.

And Jinbe laughed out loud. "True, that is a very good guiding star you got there." He chuckled. "Perhaps you ended up being a better diplomat and speaker of peace than a pirate, but that is exactly what the world needed. So there is no reason to be ashamed."

"I couldn't have done it." Zoro flat out admitted. "I would rather just cut my way through, like Luffy would kick his way through. But man, would he be ashamed Usopp." He snorted. "They are all calling you a hero out there! The man who shares is meat and sake with every-one, yeah, you sure are one lousy pirate!"

"Lousy." Law nodded.

Usopp rolled his eyes. "Let this just be over with, I'm just looking forward for it, just to end." He stated.

* * *

A little later, Usopp stood by one of the tall windows, letting the breeze hit his face, as he held forward a DenDen mushi, with a big afro on it as he spoke. "How is it looking Brook?"

"There has been quite a few trouble makers trying to get pass, but nothing we couldn't handle." The skeletons voice came from the Denden mushi. "You just worry about your treaty signing, not that I understand much of that politic thing, but you just worry about that, and I follow suit, yoho!" he laughed.

A tall woman, with raven black hair and pronounced blue eyes, elegantly came walking, her long black dress sweeping after her, giving her extra elegance. "Is that Brook?" she asked softly.

"Hai." Usopp nodded. "Just wanted to check up on him."

"ROBIN-SAN!" the voice rang from the Denden mushi. "How are you my lady?" he asked. "A shame I can't see you, but I bet you are as beautiful as ever!"

"Indeed, she does look like herself." Usopp commented dryly. "Other things you want to comment on?"

"Usopp-san?" Brooks voice sounded surprised. "You sound rather itchy, is every-thing all-right over there?" he asked.

"Hai, every-thing is going according to plan." Usopp told. "Nothing to worry about."

A new voice came from behind as it spoke. "The shitty skeleton have a point though, you do seem winded up."

Usopp turned around, to face a blond cook with a cigarette in his mouth, and a golden compass possessed by their late navigator around his neck, behind him stood a green haired swordsman, a giant cyborg, and last but not least, a human reindeer.

Amused Usopp shook his head. "You're all that worried about me?" he asked.

"Please." Sanji snorted rolling his eyes. "Now tell us shitty longnose Captain, what bugs you?" he asked.

"I don't know." Usopp shrugged. "I guess, being back here, I couldn't help but.. you know, think about Luffy." He admitted. "What would he think of all of this?" he asked. "It certainly isn't his style."

"Damn straight it's not his style, it's yours." Sanji pointed out with rolled eyes. "But that's the thing, Luffy always depended on us to do the things he couldn't do."

"He would be proud that you stayed true to yourself." Robin nodded.

"I think that to!" Brooks voice sounded from the Denden mushi.

"Even if I ended up being a lousy pirate after-all?" Usopp asked amused.

"Tch." Zoro snorted. "Luffy had decided that he himself wanted to be a pirate, but he adored heroes. So what if you are a pirate or a hero, I'm pretty sure that in Luffys eyes, those kind of people are equally cool, he didn't really think to much did he?" he asked. "Beside shit cook is right, Luffy always counted on us to do what he couldn't. He couldn't have done this, I couldn't have done this, you are the only one of us who could have done it." He told.

"Not without your help." Usopp stated. "This all hung up people working together, I really couldn't have done it without you!"

"It's okay!" Franky grinned giving Usopp a thumbs up. "And you did Super yourself!" he laughed. "We all did Super!"

"Case in point." Sanji laughed, putting an arm around Usopp's shoulder.

Chopper as well chuckled, as he jumped up on the window still, to be in the same height as the others. "Usopp, do you still intend to go through with the extra thing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of cause." Usopp blinked. "And it's secret, not even Coby or Vivi knows about it, just us. So shush." He smirked, putting a finger towards his lips.

"Luffy would LOVE that!" Chopper exclaimed. "Adore it!"

"Yeah, he will probably laugh and make a hundred summersaults up in heaven." Usopp laughed.

"Or down in hell." Zoro commented, making Usopp blink. "What? He was the devil, and devils belong in hell!" he stated.

"Oh so you plan to go down there and meet him then?" Usopp commented with a lifted eye-brow.

Only for Zoro to smirk back at Usopp. "You got it, and then we'll take over together."

"Tch, filled with big dreams as always." Sanji shrugged.

"Yohoho, I wish I could be there to see it." Brooks voice sounded. "It's sure to create havoc and excitement, beyond any reason."

"It's what Luffy would have wanted, I am positive." Usopp nodded. "What a day, tomorrow is going to be."

"So there is a little pirate in your after-all." Zoro smirked. "Creating peace, only to end it on a note of trouble."

"Well, apparently I have been sailing with the devil for a few years." Usopp grinned. "Would be weird if he hadn't rubbed off on me, just a little bit." He blinked. "Going to be fun to see what the future brings." He stated looking out of the window, standing together, with all the other former straw-hats, chuckling slightly.

And of-cause, completely unknown to them, in a hotel room in complete opposite to their luxurious guest quarters, but very similar to what they would have gotten in their younger days, laid a group of very young upstarting pirates, snoring away.

On the only bed in the room, laid two young girls, a dark skinned sniper and a petite blond doctor, the sniper laying sprawled on the bed, and the doctor having end up laying on her arms as she snored lightly.

And on top of the blanket over them, was also a black cat, looking very comfortable.

On the floor, laid the silver haired Captain, snoring loudly, back to back with the navigator, both sprawled out in the room, almost entertaining with each other, as they laid there with open mouths.

On the only arm chair in the room, sat a tall elegant looking fisherwoman with crossed legs and closed eyes, resting easily and almost without a sound, you should almost think she was in a deep meditations trance.

And at last, a black haired spectacled first mate, laying on his back on a futon, with his hands on his chest, barely snoring nor moving at all.

They were just waiting for the new day to begin.

* * *

_Elly_

_age; 16_

_Loyalty; Kaya, Yanopp, the Star Pirates. _

_Favourite kind of island; A summer island in spring-time_

_Favourite food; Sweet fresh fruit on a hot summer day. _

_If Elly was an animal she would be; A deer_

_Blood-type; X_

_If Elly was of the real world, she would be of Danish nationality (same as the author of this story.) _

_Her dream is to be a part of a true family, whom accept her for who and what she is, also to learn and control her devil fruit, so she doesn't have to be scared of it any-more. _


	39. Town of ends and beginnings, part 6

Yanopp's eyes fluttered as she felt a warm stray of sunlight touching her face, she felt the weight of some-one in her arms, and slightly opening one eye, she saw a mane of yellow her in her field of vision.

Drowsily Yanopp wondered if it was one of those nights again, where Elly had been plagued by nightmares, and that was the reason she was sleeping in her arms.

But that didn't seem quite right, that had been a while ago they had done that, right?

Ever since Elly had come out with it, and told about her devil fruit powers, sat in their new girls quarters and told exactly what her nightmares was about, those nightmares had seemingly disappeared, or at least they weren't as violent any-more.

Then suddenly, Yanopp felt a pair of eyes on her, she could literately feel how she was being observed, then she lifted her head, to come face to face, with a young man, that had his dark hair back in a horsetail, a little moustache over his lip, and a rapier in his belt, smiling at them.

And then suddenly every-thing came back to Yanopp and she exactly where she were, then she squinted her eyes as she hissed. "You fucking PERVERT!" she exclaimed as she let go of Elly and stood up in the bed.

"Morning senorita!" Alejandro beamed. "May I say you look lovely as ever today! Stunning and beautiful like a fire stone in a cold winter landscape. On the same time, as beyond adorable!" he told, in the kind of face you use to talk to a cute little child, and a twinkle in his eyes, full of tease.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!" Yanopp shouted as she jumped down and ran after Alejandro.

Whom in turn beamed at Yanopp as he ran away out of the door. "A burning fire-stone, so filled with warmth! Truly you warm my cold stone heart!" he laughed wholeheartedly.

"huh?" Elly drowsily sat up as she rubbed her eyes. "Is it morning all-ready?" she asked in a yawn.

Fascinated Ryu sat on her chair, looking at the door the two young people had run through.

Damon exhaled deeply from where he laid on his back with his hands on his chest. "That is to much noise so early in the morning." he muttered.

"HEY IT'S MORNING!" Orion exclaimed. "Breakfast!" he cheered. "Breakfast-breakfast-breakfast!" he almost sang jumping up in the bed to Elly, where he now sat on his knees, bouncing up and down.

Damon didn't even comment, he just squinted his eyes together as his mouth were stuck in a annoyed frown.

Elly yawned ones again as she rubbed her eyes, then blinked. "Hey, where's Puss?" she asked.

"Huh?" Orion blinked.

"He's gone." Elly pointed out.

"Oh don't worry senorita." Alejandro grinned as he suddenly sat in the window. "He probably heard his crew calling doing the night and went to join them, he's always like that, sticking close to people that can protect him when he is alone, then leaves when it's the most convenient for him, he is a weak leeching coward that way, and he even knows it."

Elly blinked at him. "How did you get over there?" she asked.

"He climbed." A voice gaped from the door, and Elly turned her head to see Yanopp standing there, leaning a hand against the door-frame, clearly out of breath.

"Huh, you can both run and climb on that leg?" Elly asked.

"Well, I am not going to lie, it's still sore." Alejandro told padding his leg. "But yeah, it's doable." He told giving Elly a beaming thumbs up. "Thanks to you, lovely angel."

"At least do try and be careful with it." Elly asked a little defeated. "I can't help you if you get permanent means, because of a wrong move while it isn't fully healed." She commented.

"Okay, you got it." Alejandro smiled. "I'll do my best, to lay low."

"Yeah good luck with that." Yanopp snorted, crossing her arms.

"Indeed, If mister Alejandro was supposed to take care of himself yesterday, and he did it by falling down in a flowerbed from a tall height, with pursuing pirates after him, I wonder what his version of laying low is." Ryu commented as she blinked.

"Oh god." Elly realised.

"Do you even know how _not _to be in constant trouble?" Yanopp asked Alejandro.

"I don't know senorita." Alejandro smirked, leaning his head on his hand, looking at Yanopp, that smirk on his lips. "Do you?" he asked.

"Eh?" Yanopp blinked.

"Well he got a point there." Elly had to admit.

"What, no!" Yanopp exclaimed.

"You are both equally noisy." Damon muttered annoyed as he stood up and pushed back his glasses. "And well, noise usually annoys decent people, so there you go."

"Well, since we are all here! Lets go get food!" Orion exclaimed gladly and very loudly, almost pushing Damon down in his own excitement. "Like, lots of food! I Havn't eaten since yesterday, it's horrible!"

"You okay?" Yanopp blinked looking down at Damon whom had falled down on the ground.

"Urgh, why am I with you noisy people?" Damon asked sourly pushing up his glasses, before he pushed himself up on his hands.

"I don't know, you never told us." Yanopp replied. "Why are you here with us?" she asked.

Shortly Damon glanced at Yanopp, and then stood up, straightening out his jacket, without answering or moving a face-muscle.

"Well thanks for that." Yanopp snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Always so informative, geeh you shouldn't." She commented sarcastically.

"You don't need to know my goals or reasons." Damon stated shortly. "They are mine, I merely made Orion a promise in exchange for help. Which I am right now keeping, if you don't like that tough, you are also deciding to be here at free violation. You are free to leave any-time." He commented.

"Shesh, no need to be so tight." Yanopp muttered. "I was just asking, so you don't want to tell, fine. No problem." She muttered, leaning back against the wall as she sighed. "So, didn't some-one say breakfast?" she asked.

"I have seen many interesting places on the way here." Ryu told, lightening up by the thought. "And many serving breakfast items I have not even heard of."

"Then lets go taste some-thing nice." Elly nodded.

"We'll just follow your nose Ryu." Yanopp blinked, tapping at her own long nose.

"Your absolutely lovely _and _extremely talented nose." Alejandro grinned.

* * *

"Wauw, this does taste as delicious as it smells!" Yanopp exclaimed gladly stuffing her face, with a sort of porridge filled with berries, and honey on top.

"So I guess we are all to go say hallo to your dad today." Orion grinned at Yanopp, making Yanopp almost choke in the hot food, and then cough as she breathed for air.

"Augh, hot-hot-hot!" She exclaimed waving her arms, as tears fell down her eyes. Before suddenly Yanopp got a big dash in the back, sending her head-first down on the table.

"Sorry!" Ryu exclaimed frightened. "Are you okay, Yanopp?" she asked.

"Urgh.." Yanopp groaned from the table. "Yeah, I'm fine. You sure pack a punch." She commented, making Ryu blush slightly.

"It's going to be cool to meet the former straw-hats." Orion grinned. "They sailed the grand-line thin. Maybe they can give us tips!" he laughed.

"Yeah." Yanopp muttered, twirling her spoon in the porridge, looking not quite as excited as before. "I suppose so."

"Some-thing wrong?" Damon asked with a slightly lifted eye-brow, looking at Yanopp.

"No." Yanopp muttered, stuffing another spoonful into a mouth, so she couldn't answer any-more questions, quite effectively.

Elly glanced at Yanopp and so did Alejandro, but neither decided to comment, just as Ryus eyes widened, before she bowed over, as to hide herself, pulling her hood longer down in front of her face.

"Ryu?" Elly asked surprised.

"Orion." Ryu whispered. "It's the Dark-clay pirates." She whispered.

At last Yanopp swallowed her porridge so she could ask. "Who?" she asked.

Orion snorted as he leaned back in his chair, with his head resting in his chair. "Some idiots not worth our time, that's who." He muttered annoyed. "I don't like them, so I don't care what they do." He flat out stated.

"Is it the group with the blond kid in the lead?" Alejandro asked as he looked at the door, and Yanopp, Damon and Elly followed his eyes.

"Hai." Ryu whispered.

"Well they don't look that tough." Yanopp commented.

"I do believe their captain has a devil fruit." Rye commented, looking at the table.

For that was right, right there in the door, stood a group of very young people, lead by a young blond man, looking pretty arrogant as he stood there, behind him was two women and three men, and that seemed to be all of them.

And then, the blond Captain seemed to notice their stare, and turned his head towards them, making Damon, Yanopp, Alejandro and Elly turn their heads at ones.. making it way more obvious that they had in fact been looking.

And then the blonds eye landed on Orion, whom didn't look like he could care less, as he leaned back in his chair, with his arms behind his head and a indifferent look on his face.

"oh look." The blond suddenly spoke up. "It's the future pirate king right?" he laughed. "That guy thinks One piece is real!" he told the others, pointing at Orion.

Yanopp hissed annoyed as she turned her head and glared the blond. "Of cause One Piece is real! You really think so many legendary pirates would have been searching for it if it wasn't?" she asked.

"If it was real, don't you think just one of them would have found it?" The blond snorted, stepping closer with his little group behind him, whom all chuckled at them. "Let me guess, you are the guys whom are going to help him, find that treasure, that doesn't exist?" he asked.

"YOU BET WE ARE!" Yanopp shouted as she stood up, only for Elly to almost instinctively grab her arm.

"Yanopp!" Elly exclaimed, as she had done so many times before as Yanopp lost her temper, and ran head-first into a fight.

"Elly, stay out of it." Yanopp hissed. "How dare he laugh at our dream!? my dad spend many years searching for One piece as well! I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"Yanopp." Orion suddenly spoke, very calmly, as he sat back, still like that, with a indifferent face-expression. "I don't give a shit about them, what they do or think. Neither should you."

Yanopp blinked stunned as she looked at Orion, then stunned, and slowly, sat down again, and slowly reached for her spoon, to continue eating her food.

The blond captains interested seemed to have piqued though as he glanced at them. "You dad?" he asked interesting as he stepped closer. "But he also got back empty handed I gather?" he asked. "Wasting years for nothing." He chuckled.

"Oh no." Elly whispered, putting a hand towards her head.

Making Alejandro looked questioned at her.

"Never." Elly whispered. "Talk down about Yanopp's father." She informed Alejandro, in a tiny whisper.

And true enough, Yanopp looked up with dark eyes, glaring at the blond. "Orion." She then hissed. "I'll help you find One Piece, whether it is going to be the last thing I'll do! We'll find it!"

And Orion grinned as he looked up. "Sure thing."

"Well this truly has been a delight, and a nice surprise to meet you here." Alejandro smiled at the other pirate crew. "But would you please excuse us, we are eating, and it's nothing personal, but our group is a little private, you understand, don't you?" he asked, in his charming, and yet on purpose annoying way.

"Hmpf." The blond Captain snorted annoyed.

Then a girl, with long purple hair behind frowned. "What is that hood hiding any-way? Some-kind of a freak disfigurement?" she asked looking at Ryu.

And Ryu tried to make herself even more small, crumbling together. which was an afford failed as she was the tallest person at the table.

"Must be really bad." The blond smirked. "After-all, the nose is running around in free public, must be horrible to be worse than that."

"HEY!" Yanopp exclaimed.

"Careful, you might poke some-ones eye out with that." The blond grinned.

"Captain Alex-guy, haven't you bothered my Nakamas enough now?" Orion asked in a tired voice.

Damon shrugged as he lightly wiped his lips with a little handkerchief. "Clearly ordinary decency, is not a skill this person posses, it would be meaningless to engage in further argument with him, some would call that, feeding the troll, or entertaining the immature. It's not worth the afford, and they are clearly not smart enough to learn from it." He stated, folding his hands, glancing up at the opposing pirates.

"Tch." Alex snorted annoyed.

Then slowly, Ryu lifted her hands, to let down her hood and reveal her face, with pearly white skin, black orbid eyes, long smooth black hair falling down her back, black markings and gills on her neck, making the dark Clay pirates blink as she looked at them.

"A Fishwoman?" Alex blinked. "At the eastern blue?"

"Now you have seen me." Ryu told. "Will you please, leave me and my nakamas alone?" she asked. "We do not any wish trouble at current time." She informed as she put back up her hood, to hide her face ones again.

Finally Axel took in a deep sigh as he waved over his shoulder. "I'm starving any-way, lets get a table." He muttered, as the entire little crew moved to the other side of the hall.

"Jerks." Yanopp muttered annoyed, stuffing a spoon-full of porridge into her mouth.

"And to think, they even made fun of your lovely nose." Alejandro chuckled.

"I KNOW!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Don't people have any respect for the nose? It's the most brilliant nose in the world, that of an amazing pirate and adventurer. And it adds a lot to an all-ready excellent profile as well!" she stated, posing proudly, with a smirk on her face and her hands on her neck, blinking.

And Orion laughed loudly. "HAHAHA! That's true!" he exclaimed. "Your nose is fun! I like it!" he stated in a grin.

"Thanks I.. HEY!" Yanopp exclaimed. Making the rest chuckle slightly on Yanopp's exspense. "What-ever." She at last muttered crossing her arms. "Lets just hope we won't have to bother with those dark-_jerk_ pirates again." She muttered annoyed.

"Hardly." Damon exhaled, pushing up his glasses. "People like them, are always filled with big words."

"And even if we do have to bother with them, we can beat them if it gets that far." Orion shrugged, then he yawned deeply. "Man I'm stuffed." He stated rubbing his stomach, then turned his head as he sat up straight. "uhh is that strawberry tart?" he asked, as another person was carrying a plate of tart past time. "I gotta have that!" he exclaimed and was on the run at ones for more.

Elly looked after him, before her eyes returned.

"Hey, you look worried." Yanopp commented.

"Oh." Elly blinked. "Sorry, it's just that.." she halted.

Suddenly having every-ones eyes at her and she exhaled.

"I don't think it'll be so easy." Elly told. "Those people they.. they felt like trouble." She whispered. "I don't think they'll just leave us alone that easily, I don't think they liked that we opposed them like that.. I don't think they will stand for just being dismissed."

Damon exhaled deeply. "Perhaps." He admitted. "But if it comes to it, we are all capable of fighting, that much is true." He stated.

"And I will protect you with my life!" Alejandro beamed. "On my life!"

"Shut up." Yanopp hissed annoyed.

* * *

_No funny character details today, how-ever, I did actually draw some sketches of the Star Pirates, unfortunately I can't just post the link here, since the server of this site, don't allow link adresses.  
_

_How-ever the way to see it s very simple, just go to the site, deviantart, most people should all-ready know of it, then write "yanopp" in the search bar, and my sketchdump will actually be the only picture popping up! _

_Have fun :) _


	40. Town of ends and beginnings, END

"LATE! HOW THE HELL CAN WE BE LATE!?" Yanopp yelled as the six young star pirates, all ran through town, towards the plaza in the middle of town. "ORION THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Sorry." Orion barely managed to say, as he licked his fingers. "But those guys looked so cool, and that food smelled so good."

"OH NO!" Yanopp exclaimed as all of them barely got to stop up.. in fact some of them didn't, Orion ran directly into Yanopp which caused them both to fall down on the ground, in turn making Elly trip over them, so all three laid on the ground, the last three.

Alejandro, Damon and Ryu look at them as they stood above.

"Oh fuck this shit, what are we going to do now!?" Yanopp asked looking up, because right there, in front of them, was a wall of people, blocking their way. "We are never going to get past all of these people!" she exclaimed grabbing her hair.

"They are probably all here for the signing." Damon exhaled deeply pushing up his glasses. "If we had any desire to see it, we should probably have gone straight to the plaza after breakfast to find ourselves a spot."

"What would we even have done for so many hours?" Orion asked in a blink. "That would have been terrible!"

Yanopp glared at the Captain, before she hopelessly looked at the wall of people in front of them. "They are going to sign that treaty any minute now, we are never going to make it." She swallowed, her eyes turning wet as she bit her lip.

Gently Elly laid a hand on Yanopp's shoulder. "It's not signed yet." She softly pointed out. "And we'll still be able to hear it." She pointed out, pointing at the many megaphones around the place.

"It is with great pleasure." A voice suddenly sounded from that said megaphone on a poll. "That I admiral Coby, stand here today, with so many people, from so many worlds."

"ARGHHH!" Yanopp shouted grabbing her hair. "They started it! We are to late!"

"No Senorita!" Alejandros voice sounded from above. "It's not to late, before it's to late." He stated, and they all looked up, to face Alejandro sitting on a balcony, reaching a hand down towards Yanopp.

Yanopp blinked. "You mean, go to the roofs?" she asked.

"I saw it myself yesterday, you have the potential to become a great roof jumper lovely senorita. It's a fantastic way to move from place to place, without being blocked. Now hurry up!" Alejandro grinned. "You wont make it if you are just going to stand around gaping, even though you do look adorable that way." He grinned as he grabbed a drain pipe above him, and started to climb with incredible ease upwards.

Yanopp's eyes widened as she gaped up at him, where the fling of Alejandros trousers just disappeared over the roof top. "Oh god, I don't believe it." She exclaimed.

"What?" Elly asked.

"I'M SO HAPPY ALEJANDRO WAS HERE TO POINT THAT OUT!" Yanopp exclaimed as she grabbed a drain pipe, and started to climb as well, and very easily so.

"Hey wait for me!" Orion laughed following suit, and so did Damon.

Ryu as well grabbed the pipe, then turned around to look at Elly. "Will you be coming?" she asked.

"Erhmm." Elly blinked. "I'm.. not really, that good with climbing." She admitted in a blush. "Or jumping, or running or erh.. I think I'm just going to wait around here." She swallowed.

"But, will Yanopp not be disappointed for you not to be there?" Ryu asked confused.

"I guess so, but she'll be even more disappointed if she doesn't get to see it herself, so well, better not slow her down." Elly pointed out in a awkward smile.

"Climb on my back." Ryu then stated.

Elly blinked. "What?" she asked.

"Come, hurry." Ryu invited sitting down on her knee.

"Are.. are you sure?" Elly asked.

"Very." Ryu nodded. "You weigh nothing, more than little mouse, is easy." She stated.

"Erh.. oh.. okay." Elly blinked as she climbed on and grabbed Ryus neck, blushing awkwardly as she did so.

"You are holding on?" Ryu asked as she stood up.

"Hai.." Elly blinked.

"Good." Ryu shortly nodded, and suddenly, Elly was in the air, as Ryu climbed like a speeding bullet, jumping very easily from wall to wall.

"ARGHHH!" Elly screamed holding on.

"See, no worry." Ryu pointed out as she landed on the roof top. "We will make it, even faster than the others." She stated, and ran, to make a leaping jump.

* * *

"Haha!" Yanopp laughed as she ran across the roof, with the three young men. "We are doing it! We are making it!"

"Hehe." Orion grinned. "And in a really fun way as well! This is so much better than standing around doing nothing for hours."

"I'm almost agreeing with you there." Yanopp beamed as she made a jump, only to stumble on the ledge, if it wasn't for the hand grabbing hers, pulling her back up.

"Easy Senorita." Alejandro smiled. "Don't get hurt now."

"Hehe." Yanopp laughed a little awkwardly, scratching her neck as Damon landed beside her. "Guess I am just a little out of breath, phew." She exhaled, swiping her brow with her hand. "But we are almost there, so it's okay!" she grinned, giving them a thumbs up.

Just as suddenly, a great body of white snow hit all of them, burying them all.

"HEY!" Yanopp screamed getting her head out of the snow. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT THE HELL IS SNOW DOING HERE!?" She exclaimed.

"Roof jumping and walking, is strictly forbidden whilst the signing goes on." A deep female voice sounded from behind them.

And they all turned their heads, to see a tall blond woman, with icy blue eyes and a sword in a belt standing there, in her marine uniform.

"Oooh, Captain White!" Orion grinned. "Hey!"

"Captain Orion, was it?" White asked, without moving a face-muscle as she looked at them, and right behind her, appeared a group of marines, including Lui-tang. "I must ask you, to please get off the roofs."

"Oh come on!" Yanopp exclaimed. "We are missing the treaty signing! Jinbe have all-ready signed for fishmen island and left the plaza! I just want to see!"

"Then I suggest you hurry up and walk on ground." White commented.

"It's a clusterfuck down there!" Yanopp exclaimed. "What's wrong with us taking the roofs! Please let us get past!" she begged.

"It is forbidden, in case a sniper or assassin are taking the roofs, where there are clear views of the plaza." Captain White informed shortly. "Are any of you snipers, perhaps?" she asked.

"Erhh.." Yanopp swallowed, suddenly putting her arm, with the cross-bow strapped to it, behind her back.

White though, squinted her eyes. "What, have you there, may I ask?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Yanopp exclaimed.

"A sniper weapon perhaps?" White asked. "Then please, follow me to head-quarters, you will be let go after the signing is done."

Yanopp swallowed as she looked at the marine Captain, and then suddenly Alejandro yelled.

"SENORITA RUN!" as he pushed Yanopp out of the snow.

"But.." Yanopp blinked.

"To see this treatment signing is incredible important to you." Orion pointed out in a smirk. "So we should probably get there, EVERY-BODY RUN!" he yelled, and the three others nodded.

"HAI!" before as she did.

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY! ONE OF THEM IS A SNIPER!" Captain White yelled and the Marines were running

"Crap-crap-crap-crap!" Yanopp yelled as she ran alone across the roof, and jumped, only to slide on some snow that had suddenly appeared on the opposite roof, making her stumble. "Ugh.." she groaned as she landed on her back, and blew a strain of hair away from her face. "All-right, who's the smartass whom has a snow devil fruit?" she asked annoyed.

"My new Captain." A voice almost purred beside Yanopp, and she turned her head, to be faced with a half-panther, with a eye-patch over his left eye. "Captain White, she has the power of the snow-snow devil fruit and is a snow-woman." He told. "Neat, isn't it?" he asked in a smirk.

"ARHG! LUI-TANG!" Yanopp screeched crawling backwards. "Wha-Wha-What a surprise." She stammered.

Lui-tang exhaled deeply. "So came to see daddys big moment?" he asked. "It's not going to happen." He told. "I'm going to hurt you, and hurt you real bad now." He grinned.

"But.. You can't!" Yanopp exclaimed. "There's amnesty on the city."

"Do I look like I care?" Lui-tang hissed. "This is all your fault!" he stated, pointing at his eye-patch.

"Oh." Yanopp realised. "Urhm.. Did I ever tell you how good that eye-patch look on you?" she asked. "I mean really, you rock that thing! Awesome!" she grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "Gives you a bit of a edge you know, ads to the whole picture!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Lui-tang yelled lifting his hand, with the claws present and Yanopp screamed.

"ARRRGHHHH!" As she jumped up, just avoiding Lui-tangs fist.

"Hmm." Lui-tang looked at her. "It hasn't been long, but you've become faster." He told.

"Well, yeah!" Yanopp exclaimed. "I'm becoming a _real _pirate now, don't you know?" she asked. "So faster, stronger, you name it!" she stated.

"It hasn't been that long." Lui-tang pointed out as he lowered his knees ready for a jump and Yanopp screamed as she turned around and ran for the next ledge.

"ARGH! HELP!" Before jumping to the next roof, and the next one.

* * *

"NOOO!" Alejandro exclaimed. "How could you!? You monster!"

"It was just a hat." Damon commented tired.

"Not just any hat! That hat was perfect, there will never be another one like it!" Alejandro cried.

For truly, one of the marines had been shooting at them, and hit Alejandros hat so it had flewn off his head, and down towards the crowds where it couldn't be reached, and Alejandro was devastated.

Captain White though, still as always had that stern look on her face as she stepped forward. "Please don't resist." She asked. "I promise, you will be let go, after the signing is over."

"Well as long as Yanopp makes it." Alejandro shrugged, putting up his hands.

White squinted her eyes. "What does that girl plan to do?" she asked.

Orion rolled his eyes. "she plants to watch her father at the biggest moment of his life, why is that such a bother to you?" he asked.

White blinked. "Her father?" she asked.

"Captain Usopp." Damon exhaled deeply, pushing up her glasses. "Yanopp was almost crying when she thought she wouldn't make it." He told. "Aren't you supposed to keep the people signing the treaty happy?" he asked. "Do you really think that Captain Usopp will be happy when they hear you made his only child cry?" he asked. "And do you think his friend will be happy when he is unhappy?" he asked.

Captain White squinted her eyes as she stepped closer to Damon, squinting her eyes at him. "Why not, just say so?" she asked annoyed, then stuffed her sword back into her belt, and turned around. "Come." She told the other marines. "These kids and their longnosed friend is free to go." She told, walking away, though at last she turned her head to look at Orion. "So you have a warlords daughter in your crew as well?" she questioned. "It won't protect you out-side of this city." She then told. "And neither will it protect her."

Orion grinned. "Heh, she would be offended if that was the case." He told in a grin.

And White nodded her head, before she walked away.

"Oh." Orion blinked. "So we should just have taken the time, to tell our actual situation instead of running making ourselves look like criminals?" he asked.

Damon rolled his eyes and Alejandro.. he sniffed. "My.. hat.." he cried.

"Yeah, that was a pretty hat, sorry about that." Orion grinned.

"Ramon despised that hat! The look on his face when I first showed him, it wont ever happen again!" Alejandro cried. "It was irreplaceable!"

And Damon rolled his eyes. "Come on." He muttered. "Lets find Yanopp before the signing is over."

* * *

"Now-now, don't be to hasty now!" Yanopp swallowed as she was lifted by Lui-tangs hand, holding her t-shirt up in the air, so her feet's wasn't even touching to ground. "I mean sure, I cost you your eye and your rank, but think about it! If you hurt me right here right now, it'll be even more than that! I mean, my dad the almost war-lord and his admiral friend is like, ten minutes walk away from here.. it would cost you much more than an eye and a rank to upset them."

"True." Lui-tang nodded. "But I feel very tempted." He told lifting Yanopp even higher. "I'll be stopping you for going out there." He commented. "Pirate off-spring!" he stated squinting his eyes.

"LUITENANT!" A voice sounded, Captain Whites voice. "Let her go, I have new information about her identity." She told.

And Lui-tang hissed as he let go and Yanopp fell down. "Auch." She hissed, rubbing her behind, just as the Marine Catpain stepped towards her.

"Yes, indeed you look like Usopp." White commented, reaching Yanopp a hand to help her up. "Now hurrie, and if you would do us a favour, do not mention this to sir Usopp." She asked.

"Oh." Yanopp realised as she was pulled up. "no, I.. won't.. thank you." She blinked. "Captain, I erh.."

"YANOPP!" Orion yelled as he ran across the roof. "Hurry up! We are running late."

"Oh, Hai." Yanopp blinked and turned around to run with Orion, Alejandro and Damon across the roof, though she at last turned her head to yell a big. "THANK YOU CAPTAIN WHITE!" the the marine captain as she jumped.

White though, looking mildly annoyed as she stood there with crossed arms, looking after the disappearing pirates. "You were well aware that was Captain Usopp's daughter." She stated, without even looking at Lui-tang, but it was obvious her words were directed towards him.

Lui-tang didn't answer, but averted his eyes.

"It has been assigned to me, to keep a close eye on you." Captain White told, still without even looking at him, instead her eyes were aimed straight forward. "And I intend to do that, make a mistake like this again, and it will be over, you hear me luitenant?" she asked.

And Lui-tang hissed, before he lowered his eyes. "Hai, Captain." He told.

And White nodded. "Good." She told.

* * *

"Oh god." Yanopp gasped, holding both her knees as they stood on a roof-top, with free view of the plaza. "We made it!" she gaped as she fell down on her back. "They are still there."

The other three men as well gaped for air behind her as they stood.

Before a woman sitting on the roof top in front of them reached a bag of nuts towards them asking. "Sugar coated hazelnut?"

Yanopp looked down, at Elly and Ryu, whom merely sat there all relaxed, eating their little bag of sugar coated hazelnuts.

"This is excellent view." Ryu commented as she looked forward at the plaza, popping a nut into her mouth as her legs dangled form the roof.

"So erh.. how long are we?" Yanopp asked sitting down, beside Elly.

"Well, Jinbei and Roronoa Zoro were all-ready gone when we came here." Elly told looking forward. "We saw Queen Vivi, and the king of Dresrossa sign, now Admiral Coby signs and the last one missing is your dad, dismissing the entire great pirate alliance ones he sign the paper."

"Dad?" Yanopp blinked.

"He's right there beside Admiral Coby." Elly told pointing.

And Yanopp silenced compleately.. she found her father at ones, Usopp, standing tall and proud, in full Captains out-fitt, his long blue coat, matching trousers and hat, the coat was laying over a white silk shirt. And all of it with a lot of fine details in golden linings. His long hair, braided in a few places in small braid fell down his back, and his beard covered his chin.

In his belt there was several pistols.

He truly looked, like a true pirate captain.

"Yanopp?" Orion questioned. "Are you.. okay?" he asked.

"I.." Yanopp swallowed. "I've never seen dad like this before." She admitted in a whisper. "looking so.. so.."

"So much like a pirate?" Elly questioned.

"Hai." Yanopp whispered. "That's right."

"Really?" Alejandro asked sitting down beside Yanopp. "To me he look pretty much like he did when he talked to the great pirate alliance back in the day." He commented.

Yanopp sighed deeply as she looked at an purple haired admiral, bowing down to sign his name on a piece of paper.

"We only ever saw Usopp-sama when he came to the mansion in the middle of the night, and left before day-break." Elly informed. "He would try to draw as little attention to himself as possible, he didn't look like that at all."

"I see." Damon nodded and Orion grinned as his legs dangled over the ledge of the building.

"He looks cool!" he grinned.

"Shh." Yanopp shushed holding up a hand. "Look, it's his turn!" she told.

And true enough, down on the tribune, Admiral Coby had put his signature on the paper, and looked exspectively at the longnosed pirate Captain, whom stepped forward, taking the pen from Admiral Coby.

Usopp stood tall and proud, as he looked towards the plaza, not looking like he was about to sign, then, his mouth opened, and his voice could be heard, ringing over the entire plaza, the entire town, and in the radio, that was aired in all of the five oceans, as he spoke.

"The first time, I sat foot in this town of ends and new beginnings, were around twenty-years ago." Usopp began his speech. "And I came here, accompanied with a young pirate with huge dreams, a Monkey D Luffy, whom wished to become pirate king." Usopp spoke to the crowd. "At that time, no one knew of the name Monkey D Luffy, no one cared, he was nothing, and the people under him, equally so, nothing but a group of children with huge dreams." Usopp stated, standing proudly, looking at the masses before him. "How-ever, as time went on, the name Monkey D Luffy became very known indeed, and his impact on the entire world, larger than any of us can imagine." he stated. "What I am trying to tell with this, is that even the largest things, must start out small, even the biggest tree, came from a tiny little seed, and all legends, started with a big dream, some might even call foolish." Usopp stated. "Like dreaming about becoming a great warrior of the sea for instance." Usopp chuckled lightly to himself, that made the people around him smile amused as well. "This paper before me, is the result of a seed planted five years ago, as we started the great pirate alliance among the pirates, to shift the power in the world government by force. How-ever, this piece of paper, is also just a seed, a seed that will hopefully grow, and lead to a different world more fair to those whom doesn't have much. The moment I sign this document, the great pirate alliance is over, and I resign leader-ship of it! As do we all, all who were part of the pirate alliance, return to what ever you wish to do. There is no more of it, we have no need any-more, it's time to change." he stated, as he grabbed a pen, and held it towards the document.

A great surge went through the crowd, as they looked at it, how-ever, the pen did not touch the paper and people blinked, including Admiral Coby whom looked confused.

"Oh yes, before I sign this, and end this Era." Usopp spoke as he stood up. "Unfortunately, Luffy couldn't be here himself, but I know he would have wanted me to say this today." he told, and people blinked, including Admiral Coby whom looked very confused. "We were _that _close to find the One piece!" Usopp stated, holding up two fingers as to indicate a tiny space. "I know exactly where it is, I even know _what_ it is. How-ever, since Luffy were the one who wished to find the one piece, we the straw-hats decided to leave it behind in respect for him. How-ever, you young upstarts out there, you should try and give it a go. The Legacy of the Pirate King, Gol D Roger, It's all real!" he stated as the entire crowd looked stunned at him, with wide-open mouths, and with that, offering the crowd a smirk, and a glint in his eye, Usopp bowed down to sign the document, and the moment it was done, a big uproar sounded from the crowd.

The Star Pirates as well were just gaping at the tribune, from where they sat high above on the roof. "Did you know that?" Damon asked Yanopp turning his head towards her.

"No! He sure never told me any-thing about that!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Oh my god this is huge! Any of them could have become pirate king if they didn't decide to leave One piece where it was." She screeched grabbing her hair, wide-eyed looking at the tribute.

"I KNEW IT!" Orion yelled with a big smile slapped on his face, as he jumped up and down. "ONE PIECE IS OUT THERE!" he yelled with both arms stretched into the air. "YAHOOO!"

"I.. I knew they had gotten far, but.." Alejandro blinked stunned.

"It's crazy." Elly whispered intimidated, as she swallowed.

Ryu frowned as she looked around at them, not entirely sure what all of this commotion was about, but wisely decided to keep quiet.

Beside the tribune, stood a couple of former straw-hats, a blond cook, a raven haired archaeologist, a blue haired cyborg and a reindeer doctor, they al smirked, as if they had known all along what Usopp was about to do, Admiral Cobys jaw though, had all almost hit the floor as he looked at Usopp as if he couldn't believe his own eyes, and the former straw-hats just send him an amused smile. Then they all turned around, and disappeared away, down from the tribute, and away from the crowds.. and suddenly they had vanished.

Probably because none of them desired to be ripped apart by the crowd.. they were all gone.

Which Yanopp noted as she looked after the place they had disappeared at.

"COME ON LETS GO!" Orion shouted as he stood up. "WE GOTTA HURRY!"

"What?" Yanopp asked turning around, looking up at Orion.

"To the grand-line! I can't wait! Let us go NOW!" Orion shouted.

"But." Yanopp blinked.

"It'll probably be to our own advantage to set sail at ones." Alejandro nodded thoughtfully. "There'll be a party here tonight, that'll detain the pirates, but tomorrow, the passage to the grand-line will be flooded with people going there to look for One Piece, we'll get caught in traffic if we don't stay ahead."

"Oh.. I see.." Yanopp swallowed, then her eyes turned to the place, where the former straw-hats had disappeared.

"Urhm.." Elly whispered. "If you want to wait I do understand, your Dad will probably come out sooner or later."

The rest silenced as well, as they looked at Yanopp.

Then Yanopp exhaled deeply, as she smirked and shook her head, before standing up, placing both her hands on her hips "Njaah." She said. "I'll talk to him some other time, when I really got some-thing impressive to show! What are you guys waiting for! LETS GO ALL-READY!" she shouted as turned around and ran, in no time stood at the opposite ledge of the building, where she turned her head and blew a raspberry at them. "Man you are all so slow! Come on all-ready!" she exclaimed, and she was gone.

"OII! WAIT UP! WAIT!" Orion yelled as he ran after her, and wide-eyed Elly tried to follow, as well did Damon, and Alejandro, with a grin on his face.

Leaving Ryu in her cloak, tightened it around herself.. the others had been so quick.. they were all-ready gone.

Sighing deeply Ryu stood up, and easily jumped from roof top, to roof top, until she jumped down in a alley, collection the robe around herself before she stepped out.

That was when she heard it it, and saw it to… she heard, the deep snores, and looking to her left, Ryu saw a person under a tree, snoring deeply as a broad-brimmed hat covered his face.. a very very familiar broad brimmed hat.

Which was odd, because this person, with three swords in his belt, and a gree cloak around him, was definitely _not_ Alejandro!

She had to take courage to herself, as she approached the snoring person with the hat covering her face, and then at last silently spoke. "I'm so sorry sir, it's just.. that hat." Kumonrye swallowed.

"Eh?" The man asked in a snort glancing up under the broad brimmed head. "Don't tell me it's yours."

"No sir, it's Alejandros, he is my.. My Nakama." Kumonryu whispered. "Can I please have it?" She asked nervously.

"What-ever." The man snorted as he shrugged and took off the hat, to reveal a head full of green hair, his one eye was lacking, and in his ear he had three golden earrings.

Ryu blinked as she looked at him, this strange strange green haired person, with three swords in his belt.

The man lifted an eye-brow.

"Sorry sir, it is just.. Green hair is not very common is it?" Komunryu asked.

"Neither is a fishwoman in the eastern Blue." The man snorted.

"I suppose you are right sir, forgive me, I did not mean to be rude." Kumonryu told bowing her head, blushing as she dragged the cloak even further over her head, as to hide herself.. how could this person even have known that she wasn't human? She was covered, wasn't she?

The man though just shrugged. "Yeah what-ever, here." He stated, handing the hat to Ryu.

Ryu blinked as she slowly reached out, and took the hat away from the man, then held it in her hands. "Thank you." She whispered. "I.. I should hurry, my Crew is setting sail for the grand-line."

The man lifted an eye-brow. "To find the One Piece?" he asked, sounding just mildly interested.

"I.. think so." Ryu swallowed. "That's what our Captain wants, so I'll just follow his lead I think."

And the man smirked at her, sending her a grin. "Good luck." He stated, in a almost challenging smirk, his one green eye festooned on her.

"Thank you sir." Ryu whispered bowing her head, before she turned around and took a step away, first as she had, did she stop up and blink, looking back, only to realise, that the green haired man with the three swords in his belt was gone, Ryu blinked, then shrugged as she picked up speed, and ran back towards the Daunting.. It wouldn't do to keep the others waiting!

* * *

_Komunryu_

_Age; 18_

_Loyalty; Uncle Joe, Dafoe and the Star Pirates. _

_Favourite kind of island; Autumn island doing winther time_

_Favurite kind of food; nice hot cookies on a cold winthers day and her fathes special hot noodle soupe_

_If Ryu was an animal she would be a; Ryu all-ready is half Koi fish, so really.. she would just become all Koi Fish. _

_Bloodtype; S RH-_

_If Ryu was of the real world she would be of Chinese nationality. _

_Her dream is the discover the worlds best dish, so she has to ability to show people happiness and peace of mind, so they can make rational good decisions. _

_Also she wish to see fishmen island and meet other fishmen, to discover what she is, and one day, be accepted for what and who she is, without having people be afraid of her. _


	41. Interlude, Setting for new adventures

"Hmm." A woman with a scar down her left cheek frowned as she sat over a table, folding her hands under her cheek, as she observed a few photographs under her nose.

The marine Captain, whom had earned the nick-name the snow queen, partially because of her snow devil fruit power, but also because of how people saw her as being cold as an ice landscape, always standing straight as an ice-cycle, never breaking the ice.. some said she never even smiled.

That wasn't true of cause, Captain Ammi White, just didn't smile when there was nothing to smile of.

And as far as she was concerned, there wasn't a lot to smile of right now.

"Captain." Her second in command, the lieutenant she now had to look over and keep in check spoke as he entered the room, giving her a salute. "You wanted to see me?" Lui-tang asked, keeping that salute. The man was groofy looking, an eye-patch covering an eye that wasn't there any-more.

He was of the greedy, arrogant and temper filled type, a handful for any-one to handle, but White had assured the marines that she would be able to straighten him out.

Keeping order, was what she did, and what she aimed for, and Lui-tang, just had to follow her rule, or be gone. White only very rarely made exceptions.

Order and Justice, that is what she fought for.

"Hm." White frowned, without even looking up from the pictures in front of her. "What do you truly know of these kids?" she asked, pushing up the pictures. "These star pirates?" she asked.

Lui-tang blinked, and then looked down at the pictures, that of a silverhaired boy with a big grin on his face, a black-haired spectacled young man with a frown on his face, a young blond petite girl, a long nosed dark skinned young woman with black curly hair.. Then there was a bounty poster, that of a young man with a broad brimmed hat on his head with a feather in it, an endearing smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye, it was a very tiny bounty, a mere 10,000 berries.. so it was really more of a formality than any-thing else.. and at last there was a picture with a big question mark on it.

Whites icy blue eyes looked up to meet Lui-tang. "You fought them." She stated. "What did you find out back then?"

Lui-tang exhaled annoyed. "They are kids, young upstarts." He mumbled. "Yes, they are pretty strong, but not that strong." He told.

White frowned as she looked at the pictures. "Young upstarts huh." She questioned.

"Captain?" Lui-tang questioned.

"Their potential worries me." White flat out stated. "They may not be that strong now, but they still did beat you." She pointed out.

Lui-tangs eyes widened. "No, they didn't!" he proclaimed. "That girl, she can barely handle her devil fruit-power." He told pointing at the picture of a pretty blond girl. "Her power is just as much of a danger to them as their enemies, it's a ticking time-bomb. Yes her power knocked me and my men out, but also did she knock every-one else out, it was a draw."

"Strange." White commented picking up that picture. "I have never heard of any-one, not being able to control their own devil fruit power. I wonder why she can't control hers." She commented. "What about this kid?" she asked pushing forward a picture of the spectacled black-haired young man.

"He got a very strange ability, I've never seen any-thing like it." Lui-tang exhaled deeply. "He have these silver strings, tied to his fingers, and is able to control them, fighting with them. I thought it was maybe a devil fruit power, but it isn't."

"I've heard of this ability." White told looking at the picture then frowned. "But I thought it went exstinct."

"Oh?" Lui-tang blinked.

"The Shinjin family, they were all supposed to be genius's, and that is why they can control the silver strings, as it requires incredible discipline, a strong observations haki, and great restraint. They begin training the moment they take their first step.. to learn the discipline and restraint necessary." White informed not lifting her eyes.

"Sounds like a family you would like." Lui-tang commented. "So what happened?" he asked.

"They refused to take a side in the war." White informed. "The pirates were afraid they were secretly working with the world government, and the world government were afraid they were working with pirates, both sides felt they were to big a risk to have around as a while-card, so at last they were wiped out. All of them, died." She stated picking up the picture. "Or so we thought, apparently." She frowned.

"But if pirates are responsible for killing his entire clan and family, why then become a pirate himself?" Lui-tang frowned confused.

"That, is a good question, but not important. It is in the past, and we must look at the future." White stated.

"That one is new." Lui-tang told pointing at the bounty poster, with the name Alejandro on it. "What is he wanted for?"

"Petty crimes." White told. "Disturbing the order in some cities, stealing petty objects and small amounts of cash." She informed pulling up a piece of paper to read it, before she frowned. "Leading women astray.." and then she put the piece of paper down again. "Though, the most worrisome thing is his connection to the Ramon pirates." She told.

"The Ramon pirates?" Lui-tang blinked. "Those blood-thirsty pirates, known for never showing any mercy?" he asked.

"This man is supposed to be very closely connected to them, always doing their dirtier more shady business, though he is rarely seen in the blood-filled field." White frowned. "He is more like an agent for them, wandering alone around, doing their bidding… question is what he is doing with the Star Pirates." She frowned. "Is he planning to betray them? are they now working with the Ramon pirates? Are they enemies?" she asked. "Then of cause there is her." White commented, pushing forward the picture of a dark skinned, long nosed young woman. "The daughter of a noble and now also a warlord, whether she likes it or not, that puts her in quite a spot, and it is most worrisome." She frowned.

"The people sailing under war-lord Usopp has amnesty due to his title right?" Lui-tang asked. "Does that also extend to her?" he asked.

"Technically no." White frowned. "But no one would dare to put a bounty on her any-way, or even arrest her, that could potential upset a very fragile balance, that the government has spend years on establishing. To place a bounty on her head, would simply be far to risky for us, if we want to continue this direction for peace."

"hmm." Lui-tang frowned. "Admittedly, that is a worrying collection of young people together." He admitted.

"Do you know who the last one was?" White asked, looking at the piece of paper with a question mark on it.

"The cloaked person?" Lui-tang asked. "No idea, that person wasn't there at Syrup island."

"Hmm." White frowned, and then at last, picked up the picture of the silver haired pirate Captain, then just looked at it, with squinted eyes. "What do you know about this, Captain Acturus D Orion?" she questioned.

"Not much." Lui-tang admitted in a sigh scratching his neck. "He is strong, incredible strong even. Sheer physically that is."

"And?" White questioned.

"That's it." Lui-tang told. "I don't know any-more."

White squinted her eyes as she looked at the photo in her hand. "There's some-thing about this pirate Captain." She mumbled. "Some-thing dangerous, right under the surface.. What is it? Acturus D Orion?" she questioned in a frown. "What are you hiding?"

* * *

"Are we at the grand-line yet?" Orion asked excitedly jumped up and down on the deck.

"For the last time no." Damon frowned annoyed pushing up his glasses. "It'll be obvious when we do reach each, the passage way is a rather obvious long waterfall going up."

"I know, I just can't wait till I get there!" Orion laughed excitedly. "Aren't you excited to? Neh-neh?" he asked.

And Damon rolled his eyes, clearly not wanting to talk any-more as she simply just, walked away.

"Oh come on! Aren't any-one else just dying of excitement?" Orion asked as he dropped down on his back. "I'm dyyying I can't wait." He cried rolling around on the deck.

"I must admit, I do feel the excitement crawl over my skin." Alejandro laughed as he held the helm. "New adventures are calling! Excitement, treasures, fun and romance! All out there waiting for us!" he laughed, swinging the helm around. "Freedom! It does taste oh so good! Sweet like rosy wine, yet on the same time fresh and strong, like spearmint on your tongue! Don't you agree!? Lovely senorita Yanopp?" he asked.

"Urhm." Elly blinked as she turned around to look at Alejandro. "I'm afraid she has gone into her shock-faze again."

Indeed, Yanopp was sitting down on the deck, leaning up against the railing as she looked out in front of her. "One Piece? They actually found One Piece.. my dad and the straw-hats, found one piece.." she mumbled to herself.

Ever since they had thrown anchor, Yanopp had gone through these intervals of either sheer excitement over their next adventure, or deep shock over what Usopp had said back at Lougetown. Just fifteen minutes again she had been excited, but now she was back in shock.

Ryu blinked as she sat down on her knees in front of the sniper, then lightly poked at Yanopp's knee.

Yanopp didn't see any-thing, just grabbed her hair ones again as she screeched. "ARGH! How could he not have told me that!? They found One Piece!" she exclaimed.

"Well technically we don't know that." Alejandro commented. "We just know what he said, he could have been lying you know, to make the crowds excited."

"OI!" Yanopp yelled. "Are you calling my dad a liar?" she asked shaking a threatening fist.

"No, I am calling him a pirate." Alejandro beamed at her. "And deep down, all pirates like to create a bit of trouble ones in a while. Would be to boring for any pirate just to declare piece and that being it."

Yanopp blinked at him, then annoyed looked away.

"What does it even matter?" Orion asked in a laugh. "I always knew one piece was real! And I am going to proof it!"

"And I am sure, they found it." Yanopp whispered. "Dad wouldn't lie… not about that." She whispered, and looked up, up at the rest of the crew. "It's to important to them.. they have to much respect for the Pirate Prince, Monkey D Luffy.. the way he always spoke of Luffy." She swallowed.

"I'm sure you're right." Elly smiled warmly.

"After-all, you see straight through the lies." Alejandro smirked. "A very special gift you got there."

"One should think you of all people, wouldn't be to happy about that?" Damon exhaled leaning back against the railing.

"What-ever you are trying to say good sir, I am taking offence to it." Alejandro snorted, then smirked. "Takes one to know one, correct?" he asked.

And Yanopp rolled her eyes, looking away.

"How long is it before we do reach the grand-line?" Ryu finally asked sitting down beside Yanopp. "I must admit, my heart is banging and I can hardly breath myself."

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Orion laughed from where he still laid on his back. "That is just how I am feeling!"

"Easy friends." Alejandro smiled. "It's very close now." He told in a blink.

"How close?" Orion asked.

And Alejandro gave the Captain an extra blink. "It's not to weird, that you feel like you can taste it around now." He told, just as in front of them appearing a large mountain blocking their way, with a big waterfall running up it.

And wide-eyed the star pirates looked up at it.

"Wow." Yanopp breathed.

Elly as well swallowed. "It's.. here.." she whispered.

And indeed it was.. the entrance to the grand-line.. reverse mountain.

* * *

_Yanopp _

_Age; 17_

_Loyalty; Kaya, Merry, Usopp, Elly and the Star pirates. _

_Favourite kind of island; Summer island in the fall_

_Favourite kind of food; Spiced sea-food. _

_If Yanopp was an animal she would be a; Possum_

_Blood-type; S_

_If Yanopp was of the real world, she would be of Cuban nationality_

_Her dream is to be an amazing and fearless adventurer._


	42. Interlude, Welcome to the grandline!

_"If you don't have a sea-stone coated ship, there is only one way through the grand-line." A long nosed man whispered. "You'll have to go through Reverse Mountain, the water there runs upwards, and it'll take the ship up, up over the clouds." _

_On his lap, sat a young girl, no more than six or seven, looking wide-eyed up at him, her mouth hang open and her eyes couldn't possible get wider, as she astounded listened to every single word. _

_"Then, as you reach the top, and if you are lucky that they aren't any clouds. Just for a tiny little moment. You can see all of the grand-line, spread out in front of you, as the world's biggest map." _

_"All of it?" The little girl asked, barely daring to breath. _

_"Well, the first part of it any-way." The man smirked. "You can see the snow kingdom of drum island, the dessert kingdom of alabasta, where it's so hot, that you can cook egg on the pavement!" he told, making the girl chuckle. "You can see the whirlwind going to sky island, high above in the sky, where the sky people life. You can see water seven, the grant city of water channels, the trading spot of the entire world!" _

_"You can see all of that from reverse mountain?" the little girl asked wide-eyed. _

_"Only if you are lucky and there are no clouds." The man told. "And even then, it'll only last for a second. Before suddenly… WHUM!"_

_The girl screamed as she jumped up and the man smirked. _

_"The ship goes down again! Down to the drum island, down to Alabasta. To the grand-line, where any-thing could happen! No matter how ridiculous it sounds, it'll be possible, because it's the grand-line." The man told in a smile. _

_The little girl gaped. "And.. that's where you are?" she asked. _

_"Mostly." The man laughed, ruffling up her hair. _

_"Can I come!?" The girl asked. "Dad! Please!"_

_The man, exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry hon, not yet." He told a little sadly, slipping a hand through her hair. "When the world is safer, and when you are big and strong, then I promise, I'll take you. Just.. have patience."_

_"When!?" The girl asked. "When is dad!? When will the world be safe? When will I be big enough!?" she asked. "Dad! I'm big now! I can shoot down bottles that are like two miles away with my slingshot!" she told proudly. _

_"And that's very impressive." The man chuckled amused. "But to make it in the grand line, you have to be better than impressive, you have to have more than just strength and skill with you. One day, you'll be ready, if that is still what you want." He told. "But not now, so stay here with your mother where it's safe, okay?" he asked. "You'll know when the time is right."_

_"How!?" The girl asked. "How will I know?"_

_"You just do." The man smiled. "The right people just come along.. At the right time.. and well, you just know." He told, lifting his eyes, to meet the eyes of a blond beautiful woman, looking from the other side of the door. _

_The girl as well turned her head and lighted up. "MOM!" she grinned. _

_"Hallo." The woman spoke. "Yanopp dearest, is daddy filling you head up with tall tales?" she asked. _

_"No mom!" Yanopp exclaimed. "It's all true, dad says so! Don't you dad?" she asked looking up at the man. _

_"Yeah." The man smiled. "The grand-line is an incredible and wondrous place. But please don't ever forget, it's just as dangerous and terrifying as it's incredible and wondrous." He told. "Be careful, be safe." He asked as he leaned over and kissed Yanopp on the forehead. "Be patient, I don't know what I would do if some-thing happened to you."_

_"Don't worry dad, I'll work hard! Every day so I'll be ready!" Yanopp exclaimed. "I promise!" _

And she had.. Yanopp had worked as hard as she possible could, every-day. Trained, studied for sailing, studied islands and the grand-line, observed the ship-wrights at the harbour, taking notes, running circles around the island, shooting bottles, reading.. she had done every-thing she possible could.

And now she was finally here.. in front of reverse mountain.

"Nechan?" Elly asked quietly. "Are.. are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah.." Yanopp barely breathed. "Yeah, I just.." she swallowed. "It's here." She barely whispered. Then held a hand up towards her mouth. "Reverse mountain, the grand-line." She barely whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"HAHAHA!" Orion laughed as she stood beside Yanopp, and laid an arm around her shoulder, grinning. "Isn't it just awesome!?" he asked.

"The grand-line." Ryu barely breathed. "It is where.. fishmen comes from." She swallowed, her eyes also turning wet.

Damon didn't say any-thing, just looked at the mountain with determined eyes.

"The land of freedom." Alejandro breathed. "Freedom and wonders.."

"The answer, it all lies there, doesn't it?" Elly whispered, then looked at her hands, before she folded them, closing her eyes.

And then suddenly, the ship started to move forward, at an incredible speed even.

"ARGH!" Yanopp shouted as she lost footing falling down.

"Wha.. What's happening?" Orion blinked stumbling around.

"We got caught in the current of reverse mountain!" Yanopp exclaimed. "EVERY-BODY FIND SOME-THING TO HOLD UNTO! AND HOLD ON TIGHT!" she shouted.

"Senorita!" Alejandro shouted. "We must get the ship straight, right in front of the entrance or it'll be damaged!"

"HELP ME GET THE SAILS DOWN!" Yanopp shouted, we need to manoeuvre the ship probably, she shouted as she crawled up, Ryu and Orion following her.

Just as a port came in front of them. "We need to ship a little to the left, or we'll crash!" Alejandro shouted.

"I have it!" Elly shouted as she ran to the side of the ship, lifted her hands and yelled. "DARK SHOCK!" sending out a dark shock wave against the cliff, that also pushed the ship into the right course, just as the sails went up, and suddenly, the waterfall going up, caught the ship, taking them.

Yanopp's eyes widened as she looked forward and looked up. "We.. we are going up." Swallowed. "And look at that, it's true! This does go all the way to over the clouds." She barely whispered.

"OHHHH!" Orion grinned loudly holding to the mast, as they went up, further and further up, up through the clouds, up through it all, and Yanopp's eyes widened.

"IT'S THE PEAK! I CAN SEE THE PEAK OF THE MOUNTAIN NOW!" she shouted. "THE GRAND-LINE! I CAN ALMOST SEE IT I CAN!" just then, the ship tipped over, and revealed a view, of a large blue mountain, small specs of islands, visible down there as if it was a giant map in front of them, going on for-ever and ever..

Yanopp gaped.. but she probably shouldn't have, there wasn't even time for it, for in the next second, the ship took a down-town, and fell downwards, down the mountain.

"ARGHHHH!" Yanopp screamed clinging to the mast.

"AHAHAH!" Orion laughed as they all fell down. "GUYS GUYS!" he yelled happily. "Did you see it? Did you see the grand-line!?" he asked.

"I did see it." Elly told, though she squinted her eyes holding the railing. "BUT NOW I AM JUST REALLY SCARED!" she cried on their way down.

Even Damon looked slightly green, as he held to the mast, biting his lip, wide-eyed looking down in front of him.

"HAHA!" Orion merely laughed as if it was all nothing, though that was when Alejandro blinked.

"Hey, what's that in front of us?" He blinked.

"In front of us!?" Yanopp asked. "There should be nothing in front of reverse mountain. Ones the great whale Laboon was guarding the entrance, but he should be swimming the grand-line now."

"Well.." Damon exhaled biting together. "Why don't you inform your whale friend of that?" he asked.

"What?" Yanopp asked.

"IT'S THE GREAT WHALE LABOON!" Elly shouted pointing just in front of her, and Yanopp her head, as her eyes widened, as indeed, there was a big, enormous.. ginourmous.. whale, blocking their exit, and they were headed straight towards it.

"ARGH!" Yanopp shouted. "With this speed, the entire ship will be destroyed if we hit him!" she exclaimed. "ALEJANDRO! STEER AWAY FROM IT!"

"I CAN'T!" Alejandro shouted, trying to turn the helm. "The currents are to strong, I can't change course!"

"ORION!" Yanopp shouted. "DO SOME-THING!"

"Okay…. What should I do exactly?" Orion asked in a blink.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yanopp shouted right back. "ANY-THING! JUST DO IT AND DO IT QUICK!"

"IT'S TO LATE!" Elly shouted squinting her eyes closed as she clinged to the mast. "YANOPP HELP ME!"

Before suddenly, the ship all stopped at ones, and the crew was thrown over the deck. "WAOH!" they all yelled as they landed around.

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked up. "We stopped!" she realised. "Wha.. what happened?" she asked.

"The ocean!" Alejandro shouted looking down. "It all froze to ice around us! That stopped the shop!"

"Really?" Orion asked in a blink. "That is so cool! How did that happen?"

"I'm terrible sorry about that." A new voice sounded, a voice not belonging to any of the star pirates. "It was the only way I could figure, to stop your nice ship so it wouldn't get hurt."

Every-one turned around, to look at the middle of the deck, where a tall man stood, tall and skinny.. very very skinny.. in fact he didn't really have any meat on his bones, for he was a skeleton. A tall skeleton with an afro on his head and a cane over his shoulder as he looked at them with empty eye-sockets. "Are you all okay?" the skeleton asked concerned.

Elly, looked wide-eyed at the skeleton, so did all of them, and suddenly, the white turned out of Ellys eyes as she collapsed.

"ELLY!" Yanop shouted, just managing to grab her sister.

"Oh dear." The skeleton held a hand towards his mouth. "Is she okay? Do you have a doctor around."

"She _is_ the doctor." Yanopp told, as she concerned slapped Ellys cheek.

"Oh dear." The skeleton exclaimed, holding his hands to where his cheeks were supposed to be. "I hope she is okay!"

"Urgh.." Elly groaned in Yanopp's arm. "Nechan.. Yanopp.." she blinked.

"Elly!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Speak to me, are you okay!?"

"Yeah.. I'm.. fine." Elly blinked. "I must be exhausted, I think I saw.. a demon or some-thing." She shivered lightly. "A living skeleton."

"Well Senorita, about that." Alejandro bit his lip as he leaned over them and then looked to his side, as well did Elly, only for her to scream as she jumped up and fell backwards.

"Argh!" Elly screamed, crawling backwards.

"Argh!" The skeleton as well screamed holding up his hands.

"Elly, easy, it's okay!" Yanopp exclaimed grabbing Ellys hands. "He saved us from hitting the whale! You know Laboon, the whale who is friends with…" and Yanopp silenced, absolutely silenced, as she slowly turned her head, and looked wide-eyed up at the skeleton, with dropped open mouth. "Ah… Ah.. Ah.." she gaped.

Orion blinked. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Don't be scared please." The skeleton asked. "I promise, I am quite harmless.. unless you are enemies then no, but you look like a group of fine young pirates."

"ALL BONES BROOK!" Yanopp shouted pointing at the tall skeleton. "THE SOUL KING! A STRAW-HAT PIRATE! OH MY GOD!"

And all turned to him, looking wide-eyed at the tall skeleton, whom stood looking at them.

Then he chuckled. "Yohoho, that is correct, I see that my reputation precedes me, and now mademoiselle, as you know who I am, perhaps then. You would allow me to show me your panties?" he asked.

"WHAT THE!?" Yanopp shouted as she blushed deeply. "_No!_ What made you think I would do that!?" she asked.

"OOOHH!" Orion yelled pointing at Brook. "A living skeleton whom is a pirate! Hey, can you poop?" he asked.

The Skeleton chuckled amused as he turned to Orion, then as his eyes sockets landed on Orion he silenced, for a moment standing there stunned. "What?" he asked. "What did you just ask me?" he asked.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yanopp shouted jumping up to hit Orion over the head. "You don't just ask a person, and certainly not a legendary pirate, whether he can poop or not!" she exclaimed.

Orion blinked as he looked at Yanopp. "You don't?" he asked, making Yanopp face-palm herself.

"I'm sorry Brook-sama." She told bowing for the skeleton. "Please forgive our Baka Captain." She asked, then grabbed Orions head, forcing him to bow down as well.

"Oh, Sorry." Orion blinked from where he had been turned down.

"That's quite all-right, in fact, I can poop!" Brook told holding up a finger.

"DON'T ANSWER THE BAKA!" Damon shouted frustrated.

"Ooh, and a beautiful fishwoman." Brook then turned to Ryu. "Perhaps I can see your panties?" he asked.

Ryu though didn't answer, just looked very confused at the skeleton, whom actually managed to be even taller than her.

"AND YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF RYU!" Yanopp suddenly shouted, hitting the skeleton, apparently without even thinking, because a second after she stood back, wide-eyed cover her mouth with her hands. "Oh god." She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.. I.. I.." she swallowed.

"Quite all-right, quite all-right." Brook chuckled, rubbing the place he had been hit with his hand. "It's only good when brave young women can say no, and I can see, you are three on this fine ship! My my, what a treat." He told, making Elly look very dreading.

"Oi." Alejandro whispered waving the skeleton to him, and Brook bowed down as to listen. "I absolutely get where you are coming from, they are all magnificent to say the least! Though as a fellow admirer of beauty let me warn you, better not touch the wonderful blond, she's the sister of the lovely longnose, and lovely longnose has a fiery temper." Alejandro whispered. "Though I can't blame you for trying." He grinned as the skeleton stood up.

"I see." Brook nodded. "Please forgive my mademoiselles." He asked bowing in front of Yanopp. "It is a gentlemans duty, to be well.. a gentleman. Yohoho!" he laughed as he looked up, then looked at Yanopp.

Yanopp looked back at him blinking.

Brook merely looked at Yanopp, and Yanopp frowned.

"Anoo." Brook frowned standing up. Then his empty eyes sockets looked at Orion, and back at Yanopp, clearly the skeleton looked very confused.

"Erhmm." Yanopp blinked. "Are you.. okay?" she asked, clearly being a bit un-ease with the fact that the tall skeleton was down-right starring at her.

Brook frowned rubbing his chin. "There's some-thing familiar about you." He mumbled. "Give me a moment, I'll get it."

"Well.." Yanopp swallowed embarrassed looking down, as her cheeks started to burn. "People keep saying I look just like my dad."

"Your dad?" Brook questioned as he looked at her, then suddenly he screamed. "ARGHH! YANOPP!" as he pressed his hands against his cheeks. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? Oh no, Usopp-san is going to kill me! Please don't tell him I asked you about your panties! ARGHH!"

Yanopp blinked deeply surprised. "You.. Know about me?" she asked.

"Of cause I do." Brook chuckled. "Usopp-san wont keep quiet about his lovely daughter when-ever he is drunk!" he told.

"Really?" Yanopp asked, looking wide-eyed at Brook.

"And all the cute baby-pictures he would show." Brook laughed.

"Aha, he would.. WHAT!?" Yanopp yelled. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" she asked.

"Indeed." Brook laughed. "Robin-san and Sanji-san agreed they were adorable, Zoro-san not so much."

"WHHAAAAAAAT!?" Yanopp screamed pulling in her hair. "THE ENTIRE FORMER STRAW-HAT CREW!?"

"AHAHAHA!" Orion laughed. "Awesome, so they all kind of all-ready know you, that's so cool!"

"Perhaps I should ask Captain Usopp for those pictures." Damon smirked looking at her.

"I_ must_ have those pictures!" Alejandro exclaimed. "I bet they are both adorable and beautiful!" he grinned, with a dreaming look in his eyes.

Ryu and Elly merely glanced at each other, then Elly shrugged.

Yanopp though, were blushing deeply as she looked down on the ground, squinting her eyes together. "Dad, i'm going to kill you.." she mumbled to herself.

"Though, you look so much older than on any of those pictures." Brook exhaled. "Like a woman and not a girl, has it all-ready been so long? It feels like such a short time ago." The skeleton exhaled.

Yanopp blinked, then looked up. "I'm erh.. seventeen now, if that is what you are asking."

"My, my, that long." Brook exhaled. "I suppose for such an ancient relic as me, time really does fly by fast. You truly are a young woman, and now you are here, at the grand-line. May I say it's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Yanopp-san, I've heard so much about you! So it does indeed feel like, I all-ready know you."

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked up, up at the skeleton. "erh.. the pleasure is all mine." She whispered. "I erh.."

"Mister Brook." Ryu then spoke quietly, making them all turn to her. "Perhaps you would like to stay for dinner, it seems like both our Captain and Yanopp has many questions for you, and I would be honoured, if I a legend such as yourself, whom all-ready travelled the world, would taste my food."

Brook looked at her, and then he lighted up. "The honour would be all mine, lovely lady!" he told. "May I say, you must be the reason that the fishmen are proud of their race, you must be what they call the sacred jewel of the ocean."

"You.. met a lot of fishmen mister?" Ryu asked.

"Huh?" Brook asked confused.

"Ryu grew up in the eastern blue, she has never seen another fishman, fishwoman, mermaid or merman." Elly informed. "We had hoped to see Jimbei at the peace signing, but missed it."

"I see." Brook nodded. "Well lady, I've been to fishmen island, I've talked to the great king triton and his lovely daughter the mermaid princess, I'm friends with the octopus fishman Hacchin, the mermaid Caimi. Ask what you wish to know, and I will do my best to give you a good answer."

"Fishman island." Ryu barely breathed.

"And you know my dad.. you known him for so long." Yanopp swallowed.

"Usopp-san is like family to me." Brook told. "As is all of the straw-hats, even if we don't see each other as much any-more, my invitation exstents to you as well!" he promised.

"AND YOU SEARCHED FOR ONE PIECE AS WELL! EVEN FOUND IT!" Orion exclaimed happily. "That is so cool!" he yelled jumping up and down.

Brook looked at Orion. "You wish to know about the One Piece, Captain Orion?" he asked. "You wish for me, to just tell you how to get there?" he asked.

"HECK NO!" Orion yelled. "Don't take all of the excitement out of it." He pouted. "No-body is going to call me a lazy bum or a cheater, I'll find it myself." He grinned. "I'm going to become pirate king. And that title shouldn't be easy to get, beside, think of all the adventure I would miss out on if you just told me here and now."

Brook chuckled to himself. "I see." He nodded. "You also remind me of some-one, I knew a very long time ago, it warms my heart, please, if I can be of assistance, in any other way than telling about the One piece, don't hesitate to ask." He asked.

"GREAT!" Orion laughed.

"Urhm.." Yanopp swallowed. "Excuse me, Brook-sama, but how come you are here, why weren't you at Lougetown at the signing like the others?" she questioned.

"Ah, good question indeed." Brook smiled. "Me and my good friend Laboon here." He gestured at the giant whale in front of them, whom roared happily in return. "We are guarding the passage-way between the grand-line and the eastern blue, from the day the treaty signing was announced, to assure no trouble makers would come from the grand-line, to destroy that day of peace. Zoro-kun and the thousand sunny, should come and pick me up any day now though, as the treaty has all-ready been signed. People can now freely cross against, and since you came from the eastern blue to the grand line instead of from the grandline to the eastern blue, you would have been allowed to cross any-way." He chuckled.

"The water around the ship is still frozen." Orion gaped as he looked down the railing.

"Looks like we are stuck until the ice melts." Damon exhaled deeply pushing up his glasses.

"Then there'll be plenty of time to talk and eat." Yanopp smiled happily clapping her hands together. "Brook-sama, is it true you went to an island that is high up in the sky?" she asked. "Is fishman island really ten thousand miles under the surface? Can you hypnotise people with your music? Do you really have a reindeer as your doctor and nakama? And can he really turn into a huge monster the sieze of a real giant! There are giants right, you've seen them?" she asked, and with each sentence she seemed to grew more and more excited as her speech crew faster and faster, stars seemed to come out of her eyes, as well as Orions whom listened with a big grin on his face, also Alejandro listened wide-eyed and Elly smiled amused as Yanopp basically attacked the skeleton with questions, moving closer and cloer to him, speaking faster and faster, until her nose basically touched his torso as she looked up at her with wide open eyes.

"Yohoho!" Brook laughed amused. "Easy, you said it yourself, we got time." He chuckled, placing two hands on Yanopp's shoulder, looking warmly at her. "To see a crew of such young excited dreamers, it does bring me a great pleasure. I got an idea, tell me about the adventures you had up until now! And what you plan to do! Then I tell about my adventures and we take turns like that."

"OOHHH!" Yanopp exclaimed excited jumping up and down. "SURE! We barely begun, and so much happened!" she told waving her arms. "I got my soul sucked out of me and into a stone, then later I beat this really really huuuge pirate." She gestured with her arms.

"Sucked your soul into a stone?" Brook questioned.

"It was all _his_ fault!" Yanopp muttered pointing at Alejandro.

"I did apologies." Alejandro pointed out, ever so innocently.

"We beat the marines at Syrup!" Orion laughed.

"To think, we thought Ryu was a monster." Elly chuckled down in her hand. "It was the slave traders whom was monsters!"

"To think, we witnessed it at Lougetown, mister Usopp, telling about one piece." Ryu smiled lightly. "And all those different kinds of foods."

"Yoho." Brook laughed amused. "How wonderful, absolutely wonderful." He told, genuinely beaming over their stories.

The crew was only the happy to have the skeleton there, showing him with both stories and questions, listening intensely to his answers, laughing.

As soon as Orion figured Brook was a musican, the violin was taken out and they all sat in a circle, listening enchanted, even Damon smiled as he sat with crossed legs and a cup of tea in his hands, listening calmly.

Only to soon, did the ice melt.. even though it had been hours, it felt like nothing and the star pirates disappointed stood back.

"You could stay for a bit you know." Brook chuckled. "Zoro-san, Sanji-san, Robin-san, Chopper-san, Franky-san and of cause, Usopp-san, they will come here soon, I am sure they would all be happy to meet you."

"Better not." Damon then exhaled.

"That Captain Usopp, he put all the young people at Lougetwon in a uproar, there'll be coming dozens and dozens through in a matter of hours." Alejandro told.

"And we don't want to be caught in traffic." Yanopp exlahed deeply, and disappointed.

Brook chuckled slightly, keeping his hands behind his back. "Don't worry about it, I also ones, sailed with a crew, whom were always just as busy are you are right now." He told. "You couldn't make them sit still for a second, they were all destined to become pirates I gather, but I'm sure we'll meet again." Brook told nodding. "Mademoiselles, Captain." He bowed first for the women, then for Orion. "It has been my uttermost pleasure to meet you." Then he looked sternly at Orion. "Captain Acturus _D_ Orion." He addressed Orion, putting extra weight on that D. "And you, Yanopp! Lovely girl." He quick as a speeding bullet, turned to Yanopp, to lift her hands in his, and kissed them as good as he could not having any real lips. "You probably hear this all the time, but you are your fathers daughter all over, you have his excitement for fun and adventure. All the best qualities. Though you are much prettier than he ever was!" he chuckled.

Yanopp blushed as she retracted her hands. "Thanks." She whispered."Brook-sama."

"Yoho." Brook chuckled. "You found yourself a good crew, and a good Captain it seems, you'll be okay." He stated in a smile. "I'll give your regards to Usopp-san, and tell him how good you are doing." Brook smiled. "I bet he will be so pleased!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"She's grown into a beautiful woman, you must be very proud." Brook chuckled.

"YANOPP IS IN THE GRANDLINE!?" Usopp exclaimed grabbing his hair. "ALONE!?"

"Well, not quite, she was in a crew." Brook told.

"OF UPSTARTING KIDS!" Usopp shouted grabbing Brooks coat. "And you send them off!? Just like that!?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Brook asked both stunned and confused.

"WELL STOP THEM!" Usopp shouted. "THEY GOT MY ONLY CHILD WITH THEM! My beautiful little girl!" he sniffed falling down on his knees, resting his head on Brooks legs, tears streaming down his eyes. "My little baby girl."

"CAPTAIN!" Several Longnose pirates exclaimed as they came running towards him.

"Oh no." Tori the huge navigator swallowed. "I Havn't seen him this depressed since the Marine Captain Candice called him a liar to his face."

And a couple of pirates nodded. "Hm, hm." Robin though, his loyal first-mate smiled amused.

"Usopp-san." Brook tried to reason. "What right did I have to stop them, don't you always say people should be free to follow their dreams."

"But, my little baby girl." Usopp sniffed as he stood up and drew forward a picture to sigh looking at it. "look at how precious she is, and cute. Adorable!" he sighed deeply and happily, looking at the picture of a thirteen year old Yanopp with her mother and the young apprentice in the house.. Elly was her name wasn't it?

"Erhh." Brook hesitated. "She's kind of bigger than on that picture, and you know.. fuller."

"What!?" Usopp hissed turning his head to brook.

"You know." Brook made a gesture in the air with his hands. "Blossomed."

"THAT'S MY LITTLE GIRL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Usopp shouted hitting the skeleton in the head with a fist.

"Oi what's going on over there?" A green haired swordsman asked from the proud ship the sunny, while Usopp was having his strangling hold on Brook, shaking the Skeleton back and ford.. fortunately for Brook though, since he didn't have actual air ways, he couldn't be choked that way, otherwishe he would have.

Robin smiled up at her fellow former straw-hats, as they all came jumping down to stand on shore with the longnose pirates.

"You never guess who passed through here a day ago." Robin smiled.

"Usopp's.. urgh.. Kid.." Brook choked, as he was still being shaken.

"Her name is Yanopp, and if any-thing happens to her, I'll hold you personally accountable!" Usopp hissed, at last letting go so the Skeleton fell down on the ground.

"Oww." Brook groaned from the ground, with a big fancy new bump on her head.

"Apparently she sailed through together with a young crew of upstarts, six of them in a little ship, none of them over twenty." Robin smiled a little amused.

And Brook received another fist in the head, from one Longnose Captain, just for good measure.

"Well, well." Zoro smirked amused. "Sounds like she's out to have fun."

Usopp hissed annoyed.

"And I didn't even manage to tell the best part." Brook grounded as he sat up, rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah." Usopp hissed, cracking his knuckles in a very warning manner.

"That Captain…" Brook hesitated. "The first thing he asked about when he saw me.. was if I could poop."

The crew blinked, and the cigarette literately dropped out of Sanjis mouth.

"Then later he asked if I would like to be his Nakama.. I had to tell him I all-ready had Nakamas though." Brook hesitated. "The things he said.. they were the exact same things that.." he hesitated, then he sighed deeply. "He said the same things as Luffy-san." He told.

"What kind of nonsense is that!?" Usopp asked. "Brook what are –"

"It was not just what he said though." Brook cut Usopp off. "It was.. how he said it, so full of energy and lust for life, it was like meeting him all over again. And.." he swallowed. "His name was Acturus D Orion." He told.

"Wait a minute." Usopp blinked. "D? As in a genuine D?" he asked.

"I think so." Brook told as he stood up. "He didn't seem like the lying type to me, and your daughter seemed like she could see through any lie, that Alejandro fellor sure didn't get away with any-thing."

"Yanopp sees through lies?" Usopp blinked.

"Doesn't she?" Brook asked.

"I don't know, I don't.. I mean.." Usopp blushed deeply embarrassed. "I guess I don't really know her that well if you think about it." He muttered deeply ashamed.

"The will of D.." Robin exhaled. "So it has emerged again." Then her eyes landed on the former straw-hats. "This cannot be a coincidence, we all-ready know that we are the heirs of the Gol D Rogers crew, but we missed our chance, so it's our job to protect our knowledge, and hand it over to the next generation, I would be wise to keep a close eye on these kids." She whispered.

"Oh you can count on that." Usopp snorted, before he exhaled deeply lowering his shoulders. "A shame it'll be impossible to find them like this, man I wish I could see that Captain eye to eye." He muttered.

"You probably will soon enough." Franky laughed. "If I know you right, Usopp-bro."

* * *

_Damon_

_Age; 19_

_Loyalty; Orion. _

_Favourite kind of island; spring island in the winther_

_Favourite kind of food; Rice bento box_

_If Damon was an animal he would be a; Raven_

_Blood-type; XF_

_If Damon was of the real world he would be of Ukranian nationality_

_His dream is... yet to be revealed. _


	43. Interlude, nakamas

"HAHA! IT'S THE GRANDLINE! WE ARE HERE!" Orion shouted as he held up a big mug of Sake. "KENPAI!"

"KENPAI!" Four other crew-members shouted clashing their mugs together.

A dark skinned, long nosed sniper, a blond petite doctor, a beautiful tall fishwoman and a moustached young man.

Only one whom didn't pariticipate was the spectacled first mate, whom had vanished from deck.

"Haha! And what an entrance! Right into all Bones Brook!" Yanopp laughed laying an arm around Orions shoulder. "Man! He was even cooler than I imagined!"

"YEAH!" Orion laughed. "He was so much fun! A talking skeleton whom can poop! Who knew!?"

"You are still on about the pooping?" Yanopp asked. "Seriously?"

Elly couldn't help it as she chuckled into her hands, then looked amused at them.

"I wonder where the food goes when he eats." Ryu admitted a little wondering. "He seemed to enjoy it very much though."

"Of cause he did!" Alejandro beamed. "You know what I love the most about your food? It's made with love and passion and it can be tasted, lovely senorita!" he told, grabbing Ryus hand. "Each bite of your food, is like a bite of heaven itself!" he stated kissing her hand.

Yanopp merely rolled her eyes, as she took another sip of sake.

"And you! Brave adventure Yanopp!" Alejandro beamed at her. "You are a legend all-ready! The straw-hat crew, all worrying about you. It must be like having an entire family you have never even met! How I envy you."

Yanopp blinked. "I.. I didn't think about that." She admitted. Then smiled, then blushed. "Heh, maybe." She admitted. Blushing.

"It does make sense." Elly pointed out amused. "If the straw-hats are like mister Usopp's family and you are his only child, and from the way Brook-sama acted." She shrugged. "Who knows what the rest would be like."

"AHAHAHA! Awesome!" Orion laughed as he jumped up on a box. "But I am the one who is going to be pirate king!" he proclaimed. "And don't you forget it!"

"Well duh of cause!" Yanopp rolled her eyes. "And I am going to be the greatest, bravest adventure EVER!" she shouted posing in front of Orion's box.

"Oh senorita." Alejandro blinked at her, as he held up his mug. "Does that make us rivals?" he asked in amused smile.

"You bet it does, and I'll beat the snot out of you at every turn!" Yanopp stated tightening her first in front of Alejandro. "I'll beat you at any-thing!"

And Alejandro laughed out loud, loudly and genuinely. "I shall be looking forward to it!" he grinned.

"And don't you dare to go easy on me or take me lightly." Yanopp hissed with squinted eyes, stepping closer to him.

"Please, I got far to much respect for you to do that, lovely senorita." Alejandro smiled. "Beside, if I am ever going to do better than you, I'm afraid I need to use all that I got and a little more."

"You bet." Yanopp stated.

"All those ingredients that are out there." Ryu smiled as she turned to the ocean. "All those places, all those dishes! I will find the greatest dish in the entire world! And every-body will have a taste! It's out there!" she stated. "The dish so good, it'll make every-one smile, and stop them from worrying, it'll make even the most grumpy man cheerful! I will discover that dish!" she told, looking to the ocean as the wind played with her long black hair.

"And I will learn how to control my powers!" Elly stated. "Out here, devil fruit powers aren't that unusual, I am.. normal." She whispered.

"Of cause you are not, you are my sister." Yanopp snorted, grabbing Elly and then ruffled up her hair. "You are far to cool to be normal!" she stated.

"Nechan!" Elly chuckled. "Argh! Nechan stop!" she tried to struggle herself out from Yanopp's grip, which just made Yanopp smile and then laugh. Before she let go, only for Orion to attack her next.

"BANSAI!" Orion shouted as he captured Yanopp. "HAHA! Got you now!" he told.

"OH I THINK NOT!" Yanopp shouted, as she turned around, and threw Orion on the deck, before she sat a foot on his chest. "For I am Yanopp! The brave adventurer!" she stated, at the laughing Orion.

"I think." Alejandro smiled as he sat down in a chair. "This call for a song, I am just.. so inspired." He told, pulling forward his mandolin.

"No." Yanopp stated turning to him.

"OOHH! Yes! Music!" Orion laughed from the deck.

"I'll call it, the funny long nose that I love." Alejandro told as he stroke a chord.

And Yanopp hissed as she squinted her eyes. "You, idiot." She murmered.

"Please, I must make you fall in love with me some-how, or I'll just die from a broken heart!" Alejandro beamed .

"I'm never going to fall in fucking love with you." Yanopp muttered with crossed arms.

Which made Alejandro send her a pair of big puppy eyes. "Not just a little bit?" he asked.

"No." Yanopp stated.

"You sure you haven't fallen in love with me yet?" Alejandro asked. "Otherwise I guess I just have to go for the magnificent sister.." he mumbled looking to his left.

Which made Yanopp's eyes open white, and then she yelled. "YOU FUCKING ARROGANT ASSHOLE I'LL KILL YOU!" she shouted running after Alejandro, whom jumped up and ran his way, fast as a speeding bullet, holding his hat in place with one hand, and having a wide genuine grin on his face.

"Aw man!" Orion complained. "I was the one playing with Yanopp, that's no fair!" he told. "Hey, you two wanna play?" he asked turning to Elly and Ryu.

"Njaah, I'm good." Elly told, blushing a little. "I was never much for those.. Rough games." She told.

"I have to prepare dinner soon." Ryu told, lifting her mug of Sake to her lips.

* * *

Inside of the men quarters, Damon frowned annoyed.. weren't these people ever quiet?

He sat bowed down ever a broken couch, turned over, as he tried to have a look at the bottom of it, whilst he sat with hammer and nails.

Of cause it was just as he was about to make his swing with the hammer, that the door slammed open and Damon ended up hitting himself on the finger. "AUW!" he hauled, as he annoyed looked over his shoulder. "Don't you people know how to knock?" he asked.

"Sorry Amigo!" Alejandro beamed from the door. "I'm a little bit in a hurry." He laughed as he ran inside, then opened a fall-trap that was in the ceiling, and crawled up quick as a mouse climbing a drain, before he slammed the fall-trap, just in time for the next person to enter.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" Yanopp shouted as she stood in the door, breathing heavily in and out.

Damon lifted an eye-brow as he looked up at her. "Obviously not in here." He commented, then waved over his shoulder. "Be noisy out-side, please." He asked.

Yanopp blinked as she seemed to calm down. "Damon." She looked at him. "What are you doing in here?" she asked. "We were having Sake out-side, why didn't you come?" she asked. "We were missing you around."

"I don't do parties." Damon shortly told, looking at the bottom of the couch.

"But you are a pirate, what's the fun in that if, well, you can't have fun?" Yanopp asked confused as she stepped closer.

Damon didn't answer, merely looked at his work, and Yanopp followed his eyes. "You don't have a single clue what you are doing, do you?" she asked.

Damon bit his lip, as he picked up a nail.

Though then, Yanopp sat down on her knees beside him, and took away the hammer. "Here, let me." She requested, as she replaced a nail, then fitted a little piece of wood. "How did this break?" she asked in a frown. "Every-thing in here is supposed to be of at least pretty decent condition." She told, putting a couple of nails into her mouth, as she fitted the piece.

"Orion thought it would be fun to jump in the couch." Damon exhaled deeply, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, I see." Yanopp nodded. "Hold the wood in place for me please?" she asked. "Right here." She showed, and Damon did as he was told, as Yanopp placed a nail, and then started to hammer. Which went very smoothly, right on the head and into the wood, not as much as bowing the nail just a little bit.

"You really do know how to handle tools." Damon commented.

"And that surprises you?" Yanopp asked as she worked.

"You wouldn't expect people who have grown up in mansions, to know how to handle tools." Damon commented.

"It's yet another thing people keep telling I inherited from my dad." Yanopp exhaled deeply. "Heck if I know if that's true, I've never seen him handle a tool myself." She informed. "But I did always enjoy it, it's.. Kind of relaxing… you know?" she asked. "I was never really good with books and those, studious things, I really like to have some-thing in my hands." She told. "Not that that is so well looked upon in a mansion, labour work isn't for a noble. Though when the ships came to our harbour in need for repair, I used to sneak out just to observe the shipwrights do their work, and I would ask them all the weird questions. Imagine my delight when I was invited to actually come closer and work with them under guidance." She amused shook her head. "I still don't know what I felt when I found out that my mom had paid the shipwrights off, to keep an close eye on my so I wouldn't get hurt. That's the only reason they would teach me and let my try myself on their ships, they had been paid off. And there I walked around and thought I was oh so very special." She chuckled amused.

Damon looked at Yanopp, it was difficult to read his eyes, he just observed her as he worked.

"What about you?" Yanopp asked turning to Damon. "Observations haki, at your age?" she asked. "And the way you can control those strings without a devil fruit, you must have trained from the day you took your first step!" she exclaimed.

Damon exhaled, as he pushed up his glasses. "You are indeed an excellent marksman, hitting the mark like that." He told.

Yanopp blinked as she looked at him. "Urhm.." Yanopp swallowed. "Look I.. You have a right to have your privacy, so I wont ask any-more." She told, hammering the last nail inside of the bed. "But.. You don't need to close yourself off so much; I get the feeling that you are closing yourself off from the crew on purpose, keeping yourself at a distance, keeping us at a distance from you. I wish you would let me learn to know you better Damon." She told. "You're not alone you know, it wont hurt you to let us in."

Damon turned his head as he looked away, biting his lip.

"Well, what-ever it is you doesn't want us to know." Yanopp exhaled deeply. "You are here now, that's what's important right?" she asked. "You are with friends.. There." She finally stated putting down the hammer and swept her brow with the back of her hand. "All done." She told standing up. "Help me flip the couch please." She asked.

And Damon nodded as he stood up, grabbing the other side of the couch, and they both flipped it over. "See." Yanopp smiled. "It's so much easier when you walk together." She told as she blinked at him. "Well, I guess I better go back to the party before Orion makes a mess of things and Alejandro acts to much like a join, there's still time for you to join." She encouraged.

"Perhaps later." Damon exhaled.

"All-right." Yanopp nodded as she turned to the door, and was just about to open it as a voice cut in.

"He saved my life."

"Huh?" Yanopp blinked as she turned to Damon.

"That's what's really bugging your mind isn't it?" Damon asked. "And you won't stop digging before you know, well there it is, the reason I am even here. Orion saved my life. He found me on deaths doorstep, and offered me my life, if I would just follow him. He promised me, that I would be free to pursue my own goals to, as long as I helped him with his." He stated. "That's the reason."

Yanopp looked at him, and oddly enough, she looked sad. "You're lying." She told.

Stunned Damon looked at her. "What?" he asked.

"No, the things you said, they are pretty true." Yanopp told. "But that is not all, you try to make it sound like that's all, but it isn't, that's the lie you are trying to tell me." Then she lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I wont bother you any-more." She promised. "I mean unless you want to be bothered then I'll listen! I mean I.. urh.." she swallowed.

Damon shrugged as she waved his hand at her. "Go join your little party." He encouraged. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Really?" Yanopp asked.

"Yes." Damon exhaled deeply. "Just go."

"Ha-Hai!" Yanopp blinked, then hurried out, closing the door after her, for a moment standing stunned out-side of the mens quarters, holding the handle.

"OI YANOPP!" Orion shouted from the deck. "THERE YOU ARE! COME OVER HERE!" he laughed.

Yanopp turned to the group of people standing there, the rest of the crew, all four of them and she smiled. "Coming!" she told. "And safe a glass for Damon, he just promised me he would come out!" she grinned. "You heard that in there?" she asked knocking on the door behind her. "You better come out as you promised." She stated.


	44. In the blackest night, Part 1

Night at the grand-line, the small but proud ship the daunting, was smoothly sailing through the waves.

Up in the crows-nest, stood a handsome young man, with a broad-brimmed hat on his head that had a large yellow feather in it.

He was lightly tapping on his mandolin so soft tones sounded through the air and the night, as the young man himself, glanced up at the stairs, deeply breathing in the air, thankful for the peace he was now allowed to have.

You should think, the entire ship would be calm. But it wasn't entirely so, in the males quarters, a silver haired Captain and a black haired first mate was laying in each their hammock, and both were twisting their faces as they turned around.

A soft groan escaped the black haired first mate, as his face retrieved in a frown and he hissed, sweat escaping his forehead. "No.." he murmured. "Don't go.. noo." He groaned.

The female quarters, the same kind of air was above it, two girls laying in the bunk-bed, a dark skinned sniper on the top bunk, squinting her eyes together as sweat emerged on her head. As he turned around, then curled up together. "Stay.. stay away." She whispered. "Don't… please!"

The blond on the lower bunk as well was tossing and turning, long since having thrown her blanket away as she gasped. "Stop it.. Stop! I can't control it! Why wont it stop!?" she asked. "Stop!"

And on the hammock, hanging down from the tall ceiling, a tall, elegant fishwoman, even she was sweating as she frowned. "No.. noo.." she groaned, under her skull behind her ears, she heard the voice, the voices keeping on repeating.

_"THERE SHE IS! THE MONSTER! KILL HER!" _

_"She's not human, she's a monster! Hold her down, cage her!" _

_Ryu was scared, she tried as hard as she could, to run as fast as she could, but it was no use, she was to small, just a child, and the people were running so fast. _

_"GET THE MONSTER GET THE MONSTER!" _

_"NOOO!" Ryu cried. "I didn't do any-thing wrong! What did I do!? What did I ever do?" she asked as she cried. _

_Just as suddenly some-one grabbed her, and Ryu was face to face, inches away from a man, with big white eyes, looking at her. "A monster will always be a monster! No one will ever accept you, love you or be your friend! You are going to rot in your little prison for-ever! That is all monsters like you are able to do!" _

"ARGH!" Ryu sat up straight in her hammock with wide open eyes, breathing deeply and heavily in and out, in and out.

"Hmm. Ryu?" Yanopp questioned as she drowsily lifted her head from her upper bunk. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Wide-eyed Ryu looked at Yanopp, as she heavily breathed in and out, and Yanopp blinked. "You look a little pall." She commented. "Oh I mean you know.. paler than usual, urh. I know you can't actually be paler than white, but you know.. You erh.." Yanopp tried.

"You skin looks a little mat." Ellys voice helpfully chipped in from underneath. She also had seemed to have woken up, but barely as her blond hair was in a big mess, and she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

Ryu swallowed as she looked at the two girls. "Did I wake you, if then I apologies." She told.

"Oh no, that's all-right. I erh.. hehe." Yanopp laughed awkwardly scratching her neck. "I was all-ready awake you see! I am.. well, I am not really that sleepy." She told, in spite of her eyes clearly looking kind of drowsy and out of it.

"I'm also.. not.. sleepy." Elly hesitated, which didn't seem to fit quite well with her unruly hair, and bright eyes. "heh." She laughed as she blushed, looking down.

"I could just really go for a cup of coffee." Yanopp stated, throwing off her blanket.

"Coffee?" Elly blinked looking up.

"Yes, a huge cup of strong coffee." Yanopp muttered as she jumped down on the floor, then brushed her nightshirt with her hands.

"May I suggest a relaxing tea instead?" Ryu offered sitting up in her hammock. "I have some blends, good for calming the body and mind." She told.

"That sounds good." Elly told, in a slight exhale. "And a lot healthier than caffeine in the middle of the night." She stated shooting a glance at Yanopp.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Yanopp muttered walking for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elly blinked.

"I just need some fresh air." Yanopp stated, as suddenly a yawn emerged, and she shook her head blinking, before she grabbed the handle and walked out-side.

"I will go make that tea, shall I?" Ryu asked as she also stepped down from her hammock, before she wrapped her dark blue silk night-robe around, and walked out-side, the silk billowing after her in the wind.

Leaving Elly behind as she groaned, pressing a hand against her forehead, then swallowed as she looked at her hand in front of her eyes, then bit her lip as she closed her hand together.

Out-side, Yanopp was sighing deeply as she leaned up against the railing, taking in a deep breath, Ryu glanced at the sniper, then she herself stepped into her sanctuary, the nice neat little kitchen, leaning forward to turn on the oil lamp, only to look up and jump back as she exclaimed a big. "ARGH!"

By the kitchen counter, a black haired young man with glasses on his nose, glanced up to looked tired at Ryu.

"Mister Damon!" Ryu gasped. "I am sorry! I did not see you!"

"No, no. It's quite all-right." Damon exhaled deeply, looking at the glass of water in his hand as he turned it.

Ryu glanced at the water-glass then up at Damon. "Mister Damon.. are you okay?" she asked.

Damon frowned as he looked up. "I'm fine." He stated sternly.

"I am sorry, I am just wondering what you are doing here in the middle of the night." Ryu blinked.

"I might re-direct that question." Damon commented.

"Oh." Ryu blinked, then exhaled as she moved for the counter, where she turned up the stove and put over a kettle. "It seems, that no one in our sleeping quarters are sleepy." She told.

"Aha." Damon nodded, then he blinked and his eyes squinted. "None of you?" he questioned looking at Ryu.

"It seems that way, hai." Ryu nodded, putting tea blend into a pot, then reached for the cookie jar she hid in the far bottom of the cupboard where Orion didn't have the patience to look. Then turned to Damon. "Is some-thing wrong with that?" she asked.

Damon frowned. "Hopefully not." He muttered, rubbing his chin, thoughtfully. "But it might be wise to look out." He stated as he glanced up at Ryu. "Just to be on the safe side." He stated as he looked up at her, capturing her eyes. "This is the grand-line now, there is no telling what might happen." He told, keeping her eyes looked. "It's certainly worth it, to always be alert."

Ryu blinked as she wide-eyed looked at Damon, then slowly nodded. "Hai." She whispered, before finally she turned around and reached for the mugs in the cupboard, before she poured tea up in one of them, then left it in front of Damon, along with two cookies. Before she went for the door with her tea tray.

She was just on her way out the door, before she turned around. "Mr. Damon." She finally spoke.

"Hai." Damon replied drowsily looking up.

For a moment Ryu just stood there, looking a little awkward as she held her tray, as she swallowed. "I am sorry, nothing." She told turning her head, before she turned back again. "Oh, Elly says it iss best if we at least try to sleep." She told. "So well.."

"I promise, I'll try to catch some more sleep." Damon told in a slight nod. "Some-one on this ship has to stay alert, we _are_ on the grand-line." He pointed out.

And Ryu nodded. "Thank you, sleep well." She at last finished.

"You to." Damon yawned holding up a hand, and Ryu offered him a little smile.

And as she returned to the females quarters, she was pleasantly surprised to be met with the warm light of living candles Elly was lighting on the table and soon Yanopp as well stepped in.

"Hey Yanopp, why don't you tell us a story?" Elly asked. "About the grand-line, like back in the day, I could really go for a story right now." She told.

"I would like that." Ryu as well nodded as she sat on the couch with folded legs, carefully pouring tea for each of them.

"I think I got the right story just for you Ryu." Yanopp then lighted up as she sat down in the couch opposed Ryus, also with crossed legs. "My father told me, about how he and the straw-hat pirates, saved Fish-man island from total destruction. They fought against the new fishman pirates, a thousand enemies and this great mean shark, Hordy."

And Ryus eyes widened as she swallowed, feeling the previous anxious feelings melting away, being replaced with excitement.

Yanopp really had a gift with these stories, and Ryu all-ready knew, she enjoyed listening to them, very very much.

* * *

And it was actually enough, for all three girls to entirely forget what had happened earlier that night.

They listened to the story, drank their tea, ate their cookies, and could spend the remaining few hours before dawn, thinking about the wonderful fishman island and what had happened there.

That didn't stop a pretty drowsy atmosphere from being present in the galley the next morning.

Yanopp's eyes constantly dropping closed, before she sat up straight with wide open eyes.

Elly was constantly rubbing her eyes, Orion was down-right laying across the table with wide-open mouth drooling slightly down on the table, making Damon wrinkle his nose in slight disgust.

Alejandro blinked as he looked from side to side. "I'm sorry, but as far as I recall, I was the one on night-watch tonight." He commented. "Or was that just a dream I had?" he asked, wondering rubbing his chin.

Yanopp rolled her eyes. "No you had the night-watch, I'm just a little tired that's all." She told rubbing her eyes.

The bobble coming out of Orions mouth popped, just as the star Captain wide-eyed sat up. "Huh!? Who's there!?" he asked, then blinked as he looked down and laughed. "Hahaha! That was just my stomach rumbling, I'm hungry!" He stated padding his stomach.

Just in time for Ryu to put a giant tray of scrambled eggs and warm bread on the middle of the table, before she smiling took off her pink mufflers. "Eat up." She encouraged, taking off the purple apron as well.

Orion didn't need to be told twice as he shovelled bread and scrambled eggs unto his plate, and then into his mouth.

Damon exhaled deeply as he also helped himself to some breakfast, though in a much more refined strict manner. "It seems every-body had so called sleeping troubles tonight."

"Wait every-body?" Yanopp asked. "Does that mean you to?" she asked looking at Damon.

"I hope it isn't some-thing we ate." Elly whispered. "No offence Ryu." She told.

"None taken." Ryu nodded.

"Could also be the waters we are sailing through, could be many things." Alejandro commented.

"Let us just hope that." Damon stated sternly, putting a fork with scrambled eggs into his mouth, before he chewed thoughtfully.

"Hmm, hmm." Orion nodded with his mouth full of scrambled eggs, then swallowed before he sucked his fingers. "Any dessert?" he asked.

"I told before, not for breakfast." Ryu smiled amused, though Yanopp rolled her eyes, and Elly chuckled slightly.

Alejandro, merely shrugged it off, and decided just to eat his break-fast.

Having been up all night though, it was no wonder that Alejandro soon decided to take a nap out-side, under the sun. As he leaned up against the railing, laying his hat over his eyes and his hands on his stomach, yawning deeply as he wrinkled his nose a few times, and then very easily, fell a sleep.

Which was when the voices slowly started.

_"Alejandro…" "Alejandroo." "Alejandrooooo." _

_"What?" Wide-eyed Alejandro was looking around, he was in a dark room, he didn't know where, swallowing he reached down for his sword, only to discover, it wasn't there. Wide-eyed he realised, that neither was his hat or his belt, he was in.. a prison suit? What was he doing in a prison suit? _

_"Alejandrooo." A voice whispered beside him, as a tall lean man, followed by a couple of pirates stepped out. _

_"Julian?" Alejandro blinked. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought I was rid of you." _

_"Oh prodigal son." Julian made a mock bow of him. "I am of cause, always by Captain Ramons side. Where else would I be?" _

_"Ramon?" Alejandro asked. "No no! I left Ramon! I am never going back!" _

_"You really think you have a choice Alejandro?" Garzia asked. _

_"I made my own choice! I did!" Alejandro stated. "I never wanted to come back!" _

_"That is not your choice." A new voice sounded and wide-eyed Alejandro turned around, to be faced with his tall black-haired father. "You belong to me Alejandro, you are my toy-doll." He told, holding up a little white doll. "My slave, my prisoner. You are never going to be free." _

_And suddenly Alejandro realised, he was chained by the neck and by his hands, chained to the floor, standing there in his prison suit. _

_"It's about time you found out for yourself." Ramon smirked as he stepped forward. "No one cares about you, no one is ever going to care about you, or love you. You are a crook, a liar, a thief, a fake of the worst kind. Taking on the identity of a hero, because you are to ashamed of who you really are.. An extension of me!" he stated. _

_"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Alejandro shouted. "And certainly not your slave! I will never be a slave! I want to be free!"_

_"What you want have nothing to do with it. You're an extension of me, my little toy doll, and I am the string holder. You can't decide." Ramon told a little amused. "I say you slit some-ones throat, you slit it." He told. "You have even less freedom then a regular slave." He told. _

_As suddenly a face appeared behind Ramon, an elderly woman. "Alejandro.. how could you?" she asked. _

_"Nana?" Alejandro questioning. _

_"You're a bad boy Alejandro! A horrible, horrible boy!" Nana exclaimed, looking more than disappointed, looking more than hurt and disgusted, and beside her stood the star pirates. _

_"Don't worry Nana, you wont have to see that ass-hole ever again." Yanopp told holding Nanas shoulder with her hand, her tone of voice was much different from what it usual was, and the usual glint on her eyes completely gone. "Thankfully I wont either, quite frankly I can't stand such a pathetic sight." _

_"You're an evil cowardly bastard, I don't like you. I hate you." Orion stated. _

_Elly and Ryu, wouldn't even look at him, but looked away, Damon frowned as he squinted his eyes, looking at Alejandro as if he was a big, ugly piece of slim on the floor they had to some-how get off. _

_"But.. But.. it wasn't me. I didn't.." Alejandro swallowed. "Friends! PLEASE! Don't leave me here! Please don't believe him! Take me with you! Take me away. Let me be free! Let me by my own person! WITH YOU!" he begged as he reached for them, but ended up falling in his chains, and land on the cold prison floor. _

_"No you can't go to them, you are not free to do that." Ramon grinned. "Because you are not free! You are never going to be free! Never Alejandro! Never!" _

"ALEJANDRO!"

"ARGH!" Alejandros eyes opened wide as he was met by the sight of a blond young Doctor holding his shoulders, and a silver haired Captain looking wide-eyed over her shoulder at Alejandro.

"Alejandro, you're dreaming!" Elly told him, as she held his shoulders tight looking wide-eyed at him.

"Yeah, you were completely out of it!" Orion stated.

Wide-eyed Alejandro swallowed as he deeply breathed in and out, looking at the blond in front of him.

"Easy, concentrate on your breathing, just breath." Elly instructed. "Can you do that?"

And Alejandro nodded as he closed his eyes, then took in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled, to slowly open his eyes, and look up at the young doctor.

And Elly let go as she sat back. "You're all-right?" she asked in a slightly swallow.

Slowly Alejandro nodded his head. "Hai.." he blinked. "I erh.." he swallowed as his cheeks burned hot, and he averted his eyes.

Orion blinked as he sat down on the deck. "You really looked worked up! You were like, sweating and murmuring to yourself and stuff." He told.

Elly nodded as she bit her lip. "Must have been some dream."

"Oh, it was nothing, in fact I barely remember it all-ready." Alejandro told, offering Elly one of his most charming smiles, and winking at Orion.

"You sure?" Elly asked.

"Hai." Alejandro told, nodding while still smiling, then yawned deeply stretching his arms. "Thank you for worrying senorita, but it's really okay."

"Hmm." Orion frowned, then stood up as he shrugged. "Well okay! Just you know, call if some-thing happens!" he encouraged in a grin as he waved over his shoulder, walking towards the railing.

Elly then nodded as she stepped away. "Just say if you need any-thing, okay?" she asked.

"Of cause Senorita!" Alejandro beamed, and Elly nodded, before she walked away, first as Elly was gone did Alejandros smile falter, and he wrapped his arms around himself as he shivered. "Brr, well, no more sleep for me today." He muttered to himself. "Christ Ramon, get out of there all-ready!" he hissed, banging on his own head. Then suddenly heard another voice in there, a female sniper whispering. _'You sure look like shit, don't forget that smirk now, you don't look quite pompous enough without it.'_

And Alejandro gaped. "How the hell did you get in there?" he asked. Then leaned back against the mast. "I've lost it.." he realised. "Really lost it."

* * *

And it was scary how accurate the voice in Alejandros head had been, as he got the predictable message as he was sitting sleepily by one of the tables on the deck, as Yanopp just happened to pass by and glanced at him. "You look like shit." She shortly stated.

Alejandro blinked as he looked up, and saw Yanopp in front of him, and then he exhaled deeply, and found his usual smile. "And you look stunning as the sun-rise as always senorita." Alejandro yawned as he stretched out his arms. Then offered her a smirk as he looked up from beneath the shadow of his hat.

"Well, guess it's not that bad then." Yanopp shrugged, and then yawned herself. "Damn those yawn! It's to contagious!"

"I shall endeavour to try not to yawn in your presence." Alejandro blinked at her.

Yanopp rolled her eyes. "When you actually feel like telling what's bothering you, _then_ come bother me." She muttered slightly annoyed, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she walked away. "Don't forget that damn smirk now! You don't look quite enough like a pompous asshole without it." Was her last words.

Alejandro blinked as he looked after her, then smiled lightly as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.. Not for to long though, quickly he opened his eyes again before he fell a sleep, swallowing as he looked around, almost if he was afraid some-one was coming to get him, then sighed as he stood up, deciding to he might as well just get some work done or some-thing.. just to keep his mind occupied.

* * *

_Orion_

_Age; 16_

_Loyalty; The Star Pirates_

_Favourite kind of Island; Spring island in summertime_

_Favourite kind of food; Sweets and lots of them. _

_If Orion was an animal he would be a; Lemur_

_Bloodtype; F_

_If Orion was of the real world, he would be of Madagascar nationality_

_His dream is the become pirate king and the freest person in the world. _


	45. In the blackest night, Part 2

That night though.. there was a peculiar air over the Daunting, Yanopp was laying in her bed looking up in the ceiling above her, drumming her fingers on her stomach, not closing an eye, and not wanting to move in case she would be figured out by the blond sleeping underneath her.

The fish-woman weren't currently present though as she had the first night watch. So she wasn't there.

Yanopp exhaled deeply.. what was she so afraid of any-way? It was just a stupid dream! A stupid nightmare, she had no reason to be afraid. What would the others think of that?

Her the brave Yanopp, frightened by her her own mind? How pathetic.

Then a soft groan sounding from the bed underneaths Yanopp's, and a voice. "Noo.. Nooo."

"Elly.." Yanopp blinked as she turned around in the bed and looked down under her, to be faced with the blond, whom was sweating as she turned in her bed.

"Stop.. Stop. No." Elly groaned. And then Yanopp realised, black dark matter, was starting to creep out of Ellys fingers and squinted eyes as she turned, as her mouth opened, it came out from there as well.

"ELLY!" Yanopp frightened shouted as she jumped down and grabbed the blonds shoulder, but it didn't help, the blond was hopelessly caught up in her dream.

_Wide-eyed Elly looked around, at that total field of destruction that was around her.. no house was left, no trea hadn't been ripped up with the root, it was a disaster. _

_"Elly.." a voice sounded behind her. "What have you done?" _

_Elly turned around. And was suddenly faced with the dark-skinned, long nosed young woman, she was calling sister. "Nechan.." she whispered. _

_"Don't you EVER call me that again!" Yanopp hissed in a angry tone. "Look at what you have done! You are a danger to every-one! How could you Elly? how could you?! I can't believe I let you so close, you monster!"_

_"No! I didn't.. I didn't mean it." Elly cried as she looked around. "I can't control it! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. _

_"Where-ever you go. You bring destruction! What-ever you touch, you destroy! Isn't that right?" Yanopp asked. _

_"No." Elly groaned as she held her head. "No. It isn't true." _

_"Just look at yourself now! It's happening again!" Yanopp exclaimed. "GET AWAY FROM HERE AND LEAVE US IN PEACE YOU BASTARD!"_

_Wide-eyed Elly looked at her hands, and discovered, the darkness was true enough coming out, and she couldn't control it, there was nothing she could do. "No! Stop it! STOP!" she screamed. "PLEASE SOME-ONE MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed, but the darkness kept coming. _

_Disgusted Yanopp stepped away from it, so it didn't touch her feet's and Elly looked up at the dark skinned sniper. _

_"NECHAN PLEASE! HELP ME!" Elly begged as she threw herself at Yanopp grabbing her lower legs."HELP ME NECHAN! she begged, with tears flowing down her eyes.  
_

_Yanopp kicked her away, so Elly rolled down the rocks. "GET AWAY YOU TRAITOR!" she shouted. "There is no help for you! You're cursed! And I don't need you any-more! I got new nakamas I can go on travels with, and you aren't invited." She told, as the star pirates appeared around her. "Goodbye Elly, I hope I'm never going to see you again." She hissed turning around. "Hope you are happy, it wasn't enough for you to destroy your first home, now you had to destroy mine to." She sniffed. "Monster." She stated as she walked away. _

_And Elly wide-eyed looked around, to suddenly realise, this was Syrup! And in front of her, was the big mansion she had been allowed to life in.. what remained of it. "No.." Elly whispered, as a sick smell of death entered her nostrils, the dark kept coming engulfing all of it, it reached Yanopp, reached the star pirates, and she couldn't stop it! As it strangled the people, killed them all._

_"See what you are doing!" Yanopp gasped as the dark slowly crawled over her, soon it would cover her entirely. "This is you! You destroy ever-thing!"_

_ Elly couldn't stop it! "STOP PLEASE STOP!" Elly cried, tears running down her eyes and then she screamed, as the last bit of her friends were covered completely. "NOOOOO!" _

"ELLY FOR CHRIST SAKE WAKE UP!" Yanopp yelled as she shook the blond, but it didn't help, the dark was getting thicker and thicker, as it slicked over the room as a blanket. "You got to wake up! COME ON WAKE UP!" she shouted into the blonds face, shaking her shoulders. But as nothing happened but Ellys face retrieving even more and the dark growing around them, Yanopp bit together. "Okay, if it's a dip in the ocean it takes. I promise, I wont let you drown!" she stated, just about to pick Elly up.

That though, was when Yanopp saw it, a pair of red eyes in the shadow, looking at both of them, though mostly at Elly.

"What the hell?" Yanopp swallowed, then roared as she threw herself after the thing and grabbed, to land on the floor, holding a weird dark, amphibian like creature, with red eyes, in her hands, that seemed alive as an eel as it struggled to get away from her. "SO IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she roared. "NO DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY!" she hissed rolling around, though suddenly, she did her mistake and her eyes got caught by the creature, then the voices came, immediately.

_"You're such a cowardly liar, every-thing you say is a lie, you can't even stand up for yourself or be of use!" _

_"Why are you always such trouble! You're always trouble, you're just in the way!" _

_"Man you are weak. Christ, and you call yourself a pirate? That's pathetic!" _

_"You are a horrible mistress and a even worse pirate! You don't belong either place, you don't belong any-where!" _

"NECHAN!"

Yanopp breathed deeply as she was faced with a blond in front of her face. "E.. Elly." Yanopp gaped. "You're.. you're awake!"

Elly nodded. "And you were on the floor, you scared me." She confessed.

Then Yanopp gaped. "THAT CREATURE!" she shouted as she stood up.

"What?" Elly asked.

"A.. frog thing, this big." Yanopp measured with her hands. "With red eyes, really ugly. It gave you nightmares!" she told. "You didn't see it?" she asked.

"No." Elly shook her head. "It was just you on the floor!"

"Then it escaped!" Yanopp hissed, running for the door. "It still gotta be here! There's no way of the ship!" she exclaimed running out.

"NECHAN!" Elly shouted running after her out on the deck, where Yanopp looked like quite the mad-man looking left and right. "Where is it?" she asked. "DAMMIT! WE LOST IT!" she shouted up in the air.

The door to the males quarters opened, and out popped three young men looking at them. "Yanopp?" Orion questioned. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Orion!" Yanopp shouted running to him. "There's this thing un-board! It's giving us all nightmares! And it's really bad, it almost made Elly loose control of her powers."

"It did WHAT!?" Elly asked wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry Elly." Yanopp bit her lip turning to the blond. "You were using your powers in your sleep."

Frightened Elly stepped back as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh no." she gasped.

From the mast a fishwoman was all-ready half-way down, listening in on the entire conversation, before she jumped down and landed beside Elly. "Is okay, miss Elly." She whispered silently to the doctor.

Damon frowned as he looked sternly at Yanopp. "And you say, you saw this thing?" he asked.

"Hai! I saw it!" Yanopp exclaimed. "It's black, and got red eyes, and is this big." She showed with her hands. "Like cat sieze! I even had it! I had in my hands but it got away!"

"Oh thank god." Alejandro exhaled deeply.

"What?" Yanopp asked looking sternly at him.

"Oh.. nothing, I just.. You know." Alejandro blushed, as he sweating pulled out in his collar with his finger.

"Those nightmares seems so real." Elly swallowed as she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "If we get this thing, you'll think they'll go away?" she asked.

Yanopp bit her lip. "I hope so" she told.

"Man." Orion hissed. "So that's the reason I wasn't allowed to sleep, well now I'm angry." He straight out stated. Then he blinked. "Urh.. how big did you say it was?" he asked.

Yanopp blinked. "This big." She show-cased with her hands. "Not that terrible big really, cat seized."

"Then what is that?" Orion asked pointing behind Yanopp, and the rest turned around, to be faced with a big black creature, with red eyes, looking kind of like a dragon on the seize of an ox.

Yanopp's eyes widened as she looked at it.

"They grow so quick don't they?" Alejandro asked.

"Shut up." Yanopp barely whispered as she backed away, and grabbed her wrist, only to realise that there was nothing there, she was un-armed.

And from her side, a voice screamed. "URGH!"

Wide-eyed Yanopp turned her head, and discovered Elly, holding her head, hissing. And Alejandro falling to his knees, squinting his eyes together.

"Oh no." Yanopp's eyes widened. "Guys! YOU CAN'T LOOK IT INTO THE EYES!" she shouted.

"Wouldn't have hurt to say that sooner!" Damon hissed as he squinted his eyes closed, shadowing them with his hands.

Orion was hissing as he swung his arms, while having his eyes closed. "GET AWAY!" he yelled in his nightmarish sleep, and then hit the railing, sending a big chunk of it over the waters and down the ocean.

"ARGH!" Yanopp shouted grabbing her head. "THE SHIP!"

"Mister Captain!" Ryu shouted, as she barely managed to avoid his strong fists.

"DON'T DESTROY THE SHIP!" Yanopp exclaimed, which was her mistake as the sleep walking Orion now turned to her, raising a fast. "Oh no." Yanopp swallowed.

Just in time for her to be thrown aside as Damon jumped for her, pushing them both aside, just in time for the big creature to launch towards them. "Think about that later!" Damon hissed. "Concentrate on the fight! Focus dammit!"

"Oh god what do we do?" Yanopp asked in a shiver.

Damon glanced up, to witness the creature walking for the part of the ship, where the railing had been blasted off, and then it made a leap out in the ocean.

"OH NOT IT'S GETTING AWAY!" Yanopp exclaimed standing up, and with Damon, ran for the opening in the railing, but all they could see were black waves beneath them.

Ryu behind them, were lightly shaking the others awake. "Miss Elly, Mister Alejandro, Mister Captain." She spoke to each of them laying on the deck, whom slowly awoke.

"Urgh." Orion groaned as he sat up, ruffling through his all-ready unruly hair. "What the hell was that?" He asked as he smacked his lips, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

Elly shivered slightly as she wrapped her arms around herself, swallowing, Alejandro as well seemed to be pretty much out of it as he bit his lip and averted his eyes away from the others.

"Hm." Damon frowned as he looked at them, pushing up his glasses. "Clearly we all have had some kind of nightmare doing the last twenty-four hours, and apparently, it looks like that monster we just saw, is the cause of it. How or why, I don't know. But be alert." He stated. "It'll be foolish to think this is just over. The creature is clearly growing, perhaps the nightmares will to."

"The nightmares grow worse!?" Yanopp exclaimed turning to him. "How the hell, can these freaking nightmares grow worse? They even feel so god damn real that it's freaky!"

"Elly didn't loose control of her powers last night, did she?" Damon asked in a frown lowering his head.

"No, but I don't see what that has to do with any-thing!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Beside it's not her fault!" she defended, placing herself protectively in front of Elly.

"Of cause it's not." Orion rolled his eyes. "Elly is nice, she wouldn't really hurt us." He told, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"It still poses quite a problem, Elly might of a danger to herself and us if this grows worse." Damon frowned.

"I'm sorry.." Elly barely managed to whisper.

"It's fine." Orion stated as he shook his head. "If any-thing happens, we'll figure it out, promise!" he grinned giving Elly a beaming thumbs up.

And then, there was awkward silence, the star pirates just standing around there, not saying a word, just looking awkwardly at each other.

Before at last Alejandro cleared his throat. "So, any-one else up for a late-night snack and a game of dice?" he asked.

"Yeah." They basically all ended up murmuring, it was quite evident that none of them wished to go back to sleep at the moment. Even if most of them, had a hard time admitting it to the others.


	46. In the blackest night, Part 3

Two nights in a row, where no-body had gotten an un-interrupted sleep, and had no sleep in between.

Probably wasn't the grandest thing in the entire world.

The people whom all-ready had a short fuse, seemed to have burned that fuse out, and the people whom usually looked very restrained and calm, had suddenly developed that fuse.

Elly seemed to be the most affected, she was a bundle of nerves, as she walked around, jumping up by the smallest little intrusion, babbling in pretty incoherent sentences when she finally had to talk.

Alejandro, whom had quite a bit of training in how to keep up a face under pressure, did the best out of all of them, to maintain some kind of a mood, though he was clearly exhausted.

And that just pissed off Yanopp to no end, as her tolerance level had simply dropped from low to almost none existent.

And that kind of behaviour did not sit well with Damon, his tolerance level had also severally dropped, and he ended up, almost constantly looking incredible pissed.

"SHUT UP!" Damon yelled, just as Yanopp had shouted at Alejandro ones more, and Orion had been picking his nose.

"Shesh, aren't we in a grumpy mood today?" Yanopp questioned in a pout, with hands on her hips.

"You're giving me a head-ache." Damon hissed, rubbing his head. "I know it's hard for you people, but can't you at _least_ try to be quiet?" he asked annoyed.

"I was just minding my own business." Orion complained in a pout.

"You were disturbing me! I am trying to fix this mess you created!" Yanopp exclaimed, gesturing at the missing piece of railing, that Orion had thrown off the last night.

"I said I was sorry, that there really wasn't on purpose." Orion told. "Shesh, why are you being so touchy?" he asked. "You're no fun any-more."

"Touchy?" Yanopp questioned and then yelled. "TOUCHY!?"

Elly jumped up from her spot by the raised voices, and frightened looked to left and right, biting her lip, then as a little tea-cup was placed in front of Ellys face she screamed as she fell back. "ARGHH!"

"Miss Elly, I am sorry, I did not think that would scare you." Ryu blinked, as she stood with a tray filled with tea-cups.

Elly breathed deeply as she laid backwards looking up at the fish woman, unable to answer.

"This tea should calm the nerves." Ryu told quietly, offering Elly a cup. "You do seem like, well.. that you need it."

Elly swallowed as she nodded, accepting the cup, but even then, it was obvious that her hands was shaking, and she had to use both hands to hold the cup with, just so the contents wouldn't spill out.

Ryu observed this entire process, not judging, not frowning, just observed with those observant black eyes, as she so often did, as if she was trying to figure out what she saw, and how to deal with it. "Elly, I do not think you have to worry so much, we will make it through this." She told.

"I'm loosing control…" Elly whispered as she closed her eyes. "It's just what I was the most afraid of, and now it's happening." She swallowed. "This devil fruit power, I can't control it! It's happening again! Dammit, if I had just never tasted that damn fruit." She sniffed, wiping away a tear.

"Forgive me for saying so, but, if you had not tasted that devil fruit, I would not have met you, and you would not be my friend, is that not correct?" Ryu questioned.

And Elly blinked as she looked up, with wet eyes.

"Then please forgive me for saying so, but I am glad you tasted that fruit." Ryu told. Then shifted her eyes to the others on the deck, Yanopp basically chocking Orion, Damon looked beyond annoyed, Alejandro fretting all around the place, only to get a fist right in the gut. "Though, this seems like quite the mess." She swallowed.

Elly as well bit her lip. "We got to find a way to get some sleep." She told. "This is just the top of the ice-berg, if they don't get sleep, this will just grow worse and worse." She told. "And if _I_ don't find a way to get a peaceful sleep!" she screeched grapping her hair as she looked wide-eyed in front of her, with big bright looking eyes, as she started to panic, her speech becoming quicker and quicker as she spoke. "It's making me loose control! I don't know what to do? I knew it would happen some day! It had to! I'm a walking bomb, a danger to every-body! What do I do!?" _***slap***_

Wide-eyed Elly looked up at the fishwoman, as she felt the sting in her cheek, where Ryu had hit her.

"I.. I am sorry." Ryu told wide-eyed looking back at Elly. "I just.. Acted on instinct."

"That's.. okay." Elly swallowed as she wide-eyed looked out in the air, as if she had gone into a kind of shock, holding her cheek. "I think I maybe… needed that." She frowned, as if it was an odd realisation.

"Please try and relax." Ryu asked.

Elly swallowed as she lifted the tea-cup to her lips, and took a sip, then yawned deeply.

And Ryu nodded as well, before she dared to go towards the others with their tea, at least attempting to make them calm down.

Though that was a feed, probably not so easily achieved, and Ryu did in fact show-case remarkable bravery even daring to go in there the first time around.

And of cause it didn't go as smoothly as it usually would, Yanopp was in a heated argument with Damon, angry words flying left and right.

"So I am noisy huh!?" Yanopp shouted. "Well at least I am working my butt off here! Who else is going to do it? You maybe? You can't put a nail in a plank!"

"Oh good for you, you can manage a little wood-work, you get distracted for to easily in fights, and then it's me who has to pull you out!" Damon hissed. "You got absolutely no diciplin what so ever! Learn some!"

"Senorita, Amigo! Please! Take it easy!" Alejandro tried.

"And you stay the fuck out of this!" Yanopp hissed at Alejandro, gesturing with her arm, which rambled right into Ryus tea-tray, and into the tea-pot, that fell down on the deck, landed on the deck, and crashed into pieces, spiling the remaining tea that had been in there.

Wide-eyed both Yanopp, Damon, Orion and Alejandro looked up at the fishwoman whom stood among them.

It was, downright impossible to read Ryus face at the moment, as she just stood there holding the tray.

Yanopp swallowed as she looked up at the fishwoman. "Erh.." she tried.

Then suddenly, Ryu turned to Alejandro, pressed the tray into his hands, making Alejandro look wide-eyed up at him, then Ryu turned to Yanopp and Damon, to reach out and grab both of them by each their ear.

"Auw!" Yanopp hauled. "That hurts!"

Damon as well hissed, as his face wrenched.

And Ryu spoke. "Don't fight!" before she let go of them, grabbed the prefilled tea-cups from the tray, and stuffed them into their hands, one for each of them, then bowed down to pick up the pieces from the tea pot, put it on the tray Alejandro was still holding, took the tray, gave Alejandros his cup, and walked away.

Wide-eyed they all looked after Ryu as she walked into the Galley.

"Erhm.." Yanopp blushed deeply as she looked down in the cup, turning it in her hand. "Sorry.." she mumbled.

Damon sighed deeply as well. "I guess I am sorry as well." He muttered.

Orion swallowed as he nodded. "Hm, hm." He stated.

"So truce? Right?" Alejandro asked, holding his own cup, in two hands.

And the rest nodded. "Yeah, probably best. Yeah."

* * *

"Urghh.." Yanopp groaned falling over the railing. Her eyes looked oddly bright, there were shadows under her eyes, her skin looked oddly mat, she looked a mess, just like the rest of the crew. They needed to find a way to sleep, that much was obvious, but when-ever some-one was dozing off, that person would wake again due to the nightmares, thusly, they weren't free of them at all. The sun were setting now, and they were now entering the third night where it was highly unlikely any of them would get any undisturbed sleep.

Looking over the deck, Yanopp saw glimpses of her crew-mates, wisely keeping themselves apart from each other. It turned out to be really incredible difficult not to loose the temper, then she saw Elly, wrapping her arms around herself as she stumbled across the deck, constantly looking herself over the shoulder, clearly out of her mind.

Yanopp exhaled deeply as she shook her head, then approached the young doctor. "Hey, Elly."

"Argh!" Elly jumped up in front of Yanopp. "Ne-Nechan." She stammered.

"You okay?" Yanopp asked.

Elly bit her lip as she looked down on the deck.

"You're shaking, are you cold?" Yanopp asked, as she reached out two hands, and started to rub Ellys shoulders, as to try and get some warmth into her.

Elly swallowed as she looked down, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been all there today." Yanopp exhaled deeply. "You know if you need any-thing right?" she asked.

"You never really answered me.." Elly whispered.

"Huh, what?" Yanopp asked.

And Elly lifted her head as she looked at Yanopp. "How you felt about me and this devil fruit power. I kept it a secret from you, from every-body, all the time at Syrup, and now I am loosing control of it. Why aren't you angry about any of that?" she asked.

Surprised Yanopp blinked. "Well erh.. Honestly.." she swallowed. "No, I'm not angry, I was never angry. I'm just.. Sad, that you have to be so afraid all the time. It does make a lot of things make sense, you always were a bit of a scarridy cat." She pointed out in a teasing smile, and then it faltered. "Oh Elly what am I to do with you?" she asked.

"I'm.. sorry.." Elly whispered.

"Don't be, look, I wouldn't want to not have you in my life." Yanopp stated surely holding Ellys shoulders tightly. "Back at Syrup, you were my first real Nakama. I look out for you and you look out for me, for all that time it was just you and I, honestly you were the only one to take my dreams… Me seriously, that means so much to me. And I am just glad that I was finally let all the way in. I promise you, we'll stick together, I wouldn't want it any other way." She told.

And Elly bit her lip as she looked at Yanopp, then smiled lightly. "Me neither." She whispered.

And Yanopp smiled at Elly, giving her shoulder an extra rub, before she looked up and her eyes blinked. "Hey, is that an island?" she asked.

Elly blinked as she turned around and looked towards the ocean. "Looks like it." She commented.

"Are we supposed to sail past an island now?" Yanopp questioned.

"I don't know." Elly replied, and Yanopp turned towards the deck.

"OI! ALEJANDRO! OI!" Yanopp yelled as she ran across the deck.

"Senorita?" Alejandro blinked as he jumped down from the upper deck and down.

"We are sailing past an island. Are there supposed to be any islands around here?" Yanopp asked.

"I didn't detect any last time I checked." Alejandro told, and then pulled out his log-pose from his pockets to look at it. "Though clearly there is one fairly close right now." He admitted.

"So you don't know whether there is any islands out here?" Yanopp asked.

"Senorita this is the grand-line, no one ever completed a map over it." Alejandro reminded Yanopp. "Beside, the way navigation works here, makes it highly difficult to map any-thing at all, and if we had a map, without usual directions to the south and north, like in all the other oceans, the map is useless, you have to navigate from island to island. Unless you have an eternal pose, which we don't at current time." He told honestly.

"Oh that's right." Yanopp frowned turning around.

"Oooh, is that an island?" Orion questioned as he came jumping down towards them, from the crows nest. "Lets go check it out!" he beamed.

"Perhaps some-one there will be able to help us." Yanopp frowned.

Damon nodded as he stepped towards them. "At least we must try to investigate, all-ready now these nightmares are quite problematic, we have to find a solution or we'll end up completely defenceless."

"Well then!" Orion grinned. "LETS GET TO THAT ISLAND!"


	47. In the blackest night, Part 4

Warily Yanopp looked herself over the shoulder, the darkness had begun to lay over the ocean and thus the island they had just stepped on.

There was a thick fog, swirling on the ground and around the legs as they stepped on the moss covered stones, and moved closer to the forest.

Holding up a lantern, Yanopp almost unconsciously tried to get a glimpse of where Elly was.. Right next to her, just like last second she checked, around ten seconds ago. Five.. All-right, two seconds ago! But the seconds seemed to just creep along in the state they all were in.

Scared, exhausted beyond reason.. and the only one actually up for adventure was Orion, the rest were just tagging along, because they all knew, they desperately needed to find a way to sleep. This was their third night, if none of them got sleep that night, things would first start to turn truly ugly.

And now was all-ready pretty bad, Yanopp had never imagined to see Ryu throw a temper fit, but there it was.

Damon was less surprising, he got annoyed pretty often when people were to noisy, but never had he blown off like that.

And even though Elly had shortly calmed down, it hadn't helped for long, as she was now a shaking bunch of nerves all over again, wrapping her arms around her shoulder, walking with a slightly bowed back, wide-eyed constantly looking over her shoulders, and then in front of her, and then to the side, in short static sudden movements as he lip quivered.

Gently Yanopp tried to put a hand on Ellys shoulder, only to make Elly jump frightened, then wide-eyed looked at Yanopp as she swallowed.

Yanopp didn't know what to say, so she just tried to send Elly an encouraging, though pretty strained smile, and then just kept her hand there on Ellys shoulder, though she could just feel how tense Elly was under her hand.

And it didn't help that Yanopp was trying to hide shivers of her own. "hey." Yanopp whispered.

"What?" Orion asked turning his head.

"There's a light in front of us, at the shore." Yanopp informed. Then squinted her eyes. "It looks kind of like a window light.."

"Then lets go there!" Orion beamed, marching forward.

Damon frowned. "You're sure it's a window light?" he asked Yanopp.

"Well, it could also be from a lantern or a fireplace." Yanopp admitted looking at Damon. "But trust me, there is a light!"

And Damon nodded shortly. "Very well, lets see if we can keep up with that Baka captain." He murmured lifting his own lantern walking forward.

And the rest nodded, quickly following, soon, they did indeed stand in front of a little wooden house, with a warm light coming from the windows and all-ready Orion was just hammering on the door with his fist. "HALLOO! HALLOOO! ANY-BODY IN THERE!? YOU GOT ANY FOOD?" Orion yelled.

"Well obviously there-some in there, the light is turned on." Yanopp frowned with crossed arms.

"Or perhaps they just want us to think there's some-one in there." Alejandro commented. "You know, to avoid robberies."

"Well that sure won't work, if Orion gets in there. There wont be any food left in two minutes." Yanopp commented.

Ryu nodded. "I have to hide the food at the daunting, or it just vanishes."

"Have you tried a lock?" Yanopp suggested.

"He can break locks." Ryu replied.

"Oh."

"Hmm." Orion frowned standing in front of the door, then turned to the others. "Maybe I should break the door in." he suggested.

"Baka, you don't just break other peoples door in." Damon hissed pushing up his glasses.

"You don't?" Orion blinked.

"NO!" Yanopp shouted.

Next second though, as Orion was looking at the others, did the door slide up with a big squeeck, making all of them jump up and scream. All of them.

And in the door, stood an elderly hunched man, with a long white bear, a croaked thin body, and gray eyes looking up at them. "What is up with this noise, I am not deaf you know!" he complained.

"Oh, sorry." Orion blinked.

"What?" The man asked with squinted eyes.

"Sorry." Orion repeated.

"What?" The old man asked again.

"I SAID!" Orion now yelled at him. "I AM SORRY!"

"No need to yell boy!" The old man hissed. "I am not deaf you know."

Making Orion and the rest compleately loose face, just as a voice sounded from the inside. "Dad! What's going on?"

From inside, came a younger, rather handsome brown haired man, probably in his late twenties early thirties, then he glanced at the people in front of him. "Oh." He blinked. "So there really was some-one. I'm sorry please excuse my dad, we don't get many visitors here." He told.

"What?" The old man asked.

"And well, he doesn't hear so good." The young man whispered. "Though he doesn't want to admit it."

"I can hear perfectly well, thanks!" The elder man hissed. "I just want to know, what four loud boys, a big albino and a little girl is doing at my house?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Yanopp frowned a little, as she tried to comprehend what was wrong with that sentence. "Wait. Four boys?" she asked. "Who's the fourth?" she asked confused.

"Well." Damon exhaled as he pushed up his glasses. "Assuming that Ryu is the albino and Elly is the little girl."

And Yanopp's eyes widened, then suddenly she jumped at the old man, reaching her hands towards his throat. "I'M A WOMAN TO DAMMIT!" she yelled, just as the younger man managed to grab her.

"Haha, sorry about that." The younger man laughed, keeping the struggling sniper abay, though just barely. "He doesn't see to well either."

"Jasper, what is the goblin boy saying?" the elder man asked.

And in a second after that, Yanopp was sitting on her knees by the grass, her back to all of them, poking at a flower in front of her as a big dark cloud was literately hanging over her head.

"NECHAN! No need to be so depressed!" Elly exclaimed loudly.

"Not a goblin and not a boy." Yanopp muttered, keeping on poking her flower.

"That man is clearly blind, you are as beautiful as the fiery sunset." Alejandro stated. "Which is why my heart is at a blazing fire when-ever I look at your radiant beauty. Please say you'll love me back one day."

That made Yanopp look up, and look behind her shoulder to glare at Alejandro, then jumped right at him, going for the throat and the choking. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!?" she asked in a big roar, as they both fell to the ground, and rolled around.

Before Alejandro managed to sit up, and barely kept Yanopp at a distance by holding her wrists.

Jasper blinked stunned by the show. "Erh.. I'm really sorry about that." He whispered. "Though, in this dark, it is pretty difficult to tell males from females apart." He told in a slight laugh.

"WHAT!?" Yanopp exclaimed now turning all her anger towards him, completely forgetting Alejandro in the process.

"ARGH NECHAN!" Elly screamed, jumping up on Yanopp's back before Yanopp even managed to stand up, sending both of them back down on the ground.

And then Elly just laid there, holding Yanopp tight as she squinted her eyes and Yanopp looked wide-eyed in front of her, breathing deeply.

Damon exhaled deeply pushing up his glasses. "And please forgive us." He asked. "Some of our crew-mates can be rather… brutal some-times." He told in a slight nod. "We mean you no harm though, we are just looking for answers to our problem."

"Problem?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah! There was this biiig nightmare creature on our ship!" Orion injected, stepping right in front of Damon. "And it made every-one go crazy! And I havn't slept for… three… days.." with those last words, his eyes dropped closed, as he began to snore. For some seconds at the people around him looked at him, and then he snapped his head up and his eyes open. "WARGH! Nope… the nightmares are not gone yet." He told.

"Oh." Jasper blinked. "Well that's…"

"A nightmare creature you say?" The old crooked man asked pushing Jasper aside. "ooh, this is not good, not good at all! I can see it has all-ready turned one of you albino and a woman into a man!"

"I AM NOT A FUCKING MAN!" Yanopp shouted. "I know they are small, but I do have boobs!" she stated, and felt her chest, just to be on the safe side. "Yeah.. still got them. And Ryu is a Fishwoman, she is born that way!" she told.

"A fishwoman?" The old man asked as he turned to Ryu. "So far away from Fishman island? We are nearly at the eastern blue you know."

"We know." Yanopp groaned. "We just came from there!"

"You sure are touchy." The old man snorted.

"In case you missed it, I haven't slept for nearly three days! Three!" Yanopp hissed. "So excuse me, if I may seem a little touchy to you!"

"Nechan!" Elly exclaimed. "You're loosing your temper."

And the old man sniffed. "Well come in then! Come in." he hissed going back inside waving over his shoulder.

The star pirates blinked. "Sir?" Damon blinked.

"Get in all-ready." The old man hissed. "And the name is Agadred, not sir. Shesh." He hissed walking inside.

"Heh." Jasper smiled apologetic. "Please." He finally invited. "I'll make you some tea."

Questioning the star pirates looked at each other, at last Alejandro shrugged, Damon nodded, Orion grinned, and they had wordlessly agreed, to step in.

* * *

Soon they were in a small and tight, but pretty tidy living room, being placed around an old wooden table. "I'll make you your tea." Jasper promised. "Just.. Try and relax."

Agadred though, was standing on top of a chair, going through a book-shelf. "Where is it, where is it?" he asked in a deep mumble. "AHA!" he triumphantly yelled, pulling out a book, a big, thick, dusty green book, which he barely managed to lift down, and then with a slam put on the table among them all. "There it is! The secret of the nightmare monster!"

"The what now?" Yanopp asked, just in time for Agadred to harshly grab her chin, pulling her closer. "HEY!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Auw!" as he turned her head left and right, looking over it.

"And you're sure you are not male, not just a little bit?" Agadred asked.

"Yes I am sure!" Yanopp hissed. "And this hurts!" she told.

"Aha, there it is!" Agadred smiled triumphantly.

Yanopp blinked. "What?" she asked.

Just as Agadred brushed some of her black hair away, to reveal the side of her neck. "The mark of the nightmare beast, you have been marked." He told.

"What? What?" Yanopp exclaimed. "I can't look behind my own ear!"

Elly blinked. "It looks kine of like a tattoo." She told. "You don't have any tattoos do you Yanopp?" she asked.

"What? NO!" Yanopp exclaimed, then pouted. "Mom and Merry would never allow it." Just as Agadred let go of her hair.

"If I am not mistaking, all of you have it some-where on your body." Agadred told sitting back with crossed arms in a smirk. "The moment you have been marked, you will be hunted by nightmares, every-time you fall a sleep."

They all blinked, then looked at Agadred.

"Isn't that what happened?" Agadred asked.

"Hai." Orion blinked. "That is exactly what happened, how did you know old man?" he asked.

"Well bean-sprout. I know, because the same thing happened to me, when I was very young." Agadred smiled, just as Jasper stepped in with a tray with tea. "I know that beast would be back one day, I knew it! But would any-body believe me? Nooo, of cause not!"

"Wait." Damon blinked. "This happened before, but you are fine, so there is a way to fix it!" he stated. "How?" he asked. "How can we get some sleep?"

Agadred shrugged. "Letting it feed until it's filled up, and then it'll go back to sleep, though I doubt you people will last for so long. I was lucky, I was first marked on one of the last days it was awake." He told, then opened the big book, which made dust fly all over the room, and his squinted his eyes as he read over the pages. "The great nightmare beast, that feats on humans fears." He told. "It wakes up, and mark people so they get nightmare, then feet's on their fear, until it grows the seize of a mountain, and then it goes back to sleep, only to wake up again when it's hungry and used up the fear."

"How long… did it take for it to be full the last time?" Damon asked, thrumming his fingers on the table.

"Around a month, and a couple of dead people." Agadred shrugged.

"WHAT!?" Damon shouted.

"Don't shoot the messenger four-eyes." Agadred snorted in a shrug.

"But, wait a minute. How can people die from that?" Yanopp asked. "Yeah, lack of sleep is pretty unhealthy, but die from it? Seriously?" she asked.

"Oh, but havn't you figured young man?" Agadred asked Yanopp. "These are not ordinary nightmares, they are growing stronger and stronger, your worst fears, until they become reality."

"What, reality?" Yanopp asked. "Our nightmares, becoming real?" she asked.

"Oh god." Elly gasped holding a hand towards her mouth. "My devil fruit power." She whispered.

"Has Elly ever before lost control of her devil fruit power while sleeping?" Damon asked in a frown.

"No." Yanopp blinked. "She has had nightmares yes, but I've never seen her loose control before.. oh god the nightmares are all-ready getting real." She realized. "That's not good.. that's really really bad."

"Are you telling me, _any_ nightmare we might had, can become real?" Alejandro asked Agadred.

"Afraid so." Agadred exhaled deeply.

Frightened the star pirates looked at each other.

"There must be a way to stop it." Ryu breathed deeply. "Agadred! Is there not a way to stop it?" she asked him.

"Well." Agadred swallowed.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Ryu roared, then blinked as she at back, stunned they all looked at her. "I.. I am sorry." She whispered. "I do not know what happened."

"Ryu, your eyes." Orion blinked.

"Captain?" Ryu turned to him.

"They are red!" Orion exclaimed.

"And you look.. bigger." Damon frowned.

Wide-eyed Ryu looked down at herself. "What.. why?" she asked. "This has never happened before."

"Kumonryu." Alejandro whispered.

"Ryu.." Yanopp swallowed. "What are you afraid of?" she asked looking at the fishwoman.

"What?" Ryu asked.

And Orion looked sternly at the fishwoman. "Answer her! Do it now, what are your nightmares about? What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"I.. I.." Ryu stammered, then looked down on her hands. "I do not wish.. To become the hunted mindless monster people always said I was." She whispered closing her eyes. "I am no monster.. I am no monster." She whispered with a hung head.

"So what if you are a monster?" Orion asked in a snort. "Monsters are awesome! I like monsters! And I like you." He stated. Giving Ryu a solid clap on the shoulder. "You are an awesome Nakama! So don't dare go any-where! Hahaha!" he laughed.

Surprised Ryu looked at Orion.

"And if any-one ever comes to hunt you, I'll kick their Asses for you, no problem." Orion grinned.

And that, did made Ryu smile slightly, and it seemed like she grew just a little bit back into her usual form.

"This though, just grew from problematic to extremely dangerous." Damon frowned. "We must find a way to stop this!" he stated. "Before it gets any worse, and our nightmares become real!"

"But what do we do?" Yanopp asked.

"Why not just defeat the nightmare monster?" Orion asked. "That usually works."

"We can't do that!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Go close to it and you get nightmares! And then the nightmares will get real, and we'll all _die!_" she cried. "This is way to scary." She sniffed.

Damon frowned. "But what other options do we got?" he asked. "Agadred, when the creatures is unconscious, like when it's sleeping, the marks have just disappeared, right?" he asked.

"Quite correct four-eyes." Agadred nodded. "As far as I know.." he frowned. "Your best bet probably is to defeat it, if you intend to get all of you out of alive, of cause if you are fine with getting rid of one or two, though I can't say whom will go, I guess you can just wait it out as well." He commented.

"Don't be ridicules, no one is going to die." Orion hissed as he crossed his arms. "We are going to find that nightmare creature, and we are going to kick its ass, end of business!" he stated.

Yanopp swallowed. "Orion.." she whispered.

Damon as well nodded as he stood up. "If any-one feels like staying behind, you are free to do so." He told. "Some here might be of bigger danger to the mission than an acid." He told, his eyes sliding towards Elly, whom frightened sat back, looking wide-eyed up at him.

"No.. no I want to come.. Ple-please." Elly begged. "Don't leave me behind!" she begged.

"Good!" Orion grinned.

Damon though frowned. "Fine." He muttered looking at the others. "Any-one else with nightmares that could be an danger to all of us?" he asked.

Yanopp swallowed, then shakingly stood up. "I go where Elly goes, and that's that." She told.

"No way I can let the Senoritas go alone." Alejandro stated standing up. "Of cause you will be there to Amigos, but.. you know."

At ones Ryu stood up as well. "I come to!" she stated. Then swallowed. "Please." She asked.

And Damon exhaled deeply. "Very well, we all go then I suppose."

"Hehe." Orion grinned. "That's what I like to hear! So old man, where is this creature hiding any-way?" he asked Agadred.

"According to this book.." Agadred looked at the pages. "Inside of the mountain in the middle of the island." He told, then looked up. "Good luck!"

Making all but Orion loose face, Orion though, were merely grinning in anticipation.

* * *

_Big Albino, goblin boy, flower girl, four eyes, feather hat and gray-haired beensprout, guess who's who.. writing insults is fun. _


	48. In the blackest night, Part 5

"God this is the worst." Yanopp stammered. "Do you guys realise, that if any-one of us are afraid of spiders, a giant spider could come after us!" she exclaimed. "And if some-one is afraid of clowns, I bet a hole bunch of them will coming running after us with bloody knifes!"

"Would you be quiet?" Damon asked annoyed. "I don't believe talking about it, will calm any-one day."

"Well sorry!" Yanopp exclaimed. "This is how I deal with stress and pressure!"

"By turning into a blabbermouth?" Damon asked. "Not that that is any-thing new." He then commented, more in a frown to himself.

"YES!" Yanopp exclaimed. "It helps me think okay!?" she asked. "And I don't know how to stop when I first got started." She then admitted, wrapping her arms around herself, looking left and right into the darkness.

"Man, a bunch of clowns coming after us riding on giant spiders, that would be kind of cool." Orion commented.

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" Yanopp shouted straight back at him.

Oddly enough, Elly was comforted by this ongoing argument, it was just.. the familiarity of this kind of argument was some-thing to hold unto, and keep her own fears away.

Ryu was of cause very scared as well, as she walked last in the group, trying to make herself as small as possible, and Alejandro was oddly quiet walking beside them, also he seemed to be actually thankful for the silly arguing, as his lips started to turn a little upwards, as Damon called Yanopp loudmouth again, the nickman Damon had given to him even before Alejandro had joined the crew.

Then it seemed like he had decided, to enter the conversation, with a glint in his eyes, and a smirk on his lips, that usually meant he was up to trouble he stepped in.

"Now now, the senorita has a right to be concerned." Alejandro pointed out. "Don't worry, I will protect you from the spiders, and all that comes with it."

"I am not afraid of spiders." Yanopp muttered annoyed.

"Oh?" Damon asked. "Then pray tell, what are you afraid of then?" he asked.

"Here's an idea, why don't _you _tell what _you_ are afraid of?" Yanopp hissed straight back.

Damon snorted as he pushed up his glasses. "That is none of your concern." He told.

"Aha!" Yanopp stated in a smirk. "So there is some-thing!"

"Of cause there is, every-one is afraid of some-thing." Damon stated.

"Not me, I'm not afraid of any-thing!" Yanopp stated. Then pouted.

And Alejandro laughed. "HAHA! Of cause you are not! Oh brave fiery senorita."

"You know, those compliments would work a lot better, if it didn't sound like you want some-thing from me after-wards." Yanopp muttered, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

Just as Elly sprung up. "ARGH!"

"Elly?" Yanopp turned around towards her, so did all of the others.

"The.. The bushes!" Elly stammered as she pointed in front of herself. "There's some-thing in the bushes!" she told.

Slowly they all turned their heads in the direction Elly was pointing, and true enough, from the bushes, came two yellow glowing eyes, looking at them.

"oh boy.." Yanopp swallowed as they all stepped backwards, while a big, grumble sounded.

"Who, does that belong to?" Damon asked, then side-glanced at Yanopp.

"What! It's not mine!" Yanopp exclaimed turning her head towards Damon, just as another groan sounded from the creature, making Yanopp's head snap back. "Though if I am supposed to be scared, yeah I'll take it." She told.

For a moment they all looked, as the roars grew deeper and louder, and suddenly Alejandro was the one to exclaim. "Every-body RUUUN!" he yelled.

And the rest weren't needing a second warning, before they turned around and started to run, where-after a big, purple tiger, bigger than any normal tiger, but as a small elephant, with two big fangs, out of its month, roaring jumping after them.

"WOOOAHHH!" Orion yelled. "What's that, looks cool!" he laughed. "You think we can capture it and ride it?" he asked.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ATTEMPT THAT?!" Yanopp shouted.

"Perhaps if we get to higher ground." Elly tried.

"For god's sake, what-ever you do! Don't climb a tree!" Alejandro shouted. "The mountain pass is right in front of us! Go there!" he shouted.

_"ALEJANDRO!" _Yanopp shouted looking back at him with a glare.

"Heh." Alejandro grinned a little uncomfortable. Before his eyes widened and he shouted. "GET DOWN!" Thrusting himself at the nearest person, Yanopp, and all of them tumbled down the road, and behind some rocks, where all six of them sat in hiding, as the big tiger creature jumped over them.

"What… is that?" Ryu barely whispered.

"A lilac sabertooth." Alejandro whispered back looking in front of him. "Native only to the grant-line.. but not here, further into the grant-line."

Then Yanopp glared at him, demanding to tell.

"Well urh.. it's a funny story actually, hehe." Alejandro blushed. "When I was thirteen years old, my dad was out at the grand-line with the ship, I had.. urhm.. well there had been this incident with some rashing powder and stuff on the ship." He told.

Making Yanopp squint her eyes.

"Ahem." Alejandro cleared his throat. "Any-way, Ramon thought it would be a fitting punishment to just leave me alone on a inhabited island for a week or two while he finished off some business, he did.. Within a day I got hunted down by one of these, and well.. I spend the better part of three days, hanging in the same thin branch of a tree, with the tiger trying to get to me. I really don't like Lilac Sabertooths." He told, in a big head-shake.

Yanopp's eyes widened. "And you continued being a trouble maker when you came back?" she asked.

"Well, I took around a months break after that experience." Alejandro told in a slight shiver. "Or was it a week?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"Did your father ever hit you in the head?" Yanopp asked wide-eyed.

Alejandro looked back at her. "How did you know?" he asked.

"It shows." Yanopp replied.

"How about you two quiet down perhaps?" Damon asked annoyed, resting his chin in his hand. "And perhaps we can move along with this little expedition?"

"Aw man, it looks like it's gone." Orion pouted looking forward.

"And this does not look good." Alejandro bit his lip.

"Oh really, what could possible be worse?" Yanopp asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I am terrified of those things." Alejandro hesitated. "But I don't think they are my worst fear at all, it's just.. You know.. a minor fear."

"MINOR!?" Yanopp shouted. "What the hell? What kind of child-hood did you have!?"

"A very interesting one." Alejandro beamed at her.

Stunned Yanopp looked at him, then exhaled. "I can't even be mad at you, this is just sad."

Which in turn made Alejandro beam yet more as he opened his arms towards her. "Just give me a hug! That'll make every-thing better!" he told, only to receive a fist right on top of his head so Alejandro fell all the way down as long as he was.

"Thanks." Yanopp then muttered, cracking her knuckles.

"Well." Orion exhaled as he had stood up a long time ago and now looked around. "We are nearly there all-ready, isn't it great?" he asked in a grin. "That run sure brought us close!"

Slowly they stepped out, and Elly lifted her head to see the big, dark mountain, towering high above them, into the dark sky.

And it quite frankly made Elly feel very very small, so much that she backed away and jumped as she bumped right into some-one, screaming again as she turned around, to be meet by the sight of the tall fishwoman, whom also looked very startled by Ellys startle.

"So, if any-one else than me are tired of wasting time?" Damon asked, mildly annoyed gesturing at the path in front of them.

* * *

Soon they were on their right track again, and then the mountain climbing began.

It was slippery and dangerous. At places the cliff was very steep, and the star pirates were all beyond exhausted from their lack of sleep.

At one point Elly had seemed to almost fall a sleep, as she held unto the cliff, and would have fallen down if Orion hadn't caught her in time.

And from that point on, Elly got to be carried on Orions back.

After-all while they took a break, they were up pretty high, and could see as far as to the light from the house they had just come from.

Yanopp yawned loudly, then drowsily looked over the view as she sat down. "When this is over, I am going to lay down on the spot, and sleep forever." She stated.

"I'll join you." Alejandro muttered.

"Me to." Elly sighed deeply.

"Sounds great." Orion told, as he to yawned deeply.

Damon frowned as he looked at the landscape, nipping to some coffee; they had brought in a thermostat.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked.

"Huh?" Damon looked at her.

"You are shaking." Ryu pointed out. "Are you cold?" she asked.

"No, I just haven't slept in three days, while not having a moment to get a bit of peace and quiet." Damon muttered. "And this is so bloody annoying!" he hissed.

Wide-eyed Ryu looked at him.

"I've been trained, for all of my life, to maintain focus! That's the key factor to master the silver strings, focus and discipline, and I barely got any!" Damon hissed. "I can't control myself, my observations Haki is barely working, and I can't bloody concentrate nor focus! It's driving me crazy! And these people aren't helping!" he hissed, then blinked, as if it was first now he realised what he had said.

Wide-eyed Ryu looked at him, then swallowed. "But, that will rectify itself ones you have gotten some sleep, will it not?" she asked.

"Ideally, yes." Damon muttered, looking annoyed away. "Which is why I suggest, we don't waste any time and move it." He hissed. "It's not like we can get any prober rest just sitting around." He told in a louder voice so the rest of them could hear it, and it worked as they turned their heads towards him.

"I can't believe you were the one to call _me _touchy earlier today." Yanopp muttered annoyed.

"You are not going to start yell again are you?" Orion asked in a deep exhale. "Cause that would suck, I'm kind of tired right now.." he muttered looking away.

"In case you missed it, we are _all _tired right now." Yanopp muttered annoyed.

"We are barely keeping it together." Elly whispered, clutching her legs in her arms. "We are all loosing it, and it's making us fall apart."

"Tch, Elly you silly girl." Yanopp rolled her eyes as she laid an arm around Ellys shoulder. "We are not falling apart, we are just having petty arguments. Every-body whom is stuck together has those." Then she glared at Damon. "Right?" she asked.

Damon didn't even answer, but looked away with a frown on his face as he crossed his arms.

Yanopp looked tired after him. "I just realised, you're a diva." She stated.

"WHAT?" Damon hissed turning around.

"A Diva." Yanopp told straight back. "You think you're smarter than all of us, and you're probably right. But just look at what happens now when you loose control. You loose your cool." She straight out stated. "And blame it on us, diva." She stated.

"Senorita, is this really the time for this?" Alejandro asked, in a smile he barely managed to keep up.

"I suppose, considering that I have saved your life on multiple occasions now, Yanopp loudmouth, and you have yet to return the favour, leaves you frustrated." Damon stated pushing up his glasses. "Please don't let your frustrations unto me."

And Yanopp gaped, then she stood up, as she looked not just her usually annoyed self, but really angry. "What did you just say the me!?" she asked.

"Why does it matter who saved who?" Orion asked in a blink. "Come on, this is ridicoules!"

"Are you calling me useless? Is that what you are saying?" Yanopp shouted, compleately dismissing Orion. "You guys didn't even know how to lift the bloody anchor when we left Syrup, oh yeah on the ship _I_ got you!"

"I am not saying you are not usefull on the ship, your talents are quite.. Handy now and then, but perhaps you should re-consider these kind of missions." Damon stated back.

"Nechan.. Damon.." Elly swallowed.

"WHAT!?" Yanopp exclaimed. "All-right! That's it, come out with it! What do you want to say Diva boy!?" she asked.

"You all-ready know you aren't nearly as strong as any of us." Damon stated.

"Nechan." Elly whispered again. "Sto-stop. Stop it."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Yanopp exclaimed. "Oh so I am not good enough like special Damon, well fuck you, You bastard!"

"I said stop it." Elly stated a little louder, as dark matter, slowly started to creep out from her hands, all without any-one even noticing.

"Look at you, you are shaking like the day we met!" Damon exclaimed. "You haven't grown at all since then, little miss rich mansion girl! Don't forget your roots now, in the nice mansion."

"My home is _NOTHING_ to be ashamed off!" Yanopp shouted. "I still trained each and every-day growing up! I used what-ever I had!"

"Funny then." Damon stated. "That you didn't get stronger than that, I trained to, and I made the best out of it. I guess you were a little lazy after-all, mansion girl."

That did it for Yanopp, clearly she was seeing red, unlike she had ever done before, as her face grew hot, she was just about to make her thrust towards Damon and engage in combat before Elly shouted.

**_"I SAID STOP!" _**

And suddenly the dark power was every-where, both Yanopp and Damon was lifted up in the air.

"Oooh, bloody hell!" Yanopp exclaimed. "ELLY! ELLY STOP!"

"Huh?" confused Elly looked up, and discovered how all of them were now fighting against the dark, coming from every-where. "OH GOD!" she exclaimed. "I didn't.. I didn't mean!"

"CONTROL YOUR BLOODY POWER!" Damon shouted from the air. "FOCUS!"

"I.. I'm trying!" Elly hissed closing her eyes.

"TRY HARDER!" Damon shouted.

"Don't pressure her you jerk!" Yanopp yelled back.

"Elly!" Orion shouted as he tried to fight himself through. "You can do it! I know you can!" he send a smile at him.

"Don't worry about those two!" Alejandro tried. "They are just talking from exhaustion, they don't meant what they said."

"I can't.. can't.." Elly hissed as she squinted her eyes.

"Yes you can, I'm sure of it!" Orion shouted.

"ME TO ELLY!" Yanopp shouted. "You can do it! You can control this!"

"NO I CAN'T!" Elly shouted, sending the dark in all directions, into the mountain, out-side and down-wards, which made the entire thing collaps under them.

Yanopp's eyes widened, as she swallowed. "Oh god." And that was all she managed to say, before they all fell, fell into the darkness beneath them, in the tunnels that had now opened under them into the mountain, and they all screamed.

"ARGHHH!" As there was no controlling in which direction any-one went, they just fell, and then at last, landed each their place, on each their cold stone floor.


	49. In the blackest night, Part 6

Orion pouted annoyed as he walked forward. This really blew, Orion couldn't see a thing! It was completely dark around him.

And on top of that he felt hungry! Problem just was, there didn't seem to be any food around.

That sucked! There should be food every-where in the world! So why not here.

Then Orion yawned deeply as he rubbed his eyes, then smacked his lips. "Got to.. beat.. night.. thingy.." he almost snored as his eyes feel shot, then he opened them again, and hit himself over the cheek. "First defeat night thingy, then sleep!" he told. "No! Wait!" he held up a finger. "First defeat night thingy, then eat, then sleep!" he stated in a grin, then frowned. "Or perhaps, first eat, then defeat night thingy, then sleep." He frowned. "Yeah, that would be neat." He grinned. "And easy!" he stated, as he congratulated himself over his brilliant planning. And Damon said he sucked at planning, shows what he know!

"Or perhaps not so easy.. young star Captain."

"Huh?" Orion blinked as he turned around, then squinted his eyes. "Huuh, who are you?" he asked.

Then suddenly the hall-way was lightened up, and in front of Orion stood what looked like a black lizard. Though it was different from on the ship, it was even bigger than an ox, and started to look long like a snake as it slithered around, looking almost like it moved on water.

"Huh?" Orion blinked. "Ooh! It's you! Great! Then I can beat you now, then eat, then sleep!"

The black lizard chuckled then suddenly it was up in the ceiling, and then behind Orion, as if it moved with the air, like fog or a memory. "I can't be defeated with fists silly boy, you can't touch a nightmare, you can't touch fear." It told as he circled around Orion. "My name is Noctum, the name of the time of the night, where things are at its darkest, where even if you try to turn on a little light, that light will die, become suffocated.. And you can't see in front of you. How do you defeat such a dark?" it asked now suddenly far in front of Orion.

Orion frowned annoyed. "I'll find a way, stupid lizard." He stated in a snort.

"Why?" Noctum asked turning closer. "It'll be so much easier to just give in, into your fear. You do have it correct? Neither could you sleep.. Don't you fear me?" it asked. "Are you not afraid right now?"

"Not really." Orion blinked. "Should I be?"

Noctum squinted its eyes at Orion, then annoyed turned around. "You will be star Captain, you will be." It told. "No one has ever gotten away for long, I will taste your true fear. I am sure it will be.. Delicious." And then it was gone, as it had become one with the dark.

"Huh?" Orion blinked, then exclaimed. "OH MAN! It distracted me! Why didn't I punch it!" he yelled. "DAMN YOU NIGHTMARE THINGY! I'LL GET YOU!" he yelled, running directly into the dark from where Noctum had disappeared into.

* * *

Alejandro swallowed as he wrapped his arms around himself, looking over his shoulder. It was like, he could continuously hear these voices, these whispers, all around the place.

They were incredible difficult, practically impossible to make out. But some-how Alejandro thought he could recognise some of the voices, some of the words, and he had to bit together.

"Calm yourself Alejandro!" he hissed to himself. "You left the Ramon pirates and you are never going back, okay!" he stated. "They don't control you, you do! Cause you are a free pirate all-right?" he stated. "Not only that, you are a hero, romantic and great adventure. Scarlet Fox would be ashamed of you.. if he was real." He then muttered rubbing his forehead and then his eyes. "Orion would be ashamed of you." He corrected himself. "Yanopp would be really ashamed of you." And then he heard the voice inside of his head. _'You're to damn arrogant and pompous to be walking around shaking like that'_

"Thank you dear." Alejandro sighed deeply rubbing his eyes. "What would I do without you?"

The suddenly he heard a scramble around the corner, Alejandros head jerked up, and he swallowed as he looked in the direction, more scrambles sounded.. there was definitely some-thing there!

Swallowing, Alejandro reached for his rapier and unshielded it to hold it in his hand as he quietly moved forward, silent as a cat in the night, he moved as he intensely listened, trying to separate the actual sounds of scrambling and breathing.. yeah definitely breathing, apart from the whispers, the voices that suddenly grew louder and not any-thing Alejandro could recognise.

It now seemed like there were people all around him, yelling _"Monster!" "Get the monster!" "Kill it! Kill it now!" _

And then Alejandro heard it, the gasp behind him, quickly Alejandro twirled around, ripped away a rock from the corner to reveal a little cave-in in the rocks, and pointed his sword directly at what-ever was in there, and a big scream sounded. "AAAARHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I've never hurt any-one!"

Wide-eyed Alejandro blinked as he looked down, for there, sitting by the tip of his sword, was a little child.. just a child, no older than six at the very most. Except she wasn't any ordinary child, she was a fishwoman, with beautiful white skin, black markings running down her arms, black hair falling down her shoulders and black eyes looking frightened up at Alejandro.

"Kumonryu!" Alejandro blinked as he at ones put away his blade. "What, what in the world?" he asked.

"Please don't hurt me." Ryu repeated. "I promise I didn't do any-thing. I don't know why they are after me, they are all after me!" she cried holding her head in her hands. "Where's dad, I want my dad. Why isn't he coming home? I want him to come home!"

Alejandro swallowed, Ryus father had been killed in one of those raids aimed at getting her, no wonder that Ryu would have nightmares about this, but what was he supposed to do?

"Kumonryu.. shh." Alejandro whispered as he sat down on his knees, making Ryu retrieve even further into the cave-in. "Hey, hey. It's all-right." Alejandro told. "It's me Alejandro, we are Nakamas." He reminded her.

Wide-eyed Ryu looked up at him. "Na.. Nakamas?" she asked.

"Yeah." Alejandro nodded. "And I would never let any-thing happen to you, you beautiful pearl of the ocean. Whom heals broken souls with your magnificent food."

Wide-eyed Ryu looked up at him, then blushed slightly as she looked down.

"Please lovely Kumonryu, come on out. We need to try and find the others." Alejandro whispered.

"Then they find me." Ryu whispered. "I am supposed to stay hidden, never be seen. If they see me it's bad.. really bad." She told.

"I see you." Alejandro reminded her. "And that's not bad at all, is it?" he asked. "And you know who else would be happy to see you?" he asked. "Orion our Captain, Damon our Diva first-mate. Yanopp the wonderful sniper and Elly, your best friend. They miss you, and I bet they are worried about you." He told reaching forward a hand. "So come on, I promise you. I wont let you out of my sight, and I am really good at getting out of trouble, so you don't have to worry about my safety." He told.

Then hesitantly, Ryu reached out, and took Alejandros hand.

Alejandro returned a big great smile as he pulled her out, and now stood with the six year old by his side. A six year old which was literately disappearing into Ryus usual clothes, that more looked like a tent randomly thrown over her.

Alejandro sighed deeply. "Well come on up." He gestured as he reached down, and then picked Ryu up, to carry her in front of him, where she could grab his neck. "This way, we can be absolutely sure we don't loose sight of each other, see?" he smiled.

And Ryu chuckled in his arms.

"What now?" Alejandro asked amused.

"That thing on your lip, it's funny!" Ryu chuckled, pointing at Alejandros little well kempt mustachio. "It's so small, I've never seen them so small before. And your hat is like, really big."

Alejandro beamed at her. "Of cause it is, it's the best hat ever." He told, then took it off, to place it Ryus head, making it fall down and cover her eyes, amused Ryu managed to push it back so she could look up at Alejandro. "See, that's what I like to see. Now things aren't so scary are they?" he asked.

And Ryu shook her head. "No." she told, just as another whisper sounded out there, and both of them turned their heads towards it.

"Perhaps we should move." Alejandro whispered, and Ryu nodded, before Alejandro made sure he held her extra tight, and hurried forward. Though he probably should have realised, the whispers didn't go away just because he ran, they merely followed them down the path-ways.

* * *

"Go to the grand-line, become a pirate. It's going to be so much _fun_. What the hell was I thinking!?" Yanopp exclaimed as she wandered alone down another dark path-way. "I'm going to become a strong, brave pirate. Yeah right!" she stated, then hopelessly sat down on a stone, resting her head in the palm of her hand. "Damon is right, I suck at this.. damn him." She muttered, then swallowed, then sniffed as a tear feel down her eye, and ran down her cheek before it landed on the floor. _"Dammit!" _Yanopp hissed, wiping her eye, it felt like her throat was curling together and she could barely speak, her chest as well seemed so tight. It was completely irrational.

But suddenly, Yanopp did miss her old home, a lot. She missed her room, she missed that Merry would come after her, and tell her she was to big of a trouble-maker, she missed her mother, and it gave such a bang in her chest.

In that moment, she wanted nothing more, than to return home, curl together in her own soft bed, having her mother brush her fingers through her hair, and then have nothing bad happening to her at all.

Dammit! She was seventeen now! An adult! Well sort of.. She hadn't even been in such a situation since she was like, fourteen or some-thing.

So why did she feel so small and lost at the moment? There was no one, Yanopp sniffed as she hold a hand to her face, and let more tears drip down her eyes.

Why did she have to be so weak? She was far to weak to go to the grand-line, Damon was completely right about that. Dammit..

Then suddenly, Yanopp heard sniffles, but not her own.. they echoed through the stones, and came from deeper inside. Yanopp swallowed. "Ha.. Hallo.." she whispered, her own voice echoing through the stone walls as well. "Any-body there?" she questioned.

There was no answers, just more sniffles.

Swallowing Yanopp stood up, as she found her light source and held it in front of her, then with a shaking hand, slowly stepped forward, wiping away her own tears. "Hallo? I promise, I don't mean you any harm.. Hallo?"

"Nechan?" a little voice came through.

And Yanopp gaped. "ELLY!" she exclaimed as she started to run. "Speak up! I'm going to get you! Man am I so glad I found you!"

"No.. No.. Stay away." Ellys broken voice sounded. "Go away!"

"No way!" Yanopp beamed as she came running. "I'm just so happy that I.." then she rounded a corner and gasped as she dropped the light. "Elly?" she asked confused.

For there in front of her, sat a girl on the floor, only she didn't look normal, part of her seemed to be make out of dark matter, fangs of dark escaping her body, her face was only half there, the other half becoming this dark shadow. Then Elly looked up at Yanopp, with just that one visible eye, which tears streamed from. "I thought I told you GO AWAY!" she shouted, and then suddenly the fangs coming from her slashed against Yanopp, and then slammed her into the stone-wall.

"Auw.." Yanopp hissed, though she barely had the time to do that as more Darkness came towards her, and Yanopp barely managed to roll away, then looked up over her, where even more dark came. "E.. Elly.." Yanopp swallowed. "Elly no.." she shivered as the dark took form in a big ball, and then started to drop. _"ELLY!" _Yanopp screamed, just as some-thing tied itself to her waist and managed to pull Yanopp away, just as the big ball of dark hammered down, and made stones flied every-where.

Wide-eyed Yanopp looked at where she had come from, then looked at her waist, where she barely could see the shine from the silver string that had pulled her away, and then looking the other way, there was Damon, standing up, but with hung shoulders, as he deeply breathed in and out. "Da-Damon." Yanopp stammered. "You.. You.."

"Quiet." Damon hissed, then squinted his eyes as he pressed a hand against his forehead. "Urgh.."

"Damon, are you all-right?" Yanopp asked, as she barely managed to stand up.

"My head is _killing_ me!" Damon hissed, pressing his hand against his forehead.

"I told you.. Told to get away." Elly hissed, and wide-eyed Yanopp turned towards her, now to see how Elly was standing up, but with slunken shoulders, and a weird expression on his face. "Now get out.. GET OOOUUUTTT!" she shouted, as dark came from all the sides, towards them.

"YANOPP RUN!" Damon shouted grabbing Yanopp's arm pulling her away.

"But.. But Elly!" Yanopp cried as she reached towards the dark, but was pulled away by Damon.

"We can't help her! I was lucky that I managed to catch you like that!" Damon exclaimed. "I could barely aim, to go back there would be suicide!"

"ELLLLYYYYY!" Yanopp shouted with her arms towards the hall, just as suddenly the dark grabbed the stones in the hall-way and pulled them down, blogging the hall-way for all. "No!" Yanopp cried, then turned to Damon, hammering her fist into him. "No! No! No!" she cried hammering her fist at him, though only very weakly. "No." she cried as she fell down on the ground, now on her knees with her head bowed down on the ground, tears falling down her eyes.

"Come on, pull yourself together!" Damon hissed annoyed. "This wont help a bit!"

That though obviously didn't help as it just made Yanopp cry even more, and that clearly made Damon even more uncomfortable.

"Urh.. I mean come on. Think a bit more, the logical thing would be to go ahead. Little would be gained from going back. It's what's tactically makes most sense!" Damon stammered going back and ford with his arm movements, in a extremely awkward manner, clearly he had no idea what he was supposed to do, and none of it helped a bit. "Come on! This is not how it's supposed to work!"

"Then how is it supposed to work?" Yanopp asked in a broken voice as she looked up with tears running down her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? You yell a little of me, and then you are just fine and go on doing what-ever stuff we are supposed to do!" Damon exclaimed. "You don't cry! You don't really get upset! You yell and then you are fine!" he stated. "Just fine! Erh.." then he swallowed as he plummeted down on the floor.

Yanopp sniffed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, then started to even hiccup. "I.. I'm sorry." She hiccupped. "I'm sorry I'm not stronger. I.. I.." she cried.

Damon exhaled deeply, then reached into his pocket, where he found a little white handkerchief which he reached to Yanopp. "Here." He offered.

Swallowing Yanopp looked up, then hesitantly accepting, with a shaking hand, then dried her eyes.

"Look.." Damon tried. "I erh.. erhm." He bit his lips, and Yanopp wide-eyed looked up at him. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I erh. I've always been told that keeping control is the most important thing in the world. And well, I really don't like.. urgh."

"You don't like loosing control." Yanopp swallowed, in a slight smile as she dried her eye with the handkerchief. "It's okay.. I guess we both kind of.. Lost it." Then her eyes widened. "Wait a minute!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Damon asked.

"You!" Yanopp exclaimed pointing at Damon. "You are afraid of loosing control!"

"What?" Damon asked again, now sounding both slightly confused and offended.

"Think about it! If a person is the most afraid of loosing control, what would happen to him in this situation?" Yanopp asked.

"He would loose control!" Damon realised. "I can't count on my own control, the longer we are here, the less I will have. And you! You are afraid of becoming a weak, snivelling cowardly burden. So that's exactly what you are becoming."

"Oi." Yanopp replied. "For the record that's not true." She muttered looking away, and then glanced at Damon. "But, assuming that that is true.. What.. what should such a person do?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I.. I don't know." Damon swallowed as he sat beside Yanopp. "What do you usually do?" he asked.

"I don't know." Yanopp muttered. "What about you, you can't possible have had total control every-day in your entire life. What do you do when that happens?" she asked.

"I don't know." Damon replied, and they both exhaled deeply.

Then Yanopp weakly lifted a hand, and then let it fall over Damons in a clasp, then gave his hand another clasp before her hand fell down.

For a moment they sat there in silence, before Yanopp quietly broke the silence. "Thank you for letting me in." she whispered.

Damon blinked, then glanced at Yanopp, before he sighed deeply, pushing up his glasses. "Feel like you can walk now?" he asked.

Yanopp nodded. "Yeah." She whispered, letting Damon pull her up, and together, they walked further down, into the mountain.

Though, as faith would have it, they weren't allowed to get to long, before new foot-steps came running towards them, and a childish voice yelled.

"HELP! SOME-ONE HELP!"

Yanopp's eyes widened. "Is that... A child?" she asked.

Damon as well looked that way, as true enough, a small child, with a big hat on her head came running towards them, then the child looked up, and revealed a white face with black hair.

"RYU!" Yanopp exclaimed as she sat down on her knees and just managed to grab the child, coming running towards them. "Ryu! What on earth happened to you?" she asked holding the child whom wide-eyed, with big wet eyes looked up at Yanopp, the hat barely falling over her head.

"Isn't that Alejandros hat?" Damon then asked in a frown.

Slowly Yanopp reached forward and took the hat, to hold it. "It is." She whispered, then looked at the child in front of her. "Ryu.. were you with Alejandro?" she asked.

Ryu swallowed as she wide-eyed looked up at Yanopp.

"What happened to him? Is he all-right?" Yanopp asked nervously.

"He's after me." Ryu whispered. "We were walking, and he became weird.. and then.. and then." she stammered.

"What?" Yanopp asked holding Ryus shoulders. "What happened to Alejandro?" she asked.

"What indeed?"

Scared Yanopp, Damon and Ryu all turned around, to be faced with a tall man, with stern features, long hair in a horse-tail.

"Captain Ramon." Yanopp whispered.

"No, it's not." Damon frowned. "The real Captain Ramon is in the eastern blue, he isn't real, like so much else in here."

"Oh, but I am as real as I need to be." Ramon smiled. "Isn't that right, my lovely puppet?" he asked lifting up a hand.

Slowly, Yanopp turned her head, as slow steps sounded coming closer, and closer to them, swallowing Yanopp held Ryus shoulders tight, even Damon unconsciously stepped closer to the other two, as the foot-steps came slowly closer, and slowly stepping out in the light, was the scariest sight yet.

For there was Alejandro, it was clearly him, his clothes, height and basic features were all the same, but he was also very different, he was a human seize marionette puppet, his face only painted on a wooden head, his arms and were also wooden, held together in wooden articulations points, as well did his hand that held his sword.

"Oh god." Yanopp exclaimed, holding a hand towards her mouth. "I am going to be sick." She told.

Ryu sniffed as she grabbed Yanopp's leg, looking at the puppet Alejandro, whom was slowly walking towards them with sword in his hand.

"Damon.. what do we do?" Yanopp whispered.

"It'll be foolish to think we can some-how snap him out of it." Damon whispered back.

"Then what do we do?" Yanopp asked.

And Damon bowed down, to where he could grab the little Ryu and pick her up, to place her on his back. "There is only one option.. RUN!" he shouted, running straight for Alejandro, and then easily ran past the puppet, whom was slow.

Yanopp barely managing to follow.

"So you're running without your crew-mate I see!?" the fake Ramon shouted after them. "Shows what kind of people my lousy son decided to be with, people just as lousy as him! Good thing about puppets though. They don't need to rest, they don't need to eat, they never get tired and don't have to stop! He'll be coming for you! Because I tell him to do it! He is my puppet! _My _puppet!" he exclaimed, yelling at the running teens, whom were on their way away.


	50. In the blackest night, Part 7

Yanopp sniffed as she sat on a stone, trying to wipe her eyes away from tears.

"Pull yourself together! This isn't you! It's the nightmare creature." Damon frowned annoyed.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Yanopp cried, wiping away even more tears. "I just can't stop! I'm so scared! Elly, she's.. She's.. And Alejandro! Why did we leave them?" she asked. "We could at least have tried to help them."

"How?" Damon asked annoyed. "It was impossible to do! The logical thing to do was to keep ourselves alive!"

"You're so cold." Yanopp sniffed. "What if it was you who had been turned into a puppet, wouldn't you want us to help you?" she asked, tears falling down her eyes, as Ryu wide-eyed looked up at her, swallowing. "Would you prefer that we just ran straight pass you?" she asked.

Damon frowned slightly, then stood in front of the two women.. Well woman and girl, the way Ryu was now. Or perhaps two girls, since Yanopp was hardly acting like a woman. "Yes." He flat out stated.

"Huh?" Yanopp looked up.

"If some-thing suddenly happens to me, that makes it dangerous for the two of you to be around me, I want you to run." Damon stated sternly. "If some-thing happens to you, or you!" he pointed at each of them. "That makes you dangerous, yes I'll leave you behind." He told

Wide-eyed they both looked at him, with frightened eyes. "Ho-how can you say that?" Yanopp swallowed.

"It's what strategically and logically makes most sense." Damon stated. "To ensure that every-one stays alive until we fix this problem. Elly might be in trouble now, but she's alive, and it'll be damn hard to kill her like she is now. Alejandro might be in trouble, but he is also alive, and as long as we leave him be, he'll most likely stay alive. Our best chance for full survival of all, is to move forward, and not become to clouded by our feelings or fear." He stated straight out. "For now! We need to keep together, until further notice. You two are helpless as you are now."

"What about you?" Yanopp asked looking up at Damon.

"What about me?" Damon asked annoyed.

"You're helpless to, your Haki isn't working, you can barely concentrate or think because of your head-ache. That's why you are so annoyed all the time." Yanopp pointed out, making Damon hiss annoyed as he tightened his fists.

"Well, some-one has to keep a straight head here, and evidently that isn't either of you two!" Damon straight out stated in a annoyed tone. "Auw." He then hissed, rubbing his forehead. "Orion better not give us any more trouble." He mumbled. "Where is he?" he asked annoyed.

"I.. I don't know." Yanopp sniffed.

And Damon rolled his eyes. "It was a rhetorical question." He told.

Then suddenly, a hand pulled in his pants leg and Damon looked down to look at a little fishwoman girl.

"Mister Damon." Ryu swallowed looking up at him. "Maybe you should not shout of Miss Yanopp, she really looks upset."

Damon exhaled deeply, then closed his eyes. "I'm.. Sorry." He muttered. "I don't really do.. feelings." He then stated. "Or noise, or mess, or crying." He stated biting his tounge. "Come on up then." He asked reaching for Yanopp's hand and pulled her up. "The logical thing is to move forward." He stated, pulling her with him, otherwise Yanopp might not come at all.

Why him? Why did these sort of things happen to him?

Damon couldn't remember ever having felt so annoyed or been so worn thin, what he wouldn't do to just turn around and leave, his head was killing him, the crying didn't make it any better! Damon really had no idea what so ever, what he was supposed to do with another emotional human being whom wouldn't listen to prober reason.

What was wrong with these people any-way? Why couldn't they listen to reason? Why would they have to be such a head-ache! What was he doing with this kind of people any-way? He didn't belong with such people! Then maybe, he should have stayed alone any-way.

"Indeed you should have."

Damons eyes widened as he turned his head, so did the two girls, and righ there stood a man, looking sternly at him.

"Damon.." Yanopp swallowed, holding Ryu tight ot her body. "That guy looks just like you!"

Indeed the man did, he had the same kind of slim fine features as Damon, the same stern face-expression, the same black hair, he even had a pair of glasses on his nose, the biggest difference was that this man, clearly was a good deal older, well into middle-age.

"He's an illusion." Damon whispered. "That man is dead. They all died, three years ago."

"They?" Yanopp asked in a big swallow.

"How pitiful." The man frowned. "The last of the great Shinjin clan, the heir of our ways. How disappointing you are my son." He told, making Damon batter down his eyes, almost unconsciously. "Here, I spend every-day all year, training you. Preparing you, and what do you do? Become a _pirate?" _he spat in clear disgust. "You are a shame to the shinjin name and the silver strings!" he stated.

"WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO!?" Damon shouted. "You _died! _You left me alone! All of you! It was either becoming a pirate or die myself, it was the logical thing to do! You say I choose wrong?" he asked.

"You are asking yourself that question every-day aren't you?" The man asked. "And the answer is yes, of cause you chose wrong. Rather die than be a shame to your name and family. Rather die than being an utter failure."

"Urgh!" Damon hissed holding his head. "Shut up!" he hissed.

_"Damon!"_ Yanopp swallowed. "You don't have to listen to him, that's not your real dad, that's your fear talking. What kind of parent would ever say some-thing like that?" she asked, holding his shoulder tight.

"My dad would never say some-thing like that." Ryu's little voice chimed in.

"Yes, listen to her!" Yanopp told. "Listen.."

"How disappointed I am in you."

This was another voice, coming from behind them, wide-eyed Yanopp turned around, so she now stood back to back with Damon, with Ryu between them, and there stood another man, a dark skinned man, with a long nose, long dark curly hair, his blue captains clothes, like Yanopp had seen it in Lougetown.

"Da-Dad." Yanopp whispered. For there he stood, the pirate captain of the longnose pirates, a former straw-hat, Captain Usopp.

"Yanopp, what are you doing out here?" Usopp asked with crossed arms.

"Dad I.." Yanopp swallowed.

"You don't belong here." Usopp flat out stated. "The grand-line is much to dangerous for a little weak girl like you, I thought you were smart enough to figure that out, but I guess not. I'm disappointed in you, very disappointed."

"But.. I don't belong at Syrup either." Yanopp whispered. "It just.. never felt right there."

"Then I guess you don't belong any-where." Usopp shrugged. "Why do you follow me around? You stupid little child, go home, go home to Syrup. I don't want you here." He told.

On the other side, the other man was talking to Damon, in a stern voice. "Is that really it? We all died so you could life, only for you to become a pirate? To help scum like that, people who are to big of a scum to even be worthy of our clans presence, and you are protecting _them?_" he asked. "Becoming involved? I'm disgusted!"

"How could my child be so weak?" Usopp asked. "And such a coward? Are you even my child? I'm not really sure you are." He told. Making Yanopp's lip quiver even more, as the tears pressed on.

"Didn't you listen to a single thing I taught you?" Damons dad asked her. "Did I really waste all of my years, my very life. On this?" he asked. "Look at you! You are clumsy, you have no control or focus, and you are starting to get distracted. And by these scum of all people!" then he raised a hand, and gave Damon, a big slap over the cheek, echoing in the entire hall-way. Damons glasses flew off his face, and down on the ground, Damon blinked, then bit his lip, as he looked up again, a big red mark of a hand, appearing on his cheek, then he bit his lip, and his eyes, started to become wet.

"What's this?" The man in front of Damon snorted. "Are we crying now? I didn't teach you to be so weak! Feelings are a distraction, what you need to do is focus! Have control! Be precise! _Focus!" _he stated, as he lifted a hand ones again, ready for another slap, if it wasn't because of an entirely other fist coming out of no-where, and hitting Damons father on the side of his head, sending him flying through the air. _***Pow**!* _

And then another figure flew through the air as well, the fake long-nose Captain, due to a fist right in his gut _***BAM!***_

Yanopp blinked, then turned her head, and wide-eyed exclaimed. "ORION!" she shouted.

Because there he stood, the silver haired star Captain, breathing deeply in and out, then dried his lip with his hand as he grinned. "Heh."

"You.. You.. You.." Yanopp blinked. "You just send our dads flying through the room!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" Orion blinked, then looked after the two fakes, whom had mysteriously disappeared into the dark. "Those were you dads? Sorry I guess… All I saw were two jerks saying really mean things to my Nakamas, and I don't like that!" he pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Oh.. They weren't really our dads.. I think." Yanopp swallowed. "Just.. you know, fake ones, like that sabertooth Alejandro conquered up out-side." She pointed over her shoulder, then wiped her wet eyes with the back of her hand. "Sorry." She whispered. "I.. I seem to have a problem with my eyes in these caves. And.. and it doesn't seem to wanna stop." She swallowed.

"Haha, that's okay!" Orion grinned. "That happens to me a lot to. Better out than in as I say. Oooh, Ryu, you're like. really small!" he stated in a big grin.

Wide-eyed Ryu looked up at Orion, then swallowed. "Hai." She whispered. Then looked down and bowed down to pick up the glasses that laid on the ground, to helpfully reach them up towards Damon. "Here you go Mister Damon." She helpfully tried.

Damon frowned as he looked in front of him, but it was like there was some-thing incredible wrong, his eyes weren't really focusing, and his hand were fumbling, not being any-where near his glasses.

"Da-Damon?" Yanopp blinked. "Are.. Are you okay?" he asked.

"No." Damon hissed. "I can't see a thing! That bastard blinded me!" he told.

"WHAT!?" Yanopp exclaimed.

"Don't sound like that." Damon pouted. "It was a way we used to train observations Haki, by being blinded, you have to rely on other sense, and feel your surroundings, usually the tehcnich wears off in a couple of hours!" he told, then fell down, or would have, of Orion hadn't grabbed him. "DAMMIT!" Damon shouted.

"But.. Didn't you say you have trained being blind?" Yanopp asked.

"My observations Haki isn't _working!_" Damon hissed. "I've never actually felt blind like this before! I'm supposed to be able to move just fine when being blind. But I can't! I can't feel a thing! Only this damn _head-ache!" _he yelled, then bit together in a hiss, then tried to get up again, but fell down, looking beyond clumsy, Yanopp could never ever have imagined him looking clumsy like this.

"Well that sucks." Orion sighed, then pulled up in Damon. "Come on up then, lets go fight nightmare thing, what's its name.."

Damon though hissed annoyed as he was being pulled in, and ripped his arms away. "Leave me behind!" he stay. "I am useless to you like this, worse than useless. I am a burden at most, the logical thing would be to leave me here!" he stated.

"Huh?" Orion blinked confused. Looking sincerely confused, as if Damons words didn't make any sense to him what-so ever, in fact.. Damon could might as well have spoken gibberish, Orions understanding was that big. "Hmm, I'm kind of hungry. So we should go beat nightmare thingy, then eat, then sleep." He told. "I don't want to sit around. I want to eat quickest possible." He pouted. "So well, come on." As he simply picked up Damon, not even giving the poor first-mate time to object, before Damon was sitting on Orions back, and Orion grinned. "Sitting good?" he asked.

"I'm so glad I can't see, so I don't have to see this." Damon groaned, letting his head drop down on top of Orions.

"Hehe." Orion grinned. "Yanopp, would you mind take Ryu?" he asked. "No offence, but your legs are like.. Really small and stuff. And I am in a bit of a hurry." He told Ryu.

"That is fine." Ryu told bowing her head slightly. "Then we do not loose sight of each other." She stated as she reached up towards Yanopp.

"Christ Ryu, it's so strange to see you like this, do you know that?" Yanopp asked as she picked the fishgirl up. "Do you even remember us?" she asked.

"A little.." The child swallowed. "I did not in the start, but I feel like I know you any-way, though I do not remember how exactly." She told.

"That's okay!" Orion grinned. "We are going to fix this problem, and then you are going to remember all-right!" he laughed. "Now if we could only find the others." He muttered.

Making Yanopp's eyes widen, and then turn her head away, as she squinted her eyes together.

"That would be of little use." Damon at last muttered from Orions bag.

"What, why?" Orion asked.

"Elly has compleately lost control of her powers, it's very dangerous to go any-where near her, and she'll do every-thing to keep us away any-way." Damon sighed deeply. "And Alejandros greatest fear apparently is to become his fathers puppet, so he literately, became a wooden puppet."

"Wait, that puppet was Alejandro?" Orion asked. "oooh… I thought it looked a little weird. Damn! I should have taken him with!"

"Wait." Yanopp blinked. "You actually ran into Alejandro? Didn't you then also run into Captain Ramon?" she asked.

"I did." Orion nodded.

"And?" Yanopp asked.

Orion frowned confused. "And what?" he asked.

"What did you do?" Yanopp asked.

"Well punched him of cause!" Orion grinned. "And then he was gone again, and so was the puppet that looked like Alejandro… without the hat though, it's not the same without the hat! Do you know where it is?" he asked looking at the others. "Wait Ryu? Isn't that the hat you are wearing?" he asked.

"Hai." Ryu whispered.

"haha! Awesome!" Orion grinned giving Ryu a thumbs up, then faced forward as he beamed. "All-right! LETS GO!" he shouted, and then ran.

"Hey, hey wait!" Yanopp gaped. "I can't keep up with your speed! I'm not that fast!" she almost cried, trying to keep up.

What none of them saw though, was that dragon like thing, floating above them, like a long snake, almost fascinate beautiful, as he it moved from side to side, light as smoke, then squinted its eyes. "I will get to you yet, young Star Captain.." it whispered. "Every-body is afraid of some-thing.."


	51. In the blackest night, Part 8

_Still.. Focus.. breath.. don't move.. focus. _

_Damon was standing completely still, he could might as well have been a statue, as he stood there, with one lifted leg and two spread out arms. _

_He was blinded, his eyes were useless, he had to use other sense. _

_If he moved before time, he lost the game, but if he didn't move quickly enough when time was, he also lost. _

_Those were the rules. _

_There was no telling how long he would have to stand there, some-times it was hours, and some-times only mere seconds. _

_His breathing, and the pains of his body, standing in such a position, kept Damon in the present, he could not let his mind flow, he had to be alert.. if he dozed off for as much as a second, he would loose the game. _

_Still.. Fucus.. breath.. Don't move.. Focus.. discipline. _

_Then Suddenly Damon felt it, a presence coming from above him, quickly Damon jumped aside, dodging the attack, then he turned around, and aimed a spinning kick at his opponent, only then to realise, he was hitting nothing, nothing but the empty air. _

_Then the noise came from beneath, Damon barely got to register it, before a fist came from beneath him, and hit him under the chin sending him flying, before he landed on the ground. _

_"Tch." A voice sounded above Damon. "You had your haki ready above you, in front of you, to your left and to your right. But you were missing a vital area." _

_Damon hissed as he bit his lip, then a hand reached down and pulled Damon up, before a hand lightly touched the side of Damons head, so Damons eyes cleared up, and he was now able to see the man in front of him. His own father, Engel. The leader of the Shinjin clan, the best of the best. And it was Damons duty, to become as good as he was, in the ways of the Shinjin. _

_"Forgive me father, it wont happen again." Damon told in a bow, before he stood up straight, and then dug through his pocket with his hand, to find his glasses, first as he put his glasses on again, did the world around him stop being foggy, and looked much clearer. _

_As well did Engels stern face, though in his eye, were just a hint of approval. "You are growing stronger." He commented. "And you are the most disciplined person of your age." He told. _

_Damon nodded shortly, without saying any-thing. _

_"Which is exactly what you should be." Engel stated. "Just because you are better than your fellow students, does not mean you should slack off, in any-way, that would disappoint me greatly. You must be the shining example, do not disappoint me." He stated. _

_"I wont father." Damon promised, as he bowed again. "I am honoured to even be in such a position." He told, making Engel smile, just ever so slightly. _

_Then though, as Engel looked over Damons shoulder, his smile where whisked away just as quickly at it had come, and his eyes turned stern. _

_Damon as well turned around, to where he could see all the way down to the ocean, up from the high hill-side they were standing on. "A ship." Damon commented, then shadowed for his eyes. "A pirate ship I believe." _

_"Tch." Engel hissed annoyed. "Coming to ask if we want to help them against the marines I gather. How long is it since the marines came to ask if we would help them against the pirate threat? Wasn't it just a week?" he asked annoyed. _

_Damon as well frowned annoyed. "Hai Father, it was eight days ago today. They seem very determined to drag us into that war of theirs." He commented, in a annoyed tone. _

_"They are all the same brutes." Engel snorted. "Marines or pirates, working with brute force and emotions, they never think. We cannot ever fall down to their level Damon, we must be better than them, and keep ourselves away from the affairs that has nothing to do with us." He stated. _

_Damon frowned, ever so slightly. _

_"What are you thinking son?" Engel asked without even looking at Damon, but looking towards the ship on the ocean with the hands on his back. _

_"Well." Damon hesitated. "What they all keep saying is that this war, affects the entire world. Are we not part of that world?" he asked looking at Engel. "Perhaps this war is affecting us, whether we like it or not." He stated. "Sir." He then added, as he looked back towards the ocean. _

_"A valid point." Engel then at last admitted. "But no need to worry, they are all brutes, we are not, there is no reason for us to fear them. As long as we remain smart, remain better than the common pirate or marine. "The world may change around us, but we'll stand firm and strong. Never compromise. And we will not let ourselves be pulled into their affairs, it has nothing to do with us." He told, and then turned around to walk away.. the conversation was over. _

_Damon looked after his father, whom was walking down the hill, then he turned back to look at the pirate ship in the distance as he swallowed. "I hope you're right, father." He then whispered, before he to turned around, and followed his father on the long path back to their hidden village. _

* * *

Why would have to be such an idiot! It was _all_ his fathers fault! Damon hissed as he blinded by pain, could only hang unto his Captain.

Why did he even think of this any-way? Damon had been very good at pushing away his own feelings and concentrate on the situation ahead, as he had been taught to do! So why the fucking hell now!?

Orions face gritted as he ran with his first-mate on his back, upwards and upwards through the mountain.

"ORION WAIT!" Yanopp shouted far behind him. "I can't keep up with you! I can't!" her voice seemed distant, and at last, Orion did stop up, allowing the sniper to stark-breathed catch up with him, then she stopped and breathed deeply. It sounded a bit painful.

"Are you okay?" Orion asked.

Yanopp shook her head. "I feel like I am about to vomit." She admitted. Then looked up to reveal her sweaty forehead, and her bright shining eyes. "I… I don't know how much longer I can run like this." She admitted as she gasped for air.

"How about walking?" Orion asked. "Would that be okay?" he asked.

And Yanopp nodded as she swallowed. "Sorry to be such a bother.." she whispered.

"Njaah, that's okay!" Orion grinned. "If it was me shooting all over the place, I would definitely be the one to screw every-thing up. Haha!" he laughed.

"It would be quicker for you if you just left us here." Yanopp pointed out quietly.

"hmpf." Orion snorted. Now suddenly looking angry. "No." he flat out stated. "No one gets left behind, deal with it." He stated, walking foreward.

"O.. Okay." Yanopp stammered, walking up beside him, trying to keep up.

"Haha! You are all doing so much for me, I think the least I can do is to do what I can to help you back." Orion blinked at her. "We'll be okay, you are all like, really incredible people. I am so lucky to have you in my crew!" he grinned wide. "I need all of you in one piece, and that's that!" he stated as he stepped forward, then almost stumbled as he stepped on some-thing. "Wooaahhh!" Orion exclaimed as he fell back and ford, barely managed to hold unto Damon.

"Do you mind?" Damon asked annoyed. "I can't see or use Haki, I can't tell when you are going to make a jump or some-thing like that."

"He didn't jump." Yanopp pointed out. "He tripped on.." then her eyes widened as her mouth fell open. "oh god."

"What?" Damon asked.

Ryu sniffed as she buried her face into Yanopp's hair, Orion wide-eyed looked in front of him, also he looked pall now.

"What is happening?" Damon asked. "For god's sake, I _can't see!" _he exclaimed.

"It's.. It's.." Yanopp gulped. "It's an arm." She told, then threw her head aside, as if she didn't want to look. "A wooden arm, and its holding a sword."

Orion was shacking, clearly he was shocked, as he bowed down to have a closer look, his face was incredible pall as he whispered. "Alejandro.." then he looked up, and suddenly ran forwards.

"HEY WATCH IT!" Damon shouted, as he had been the victim of the surprise run.

"ORION WAIT UP!" Yanopp shouted running after him. "WAAIITT!"

"Yanopp!" Ryu as well cried as she held unto Yanopp. "What happened to Alejandro?" she asked.

"I don't know." Yanopp swallowed. "But I don't think it's any-thing good." She whispered as she ran forward and soon ran into Orion.

Orion whom was standing, stiff as a board, looking in front of himself and a bit up, slowly, a little afraid to, Yanopp followed Orions eyes and then gasped.

"Oh god!" Yanopp exclaimed. "Oh god no."

"What?" Damon asked, turning more and more annoyed by the second.

"Alejandro he's.. He's in pieces." Yanopp stammered.

And true enough, there up on the wall, hung Alejandro, but not just normally, he was in several different pieces, spread across the entire wall, his leg one place, the foot some-where else, the other arm below, his head turning upside down.

"Noctum.." Orion hissed.

"Wha-what?" Yanopp asked turning to Orion.

_"NOCTUUUM!"_ Orion shouted. "SHOW YOURSELF! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NAKAMA!?" he exclaimed. "GIVE HIM BACK! AND GIVE HIM BACK NOW! I WARN YOU!" he shouted.

"Well well well.." A voice slithered from above, and swimming in the air, sailing came the long body of a dragon, a black dragon with red eyes.

"Is that.." Yanopp swallowed. "The.. the frog? But it was so small." She bit her lip.

"What do you know?" Noctum asked. "I told you, every-one is afraid of some-thing.."

Then suddenly, a blackness started to crawl up Yanopp's legs. "Orion.." Yanopp blinked looking down, then tried to get her legs away, but it wasn't helping she was hopeless stuck. "ORION!" she shouted.

"YANOPP!" Ryu as well cried as she held unto Yanopp's neck.

"YANOPP!" Orion as well yelled, as he dropped Damon on the floor, making the first-mate groan in pain, and Orion tried to reach for Yanopp, but suddenly it was like she was being pulled away by the dark.

"ORION! HELP US!" Yanopp shouted trying to reach for him. "HELP!"

"GRAB MY HAND!" Orion tried, as he tried to step forward, but was slapped aside by the dark, that covered Yanopp and Ryu more and more, first Yanopps torso, then Ryu's back and Yanopp's throat, it crawled over them.

"I.. I can't!" Yanopp yelled as she tried to look up, trying to get her face free of the dark, but it didn't help. "ORIOOOON!" she yelled, before they were both completely covered.

And Orion jumped right at them. "NO!" he shouted, but fell directly through the dark, that spread out as if it had just been fog, the two women weren't there, then Orion turned to Noctum. "What did you do to them?" he asked. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" he shouted.

"Gone." Noctum told. "You weren't good enough to protect them after-all, and look at that, you left your precious first-mate alone as well."

"Orion!" Damon hissed. "I think I am sinking, but I can't tell!"

Wide-eyed Orion looked down and realised, Damon was sinking into the floor, as if the floor was made out of quick-sand or a similar substance.

"DAMON!" Orion shouted as he ran to his first-mates side, and then tried to pull him up.

"AUW!" Damon hissed. "That hurts!"

"Hold on!" Orion hissed. "Just, hold on Damon!" but it was of very little help, in fact it seemed that the harder Orion pulled, the quicker Damon was sinking down in the stone beneath him. "Da-Damon." He quivered. "No.. Don't!" he tried.

"Tch." Damon snorted. "I wasn't much use to you like this any-way." He told, and then he disappeared completely.

"DAMOOOON!" Orion shouted, fumbling all over the place, but the stone was smooth, there was nothing there.

A laugh sounded behind Orion, swirling around. "You're alone now Star Captain, you were not able to protect a single one of them, how does that feel?" Noctum asked.

Orion sat on the ground, biting together, tears were falling down his eyes, then, he wiped those eyes with the back of his hand, then stood up and turned around as he looked up at Noctum. "You just made your worst mistake yet!" he stated pointing up at Noctum. "I'll find you! And I'll beat you! Otherwise, I wont ever be able to call myself a Captain, ever again!" he told.

That though, made Noctum seem to lighten up in pure delight. "I see.." it told floating around in the ceiling. "Well then, lets play a little game, why don't we?" it asked.

"As if!" Orion snorted.

"Come on, at least listen to the rules." Noctum asked, slithering around. "There's not much else you can do right now, you can't even touch me." It told.

"Hmpf." Orion snorted annoyed crossing his arms, then looked away.

"Do try and listen?" Noctum asked. "Your Nakama, are all alive, though none of them are doing that well. You'll have one hour to find them, before the first one dies.. in two hours, two will be dead. And in three hours.. You got the idea don't you star Captain?" it asked slithering around. "You have five hours, and then it's over.. Be afraid Star Captain, be very afraid. You are holding their lifes in your own two hands, if they get hurt. It'll be _your _fault!" it told. "You took them here, to the grand-line, you promised to keep them safe, and now it really is on you. Can you do that?" Noctum asked as it slithered backwards in the air, and then became one with the dark, leaving Orion, completely alone.

The wall where Alejandro had been was now also a blank, there was nothing there, nothing on the spot Yanopp and Ryu had been, nothing where Damon had gone to, and Orion, Orion let out a roar, he screamed and screamed. "AAARGHHHH!" as he stood there, then hissed, wiping his eyes again with his hand. "I'll find you dumb nightmare thingy! I'll find you, and I'll do it.. in ten minutes tops!" he grinned. Then he lifted his fist, and hammered it down in the ground, right at the spot where Damon had disappeared to, making the entire ground crack into pieces, and the cave he was in shake. Then Orion smirked. "I had rather waited to use this ability until I had gotten my first bounty.." he stated. "But, you asked for it!" he stated as he stood up and let go, suddenly, the entire mountain was shaking, crumbling, on over Orion, pieces of stone were falling down, raining all around him, and over him, but Orion didn't seem to mind as he looked up, and saw the opening coming into view as he smirked. "Got you."

Then he jumped up, from wall to wall, jumped all the way up, up to the top, until he landed in a big circular room, and then slowly looked up as he smirked. "Heh."

"Bravo, young star Pirate." A voice sounded from the dark, and floating out came Noctum. "You found my sleep-chamber, but I'm afraid your crew-mates aren't here." He told.

"No." Orion snorted as he folded his arms. "But you are, and that's good enough for me."

Noctum frowned as it looked at Orion. "Noo, this wont do. This wont do at all." It muttered.

"Oh?" Orion asked annoyed.

"You were just so delightfully afraid, and then what happens?" Noctum asked sadly. "Don't you care that your nakamas could die? Don't it touch you?" it asked.

"I'm not afraid that they will die, because I know they wont!" Orion hissed. "I'll stop it! Right here, right now!" he stated.

"Hmm." Noctum frowned dissatisfied at Orion. "You _do _have nightmares, I saw you twisting and turning in your sleep! Of cause you do! Every-one has some-thing they are afraid. of"

"Yeah." Orion snorted as he crossed his arms. "And?" he asked.

Then Noctum slither across the room, around Orion as a long snake. "Very well, I don't need the specific fear of your worst nightmare, just the feeling of fear would do." he told.

"To bad I am not really afraid of you then." Orion snorted.

"Oh aren't you?" Noctum asked. "You should be, just look at this power I posses." he told, and then he blinked, suddenly a deep fog of black swirled around Orions legs, covered the entire floor, and floated around them, shadows in the fog became visible, and then they appeared, four people.. four young pirates. Standing around in the circle, in each their corner almost in a square form.

Wide-eyed Orion looked around.

"This is always fun, seeing how different peoples fear are, and yet so much alike." Noctum whistled as he slithed around a skinny to the bone sniper, Yanopp's eyes looked dead as she looked out into the air, her frame that had always looked so slender and strong, now looked merely think and bony, not strong at all, she looked horrible. "A girl, afraid that the only thing she will ever be, is a burden to every-body else. Weak, useless, a coward whom she can't face in the mirror.. Left behind, left alone.. Never belonging neither here or there, always in the way, always a burden. Weird, wrong, and out-cast, never going to find a place to fit in. Rather useless to me as well right now. She's useless to every-one now really." Noctum told, then moving on as Orions eyes followed him, to the black haired spectacled teen, whom stood up straight, looking like a statue, looking out in the air.. Without seeing. "The young protégé, terrified that he'll be a failure, fail his legacy, his clan, himself.. He's both deaf _and_ blind now, he failed his mission. Also useless."

Orion hissed, just as Noctum moved to a very horrific sight, a human siezed wooden doll, held up by strings that vanished up in the air so no one could see where, yet the puppet had a familiar shape, and a permanent horrified face painted on his unmoving face. "Ah.. this could be of use. The young dreamer, fearing that he will never amount to more than a puppet. Without a will or soul, without ever feeling love, happiness or sadness. Alone and lifeless, forced to do other peoples command, as the puppet he is." He told, then slithed his neck, and suddenly the puppet Alejandro stood up straight, as he lifted up a sword.

Orions eyes widened, but Noctum merely smiled. "A puppet." He told, letting Alejandros arm with the sword rest, before he moved on. "And this, strange being, afraid of being hunted, afraid of being the monster every-one says she is, afraid that she really is such a monster." He gestured at the fishwoman, or rather girl.. whom was sitting on the floor, shaking, sniffing, clearly not realising where she was or what was happening.

"You bastard." Orion hissed as his fist tightened.

"Oh, but we must not forget the best.. This dark thing all around us." Noctum slithered around. "The girl afraid of her own devil fruit power, afraid of being consumed by it, being nothing more than her devil fruit power.. She's all around us, you're even stepping on her."

And Orion looked down as he lifted up his food. "ARGH! ELLY!" he shouted. "Wow, this is a bit freaky." He blinked looking up.

And Noctums eyes widened. "You're still not afraid!?" he asked. "Your nakamas are now controlled by their fears, which are controlled by me!"

"Well, yeah.. I am afraid, I am afraid of a lot of things. Just not of you." Orion told in a blink.

_"What!?"_ Noctum shouted. "EXLPAIN!" it demanded.

"Well, I was afraid that I would be stuck for-ever at the place where I was, and die without even trying to become pirate and do what I wanted to do. But, as long as I am here, I am fighting for my dream, and I am not afraid dying for my dream. It's way worse to have just never lived at all.. but I am here now, facing a big creature thing, so I am alive, so I am not afraid right now." Orion told. "Though I am kind of angry, I don't like what you did to my Nakama! Look at this, they aren't themselves at all." He hissed crossing his arms.

"It's their own fear, it's all part of them." Noctum told.

"Part of yeah I guess, but fear never defined any of them. None of my nakamas are cowards." Orion muttered disappointed.

Noctum hissed then squinted his eyes. "Fine then, then just die.. Dark fruit girl.. finish him off."

Then suddenly, came the dark, all around Orion, forming around him like a blanket.

"Wo-Wow!" Orions eyes widened as the dark started to crawl up over him. "Hey Elly! Don't do that, that's not… all-right fine." He muttered. "I'll use it again." He muttered.

"Huh?" Noctum blinked as Orion closed his eyes, just as the dark covered it.

And then suddenly, the dark expanded, in the shape of a ball, as if some-body was blowing air into it from the in-side, and then suddenly the shape was bigger than the dark, and it blasted off as Orion roared. "ARGHH!"

"What… What was that!?" Noctum asked wide-eyed.

"Tch, my devil fruit power." Orion grinned. "I didn't want to use it before I had gotten a bounty, cause then there are these people who would try and drag me back before I got to far, and I don't want that. But if I get a bounty, they'll disown and reject me, and I'll be fine!" he grinned.

"Devil fruit power?" Noctum asked.

"Hai." Orion smirked. "The shield-shield Devil fruit, I can make shields appear, any sieze, any-where." He told gesturing with his hand, so suddenly a transparent squared formed shield was in front of him. "I put a little shield around my wrist, and my wrist wont get hurt, a little shield on my fist, and the fist can hit will be a hundred times stronger!" he grinned. "I made a shield that was so big, that it pushed in the walls of your mountain, and made it crumble, I made a shield around myself before Elly could cover me. So you want to fight?" he asked stepping out with his food, standing ready in fight position. "Dumb nightmare thing."

"You can't defeat me!" Noctum hissed. "I can't be touched! You can't touch fear!" it hissed.

"Wrong." Orion simply stated. "You use fear as your weapon, but I am not afraid of you." He told. "I am just very… _very _angry." He hissed as he raised a fist, covered in the transparent shield.

Out-side, the mountain itself was crumbling.

Jasper and Agadred looked up, to see some-thing flew through the mountain cliff side, some-thing that looked like a big, black… dragon? And flie in a circle across the air, before it landed on the forest ground in a big slam, that shook the island.

Inside of the mountain, on the top, Orion could look through the new hole to the out-side, he had just created, and breathed heavily in and out, in big raspy breaths, as he swiped his brow with the back of his hand.

Then suddenly, the dark fog on the ground, around his legs, seemed to pull itself together, removing itself from the corners, and melt together into a form on the floor by Orions feet's, soon it took a human like shape, and soon, it stopped being dark, and really became a human being, a young woman laying on the floor with closed eyes.

"ELLY!" Orion shouted as he sat down on his knees, picking up the girl in his arms, shaking her. "Elly! Elly are you okay?" he asked, then slapped her cheeks. "Halloooo. HALLO!" he yelled, as suddenly, the young girls eyes snapped open.

And wide-eyed Elly looked up at Orion. "O.. Orion?" she gaped.

"Haha!" Orion grinned. "You're just fine!"

"Urgh.." another voice sounded from the wall, and both Orion and Elly looked that way, to see a sniper groaning as she rubbed her face, her frame looked thin by strong and trained, as she hissed. "What.. What?" she asked as she looked up, then looked at Orion and Elly. "ORION! ELLY!" he shouted.

"Argh, could you please refrain from shouting?" It was Damon whom had spoken, as he rubbed his head. "My head still hurts." He muttered, looking straight at Yanopp.

"Damon! You can see!" Yanopp exclaimed.

"Evidently." Damon snorted, as man next to him groaned from the floor.

"It feels like my head is splitting in two." Alejandro complained from the floor. "Where am I? What happened?" he asked, as suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed his upper arm to support him. Alejandro looked up, to face the tall fishwoman whom was standing above him, with his own hat on her head, looking at him. "Komunryu.." Alejandro groaned, then smiled. "Lovely pearl of the ocean.. you've grown since I last say you.. or was that a dream?" he asked confused. "Argh, every-thing seems so fuzzy." He told, grabbing his own face. "What happened?" he asked.

"Urhm.." Yanopp swallowed as she moved closer. "Don't you.. remember?" she asked.

"No." Alejandro shook his head. "I think I was.. carrying Komunryu?" he asked, as if he was very confused over that fact as well. "I heard a voice.. Ramons.. then.. nothing.. then I was here." he mumbled, just as he managed to stand up in a groand.

"I think that's probably for the better." Yanopp then told.

"Huh?" Alejandro questioned looking at Yanopp.

"You got some serious issues." Yanopp told back looking wide-eyed at Alejandro.

Wide-eyed Alejandro looked at Yanopp, then swallowed ."Yeah, it's probably better I don't know." He told.

"Yeah." Yanopp nodded. And then, just as Alejandro didn't think this day could possible be any more surprising, Yanopp dived forward and embraced him in a big hug. "God i'm glad you're okay! You scared the shit out of me you prick!" she stated hugging me.

Alejandros eyes widened as he surprised looked down at her, he didn't even manage to get a sassy comment in, before Yanopp let go, and then she turned to Damon. To also give him a healthy shock as he also got a hug.

Damon was compleately stiff as a board as Yanopp hugged him. "Erhm.." Damon frowned. "There, there." he akwardly padded Yanopp on the head, then grabbed her shoulders and prided her away. "That's enough!" he stated, holding her in a firm arm distance. "I'm fine! See?" he asked. "Go worry about some-one else who cares, _please_!" he almost begged

And Yanopp grinned at him. "You're welcome." she stated. Then turned to face Orion whom still held Elly that looked at them. "Elly.." Yanopp then whispered as she moved towards the two, then sat down on her knees in front of Elly, hesitantly reaching forward a hand, to grab Ellys. "You're.. You're all-right." She whispered. "Oh thank god." She sniffed as she smiled.

Orion yawned deeply. "I'm tired, lets find some-thing to eat." He stated, then smacked his lips.

Damon frowned annoyed. "Perhaps we should find a safe place to sleep, then eat?" he suggested.

"No! I made a plan! It was defeat nightmare thingy, then eat, then sleep! And now I have defeated nightmare thingy! So next step is to eat!" Orion stated. "And I am Captain! So you are supposed to do what I say!" he stated.

Making all of them, glare at Orion, with a pretty tired face-expression.

Confused Damon looked around. "What?" he asked.

"Lets.. Go home to the ship." Yanopp asked. "I beg of you, I want to sleep." She told.

"Well okay." Orion muttered, then blinked as he turned around, to face the hole in the mountain, where light were slowly starting to creep in.

"Would you look at that?" Alejandro blinked. "It's the sun-rise." He commented, then squinted his eyes, as to shadow them from the sharp light, that is, until a hat was dropped down on his head, his own hat. Alejandro looked up, and then smiled at Ryu. "Thank you dear lady."

"You are welcome." Ryu returned in a slight smile.

"Heh." Elly smiled lightly. And Orion beamed, as he genuinely laughed.

"Hehe." Then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was fun, I wonder what will be next!"

Only to get a fist right in the head.

"THAT WAS NOT THE LEAST BIT FUN YOU MORON!" Yanopp shouted. Then blinked, as Orion laid on the ground, not seeming to be moving at all. "Orion?" she asked. "Oh no! I didn't mean! Orion, I didn't know you were hurt! Orion!" she exclaimed, before suddenly she noticed, the snoring sounds coming from the captain. He was fast a sleep in the ground, laying on his stomach with his face down on the ground, snoring happily away as if nothing had happened at.

"All in favour for just leaving him says hai." Damon then muttered, reaching a hand up in the air. "Hai." He stated.

And so did the remaining for, each taking a tired hand up in the air repeating. "Hai."


	52. In the blackest night, END

Of cause they didn't really leave Orion behind, though it seemed pretty tempting, Damon managed to slap him awake, and they all dragged themselves up through the opening Orion had created and then down the mountain.

The trip through the forest were of cause pretty slow, every-one was about to doze of at least one time each.

Agadred greeted them by his eyes and wide-eyed looked after them as Orion told he had simply kicked the nightmare things ass, and it was now lying some-where in the forest, probably nursing its head. There was no telling how long before it would come back again, probably not for a while at least.

Finally, after what seemed like for-ever, they managed to reach the ship, Yanopp felt to tired to even pull herself up in her own bunk-bed, so she did the next best thing, dropped down right beside Elly on Ellys lower bunk, and fell a sleep pretty much instantly.

And this time, she was allowed to have much nicer dreams, dreams were she was sailing the ocean on her proud ship, feeling the wind in her hair and the waves beneath her, rocking the ship.

Every-one slept peacefully and heavily, no one woke.

The entire day they slept away and the entire night, the first thing Yanopp noticed, as she slowly woke again, was the light smell of spiked pan-cakes, lightly starting to feel the air.

"Urhhmm." Yanopp groaned as she turned around, then felt her stomach grumble, making her squint her eyes close together.

This was quite the dilemma! On one hand, Yanopp didn't want to move an inch, she just wanted to stay like this for-ever where it was warm and cosy, on the other hand, she was hungry, she wanted to eat.

For a moment Yanopp mulled over this and her two possibilities, then at last, Yanopp slightly opened her drowsy eyes, and was face with a mane of blond.

Elly, the blond had snuggled deep into Yanopps embrace, resting her head on Yanopp's chest, sleeping heavily.

Yanopp sighed deeply, she had in fact, decided to get up now, but now this extra thing added to the dilemma. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to wake up Elly! Elly needed all the sleep she could get!

The decision though, was taken from her as Elly groaned, then lightly opened her eyes as she drowsily looked up at Yanopp. "Nechan." She muttered drowsily.

"Morning." Yanopp smiled back. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Urgh." Elly groaned retreving a bit as she sat up. "I think perhaps I am a little dehydrated." Then she grabbed her stomach just as it began to rumble and Elly blushed slightly.

"Haha, hungry are you?" Yanopp grinned. "Looks like Ryu have thought about that all-ready." She pointed out, pointing to the empty hammock in the middle of the room.

"How long have we been a sleep?" Elly asked drowsily.

Yanopp looked out the window. "It's sun-rise." She pointed out. "So a day and a night at least."

"No wonder I feel so heavy." Elly muttered rubbing her forehead. "Urgh.. Every-thing seems so.. fuzzy.. urgh."

Worried Yanopp sat up, then looked at Elly. "I guess, we were all.. kind of out of it." She hesitated. "Urhm."

Elly groaned again, then blinked as she looked up, then looked at Yanopp. "The nightmares." She whispered, then looked down at her hands as she swallowed. "I.. I lost control."

"No you didn't, we were all affected." Yanopp told. "Alejandro turned into a god damn puppet for crying out loud."

"He did what?" Elly asked looking up.

"Please don't tell him, it would probably freak him out, there's no reason for him to remember." Yanopp swallowed as she bit her lip. "But yeah, literately.. he turned into a puppet, a wooden puppet. Ryu became a child, Damon was blind, and I.. erhm.. erhm.." she blushed. "Heh." She then scratched her neck. "Well, it wasn't us." She told.

"It has happened before though." Elly whispered. "I lost control before I even met you, and I lost control at Syrup, what's to stop it from happening again?" she asked.

And Yanopp bit her lip, then sighed. "It might." She then admitted. "But so what?" she asked reaching forward a hand grabbing Ellys shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with you Elly, the devil fruit, well it's a part of you now, it's just who you are. And that's okay." She told. "You are my sister, and I love you, for who you are. I've never known you without your devil fruit power, so for me, you are just you." She told. "Beside, you might not believe it, but you are a great doctor, and we seriously need one of those." Yanopp stated in a light smile.

And Elly smiled, before she leaned forward, giving Yanopp a hug.

Yanopp beamed, as she returned the hug, and padded Elly on the hair. "Now, lets go get some-thing to eat." She suggested.

* * *

"Ryu, you are a hero!" Yanopp beamed, as she filled her rumbling stomach, with the absolutely tasty brunch pancakes.

"I am glad you all enjoy, it is delightful to see every-one smile." Ryu replied as she returned the smile.

"You're cooking, always makes me smile." Yanopp replied in a smirk, which made Ryu beam, genuinely, even if her smile wasn't that wide.

"It's true." Alejandro stated as he leaned back in his chair with a cup of coffee in his hand. "It's simply impossible to leave this kitchen without being happy."

"I am glad." Ryu replied as she bowed her head for him. "That is what my father always taught me, good food makes good people."

"More!" Orion then exclaimed reaching ford and empty plate, that had had stacks of pancakes on it less than two minutes ago.

"Tch." Damon snorted, as he neatly cut up his own food, before putting small pieces into his mouth using the fork probably. "Do try and have some table manners." He asked.

Orion blinked at Damon. "Huh?" he asked, then exclaimed. "Oooh! I get it! More, please!" he added the please hopefully with big begging eyes, making Damon roll his eyes.

"Well, it was kind of an improvement." Yanopp pointed out.

Ryu though chuckled, as she willingly put more pancakes on Orions plate.

"Ahh, this is nice. Every-one seems to be back to normal don't they?" Alejandro asked in a smile. "Did any-one have nightmares at all tonight."

There sounded a murmur of no's and people relieved shaking their heads.

"I had a lovely dream." Elly then smiled quietly.

"Oh?" Yanopp raised an eye-brow. "What is it! Come on, do tell?" she asked.

"Well.." Elly blushed lightly. "Remember when we played pirate and princess back at Syrup?" she asked.

"Eh?" Yanopp blinked, making Alejandro laugh.

"You used to play Pirate and Princess! That's adorable!" he exclaimed, genuinely happy. "But please, who was the pirate and who was the princess?" he asked. "I mean, you are both pirate princess's so it's a bit confusing to me to be honest."

"You're such a dumbass." Yanopp snorted as she crossed her arms. "Do I look like princess material to you? Elly is the princess type, not me. You smartass."

Alejandro though smirked. "I beg to differ, you're both princess's, definitely."

Making Yanopp blink. "Eh?"

"And I'm so glad that you care after-all, thank you lovely senorita." Alejandro bowed his head, making Yanopp splurt out the piece of pancake she had just stuffed into her mouth.

"Care? Why would I care about you?" Yanopp asked.

"Come on, you hugged me." Alejandro pointed out in a smirk, as he rested his chin in his hand. "So you really _do _care." He grinned.

"No I don't!" Yanopp objected.

"Perhaps you even like me a little." Alejandro teased in a smirk.

"Absolutely not!" Yanopp hissed, her face stating to turn red.

"Not just a little?" Alejandro asked in a small pout, sending her big puppy eyes.

"Listen you arrogant jerk." Yanopp hissed as she leaned over the table and grabbed Alejandro by the front of the shirt. "I don't care for arrogant smart asses like you! I don't know where you would get such a stupid idea!"

"Then what was that hug all about?" Alejandro asked in a teasing smirk.

"Unless you stop being such an annoying dumbass, I am never going to freaking like you!" Yanopp hissed annoyed.

"Oh." Alejandro blinked. "So there _is _a chance!" he pointed out in a great smirk.

_"Ehh?"_ Yanopp asked.

"That is what you said." Elly commented amused, eating her food.

"That is what I heard as well." Ryu nodded, making Alejandro smirk as his eyes twinkled at Yanopp.

And Yanopp bit together. "You're such an arrogant jerk." She at last stated letting go as she sat back with crossed arms.

"Wanna hear about my dream?" Orion then asked.

"Oh please, do tell, so we can change the subject." Yanopp muttered, drowsily looking to her left.

"I found an island made of food! Like all of it! The trees, the ground, and the ponds were actually chocolate milk or sake!" Orion grinned. "And we had a gigantic feast there! All of us just partying! It was awesome!" he laughed.

That actually made Yanopp smirk as she turned back to the table. "That actually does sound awesome." She agreed.

And the rest, except Damon, all nodded as they smiled. Damon merely calmly ate his breakfast, as if he had ignored the entire conversation, but Yanopp was able to tell, he had secretly listened in any-way.

* * *

In the evening, Damon was sitting in one of the rooms of the Daunting, that would have been un-used if he hadn't taken it for himself.

It was his sanctuary on the ship. It wasn't because there was much in there, just a few living candles, and then a little red square carpet, right in the centre of the room, which Damon was now sitting crossed legged on, with closed eyes.

He was sitting absolutely still, if some-one had walked past him, they would might have mistaken him for a wax statue.

You had to look really close to even realize that he was breathing, but if any-one tried to surprise him or attack him, they would be in for a surprise, because Damon was indeed, deeply aware.

And that is why he didn't even flinch as it slightly knocked on the door.

Damon didn't say any-thing at ones, not before it knocked again, and then finally the door handle turned, before a dark skinned, longnosed sniper poked her head inside. "oh, so you are in here after-all." She realsed.

Damon didn't answer, just sat there in the same position.

"Urhm Damon.. am I.. Am I disturing you?" Yanopp awkwardly asked.

"Yes." Damon flat out stated.

"Oh." Yanopp blinked surprised. "Sorry.. I erh.."

Then Damon opened his eyes and looked up at Yanopp. "Either get in and say what you want to, or get out so I can continue my training." He suggested.

"Oh.. okay. I mean erh.." Then finally Yanopp took her decision and got inside, slowly closing the door behind her, before she turned to Damon, with a flushing face.

Damon frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Well erhm.." Yanopp blushed as she tapped her fingers. "When we were.. inside of the mountain, I know it wasn't your decision that I should know about. You know your father and stuff, and I just want you to know that. I don't care and I wont ask about it if you don't want to talk." She stated.

Damon frowned at her. "But you are curious regardless, aren't you?" he asked critically. "Curious about my father."

"Urhm.." Yanopp swallowed, then defeated lowered her head. "Hai." She muttered. "Sorry."

"Well, you might as well know so you wont come up with two many wild theories." Damon snorted.

"Huh?" Yanopp looked up.

"You are a thinker Yanopp." Damon commented in a frown. "Your mind goes in all kind of directions, when we are in danger situations, you calculate incredibly quickly just what of danger we are in, and all the possibilities of getting hurt. Your problem though, is that you lack focus so you let those thoughts run wild instead of keeping track on them." He stated in a frown. "And now you have walked around all day, having a similar thought pattern about me, I am sure you have a ton of theories about me all-ready inside of that messy skull."

"Oh." Yanopp swallowed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

"You need to learn how to focus and discipline to get order in those thoughts." Damon then commented. "You are messy."

That though made Yanopp roll her eyes. "Okay I get it! Shesh. What else do you need to tell about me?" she asked.

"You're also to emotional, do you want to hear or not?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Oh." Yanopp blinked. "Well erhm.." then slowly she sat in front of Damon, also with crossed legs. "If you.. don't mind." She asked.

"I am not going to tell you my entire life-story." Damon muttered. "Just enough to clear this mess up. What do you want to know first?" he asked.

"Well erhm.." Yanopp blushed deeply. "Your father.. he.. he died right?" she asked. "And then you said _they_… Who's they?" she asked.

"The entire Shinjin clan." Damon told. "We were an entire village, living isolated and away from society, we had a policy about not getting involved in other peoples affairs, and life by ourselves on our island, to devote every-day to the life of the shinjin. For us, our life was the most honorable life worth having, other peoples affairs had nothing to do with us. We viewed them as… none worthy of our people."

Yanopp blinked wide-eyed as she looked at Damon. "Then.. what happened?" she asked.

"They all died." Damon told. "I don't know exactly who did it, I had been send away. My father had told me it was an important mission, and that I couldn't tell anyone about it. Then when I found out there was no mission, it was all-ready to late, when I returned to the village, it had all-ready happened, they had all been killed."

"Oh god." Yanopp lifted a hand to her mouth. "Damon, I'm so sorry!" she told.

Damon though held up a hand. "Please, spare me." He asked. "I don't want pity. I am strong and I am disciplined, emotions don't control me."

"Well I get that but.." Yanopp bit her lip. "I'm sure your real father wouldn't have said those things the fake one did in the mountain."

"Oh please, of cause he wouldn't." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh?" Yanopp questioned.

"My father would never be so blunt." Damon stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh I see." Yanopp smiled. "I'm glad to hear it!" She told. "I mean he must have wanted you to life! He can't possible be angry at you that you proved to be strong enough to make it this far on your own!"

And Damon looked back at her, though he couldn't help it, as a little smile crawled up his lips as well. Then sighed as he shook his head, looking away.

"What?" Yanopp asked.

Damon frowned. "I guess it bothers me that.. No, I was not strong enough to make it." He told.

"That doesn't make any sense." Yanopp frowned. "I mean, you are here now!" she commented.

"Yes." Damon then admitted in a slight nod. "And I am getting stronger, that's what matters."

"Of cause you are!" Yanopp grinned widely. "You are like super strong! You're really amazing!" she exclaimed.

And Damon smiled amused, as if he was more morbidly amused than any-thing else as he snorted. "Tch."


	53. Damons story, Part 1

Not that terrible long ago.

But long enough any-way, that at that time, Yanopp knew nothing of any-body called Orion, Damon or Komunryu.

Even the name Alejandro, at that time, had meant nothing to Yanopp, as she had spend her days at syrup island. Feeling more and more trapped by the minute. Feeling like she would burst if she didn't soon get to taste real freedom and adventure.

On another island, not to terrible far away from Syrup, but yet far enough, had a peculiar young man been walking around..

He was a pity sight to behold, when people caught a glimpse of him, they would wrinkle their noses and turn away as quick as possible, trying to walk a big circle around him to avoid having to smell or look at him.

"Don't get to close." A mother whispered as she pulled her curious child away. "He'll just beg for food, and then steal our money, that's how that kind of people are." She told.

The young man barely battered an eye-lash at that, he didn't seem to care.. he was very young, but that wasn't very obvious, at that moment he looked much over his age.

With dirt covering his skin in cakes, in a way so you would never know that he was naturally pall, he looked sandy brown, there was not a bit of him which was not covered in dirt and dust.

His cheeks were sunken in, his arms and legs were skinny, and thus the rest of him clearly weak, his clothes were old rags, it was impossible to know what they had might looked like ones, now they were just rags, the same brown colour as the rest of him, the colour of dirt.

Even his hair, which had been black ones, was also caked and had a weird brownish colour to, it looked disgusting.

His eyes that had ones looked sharp as razor blades, and calculating over all what he saw, were dulled and uncaring.. in fact, it seemed downright impossible to see his eyes, due to how they were sunken into his skull, and covered, with a pair of spectacles, that was also dirtied on the lenses, but the young man didn't seem like he could care less about it.

How had it come to this?

Him, who had been raised to dignity, whom hated mess or dirt, whom would at ones fix it if his shirt had a wrinkle in it, or were just askew. Whom would feel genuinely embarrassed if a button were buttoned incorrectly.. He was a Shinjin! The last of the shinjins! The prodige of a proud clan, the best of the best. What the rest of the world should aspire to become.

_He _was not just a poor beggar! If these people only knew, they would beg to be allowed to feed him and have him as their honoured guest!

He didn't want their help, he didn't need it! He was Shinjin, son of Engel, the proud leader and the best of the Shinjins.

He was the best in the class, the smartest most talented youth on their island for decades!

THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE HAPPENED! THIS WASN'T HIM!

So how? How could it have happened? How?

Damon remembered, it was nearly three years ago now, three years ago as he had wide-eyed turned around.

He had run as fast as he could, through the forest, across the island. Begging, that his preminisations weren't true.

But as he came closer to the village, the smoke became more and more apparent, as it whirled up towards the sky.

Damon hadn't been able to think, he had barely been able to breath.. And then he finally saw it, the village, laid bare in front of his feet's.

Not one house was remaining whole, not one piece of land had gone untouched.

Who ever had done it, was far gone by now.. whether they were pirates or marines, what difference did that make?

What difference did it make to the sight Damon saw before him, that would now be burned into his skull for-ever!

They were all brutes! All savaged beasts! They had proved that now, all of them!

Damon had done the only logical thing he could do, he had searched the village thin for survivors. But there was none.. only all the bodies, dead bodies. Corpses.

Damon whom had never done labour work a day in his life, now had to do it for the first time ever, as he was the only one, whom could give his people just a little dignity, by burying them probably, digging them graves by himself.

It ended up in Damon developing blisters on his lovely, smooth hands, get pains in his body, that was different from any pain he had ever experienced before! Not even days of training, had given him pains like this.

He fell on the ground from sheer exhaustion, as he had barely dug the first hole, and then fell a sleep on the ground.

That he had done before, during training in the forest.. But not entirely like this. Not this, not so.. Alone.

It took him a week to dig the graves and bury the villagers, he knew every single face, said a prober good-bye to each and every one of them.

His mother and father got a hill a little higher than the others, so you could see that they were the leaders! They were the important ones.

And then his mind had all-ready made his calculation for him. He had to leave, who-ever had done this, would probably be back to make absolutely sure that they had really gotten every-one, and if they found him, he would be dead, just like the rest.

His father had send him away for a reason, there had to be a reason that Damon hadn't been allowed to die fighting alongside the others.

But what? What did his father want him to do?

Why couldn't he have left a clue, any kind of clue? But Damon had nothing, absolutely nothing!

How dared they just to leave him to his own devices like that! How dared they?

This was not how it was supposed to be! His purpose was so clear! But the shining example of the Shinjin clan, one day take over leadership, and then lead them into another time where he could show the others the Shinjin way.

But there wasn't even any-one left to teach! Not a child he could protect, not a sacred roll for him to safe-keep.

Or perhaps there was? Perhaps that had been Engels plan?

Damons head! It had all of the knowledge of the Shinjin, all the discipline, was that his purpose? To keep the Shinjin clan alive?

As long as his head was still there.. then maybe.

That had been three years ago now.

Three years of misery, there was nothing glorious about this quest, nothing at all.

The thing that had kept Damon going, was the idea that he was special, that he was better and had to go on, so he could be that example his father wanted him to be.

But now, for the first time in three years, Damon saw his own reflection in a window.

The reflection of an old, thin, worn out shell of a man.. And it suddenly clicked for Damon, he suddenly realised.

No.. he was not any-thing special, he had no chance in this world, he was not that shining example his father wanted him to be.

Damon glanced down in the bag he had over his shoulder, at the loaf of bread there he had stolen earlier that day.

Stealing.. it had become so normal to him now, that he didn't even think about it. It was disgusting, he wasn't behaving nor looking like a shinjin at all… he was unworthy, unworthy of his name and origin, he was lower than the people he had looked upon as being beneath himself.

And then Damon realised.. there was no point going on any-more, there was just no coming back after this.

All he was doing now, was just to further soil his peoples legacy.. he would rather die than do that.

This would have to end, and end now.

Damon managed to walk out in the forest, using a long stick as a cane, as he had gotten long enough out, he laid down, having decided that he was not going to raise from this spot, ever again.

Weakly he reached into his bag, after the stolen loaf of bread, and then threw it away, just far enough so he couldn't reach it and be tempted.. this was it. This was the end of the great Shinjin cland, it should have ended three years ago.

What-ever his father had wanted him to do, he had failed the test and was unworthy, this was right, the only right decision.

Damon closed his eyes, and sighed deeply, finally, after three years, feeling some-what at peace with this situation.

It was just then, that a pair of feet's came stomping through the forest, rather loudly as well.

Damon didn't even bother to open his eyes or look up, he had decided never to care again.

Then the foot-steps stepped, right beside Damon, and a young voice loudly asked. "You going to eat that?"

Damon blinked, as he slowly opened his eyes, annoyed looking up at this person whom dared to disturb him, a young silver haired boy, around sixteen years or so, whom was pointing straight at the bread Damon had thrown on the ground.


	54. Damons story, Part 2

Damon frowned as he did the best he could to glare up at the boy whom was now looking exspectively down at him, with a wide big smile on his face that really did a good job of pissing Damon off that extra much.

"Oh no please." Damon gestured in a voice that was basically dripping with venom. "Go ahead, take it."

"Really?" The boy asked in a bright smile, compleating missing Damons sarcastic tone. "THANKS!" he grinned as he grabbed the broad and sat down to take a big bite out of it, and then he chewed happily.

It didn't look like he even intended to move, nor did it look like he intended to wipe his mouth for all of the bread-grums.. his manners were disgusting, and Damon felt his fuse growing shorter by the second.

"You mind?" Damon at last asked in a annoyed his.

"oh! So you were hungry any-way? I thought so, you do look pretty hungry!" The boy grinned as he broke the bread in two and then reached the remaining half back to Damon. "Here! I'll give you the rest back later, you look like you actually need it more than me!" he chuckled.

Damon annoyed squinted his eyes up at the boy, then pushed the bread away. "I do not _want it!" _he hissed, and then turned around, so his laid with his back to the boy with his arms crossed in front of him. He had decided not to leave from this spot and that was that! How dare this kind come along and ruin every-thing!?

Then suddenly, the young silverhaired face popped down right in front of Damon, making Damon sit straight up yelping. He hadn't seen the boy coming! And his sense had always been so sharp. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Damon shouted.

"I was just wondering." The boy blinked as he looked at the spot Damon was laying. "Is that a good sleeping spot? Is it soft?" he asked pointing down. "I could do with a nap myself, would you mind budging over so we can share?" he asked.

"Oh no, of cause I would budge over for you total stranger, whom takes my food and disturbs my peace." Damon muttered sarcasticly.

"Really?" The boy asked in a great smile.

_"NO!"_ Damon shouted, and then laid down again. "Go away, and leave me in peace!" he asked in a hiss, turning around ones again, to face away from the boy.

The silver haired boy though sniffed, as he stuck a finger up his nose, then reached for the bread he had actually broken off for Damon, and stuffed that in his mouth to. "Hey I got an idea! When you are done napping, we can go to town together, and I pay you back the bread! I bet I could even find some butter and cheese! Doesn't that sound awesome?"

Damon hissed annoyed, what the hell was the meaning with this? Why wasn't he even allowed to die in peace? what was this shit!?

"Neh? neh?" The boy asked suddenly poking to Damons shoulder. "Would that be okay, neh?" he asked. "I mean, sorry I took your bread and all, but you said it was okay! And it'll be okay if I get you another one _with _cheese right?" he asked. "Right?" as he kept on poking Damon on the shoulder, so at last Damon bit together.

"I don't want, your fucking bread and cheese, I just want you to leave me alone!" Damon hissed annoyed.

That made the boy sit back, and Damon exhaled deeply, thinking that the boy had finally got it, but then it came, the question, just one single word. "Why?"

Damon frowned, then turned around ashe looked at the boy. "What?" he asked.

"Why?" The boy asked again. "I mean, free food, why would any-one turn that down?" he asked deeply confused.

"I don't want to eat!" Damon hissed. "I just want to lay here, at this very spot. And not having to deal with any-thing ever again. _Including annoying little brats with no manners!" _he hissed.

The boy blinked at Damon, for a moment looking uncomprehending, then his eyes widened. "ARGH! Are you ill?" he asked frightened. "Can't I help you? Please! Just say it, what do you need? I can help!" the boy begged.

Damon rolled his eyes. "No I'm not ill." He hissed, turning his head away again. "I'm fine." He stated.

"Oh." The boy blinked. "Then why wont you get up and do stuff?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to." Damon muttered.

"Why?" the boy asked.

"There's no reason for me to." Damon hissed.

"Hmm." The boy frowned crossing his arms. "Why don't you then make up a reason?" he asked.

Dumbfounded Damon looked at the boy. "You can't just make up your own reason to life!" he hissed.

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Because… Because…" Damon, had been cornered, he had run out of arguments, not even his sharp logical mind could come up with an answer to that.

"So." The boy asked as he sat down with crossed legs. "Why did you decide to lay down and die?" he asked wondering. "Is that your dream?" he asked. "To die young and all alone in a forest?"

"Of cause it's not my dream, that's stupid." Damon hissed.

"Then if you are not ill, and this is not your dream.. then why?" The boy asked in big wide wondering eyes.

"BECAUSE THERE IS NOTHING FOR ME HERE!" Damon shouted as he sat up, deeply frustrated, red faced, and angry as he looked at this boy, whom dared to judge him.

"Sooo.." the boy frowned. "What you are basically saying, is that you are dying for nothing?" he asked.

And that made Damons eyes widen as he blinked, then he annoyed looked away.

"Hmm.. I don't get it." The boy frowned. "I mean, if you were dying for your dream. Yeah, I can get that! I don't mind people who dies for their dreams. But dying for nothing? That's just stupid." He stated.

"What if you don't have a dream?" Damon hissed. "what if the world, has literately handed you nothing?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't be stupid, every-one has dreams." The boy laughed. "And if you don't, you make one up! Even a stupid child can do that." He stated, blowing a raspberry at Damon.

A raspberry.. the boy was sticking his tounge out of his mouth, and the spit from the motion where hitting Damon in the face.

Disgusted Damon reached up a hand, to try and wipe it away, but was only reminded that this new spit was the least disgusted thing on his face that was covered in mud.

No normal person would ask him for food, let alone keep a conversation going with him.. that settled it, this boy, was an imbecile!

A raving lunatic, and a imbecile.. or maybe he was a devil send to taunt Damon for all his failings, that would make pretty good sense.

"I know!" The boy lightened up. "Why don't you come with me and be a part of my pirate crew?" he asked.

Damon lifted an eye-brow. "You got a pirate crew?" he asked.

"Well, not yet." The boy grinned. "But I am going to collect one, get a ship, sail to the grand-line, then I'll find the one piece and become pirate king! That's my dream."

"Your dream doesn't make any sense!" Damon exclaimed. "You are a boy, you don't have any pirate crew or ship, where would any such things come from. Other pirates way stronger and smarter than you have been looking for the one piece for over forty years, and found nothing, so it most probably doesn't even exist. And to even try to search for it, is a sure suicide mission, talk about dying for nothing." He muttered crossing his arms.

"It's not dying for nothing!" The boy exclaimed. "It's dying for a dream! And living for that dream, that's a lot better than dying for nothing. So what do you say, become a pirate with me?" he asked in a big wide grin.

Damon glared at him, then opened his mouth to his one big. "No!" then laid down again, with his arms around himself.

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"Because I don't like pirates!" Damon hissed.

"So you are with the marines?" The boy asked.

"No, I despise those to!" Damon responded annoyed.

"Well great! Then you are ready to be a pirate!" The boy grinned.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said?" Damon asked as he sat up, angry, red-faced, embarrassed, and his limit had been reached. "I don't like pirates, I don't like marines. I don't like this stupid world, it has given me nothing but lies and pain. All I want, is to lay here, be left in peace, and you to get the fuck away!" he exclaimed pointing to his left, in a stretched out arm.

Then the boy looked at Damon, with a slight frown in his eyes, before he opened his mouth. "Hey, if you don't like cheese you could just have said so, I'll make it ham, what about that? That's makes every-thing better don't you think?" he asked in a wide grin.

That did it for Damon, he couldn't even think. He had finally decided to end it peacefully, and with as much dignity as he could, but not even that was he allowed.

This _imbecile_, had to come and destroy every-thing for him! His last little tiny shred of dignity! It was to much! For to much!

With a roar, Damon finally left his spot, as he went for a brute, savage attack, using his precious hand in a brutish way, that was normally far beneath him, was going for the boys throat! Fully intending to strangle the boy, and managed to grab that throat.

Damon grinned satisfied as his fingers closed around the boys neck, and he squeeshed.

The boy though, didn't even move as he looked at Damon and then blinked. "Wow.. You are a lot quicker than I thought you would be." He blinked.

Damon hissed as he squinted his eyes at the boy, who's face was now mere inches away, then suddenly he felt his fingers was thrusted away, and before Damon knew what had happened, he was ones again on the ground, and the boy was up in a tree looking down at him. Damon blinked wide-eyed as he looked up at the boy. "How did you.." he almost began asking, but then remember he didn't care as he shook his head. "Never mind." He muttered as he stood up, brushing himself up in a old familiar way, like he would have done years back, when it wasn't so normal that he was covered in dirt.

"I guess you are not that quick after all." The boy muttered disappointed up from the tree. Then yawned deeply bored. "people laying on the ground to die like that, should have know, such a person must be like.. really weak."

Suddenly Damon felt a vein in his forehead twitching, and he felt annoyed. Weak was he?

Granted, his observations haki wasn't on its highest, and it had been years since he had used the strings for combat, but they had been pretty good tools for thieving, so he had not completely forgotten.. this boy out to learn a lesson, he should learn some respect.

Damon after-all, wasn't at all what he appeared to be. As that imbacelic little brat soon was to find out.

Turning his back to the boy, Damon put his hands into the inner pocket of his old jacket, he closed his eyes and let his senses take over, waiting for the boy to take a move.. so the boy thought he could surprise him?

Well the boy thought wrong, Damon had just been slightly unfocused for him to surprise him like that, that was all.. indeed that was all.

There was it! The boy was moving!

In a movement, filled with so much elegance, you would never have believed if you had seen Damons hunched figure earlier that day, he turned around and raised his arms, and two seconds after, the silver haired boy was stopped in mid-air on the way down from the trees, now hopelessly captured by the silverthreats.

"HEY!" The boy exclaimed. "What the hell is that? What?" he yelled, wrickling around like a fish.

Damon smirked as he pushed up his glasses, then stepped closer. "Not that quick?" he asked. "Weak you say?"

The boys eyes widened as he looked at Damon. "That was you?" he asked.

And Damon smirked as the boys eyes was so wide that they almost threatened to pop out.

"Oh god." The boy whispered. "That.. Is.. So.. _COOL!"_ he exclaimed.

And Damons smile was wiped off.

"I've decided! You _got_ to be a part of my crew now!" The boy exclaimed.

_"What?"_ Damon asked, not being able to comprehend what the boy had just said.

"It'll be so cool!" The boy laughed as he hung upside down in the tree. "That ability is so awesome! And well, if you just took a bath, I think you would be great Nakama material!"

_"NAKAMA!?" _Damon splurted. "No! I am _not _going to be any-bodies Nakama! You hear me? Least of all you, and I am never, _ever._ Going to become a bloody pirate!" he hissed.

The boy though merely grinned as he hang there. "We are going to have so much fun together!" He laughed.

And Damon.. some-how, an icing feeling was starting to form in his chest, a feeling that felt like doom.

What had he done?

* * *

_AN; ... And that's one way to stop a suicide attempt.. do not try this at home. _


End file.
